Granger, tenemos un problema
by Natalia Potter
Summary: Al ser nombrada Premio Anual y descubrir que tiene que pasar el año en la torre con Draco Malfoy, a Hermione no le quedará más que hacer una tregua y aprender a confiar en sí misma ¿Será posible que Malfoy la ayude a cambiar y a conseguir sus metas? 0tvn
1. Astrología China y un Hurón

Aquí tienen otra historia mía, hecha con mucho esfuerzo y cariño para ustedes. Espero que les guste y vayan dejando reviews. Esta es muy nueva, por lo que me encantará escuchar sus comentarios y sugerencias.

Mientras vuelvo a publicar, pueden leer mis otras historias, mis dos one-shots, mi saga y la historia gemela de este fic _**"Yo soy la espía"**_, digo gemelas porque ambas están en proceso y nacieron más o menos al mismo tiempo.

Sobre Malfoy y mi repentino deseo de escribir sobre él, se resume en una palabra que seguramente mis amigas Chio y Fer conocerán ampliamente, ya que ellas fueron quienes dieron con el término: sexoso jaja. Espero poder contagiarles esto, y que verdaderamente disfruten esta historia.

**Granger, tenemos un problema**

**Capítulo I: Astrología china y un hurón**

Cada año escolar empezaba siempre igual, el dos de septiembre por la mañana, después de haber disfrutado un majestuoso banquete por la noche, los alumnos de Hogwarts recibían sus horarios para poder encaminarse a sus respectivas clases. Pero este era un año especial. Este año era el último en su carrera, el más importante de todos. Este año tendría que llevar sólo las asignaturas que la especializaran para poder trabajar en la defensa de la ley mágica.

Hermione Granger tenía una meta: al finalizar aquel año, debía de conseguir un puesto en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. No había segundas opciones, esa era la meta y punto. Después de todo, era una alumna con la capacidad suficiente para sacar _sobresaliente_ en todos sus EXTASIS.

Acababa de terminar sus waffles cuando se acercó la Profesora McGongall a darle su nuevo horario.

-Aquí tienes tu horario Granger.

-Gracias profesora –dijo al recibirlo. Lo observó tranquilamente, parecía bastante cómodo, había muchos descansos, que seguramente utilizaría para estudiar o hacer tareas. Tenía Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Runas Antiguas, Adivinación e Historia de la Magia… un momento ¿adivinación? ¡tenía que haber algún error! -¡Profesora, mi horario tiene un error!

-Eso es imposible, señorita Granger, yo misma los revisé anoche –contestó la profesora sin mirarla.

-Pero aquí dice que debo de tomar adivinación –respondió ella con la garganta algo irritada por la presión.

-Así es, es una de las materias que requieres para tu carrera –contestó la profesora con paciencia.

-¡Pero yo voy a estudiar defensa de leyes mágicas! -exclamó Hermione esperando que la jefa de su casa recapacitara.

-Y necesitas llevar adivinación. En esa carrera debes de prever, debes de ser capaz de encontrar la solución a problemas que parece que no la tienen, y para eso necesitas de la adivinación. Así como de los encantamientos reveladores, reversión de transformaciones, conocimientos de leyes actuales y antiguas y las razones por las que han sido modificadas, y la defensa contra hechizos mortales ya que obviamente en esa área tendrás muchos enemigos.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta. En toda su historia en el colegio, la única materia que había admitido odiar era precisamente Adivinación, la profesora Trelawney la sacaba de quicio.

-Pe-pero adivinación… ¿de qué me puede servir una bola de cristal o una tasa de té? Debo de averiguar, no de adivinar.

-Así es señorita Granger, pero me temo que el programa de su carrera así lo exige y no se puede hacer nada.

Sin decir más, la profesora se alejó con paso decidido hacia un grupo de alumnos de primero para entregarles sus horarios. Hermione se quedó en medio del pasillo entre las mesas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, furiosa, haciendo una lista mental de mil y un insultos para el creador de ese estúpido e inútil programa. Adivinación ¡bah! ¡Como si ella necesitara de algo tan absurdo como eso para resolver un caso!

Aún refunfuñando, tomó su bolsa bruscamente y se levantó de la mesa. Observó de nuevo su horario para ver la primera asignatura de aquella mañana. ¡Rayos! A primera hora, tocaba adivinación. Salió muy molesta del comedor, y observó de nuevo el horario. Decía "aula 4, tercer piso"… pero la profesora Trelawney nunca bajaba de su torre, y Firenze daba clases en el primer piso…

Con el ceño fruncido se dirigió dudosa al aula marcada. Cuando la encontró, la puerta ya estaba abierta, entró pero no había nadie más adentro. Sin embargo, se quedó maravillada de que era un lugar bastante amplio, y muy diferente a los otros salones donde había sido impartida aquella asignatura. No había bancas, sólo un círculo de cojines, y arriba de cada uno, se encontraba un libro grande con caligrafía china en la portada. En las paredes había pinturas de dragones y otros animales. Por todas partes podían observarse bambúes y campanas de viento.

Sin saber qué hacer, se quedó parada en la puerta, observando cada detalle del lugar.

-Buenos días, pase por favor –dijo una voz femenina detrás de ella, asustándola. Se volteó para ver a una mujer bajita y de apariencia asiática.

-Uh… buenos días ¿profesora?

La campana sonó y los pasillos comenzaron a llenarse de alumnos que iban a sus clases. Pronto el aula estuvo llena.

-Tomen asiento por favor –indicó la profesora al grupo de alumnos que miraban hacia los cojines preguntándose qué tenían que hacer- mi nombre es Mingzhu Chang y les daré la clase de adivinación con base en la astrología china.

Genial, además de ser una materia inútil y absurda, ahora estaría basada en las teorías que formulaban los chinos sobre las estrellas… _¡pero si los chinos a duras penas ven con esos ojos rasgados! ¿cómo iban a observar las estrellas?_ Pensó Hermione irónicamente.

-¿Alguien sabe cuáles son los doce signos del horóscopo chino? –preguntó la profesora Chang.

¿Cómo iban a saberlos? ¡Estaban en el Reino Unido, no en China!

-Si es tan amable de decírmelos, usted señor…

-Malfoy –dijo una voz arrogante a unos cojines de donde estaba Hermione. Esta se volvió hacia él sorprendida de verlo ahí. Y más sorprendida aún de que conociera los nombres de los signos de ese estúpido horóscopo. Como si esto no fuera suficiente, en su pecho lucía una insignia muy brillante que ostentaba las palabras _"premio anual"_- son la rata, el búfalo, el tigre, el conejo, el dragón, la serpiente, el caballo, la cabra, el mono, el gallo, el perro y el cerdo.

-Muy bien ¡diez puntos para Slytherin! –dijo contenta la profesora Chang- ahora…

-Profesora, ¿es usted pariente de Cho Chang? –preguntó Lavender Brown, la promiscua rubia estaba sentada con Parvati Patil al lado de Malfoy.

-Oh sí, Cho es mi hija –respondió la profesora sonriente. _Así que además de ser adivina, es madre de una..._ pensó Hermione- bien, ¿quién puede decirme el nombre de los cinco elementos principales?

Esta vez la mano de Hermione no se hizo esperar para ser alzada. Y antes de que la profesora le indicara que podía hablar, comenzó a recitar, recordando la tabla periódica que le habían enseñado en la escuela muggle:

-Carbono, Oxígeno, Hidrógeno, Nitrógeno y me atrevería a considerar que el quinto sería el Fósforo o el Potasio.

-No tengo idea de qué es lo que acaba de decir, pero está equivocada, señorita…

-Granger –respondió Hermione muy roja.

-Bien ¿quién más me puede decir los cinco elementos?

-Agua, fuego, madera, metal y tierra –respondió de nuevo Malfoy.

Después de escuchar otras cinco veces los puntos otorgados a Slytherin, y de que la profesora Chang les encargara todo un ensayo sobre la personalidad de las personas nacidas bajo el signo de la rata, la clase por fin terminó, dejando a una Hermione furiosa por no haber podido responder correctamente una sola de las preguntas. Esa clase únicamente le había servido para una cosa: estar segura de que no le serviría para nada.

-¿Cómo te fue en adivinación? –preguntaron Harry y Ron cuando se les unió en la clase de Encantamientos.

-Fue lo peor –contestó Hermione arrojando violentamente su bolsa en el suelo- veremos astrología china con tu exsuegra, Harry, la mamá de Cho, sí esa zorra tiene madre –añadió al ver en su rostro una expresión de sorpresa- y para colmo, resulta que Malfoy sabe más de adivinación que la misma profesora.

-¿Malfoy toma adivinación? –preguntó Ron sorprendido.

-Así es –respondió Hermione sacando sus cosas de la bolsa, pues al parecer, una de sus botellitas de tinta se había quebrado cuando la aventó- y vaya que es un fastidio. Ganó más de cincuenta puntos hoy.

-¿Ya viste que lo nombraron Premio Anual? –preguntó Harry preocupado.

-Sí –contestó Hermione molesta- este es el Apocalipsis de Hogwarts. ¿Cómo pueden darle tanto poder al hijo de un mortífago?

-¿Y viste quién es su compañera? –preguntó Ron.

-No, ¿quién es?

-Hannah Abbott, ¿y ya supiste lo que le sucedió esta mañana?

-No, Ron ¡déjate de rodeos y cuéntame todo completo!

-Bien, pues recibió una lechuza de sus abuelos, diciéndole que los mortífagos habían atacado a su padre esta noche. Así que se ha dado de baja definitiva del Colegio.

-¡No puede ser! –exclamó Hermione levándose las manos a la boca- el año pasado su madre y ahora esto…

-Y eso no es todo, sus amigos dicen que en su familia sospechan del círculo de los Malfoy.

Alguien tocó la puerta del aula, inmediatamente asomó la cabeza de la directora McGonagall.

-Profesor Flitwick ¿me permitiría a Granger un momento?

-Claro que sí –contestó el pequeño profesor.

Hermione se levantó de su silla, mientras el profesor continuaba con la clase.

-¿En qué puedo servirle, profesora? –preguntó en cuanto salió del aula.

-Verá, señorita Granger, seguramente estará ya enterada que nuestra Premio Anual se ha dado de baja –dijo la profesora muy preocupada.

-Oh, sí, me estaban comentando –contestó Hermione guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de la túnica para que McGonagall no viera que estaban manchadas de tinta, sin saber lo que quería decir la profesora.

-Entonces entenderá que la situación es muy delicada. Y que necesitamos un reemplazo urgente para la señorita Abbott –_oh no_, rogó Hermione, _que no diga lo que estoy pensando_- quiero pedirle a usted, que asuma el puesto de Premio Anual.

-Pero profesora, yo no… -comenzó a balbucear Hermione.

-Señorita Granger, es usted o Pansy Parkinson, y sinceramente no considero buena idea tener a dos Slytherins tan… desequilibrados, como vigilantes del orden escolar. Usted como prefecta sabe que eso sería terrible.

-Sí, lo sé, profesora, pero sinceramente el puesto de Premio Anual es una responsabil…

-Y nadie mejor que tú para ello, ya que eres la alumna más responsable del Colegio.

-Pero profesora…

-Señorita Granger, cuento con usted, tome esto –dijo poniéndole la insignia de Premio Anual- felicidades. La veré después de clase en mi despacho para mostrarle el camino a su nueva sala común.

-¿Sala común? –preguntó Hermione incrédula.

-Claro, Granger, los Premios Anuales tienen otra sala común para poder concentrarse en sus obligaciones lejos del bullicio de la escuela. Si tiene algún problema con algún alumno, llévelo conmigo, ya después le daré instrucciones. Ahora por favor, vaya a su clase.

Sin poder decir más, entró de nuevo a la clase de encantamientos. Aquello de ser Premio Anual y encima tener que vivir con Malfoy en la sala común, parecía escalofriante. Y más sabiendo que el padre de Hannah había sido atacado por la familia de Malfoy.

¿Y qué había con su privacidad? No podía estar tanto tiempo cerca de Malfoy si este se pasaba el día recordándole con expresiones bastante vulgares que era hija de muggles. Tenía que ir con McGonagall y convencerla de que no podía ser Premio Anual, ya que deseaba concentrarse en sus estudios y no en hechizar al Slytherin para que se le enrollara la lengua.

La simple voz de Malfoy, lograba sacarla de quicio, su tono, su forma de caminar, sus ademanes… no, simplemente no podía tener tal grado de convivencia con esa cosa llamada Malfoy.

-¿Premio Anual? –preguntó Ron- ¿sabes el peligro al que te expones con eso?

-No es mi decisión, Ron –explicó pacientemente Hermione limpiando con su varita la bolsa llena de tinta- es una imposición de McGonagall.

El resto de la mañana, lo pasó deseando poder tomar la capa invisible de Harry y así asistir a clases. Todo el mundo murmuraba sobre su repentino nombramiento como Premio Anual, y muchas chicas, la mayoría Slytherins, la miraban con envidia pues podría estar encerrada en una sala común con Draco Malfoy a solas durante todo un año.

Lo peor fue a la hora del descanso, en la que, ni refugiada en la biblioteca, logró librarse de ser el centro de atención.

Cuando terminó la última clase, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, se dirigió a la oficina de McGonagall. Estaba decidida a renunciar al puesto, no importaba si lo asumía el Calamar Gigante en su lugar.

Llegó a la gárgola, pronunció la contraseña "los fantasmas van a ganar" (sí, la Profesora McGongall era una gran fanática del hockey) y entró. La oficina estaba exactamente igual que cuando Dumbledore había sido director, sólo que esta vez, se sumaba el retrato de éste a la decoración.

-Profesora… -comenzó Hermione con determinación, pero McGonagall la interrumpió diciendo:

-Oh sí, olvidé mencionarte que todos los alumnos que obtienen el Premio Anual tienen pase directo al Ministerio, de manera que ya no es necesario obtener créditos extra.

-¿Qué? –preguntó petrificada.

-¿Está usted sorda, señorita Granger? Le estoy diciendo que…

-No, escuché perfectamente, es sólo que… no lo puedo creer –y así era. Incluso olvidó que había ido a ese despacho para renunciar al puesto. Pero, si ya tenía pase automático… ¿entonces qué problema había con ser premio anual?

Su reunión con la profesora terminó varias horas después, una vez que hubieran hablado de castigos, salidas a Hogsmeade, fiestas en las casas, la organización de los partidos de quidditch, etc…

El problema fue cuando se despedian y Hermione cayó en la cuenta del terrible lado oscuro de ser Premio Anual… vivir con Malfoy.

La profesora le indicó el camino hacia su sala común, en una torre cercana a Gryffindor, donde había una enorme armadura que le preguntaba la contraseña "la perfección es el único ejemplo" (¡vaya contraseñas!) e inmediatamente había una puerta oculta detrás de él. Al entrar ahí, se sorprendió al ver que parecía más un pequeño departamento que una sala común. Tenían una cocina, dos baños, una escalera que llevaba hacia las dos habitaciones y una coqueta sala con algunos sillones y dos escritorios, y claro, un librero lleno de títulos que Hermione ansiaba por leer.

-Granger, sé que usted es una persona seria y responsable, pero es mi deber advertirle que el acceso a las habitaciones está estrictamente restringido, esto quiere decir que sólo puede entrar a su propia habitación nada más –dijo la profesora McGonagall con expresión seria.

-No se preocupe por eso, profesora –dijo Hermione- ni nuestros ojos harán contacto.

-Muy bien, su habitación es la de la derecha, hasta mañana, señorita Granger –dijo, y salió de la sala común.

Hermione subió a su habitación. Las paredes estaban tapizadas de blanco, con detalles en rojo y dorado, los colores de Gryffindor, su cama, tenía una cabecera con un imponente león, y el edredón era dorado. Sus cosas ya estaban ahí, perfectamente acomodadas. Entró al vestidor, era bastante amplio, no lo llenaría con sus túnicas del Colegio.

Decidió cambiarse, pues el uniforme le resultaba muy incómodo. Así que como ya era tarde decidió ponerse su bata para dormir y recogerse el cabello. Su bata era rosa, sin mangas y le llegaba por arriba de la rodilla. Pero después de todo, sólo iba a sentarse en su cama a estudiar un poco, y después se dormiría.

Estudió de nuevo su lección de encantamientos y de defensa contra las artes oscuras, leyó por tercera vez en el mes el libro de historia de la magia, y comenzó a practicar los hechizos más avanzados de transformaciones, pero algo dentro de su estómago rugía y se retorcía pidiéndole algo de comer.

Así que salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse algo rápidamente.

Estaba buscando dónde guardaban la mayonesa para hacerse un sándwich, cuando escuchó una voz más que conocida, odiada, diciéndole:

-No sabía que habías obtenido este puesto para coquetearme con ese tipo de atuendos, Granger.

Hermione se volteó sobresaltada a verlo. Estaba parado en la puerta de la cocina, recargado en el marco con una sonrisa de idiota, y con la mayonesa en las manos. Y entonces recordó que sólo llevaba su pequeña bata para dormir, y se sonrojó.

-Dame la mayonesa, Malfoy –ordenó, tratando de parecer serena ante la situación.

-Está bien, Granger, pero sólo porque jamás te había visto con un algo tan… favorecedor.

Hermione preparó rápido un sándwich y se fue a cenar a su habitación, completamente avergonzada de lo que había sucedido.

Continuó estudiando, esta vez, Runas antiguas, hasta que el sueño la venció y cayó dormida profundamente en su confortable cama.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó aún recordando los eventos de la noche anterior. Tomó su ropa y su toalla, y se dirigió al baño dispuesta a tomar un delicioso baño antes de ver al idiota que dormía en el cuarto de al lado. Tratando de no hacer ruido, salió lentamente de su cuarto. Al lado derecho estaba la puerta para el dormitorio de Malfoy, y a la derecha de ésta, la puerta hacia el baño de él. Se dirigió a su izquierda, donde estaba su baño. Abrió la puerta sin emitir ningún sonido y lo que vio le sacó el grito más fuerte y agudo de su vida.

-¿Tan temprano ya estás otra vez tratando de conquistarme? –preguntó la desagradable voz del maldito rubio descerebrado que estaba en la tina- está bien usar esa bata, pero esto de acecharme mientras tomo un baño está pasando de los limites.

-Perdón –fue lo único que atinó a decir Hermione antes de salir del baño completamente apenada y enfurecida. Pero ¡no estaba nada mal! Sacudió la cabeza. No era eso lo que debía de pensar ahora. Malfoy estaba en SU baño, en SU tina.

-Ya puedes entrar –dijo Malfoy saliendo del baño con una toalla verde esmeralda en la cintura.

-¿Se puede saber por qué estabas en MI baño? –gritó Hermione al verlo salir.

-Este baño es mejor que el mío, la tina es más amplia y tiene más grifos –explicó Malfoy tranquilamente mientras ella se enrojecía de rabia.

Tratando de no verlo, Hermione entró al baño furiosa y, sin decir más, cerró la puerta completamente avergonzada por lo que acababa de ver. Malfoy… tomando un baño en la tina…

¿Tenía que aguantar esto, todos los días, para poder entrar a trabajar al Ministerio? Suspiró, iba a ser un año escolar muy largo.

-¿Qué tal la vida en la torre de los Premios Anuales? –pregunto Ron en la clase de transformaciones, mientras trataba de transformar un zapato viejo en un florero.

-Él es el demonio vivo –dijo Hermione trazando un movimiento con la varita. Inmediatamente apareció un florero de porcelana. Les contó todo lo que le había sucedido, omitiendo los detalles de cómo era su bata para dormir.

-Y no ha parado de verte desde que entraste al salón –dijo Harry riéndose al ver que Hermione volteaba a donde estaba sentado Malfoy, junto con Pansy Parkinson. Parecían muy entretenidos, pues frecuentemente, se escuchaba la risa tonta de Pansy.

-Ojalá este año termine rápido, o me corran del cargo… porque pasar tanto tiempo con Malfoy hará que me enferme –declaró Hermione tomando otro zapato para transformar.

* * *

Bien, aquí termina el primer capítulo, díganme qué les parece, pero no sean muy duros, es sólo el primer capítulo. Sé que es muy repetitivo esto de que Draco y Hermione siempre sean Premios Anuales, pero me parece que ya es un patrón en el DHr que es muy intrigante. Y no me maten, no me sé los elementos de la tabla periódica, a pesar de haberlos estudiado tantos años, estaba haciendo fan fiction en el cuaderno cuando los explicaron en la secundaria P.

Espero sus reviews )


	2. El genio de la lámpara

_**Esta vez casi no me tardé con este cap. Ya voy a la mitad del siguiente así que espero poder publicar pronto. Más porque ya casi salgo de vacaciones. En fin... este cap es un poco introductorio, pero creo que es más aclarador que el anterior. Aquí es donde ocurre el pequeño problema del título. Este cap es crucial y d vdd espero q les guste. No sean muy duros y dejen sus reviews. Ahh y no olviden pasarse por mis otras historias.**_

**Capítulo II: El genio de la lámpara**

-¡Zabini! Diez puntos menos para Slytherin por abusar de los de primer año, y si vuelvo a verte tratando de arrojarlos al lago, te enviaré con McGonagall antes de que puedas decir "no fui yo" –gritó furiosa Hermione durante el descanso del almuerzo. Estaba ansiosa por tener algo de paz por primera vez desde que se le había asignado el puesto, quería ir a la biblioteca, pero ahí había mucha gente que parecía idolatrarla por ser Premio Anual, "_como si eso fuera de verdad un premio_" pensaba Hermione amargamente. Podía ir a la sala común de Gryffindor, pero no se sentiría cómoda ahí tampoco, pues los de primer año eran muy revoltosos y no la dejarían concentrarse. La única opción que le quedaba para tener un poco de tranquilidad era ir a su propia sala común, pero ahí estaría de nuevo Malfoy, y lo último que quería hacer después del desastre de aquella mañana, era verlo en la torre completamente a solas. Sin embargo, tal vez podría entrar a la sala sin ser detectada y dirigirse inmediatamente a su cuarto, donde él no podría molestarle.

Un momento… ¿estaba tratando de esconderse de Draco Malfoy? ¡No podía dejar que ése estúpido Slytherin la hiciera esconderse! Ella tenía una vida que no pensaba arruinar por el hecho de vivir con ese engreído rubio sin cerebro.

Pero entonces, si no se ocultaba de él, ¿qué haría para que dejara de molestarla? Porque si algo estaba claro era que ambos se odiaban profundamente, y él no desperdiciaría ninguna oportunidad para burlarse de ella en público. Tenía que haber una forma de hacer que la respetara aunque fuera un poco.

Después de pensarlo un poco, decidió que lo mejor era ir a la torre de los Premios Anuales, comer algo para calmar su terrible hambruna, y encerrarse en su cuarto para leer algo de provecho. Así que se despidió rápidamente de Harry y Ron que estaban sentados en la orilla del lago junto con ella, y se fue hasta su sala común en el séptimo piso.

Cuando entró se sorprendió de ver que Malfoy estaba recostado en uno de los sillones leyendo un libro pequeño, y apoyando sus pies con calzado de piel en la mesa de la sala. ¿Desde cuándo a Malfoy le gustaba leer?

-Hola Granger –dijo arrastrando las palabras, cuando la vio parada en la puerta- ¿de nuevo vas a intentar seducirme?

-Sobre eso quiero hablarte, Malfoy –dijo ella cortante caminando hacia otro de los sillones y sentándose frente a él con la mirada dura. Sin duda era una gran representación de una joven McGonagall molesta.

-Ya deberías saber que no me interesa tener nada contigo –se atrevió a bromear Malfoy sentándose correctamente en el sillón y adoptando un gesto no cordial, pero abierto a una conversación- ¿qué quieres?

-Que dejes todas estas tonterías y llevemos una relación respetuosa y adecuada para poder cumplir correctamente con nuestras funciones de Premios Anuales, que por si no lo has notado, son demasiadas y aún no hemos empezado a trabajar en ellas. –dijo Hermione rápidamente.

Draco pareció analizarla durante una breve pausa.

-Estoy de acuerdo –dijo sin rodeos- sólo que después de seis años, no puedo acostumbrarme a dejar de insultarte o hacerte la vida miserable. No puedo tratarte bien ahora, si lo hago, tal vez vengas la próxima semana pidiéndome que seamos novios y tú sabes que alguien como yo, con todo mi prestigio, no puede andar con una sangre sucia como tú. Además, creo que ya castigaste y/o amenazaste con hacerlo a medio colegio en tu corto periodo como Premio Anual, así que no me vengas a decir que aún no hemos comenzado con nuestras funciones.

-Tu "prestigio" y el resto de las estupideces que acabas de decir me tienen sin cuidado. Te estoy pidiendo que me dejes llevar mi vida tranquilamente este año aquí en la torre. Si te apetece durante las clases puedes ser el mismo de siempre, solo te pido que no se afecten nuestras funciones. Y, te pediría también que te tomaras la molestia de por lo menos llamar la atención de los alumnos indisciplinados.

-¿Y qué consigo a cambio?

-La seguridad de que no te lanzaré una maldición –respondió Hermione agresivamente.

-Tú no sabes nada sobre maldiciones, Granger –dijo Malfoy adoptando un tono y una mirada mucho más oscuros. Hermione se sintió algo intimidada y decidió cambiar el tema inmediatamente.

-No tienes por qué pedir nada a cambio, Malfoy. Si tú no me molestas yo tampoco te molestaré, eso es todo.

-Pongámoslo de este modo, Granger –dijo Malfoy- yo no digo ni hago nada que pueda ofenderte a ti o a tus amigos Potter y Weasley, tú a cambio me deberás tres favores, sí, como si fueras el genio de la lámpara. Esos tres favores te los pediré a su debido tiempo. ¿Qué te parece?

Hermione lo meditó un momento. Eso era completamente absurdo, tanto como la clase de adivinación y las fiestas de Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown en la torre de las chicas de Gryffindor.

-Bien, pero habrá algunas condiciones, o mejor dicho, restricciones –dijo Hermione con perspicacia.

-Quiero escucharlas –dijo Malfoy con aire retador y altanero, cruzando los brazos y recargándose en el sillón.

-Primero, no voy a ayudarte con nada que tenga que ver con deberes o exámenes –dijo contando con el dedo pequeño.- Segundo, no voy a darte información de Harry ni te ayudaré a que le hagas daño, tampoco a Ron –añadió levantando el siguiente dedo.- Y tercero, no te ayudaré con nada oscuro o que me ridiculice públicamente.

-Esos son dos puntos separados –comentó Malfoy.

-Lo sé, pero los genios sólo ponen tres restricciones, no cuatro –respondió Hermione.

-Bien, acepto eso –dijo Malfoy extendiendo la mano para estrecharla con la de ella.

-Y otra cosa, no vuelvas a usar mi baño.

Estrecharon las manos como señal de acuerdo sellando el pacto, y sin decir más, cada quien se sentó a leer un libro diferente.

Estuvieron así mucho tiempo, absortos cada uno en su lectura. Hermione se sorprendió de poder tener tanta tranquilidad estando en la presencia de Malfoy. No podía dejar de pensar en el asunto de los tres favores. Tal vez no debió de aceptar, aunque ella dejó muy claras las reglas del juego, y con esas restricciones, no habría nada grande que pudiera pedirle, tal vez que le prepara el lonche de la mañana, pero nada más arriesgado.

-Sex bomb, sex bomb, YOU'RE MY SEX BOMB! –comenzó a cantar Draco, que sin que Hermione se diera cuenta, había dejado su libro en la mesa y ahora estaba de pie meneándose a lo que el pensaba era el ritmo de su canción.

-¿Te molesta si te pido que me dejes leer en silencio y sin hacer tus desplantes en frente de mí? –dijo Hermione molesta asomando los ojos por encima de su libro.

-No puedo estar en silencio mucho tiempo, Granger –explicó Draco- además esa canción está compuesta para mí –añadió con un gesto sensual- y me desespera estar sentado mucho tiempo, tengo que moverme para que no se atrofien mis músculos. Tal vez deberías de intentarlo.

Hermione iba a protestar, pero decidió contenerse, pues si seguía discutiendo con él, no terminarían nunca, y tal vez se acabaría su tregua. Malfoy por su parte la miraba con una sonrisa llena de malicia que esperaba atentamente para verla perder el control ante la situación, pero esto, no sucedió.

Ella continuó leyendo su libro por varias horas más, sin prestar atención a lo que Malfoy hacía, pero conciente de que en ningún momento salió de la torre ni subió a su habitación.

-¿Cuándo piensas pedir tus favores? –preguntó cuando terminó el libro después de un rato. Malfoy estaba recostado de nuevo en el sillón más largo de la sala.

-Cuando lo considere necesario –dijo Malfoy como si fuera algo obvio. Hermione lo miró sin entender- no esperarás que desperdicie mis tres favores pidiéndote que me traigas el té.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó Hermione con un poco de temor.

-Ya veré en qué me puedes ayudar –dijo Malfoy regresando su atención al libro que había estado leyendo cuando Hermione entró a la sala.

Temiendo que Malfoy pudiera idear algo arriesgado, subió velozmente a su habitación y aseguró su puerta. Sacó un pergamino y comenzó a hacer los horarios de uso del campo de quidditch, si Malfoy no quería ayudarla, entonces lo haría sola.

¿Cuántas horas pueden llegar a necesitar? Dos a la semana por equipo estaría bien, después de todo, hay deberes que hacer. Así que programó de lunes a jueves las tardes de la próxima semana para las pruebas y puso martes y jueves como días de entrenamiento para todos los equipos.

¿Qué más hacía falta? La primera reunión con los prefectos. Revisó su agenda. El viernes por la noche estaría bien. Comenzó a hacer una lista de los temas que debía de tratar. Cuando terminó, miró su reloj, ya casi era hora de irse para llegar a la clase de encantamientos.

-¡¿TE VOLVISTE LOCA?!

Ya era de noche, habían estado sentados en la sala, Hermione revisando sus deberes, Malfoy leyendo "El Profeta" mientras comía galletas de nuez. Ella había hablado ya con los prefectos sobre la junta y acababa de enseñarle el horario de quidditch a Malfoy para que él también la firmara. Pero su reacción no parecía en absoluto favorable.

-¿Qué clase de equipo entrena dos horas a la semana? –vociferó lanzando la hoja con los horarios al fuego- Tal vez Gryffindor, pero nosotros no. Nosotros entrenamos toda la semana sin descanso para poder ganar la copa.

-Malfoy, eso es precisamente lo que quiero evitar con este nuevo horario. De esta forma, los alumnos podrán dedicarse más tiempo a sus tareas y mejorarán sus notas. Además, no es bueno entrenar tanto ¿no has oído cómo se queja Madame Pomfrey de la cantidad de heridos?

-Madame Pomfrey recibe un salario por atender a esos heridos –respondió Malfoy mordazmente- y más vale que dejes esas ideas absurdas sobre las tareas. Hogwarts tiene los mejores juegos de quidditch juveniles en todo Gran Bretaña, los equipos que hay aquí son de calidad porque son muy competitivos. No es que logren superar a Slytherin…

-Eso es otra cosa del quidditch que detesto ¿qué necesidad tenemos de dividirnos más? ¿por qué acentuar más la rivalidad de las casas?

-¡Escúchame Granger! Yo no voy a firmar ningún horario. La cosa será así: la próxima semana hacen sus pruebas durante todo el día, y después cada capitán viene a decirnos cuántas horas necesitan a la semana. Y si necesitan más por cuestiones de que los partidos se acercan o por que tuvieron que suplantar a un herido, o por cualquier otra cosa, entonces les damos más horas. Punto.

Hermione iba a contradecirlo. Pero una vez que vio bien sus ojos, decidió no hacerlo. Era la misma mirada de Harry y Ron cuando hablaban de quidditch y se les contradecía en algo. Era una mirada de peligro visible.

-Bien, entonces así queda el quidditch. Ahora revisa las contraseñas de las salas comunes para entregarlas a los prefectos en la junta –dijo Hermione cambiando radicalmente el tema hacia algo menos peligroso y que no despertara en su compañero tanta… ¿pasión?

-Sí, están bien así –dijo Malfoy garabateando sobre el pergamino.- Por cierto, no sabía que ya habías programado la junta.

-Oh sí, ya hablé con los prefectos, olvidé comentarte.

-¿Y cuándo es?

-El viernes de nueve a once –respondió Hermione sin inmutarse.

-¿Estás bromeando? –gritó Malfoy blandiendo los papeles que tenía en la mano- ¿No tienes vida o qué? ¡No puedo el viernes por la noche!

-¿Se puede saber por qué no puedes? Porque no veo que tengas muchos deberes, ni práctica de quidditch –dijo Hermione molesta levantándose de su sillón. Su voz estaba irritada.

-Pero tengo planes, Granger –gritó Malfoy molesto- yo, a diferencia de ti, tengo una vida.

-No me digas ¿qué es eso que vas a hacer el viernes que es tan importante como para posponer la junta con los prefectos?

Malfoy se quedó en silencio, parecía estar meditando sobre la respuesta que debería de darle a Hermione, hasta que de pronto…

-Eres un fastidio Granger. No sé cómo Potter y Weasley te aguantan. No es de tu incumbencia lo que vaya a hacer, así que simplemente cambia la fecha de esa junta y hazlo para un día entre semana y a horas tempranas.

-No puedo hacer eso –dijo Hermione- y menos si no tienes una buena razón. Escogí el viernes en la noche porque para entonces ya habré podido terminar todos los deberes de la semana. No la voy a cambiar sólo porque tú no quieres ir ese día. Aunque si me dices por qué, tal vez pueda hacer algo al respecto. O puedes pedir como uno de tus favores que cambie la fecha de la junta.

-No voy a desperdiciar mis favores en eso –dijo Malfoy con el rostro rojo de furia- ese día no puedo porque… tengo que ir a clase de refuerzo para transformaciones.

-¿Tomas clases de refuerzo con McGonagall? –preguntó Hermione sin poder creerlo. Malfoy, el rubio que se daba aires de grandeza y superioridad, y que además aseguraba saberlo todo, resultaba ahora no saber transformaciones.

-Así es –respondió Malfoy- y no creo que pienses que eso es malo Granger, ya que no estás lejos de tener que tomar clases de refuerzo de adivinación tú misma.

-Entonces me temo que no puedo cambiar la junta –dijo Hermione- todos ya están avisados. Pero si lo deseas, puedes faltar para irte a tus fantásticas clases de refuerzo con McGonagall toda la noche.

-¿Y dejar que abuses de tu poder para destrozar la escuela con tus malditas reglas de comportamiento y de deberes? ¡Olvídalo!

-No será nada de eso. Prepararé todo lo de la junta y te lo consultaré antes. De forma que todas las propuestas de ellos las colectaré y las analizaremos para darles a conocer nuestras resoluciones en la siguiente junta de la próxima semana, a la que no te perdonaré que faltes –recitó Hermione.

-Bien, pero quiero estar enterado de todo –dijo Malfoy- no quiero llevarme ninguna sorpresa en la próxima junta.

-Trato hecho, entonces –dijo Hermione.

-Algo más. No se te ocurra decirle a nadie, ni mucho menos a Potter y a Weasley sobre mis clases de refuerzo en transformaciones. Ninguna persona lo sabe en toda la escuela.

-¿Acaso te da vergüenza lo que piensen los demás cuando sepan que no eres capaz de efectuar transformaciones? Tal vez quedes como un imbécil ante todo el colegio, pero sería lo peor que podría pasar.

-Ya estás advertida, Granger. No se lo digas a nadie –ordenó él con un gesto serio. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ganar tan fácilmente.

-¿Y qué gano a cambio? –preguntó Hermione altanera, aprovechando la situación en la que estaba Malfoy ahora, e imitándolo cuando ella le había pedido que pararan sus hostilidades e hicieran una tregua.

Definitivamente, esto lo molestó mucho, pues inmediatamente su rostro se crispó de rabia.

-No tienes por qué ganar nada –murmuró enojado. No le hacía nada de gracia que Hermione lo estuviera domando con un poco de su propio chocolate.

-Oh, no lo creo –dijo Hermione- te estoy dejando faltar a la junta con los prefectos, y además voy a guardar tu oscuro secreto ¿sabes cuánto se reirán en la mesa de Gryffindor cuando sepan eso?

-Por tu bien espero que eso no pase, Granger –dijo Malfoy amenazadoramente.

-Entonces dime cuál será mi premio por quedarme callada –dijo Hermione.

Se miraron a los ojos, como si sostuvieran un duelo a muerte y estuvieran esperando a que uno de los dos cayera. Pero Hermione se mantuvo firme, fulminante, y no permitió que Malfoy la intimidara. Entonces él apartó su mirada, rompiendo el contacto visual al no poder más con la mirada de ella.

-Mejor te voy a decir tu castigo si no te quedas callada –dijo Malfoy apretando los dientes con nerviosismo- ¿escuchaste que Hannah se fue de la escuela por problemas familiares? -preguntó adoptando un tono amenazador y temible.

Hermione se quedó de piedra al recordar esto. Rápidamente su fuerza la abandonó y bajó su mirada, incapaz de seguir retando a Malfoy con ésta. Una escalofriante sensación de miedo se apoderó de cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Estaba hablando con alguien que no tendría remordimientos ni lo pensaría dos veces antes de eliminarla en caso de que ella le causara problemas.

-Está bien, no le diré nada a nadie, pero deberás asistir a la siguiente junta –dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa.

-Muy bien, entonces el sábado por la mañana me dices qué pasó en la junta y organizamos todo de manera que pueda asistir a la próxima –dijo Malfoy gustoso de poder ser él quien dominara de nuevo sobre la temerosa Granger.

-Está bien –dijo Hermione juntando sus papeles.- Bueno, lamento decirlo, pero debo de irme, ya es algo tarde y tengo que descansar para las clases de mañana –y con todas sus cosas en los brazos, subió con torpeza las escaleras y abrió la puerta para entrar a su habitación.

Una vez estando adentro de ésta, inmediatamente soltó la inmensa cantidad de papeles y aseguró la puerta con llave. Incluso sacó su varita para pronunciar unos cuantos encantamientos de protección para prevenir que Malfoy pudiera entrar esa noche.

Durante los siguientes días, Hermione evitó a toda costa la sala común. Pasaba todo el tiempo en la biblioteca, o con Harry y Ron. No les había contado sobre la amenaza que Malfoy le había hecho, porque sabía que se meterían en problemas.

Afortunadamente, la noche del viernes llegó pronto. Hermione salió de la biblioteca mirando su reloj, y se dirigió a una pequeña sala que se encontraba a un lado de la de maestros. Esta sala era exclusiva para las reuniones de prefectos, por lo que era amplia y muy apropiada, con una gran mesa redonda, con dos sillas con el respaldo más grande que el resto. Cuando llegó, todos los prefectos ya estaban allí.

Saludó a todos y se situó en una de las sillas más grandes.

-Muy bien, quiero darles la bienvenida a este nuevo año escolar, y felicitar a todos los que empiezan su primer año como prefectos. Vamos a empezar esta primera junta con el tema de la vigilancia nocturna.

-¿Cómo? ¿no vendrá Malfoy? –preguntó Pansy Parkinson.

-No, él… no ha terminado sus deberes y creo que estaba algo cansado –dijo Hermione excusándolo.

-Oh, es una lástima –dijo la prefecta de sexto año de Slytherin.

-Bueno, Seahurst, Parkinson, creo que tenemos otros temas que discutir y el tiempo vuela, así que sugiero que nos concentremos. Les iba a decir que el año pasado se pedía que dos prefectos patrullaran los corredores del castillo para detener a alumnos que estén fuera de sus dormitorios y detectar cualquier anormalidad. Pero dadas las condiciones actuales, se ha decidido que sean cuatro prefectos, dos hombres y dos mujeres, quienes hagan esto por noche. Así que les voy a pasar esta lista, y se van a apuntar para los días que deseen vigilar los corredores.

Mientras se apuntan, quiero discutir con ustedes algo de suma importancia. Debido a sucesos bastante vergonzosos de años anteriores, y a la situación actual de la comunidad mágica, el Ministerio ha pedido que la escuela haga algo para confiscar objetos mágicos oscuros. Se ha decidido que esa labor será de los prefectos. Por lo tanto, tienen la obligación de revisar la mochila y/o el baúl de todos aquellos alumnos a los que consideren sospechosos. Los alumnos que posean esta clase de artículos serán enviados con Draco o conmigo para que decidamos qué hacer al respecto.

-Yo tengo una pregunta, Hermione –dijo Susan Bones. Ella suplía el cargo de prefecta de séptimo año de Hufflepuff que había dejado Hannah- ¿qué haremos con los alumnos en caso de encontrar pruebas de que son mortífagos?

-Los envían con McGonagall inmediatamente –respondió Hermione- esa es otra cosa de la que quiero hablar. Se me ha pedido investigar si es necesario hacer una búsqueda de marcas.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó un prefecto de Ravenclaw.

-Se reuniría a todos los alumnos en el comedor, y se procedería a revisar sus brazos para confirmar que no tengan la marca tenebrosa –explicó Hermione- como verán, esto es muy delicado, porque crea mucha tensión entre los estudiantes, y podría acarrear graves problemas a Hogwarts, así que de verdad espero que no se tenga que llegar a ese punto -_¿Malfoy tendrá la marca? ¿será de verdad un mortífago? _Se sorprendió pensando Hermione.

Continuaron hablando sobre la situación de seguridad de la escuela durante el resto de la junta. Cuando Hermione se dio cuenta que ya habían pasado las dos horas que se habían programado dio por terminada la junta, diciendo que en la siguiente junta tratarían todos los demás temas.

Salió rápidamente del salón de juntas y se dirigió a su sala común.

Se detuvo delante de la entrada y pronunció la contraseña. Cuando se abrió la entrada, Hermione se quedó muy sorprendida ante lo que vio frente a ella.

* * *

**Aww, puede ser cualquier cosaa!! pero tendrán que esperar para saber q es lo q vio Hermione. Sin embargo, si me dejan un rr no será tanta la espera.  
**

**Qué les pareció? Merece un review?? **

Dale click aqui abajito y escribe un comentario aunque sea chiquito )


	3. Hablando con el espejo

Capítulo III: Hablando con el espejo

**Capítulo III: ****La magia del espejo**

Se detuvo delante de la entrada y pronunció la contraseña. Cuando se abrió la entrada, Hermione se quedó muy sorprendida ante lo que vio frente a ella.

Draco estaba recostado en el sillón con una chica rubia en sus brazos, a quien besaba con pasión y desesperación. La chica no paraba de suspirar su nombre, como si se tratase de un hechizo para salvar su vida. Alborotaba el cabello de Draco mientras este pasaba sus manos por su espalda y cuello. Parecía que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que Hermione estaba ahí, viendo su pre-apareamiento.

-¿Por esto no podías ir a la junta con los prefectos? –dijo Hermione con autoridad.

Malfoy y la rubia se separaron inmediatamente dándose cuenta de la presencia de Hermione. Ambos tenían el rostro rojo ardiente debido al enojo y a la vergüenza de haber sido sorprendidos.

-Veinte puntos menos para Slytherin, y será mejor que te vayas Bulstrode -dijo al ver que ninguno de los dos parecía poder articular una palabra.

-Ella no se va –intervino Malfoy furioso.

-Será mejor que te mantengas callado, Malfoy, si no deseas que le cuente sobre esto a la profesora McGonagall. Ya decía yo que no podías ser tan estúpido para necesitar clases de apoyo en transformaciones –dijo Hermione amenazadoramente, y después se volvió hacia la rubia de nuevo- ya escuchaste, vete a tu dormitorio antes de que te reporte.

La rubia caminó rápidamente a la puerta y salió sin decir nada. Entonces Draco se acercó desafiante a Hermione. Los ojos le brillaban de ira y le temblaba el labio inferior.

-No tenías derecho a hacer eso –dijo iracundo- Millicent aún podía quedarse.

-Tú no tienes derecho a decir nada Malfoy –dijo ella terminantemente- sabías perfectamente la importancia de la junta. Si no deseas ser Premio Anual, deberías de ir a hablar con McGonagall. Yo abogaría por que se te quitara el puesto inmediatamente.

-No tengo planeado volver a faltar a las juntas –dijo Draco- siempre y cuando no las programes para los viernes por la noche.

-Eso espero –lo cortó Hermione- porque si vuelves a hacerlo le explicaré a McGonagall que tu promiscuidad no te permite cumplir como Premio Anual. Ahora abróchate esa camisa y vete a dormir.

El sábado se levantó un poco más tarde de lo habitual, disfrutó de un delicioso desayuno con sus amigos en el Gran Comedor, y subió de nuevo a su torre para poder hacer las tareas. Harry y Ron estarían todo el día en las pruebas de quidditch, así que ella aprovecharía el tiempo para estudiar.

Aún no hacia sus deberes de adivinación y era mejor que se preparara para poder impresionar con algo a la Profesora Chang, pues de otra forma, pasaría todo el año con bajas notas en la asignatura.

Iba a empezar su ensayo sobre el significado del signo de la rata, cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que debía de escribir. No conocía nada sobre ese signo y la verdad no le interesaba. Pero tenía que hacer correctamente este ensayo, y sólo había una forma de lograrlo. No entendía nada de lo que decía el libro, así que juntando toda su fuerza de voluntad, se levantó y salió de su habitación con el pergamino, la tinta y la pluma en mano.

Bajó las escaleras y fue hasta la cocina donde estaba Draco tomándose una cerveza de mantequilla.

-Malfoy, necesito tu ayuda –dijo ella sin poder dar crédito a sus palabras.

-Creo que no entendiste bien, Granger –dijo con su ya casual arrastre de palabras- tú eres la que me debe tres favores, no yo.

-Lo sé, pero, de verdad necesito tu ayuda –dijo Hermione- verás, se trata del ensayo de adivinación… no entiendo nada y tengo que hacerlo bien porque si no…

-No podrás hacerte a la idea de que hubo una sola materia en tu historia como estudiante, en la que no solo reprobaste, sino que fuiste la peor del grupo.

-No es eso, tengo que sacar buenas notas en esa materia para poder entrar al Ministerio –explicó Hermione muy apenada.

-Granger, no seas tan tonta –dijo Malfoy bruscamente, dejando la cerveza a un lado de la estufa- por ser Premio Anual tienes pase directo al Ministerio. Yo soy el que debería preocuparse, a mí no me interesa entrar a trabajar a ese lugar.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, entonces? –preguntó Hermione.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo –respondió Malfoy cortante.

-Pues, tendrás que ayudarme con esto si no quieres que te meta en problemas por introducir bebidas alcohólicas en la torre, seguramente, sin el permiso de la directora –lo retó Hermione.

Malfoy evaluó la situación unos momentos. Hermione no dejó de mirarlo expectante. Después de lo que parecieron horas, por fin habló.

-Muy bien, te ayudaré –dijo Malfoy- pero esta será la primera y última vez que lo haga.

Hermione se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, extendió su pergamino ante ella y mojó su pluma en la tinta. Miró a Malfoy expectante, esperando a que este comenzara a explicarle lo que debía de escribir.

-Es el primer signo del horóscopo chino, -comenzó a dictar Malfoy- se le conoce como un signo protector y de prosperidad. Las personas de este signo suelen ser obstinadas y controladoras, pero piensan primero en los otros antes que en sí mismas. Sus ideales son muy altos, casi inalcanzables. Son muy susceptibles a los vicios…

Durante el resto de la mañana, Malfoy se la pasó dictándole las características del signo, e incluso la hizo copiar una tabla de los años en que estas personas nacían.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de esto? –preguntó Hermione una vez que hubieran terminado, mientras recogía sus cosas y limpiaba la mesa.

-Antes de morir, mi abuelo era un poco… chiflado, y me llevó a China cuando tenía ocho años a estudiar en una escuela de magia de allá. Es muy diferente a la magia de aquí. Todo se trata de energías, y es mucho más difícil. Cuando mi padre se enteró…

-¿Se molestó?

-¡Vaya que sí! –respondió Malfoy con una sonrisa maligna- decía que era algo indigno para un sangre pura como yo. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Hermione se sorprendió de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Estaba teniendo una conversación normal y civilizada con el monstruoso Draco Malfoy sobre un tema de su infancia que podía ir en contra de su azulísima sangre pura.

-¿Qué vas a querer comer? –preguntó echando un vistazo al contenido de la alacena.

-¿Estás loca? Y dejar que me intoxiques ¡nunca! –dijo Malfoy indignado- en esta torre yo soy el único que cocina, así que aléjate de la alacena.

-Disculpa, entonces me prepararé algo para mí –dijo Hermione algo ofendida.

-¿No me escuchaste? –preguntó Malfoy- dije que yo soy el único que cocina en esta torre. Prepararé pudding de Yorkshire, así que más vale que te guste.

-¿Vas a cocinar para mí? –preguntó Hermione incrédula.

-¿De verdad eres sorda, Granger?

Malfoy resultó ser un gran cocinero. Cuando se sentaron a comer, Hermione no podía creer la habilidad de su compañero de torre para la cocina. El sabor de la comida era exquisito, con una magnífica sazón.

-Nunca me dijiste que sabías cocinar –comentó Hermione.

-Es uno de los tantos dones que tengo –respondió con una sonrisa pícara mientras ponía más gravy sobre su comida.

-Olvidé tu desmesurada modestia –murmuró Hermione, aunque Malfoy la escuchó.

-¿Piensas que soy egocentrista? –se burló Draco- sólo estoy apreciándome, Granger. Eso es algo que la gente como tú debería de hacer más a menudo.

-¡Oh perdón por no compartir el gusto de los Slytherins por adularse frente al espejo! –dijo Hermione sarcásticamente.

Draco hizo su plato a un lado y se levantó de la mesa.

-Ven acá, Granger –dijo con un tono autoritario y la guió hasta la pequeña sala, la puso frente a un espejo y se detuvo detrás de ella- ¿qué ves ahí?

-Esto es absurdo, Mal…

-No me interesa si lo es –dijo Malfoy agresivamente- dime qué rayos ves ahí.

-Me veo a mí –dijo Hermione rodando los ojos.

-Vamos Granger, yo sé que no eres tan estúpida. Intenta ver un poco más.

-¡Por favor Malfoy!

-¿No puedes? –dijo Malfoy con un brillo en los ojos- por eso eres una perdedora, Granger.

-Eso no me hace una perdedora, Malfoy, eso te hace un vanidoso –respondió Hermione enfadada.

-No te pongas roja, Granger –se burló Malfoy mirando su rostro acalorado- verte en el espejo no tiene nada que ver con la vanidad. Tiene que ver con cuanto te aprecias. Si no te aprecias, nadie lo hará.

-Si tan experto eres, muéstrame cómo funciona eso –dijo Hermione sabiendo que Malfoy no podría hacerlo frente a ella.

Él la miró unos segundos, y se situó frente al espejo. Ella lo observaba detenidamente, pero él sabía que estaba esperando el momento para burlarse de aquella ridiculez. Manteniendo el rostro sereno comenzó a decir:

-Eres un hombre atractivo –le dijo a su reflejo, Hermione reprimió una carcajada- en serio, eres lo que cualquier mujer que valga la pena espera. Tienes el físico, el intelecto y la actitud. Tú sabes cómo conquistar mejor que nadie más en Hogwarts. Hasta Granger se ha dado cuenta de que puedes tirarte a quien desees. El Ministerio quiere que trabajes con ellos, McGonagall te ha dado el puesto, pero tú… tienes expectativas más altas. Por si te preguntabas qué será de ti cuando termine este año, debo de decirte que no tienes de qué preocuparte. Tienes tus metas seguras. Serás el exalumno más reconocido de la generación, en toda la comunidad mágica. Las mujeres se pelearan por pasar una noche contigo. Los grandes empresarios magos querrán hacer negocios grandes contigo. Vas a hacer que tus cámaras en Gringotts sobrepasen sus límites…

-Ya entendí –le interrumpió Hermione- el truco es ser iluso, egocéntrico, y sumamente avaro.

-Se trata de tener ambiciones y saciarlas –corrigió Malfoy- aunque ¿qué puedes saber de eso? ¡Eres una Gryffindor!

-No me digas que todos los Slytherins hacen eso.

-Sólo aquellos que tenemos cerebro. Crabbe y Goyle piensan igual que tu, y ahí los tienes. Pero Zabini, Parkinson…

-¡Ja! Pansy es la bruja más zorra de esta tierra.

-Podrá ser una zorra, pero es lo que quiere ser, y debemos admitirlo… es bastante exitosa en eso…

-Qué asco…

-Piensa como quieras, Granger… pero si lo hicieras verías la diferencia.

-Ya tengo todo lo que quiero –dijo Hermione sentándose en el sillón y cruzando una pierna.

-Oh disculpa Granger, pero no veo a Weasley a tu lado, ni a quien-tu-sabes muerto, ni…

-¡Cállate, Malfoy! -Malfoy rió al verla tan irritada- no tienes derecho a decir eso.

-Así que es verdad. Bueno, si yo fuera tú, empezaría a hablar con mi reflejo ahora. Pero claro eres demasiado orgullosa. Aunque… Weasley es tan poca cosa… deberías de pedir más.

-No soy como tú. No tengo esa sed insaciable de querer más y más sin importarme el resto de las personas.

-¿Acaso las demás personas piensan en ti cuando toman sus decisiones? ¿Acaso Weasley lo hace?

-No te permito que te metas en eso, Malfoy –dijo fría y amenazadoramente.

-Está bien Granger. Ya no te molestaré con eso. Pero de verdad intenta mirarte en el espejo y ver lo que quieres.

-Ya tuve suficiente –dijo levantándose.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Malfoy.

-No es que tenga por qué importarte –dijo Hermione- pero voy a buscar a Harry y a Ron.

Salió de la sala rápidamente, dejándolo con la burla atorada en la garganta. Sin más que hacer subió a su habitación.

Harry y Ron estaban en las pruebas de quidditch, así que no tenía caso ir ahí, pues seguramente no le harían caso. Ginny también estaba con ellos, pues era parte del equipo. Le apetecía ir a caminar un momento alrededor del lago, pero Malfoy podría observarla desde la torre, y no quería que se diera cuenta de que estaba sola. Tampoco tenía ganas de ir a la biblioteca, quería pensar, estar sola un momento, relajarse…. Tenía muchas cosas en la mente que necesitaba aclarar. Así que se quedó caminando por los pasillos. Fue a comer rápidamente al comedor, pero retomó su recorrido después para sumergirse en sus pesados y ambiguos pensamientos.

Eso de ver lo que uno quiere en el espejo… era lo más absurdo que Hermione había escuchado en toda su vida. Había tantas cosas que ella quería, pero no iba a conseguirlas hablando frente al espejo, tenía que luchar por ellas. _¿Y cómo vas a luchar por Ron?_ Dijo una vocecilla en el interior de su cabeza. Habían pasado ya seis años, y las esperanzas de que algo sucediera entre ellos seguían siendo inexistentes. Ron era tan cabeza hueca…

Pero mirarse en el espejo al lado de Ron no cambiaría nada. Sería una farsa. Sería como verse en el espejo de Oesed, en una relación con Ron llena de dicha y amor, y voltear la mirada al lugar en donde él debería de estar… y no ver nada.

¿Para qué humillarse? ¿Para qué padecer el dolor diariamente de soñar y volver a la realidad?

Si quería estar con Ron debía de conquistarlo, tenía que convencerlo de que ella valía la pena. Pero cómo convencerlo de eso si ni siquiera estaba segura ella misma. No se sentía bonita, ni interesante… sí era inteligente, pero ¿de qué le serviría eso a Ron? Él no buscaba inteligencia, quería alguien que lo hiciera divertirse, y ella no era nada divertida.

No pudo evitar que una pequeña lágrima resbalara por su mejilla al pensar esto. Ella quería ser todo lo que Ron merecía, quería ser digna de estar con él. Pero estaba muy lejos de serlo… él nunca pondría sus ojos sobre ella. Sobre esa niña llorona de cabellos enmarañados con aires de sabelotodo, que pasaba las tardes en la biblioteca sin hacer otra cosa que pensar en los deberes, y secretamente en él.

Se limpió delicadamente la mejilla con la manga de la túnica, consiguiendo únicamente derramar más lágrimas.

-¿Hermione? ¿qué te pasa? –dijo una voz muy grave detrás de ella.

Se volteó rápidamente tratando de contenerse. Era Hagrid, mirándola muy preocupado.

-No es nada, Hagrid, sólo… estoy algo sentimental.

-Vamos Hermione, tú no eres así, tú siempre eres fuerte… si estás llorando no es por cualquier cosa ¿qué te han hecho?

Hermione lo miró por un momento. Estaba tan angustiado, siempre los había protegido, a ella, a Harry y a Ron…

-Oh Hagrid, es Ron –le soltó ella.

-¿Le pasó algo? –preguntó inquietándose.

-No, no… él está bien –lo calmó Hermione.

-¿Entonces? –hubo una pausa. Hermione no sabía cómo decirle lo que le ocurría- tengo una idea, Hermione. Te invito a tomar el té a la cabaña y ahí puedes contarme qué ocurre ¿te parece?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Entonces salieron del castillo, Hermione pudo observar las pequeñas manchas rojo escarlata planeando en el campo de quidditch a lo lejos, se dirigieron a la pequeña cabaña pegada al bosque con Fang ladrando afuera dándoles la bienvenida. Hagrid abrió la pesada puerta y la dejó entrar. Ella se sentó inquieta sobre una de las enormes sillas de la cocina, mientras Hagrid servía té humeante en los vastos tarros.

-Muy bien Hermione ¿qué pasó? –inquirió Hagrid sentándose en una silla frente a ella.

Hermione fijo la mirada en su tarro lleno de té sin saber qué decir. Podía sentir cómo sus ojos se humedecían nuevamente al pensar, que ella no estaba ni cerca de gustarle a Ron, de merecerlo, de ser bonita… Hagrid la miraba expectante.

-Ron… me gusta –dijo con la voz notablemente aguda.

-¿Y eso te hace llorar? –preguntó Hagrid intrigado.

Hermione apretó los labios y asintió llorosa.

-Pero Hermione, eso no debe hacerte sentir mal, al contrario…

-No soy lo suficiente para él, Hagrid –dijo y rompió a llorar. Sus mejillas comenzaron a llenarse nuevamente de tibias lágrimas de dolor.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Eres eso y más, mírate Hermione… eres una jovencita hermosa, más inteligente que cualquier otra, con un corazón enorme.

-Yo no soy hermosa, Hagrid –contestó derramando más lágrimas- soy fea, aburrida, mandona….

-¿Pero qué te hace decir eso? –inquirió Hagrid muy preocupado.

-Mírame –contestó jalando de su alborotado cabello- debo de ser la chica más aburrida de Hogwarts. Hoy, sábado, mientras todos están en el campo de quidditch o jugando por los terrenos, yo me levanté y me puse a hacer los deberes, preferí caminar yo sola por los pasillos en lugar de ir con toda la gente. Paso todo el tiempo en la biblioteca… Ron necesita a una chica divertida, no a mí.

-Nunca pensé que escucharía eso de ti, Hermione –dijo Hagrid en voz baja- todo eso que piensas de ti es lo más superficial que he escuchado. Tienes un corazón enorme, ya quisiera una de esas chicas como Lavender o Parvati ser como tú. Mientras ellas leen "Corazón de bruja", tú estás defendiendo los derechos de los elfos domésticos. De todas las chicas de tu generación, tú eres la única que me visita, pues las demás me temen por ser mitad gigante. Eres una buena chica, Hermione, y no dejes que nada te haga pensar que no eres lo suficiente para gustarle a alguien, eres más que todas las otras chicas juntas. Si Ron no puede ver eso, entonces él es quien no te merece.

Hermione se quedó un momento en silencio, reflexionando sobre las palabras de Hagrid. Si él podía ver todas esas cosas hermosas en ella ¿por qué ella no podía? Era verdad, muchas chicas del colegio deberían de ser como ella en muchas cosas. Era verdad que no era perfecta, pero analizando bien las cosas, Ron tampoco lo era.

Tomó un sorbo de té caliente y dijo con voz suave:

-Si Ron no puede ver eso en mí, entonces alguien más lo hará.

-¡Esa es mi Hermione! –dijo Hagrid contento.

Continuaron hablando de un montón de cosas. Hermione lo puso al corriente sobre todo lo que había ocurrido aquella primera semana, incluyendo el desastre en sus clases de Adivinación con la mamá de Cho, y su nombramiento como Premio Anual. Hagrid no podía creer cuando ella le confió que había tenido que pedir ayuda a Malfoy para poder hacer los deberes de adivinación.

-¿Y cómo te trata ese Malfoy? –preguntó Hagrid preocupado.

-Bueno, no voy a negar que es odioso vivir con él en la torre. Es tan idiota… pero hemos hecho una tregua. No nos molestaremos, sólo aremos nuestro trabajo y trataremos de llevar las cosas en paz.

-¿Así de simple? –preguntó sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Sí –contestó Hermione. Por alguna razón no quería contarle lo de los tres deseos a su amigo Hagrid. Permaneció callada un momento, mientras él parecía hilar las ideas.

-De todas formas debes de tener mucho cuidado con él, Hermione –dijo Hagrid preocupado- recuerda por qué Hannah tuvo que irse. Recuerda de quién es hijo y con quién tiene trato. No te arriesgues.

-No te preocupes, Hagrid. Lo tengo bajo control. Además, tengo a Harry y a Ron. Ellos nunca dejarían que me pasara nada.

Horas más tarde, caminaba de regreso a la sala de los Premios Anuales. Las pruebas de quidditch habían terminado, y todos los alumnos estaban en el gran comedor cenando. Pero ella no quería ver a todos sus compañeros en aquel momento. Caminaba lentamente, pensando en todo lo que Hagrid le había dicho. Tal vez, Ron de verdad no la merecía. Y aún así había un problema, ella no era bonita ni divertida…

PUUM

En su ensimismamiento tropezó con un pequeño estudiante de primer año que llevaba una jarra con agua, y al caer, le empapó la ropa.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde llevas eso? –gritó furiosa.

-Malfoy me pidió que se la llevara a la sala de los Premios Anuales.

Lo miró iracunda. No podía creer el descaro de Malfoy.

-No te preocupes –dijo con la voz más suave- dámela, yo se la llevaré.

Tomó la jarra y se quedó parada en el pasillo viendo cómo el chico se iba por el pasillo. Miró su ropa escurriendo, y se dirigió al baño. Colocó la jarra en el lavabo y comenzó a secar sus prendas. Hasta que escuchó a alguien gritando por el corredor, que venía hacia el baño. Rápidamente, y sin saber por qué se metió en uno de los cubículos.

-¡No puedo creer que sea tan estúpido! ¿Cómo se atreve? –chilló la voz de Pansy Parkinson abriendo bruscamente la puerta.

-Tal vez la convivencia con esa Granger lo ha afectado –le contestó Millicent Bulstrode. Hermione se puso nerviosa al escuchar su nombre. ¿De qué estaban hablando?

-¡Por favor! Te creería si me dijeras que está con la zorra de Brown ¿pero Granger? No, ella no tiene nada que ver. ¡Él es un desgraciado! No puedo creer que me haya dicho semejante mentira. Cuando llegué a la junta de los prefectos y vi que no fue lo quise matar. ¡El muy estúpido pasó la noche con otra! No me cabe duda. El nunca deja una noche de viernes sin vernos, y esta vez me juró que no podíamos hacer nada porque si faltaba a la junta McGongall se enfadaría mucho, y ya lo tiene en la mira. Sólo quiero saber quién fue la perra que tuvo el valor de irse con él. Ya verá cuando la agarre.

-Pero… ¿qué motivo tienes para pensar que estuvo con otra? ¿te dijeron algo? –preguntó Millicent nerviosa.

-No, simplemente conozco a Draco, y lo sé.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Hermione estaba ansiosa porque se fueran para poder salir. Así que Malfoy estaba con Pansy… no tenía idea de que Millicent pudiera ser tan baja de costumbres.

-Deberíamos de irnos ya a la sala común, Pansy –dijo Millicent- Zabini trajo whiskey y van a montar toda una fiesta.

-Vete tú, en un rato voy –dijo Pansy.

Escuchó la puerta del baño chillar al abrirse y cerrarse de nuevo. No podía esperar más, su ropa seguía mojada y se le pegaba haciéndola temblar.

-Tú eres todo lo que cualquier chico quiere –dijo Pansy- eres inteligente, hermosa, atrevida, sexy… Zabini te lo dijo ayer por la noche después de… bueno… Eres mucho más que la zorra que estuvo con Draco anoche. Tienes todo para conseguir a otro en cualquier caso, y si eso no lo asusta, entonces pueda seguir acostándose con esa poca cosa. A ver si puede con la presión de su familia cuando sepan que te perdió. Después de todo, Narcisa te ama, Pansy. Mírate, eres todo lo que una madre quiere para su hijo. Una zorra no puede hacerte nada…

Hermione la oyó caminar hacia la puerta y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Salió del cubículo sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababa de ocurrir. Malfoy engañó a Pansy con la mejor amiga de ésta, y todo bajo las narices de Pansy. Y lo que Pansy había hecho, era sin duda… hablar con el espejo.

Secó su ropa rápidamente y se fue a la sala de Premios Anuales. Así que Malfoy había dicho la verdad sobre eso de hablar con el espejo. Pansy también lo hacía y parecía funcionarle. Todos los chicos morían por ella. Era bonita, tal y como lo había dicho.

-La perfección es el único ejemplo –dijo a la armadura que protegía la entrada a la sala de Premios Anuales.

Malfoy estaba recostado en uno de los sillones, con los zapatos manchando el tapiz. Estaba muy entretenido leyendo una revista.

-¿Te divertiste, Granger?

-¿Se puede saber por qué lee pediste a un estudiante de primero que te trajera una jarra llena de agua?

-Tenía sed –respondió como si fuese algo obvio.

-No puedes andar mandando a los estudiantes sólo por ser Premio Anual. Si quieres agua ve por ella tú mismo.

-Como digas, Granger –volvió su atención a la revista.

-¡Y baja los zapatos del sillón!

-¿Te habían dicho que eres insoportablemente mandona?

-¡Ahhh! –gritó Hermione y se metió a su habitación, golpeando la puerta.

-Tú vas a dejar de ser mandona –le dijo a su propio reflejo en el espejo del tocador cuando entró al cuarto- vas a empezar a verte bonita y vas a hacer que la gente te quiera. Ya fue suficiente humillación. Este año Hermione Granger tiene que ser diferente. A partir de hoy eres hermosa, tus ojos tienen un brillo nuevo que atrae a todos, tu cabello se deja manejar y se ve maravilloso. Todas las chicas te envidian porque eres divina. Y los chicos… mueren por ti. Tienes el carácter más agradable que se puede encontrar en este colegio. Eres la chica más divertida que cualquier hombre pudiera desear. Siempre tienes algo divertido que contar o que hacer. Ya no eres la aburrida aguafiestas que regaña a todos. Ahora tienes brillo propio como una estrella. Y aunque todos los chicos te persiguen, tú tienes a uno. Uno que te merece por todo lo que eres. Uno a quien amas con todo tu ser. Uno como… -se contuvo de decir el nombre de Ron.

Lo había hecho, había dado todo un discurso de lo que quería ser frente al espejo, tal y como Malfoy le había enseñado esa mañana, y como Pansy lo había hecho en el baño. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar.

Se fue a su cama, y se durmió con la ropa que traía puesta. Ni siquiera pudo probar la cena que Malfoy había preparado.


	4. ¿Granger?

**Primero que nada, quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza, y por haber publicado un capítulo que no era. Cuando me di cuenta lo eliminé, pero no pude subir este porque no estaba en casa y no lo tenía a la mano. Quiero agradecer por todos sus reviews, que de verdad me impresionó la cantidad. Y también gracias a todos los que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos o a sus alerts. De verdad me da mucho gusto que estén disfrutando de esta historia. A los autores no nos pagan por publicar, y es bastante trabajo escribir los capítulos bien porque no siempre hay tiempo y requiere de mucha concentración para ser coherentes. Pero la mejor paga, es un hermoso review )**

**Quiero preguntarles a todas las personas que dijeron que intentarían hablar con el espejo ¿cómo les fue? ¿les dio resultado? Porque me impresionó mucho que después del capítulo anterior recibí muchos reviews diciendo que seguirían el consejo de Malfoy. Y de verdad que eso no me lo esperaba.**

**Bueno, aquí les dejo este cap, para que vean si le resultó a Hermione o no. Espero sus hermosísimos reviews!!**

**Capítulo IV: ¿Granger?**

-El calendario chino, no es como el calendario común. El año empieza a finales de enero o principios de febrero. Así que los que nacen en enero, no son del signo de ese año, sino del anterior. Esto se debe a que el calendario está basado en el año lunar, y no en el solar. Así tenemos más precisión en el horóscopo y las predic…

La puerta se abrió de pronto, dejando entrar a una exuberante castaña al aula. Llevaba el cabello algo alborotado, recogido en un moño. Su uniforme se veía grande, mas su postura era muy elegante. Pero algo en su mirada se veía diferente, brillaba, atraía a los chicos.

-Disculpe profesora Chang, se me hizo tarde –dijo Hermione Granger con una voz nada afectada.

La profesora la miró. Todo el salón estaba paralizado. Nadie podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, y aún así, Hermione actuaba tan extraña…

-Está bien, pase señorita Granger –dijo la profesora incierta.

Ante el desconcierto de todos, Hermione caminó tranquilamente hasta su cojín y se sentó. Sin ninguna prisa sacó un pergamino para tomar apuntes. Al notar que todos la miraban, les sonrió, y regresó su atención a la profesora, que aún no continuaba su clase. Seguía mirándola perpleja. Entonces Hermione hizo el gesto más inesperado de todos:

-Oh, por favor no detenga su clase por mí.

La profesora abrió los ojos muy grandes. Tanto que incluso sus rasgos asiáticos se distorsionaron. Hasta Malfoy se quedó boquiabierto.

-Estaba diciendo –continuó la profesora con voz temblorosa- que el calendario que utilizamos se basa en el año lunar, por lo que el inicio del año es en febrero aproximadamente. Esto es importante saberlo para poder analizar ciertas predicciones hechas con anterioridad que por supuesto se han cumplido y para poder reconocer el signo de cada persona. Señorita Patil, si es tan amable de recoger los ensayos sobre el signo de la rata. Para nuestra siguiente clase les voy a pedir que hagan otro ensayo sobre el búfalo.

Inmediatamente se mezclaron las voces de todos los alumnos quejándose por el exceso de deberes en tan sólo una semana de clases. Incluso Hermione cuestionaba la utilidad de un ensayo sobre ese tema.

-Profesora, ¡mañana tenemos nuestro primer entrenamiento de quidditch! –dijo Zacharias Smith enfadado.

-¡Quidditch! Qué gran excusa para no hacer los deberes ¿por qué no practican tai chi? Es mucho más relajante –gritó la profesora enojada- este ensayo les va a ayudar a poder analizar a las personas según su signo. Y déjenme avisarles que después de éste ensayo faltan otros diez del resto de los signos, así que no empiecen a quejarse aún.

-¡¡Ahhh la odio!! –gritó Hermione cuando se sentó en medio de Harry y Ron en la clase de encantamientos. Ninguno de los dos podía dejar de mirarla.

Ante sus ojos tenían a una Hermione alegando que no tenía tiempo para hacer una tarea a la que denominaba "inservible e innecesaria". Una Hermione que llevaba el pelo notablemente menos enredado y, por primera vez, el rostro despejado pues su cabello estaba recogido. Pero lo más impresionante era que su mirada, su actitud, o lo que fuera… no eran característicos de la Hermione que ellos conocían. Esta chica podía helar a cualquier hombre al entrar a un salón, podía contradecir a alguien dejándolo indefenso. Era intimidante, y a la vez hipnotizante. Nadie podía permitirse parpadear, había que verla, sólo a ella.

El profesor Flitwick empezó su clase. Hermione se sentó derecha en su sitio y le dedicó su atención. Harry y Ron aún no podían entender nada. Y cuando digo nada, es nada. ¿Qué había provocado tal cambio en su amiga? No podían siquiera explicar el cambio, simplemente era otra. Punto. No hay más.

-¿Saben qué es lo que más me desesperó? –les dijo de pronto Hermione en voz baja, interrumpiendo su atención hacia el pequeño profesor. Ambos negaron confundidos- que le dijo a Smith que no debería de practicar quidditch ¡que era mejor el tai chi!

-¿Qué demonios es el tai chi? –preguntó Ron perturbado.

-¡Eso no importa, Ron! ¡no existe comparación! El tai chi es un arte marcial, el quidditch es… ¡quidditch! –gritó como si la diferencia fuera obvia.

-Señorita Granger ¿tiene algún problema? –preguntó el profesor Flitwick asustado por el grito de ésta.

-No profesor, disculpe –respondió Hermione sin inmutarse. De nuevo bajó la voz y continuó hablando con Harry y Ron- ¿quién se cree que es para decir eso? Su propia hija jugaba de buscadora. Y era fan de los tornados de… lo que sea –dijo sin darle importancia- no tiene palabra en un tema así.

Harry y Ron se quedaron mudos observándola. Ni siquiera se atrevían a intercambiar miradas entre ellos. No sabían qué decirle. Había algo que no cuadraba ¿Hermione defendiendo el quidditch?

-Además el quidditch es mágico. Es sobre escobas. ¡El tai chi no tiene nada que ver! ¡No puede decir que es mejor!

Se quedó en silencio y los miró, esperando a que le dieran la razón. Pero… no era posible, ellos tenían un grave bloqueo mental debido al repentino y brusco cambio de su mejor amiga.

-¿Me están escuchando? –preguntó Hermione molesta- ¿no tienen nada que decir?

-Que mal está… -dijo Ron embobado.

-¿Les pasa algo? –preguntó Hermione entre preocupada y molesta- ¿por qué están reaccionando así?

-¿Así cómo? –preguntó Harry.

-¡Así como idiotas! –respondió Hermione desesperándose.

-Perdón, Hermione, es que… no estamos acostumbrados a verte defender el quidditch –dijo Harry.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? –preguntó Hermione desconcertada- el hecho de que no juegue quidditch no quiere decir que lo considere malo. Al contrario, pienso que es una actividad que le da bastante prestigio a Hogwarts, tomando en cuenta que los mejores jugadores del mundo han salido de este colegio.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó Ron sorprendido.

-Lo debí de haber leído en algún libro de la biblioteca –respondió Hermione.

Harry y Ron se miraron sin comprender.

-Señorita Granger, ¿puede mostrarnos el hechizo de cambio climático? –dijo el profesor Flitwick.

-Oh, lo siento profesor, no sé hacerlo –respondió Hermione tranquilamente- en mi casa tenemos aire acondicionado.

El salón entero se volteó a mirarla. Hubo una incómoda pausa, en la que todos se quedaron mudos. Hermione mantenía una sonrisa relajada e inocente ante sus compañeros y el profesor. Era como si de verdad lo estuviera disfrutando. Alzó la ceja derecha, como incitando al profesor a continuar con su clase, pero no sucedía nada.

Malfoy la miraba con la boca abierta, completamente incrédulo por lo que estaba observando. Ella no parecía la chica debilucha y tonta que había molestado, tenía muchísima actitud, y era completamente…. Intimidante.

-Bueno, pero no pensará vivir para siempre en su casa muggle ¿verdad, señorita Granger? –dijo el profesor tan pronto como recuperó el aliento.

-Oh, claro que no, profesor –contestó Hermione con su dulce sonrisa- me parece bastante útil este hechizo, ¿es el que tienen en el Ministerio de Magia?

-Así es, señorita Granger. Bien clase, pongan todos mucha atención, el hechizo de cambio climático se efectúa agitando la varita de izquierda a derecha, en línea recta, completamente horizontal, sean muy precisos en eso, porque de lo contrario podrían ocasionar un gran desastre…

-¿Qué preparaste para el entrenamiento de hoy? –preguntó Ron en voz baja a Harry.

-Preparé varias jugadas que tenemos que practicar. Pero no sé si en toda la semana tengamos tiempo suficiente. Tenemos que prepararnos muy bien para el juego contra Ravenclaw. Es el último año, y no podemos irnos sin otra copa…

-Ustedes van a ganar, Harry –dijo Hermione. Ambos la miraron- Ravenclaw sólo entrena dos veces a la semana, ustedes entrenan tres, y si lo desean, puedo facilitarles que reserven el campo para el sábado las horas que necesiten.

-Ehh… muchas gracias Hermione –murmuró Harry sin saber qué decir.

-Ginny está volando de maravilla, debiste verla entrenar durante las vacaciones. Vuela ligera como una pluma –comentó Ron- nunca había visto a una mujer tan apasionada por el quidditch… aunque –bajó tanto la voz que sólo sus labios se movían, para que Hermione no escuchara- alguien podría desbancarla –dijo señalándola sin que ésta se diera cuenta.

Después de comer, Hermione se fue hacia la sala de Premios Anuales. Los chicos irían a entrenar, así que ella se quedaría sola haciendo los deberes. A la hora del almuerzo había ido a la biblioteca a buscar libros de astrología china, pues no quería volver a pedirle ayuda a Malfoy. Así que se sentó en su escritorio, sacó su libro y pergamino nuevo para comenzar a escribir.

"_El búfalo dicta sus propias leyes de acuerdo a lo que cree. Son personas que inspiran confianza y credibilidad. Necesita sentirse alentado y respetado para tomar decisiones, y si es necesario, asumirá riesgos que pueden perjudicarlo. Es arbitrario en sus afectos y elecciones. Es muy saludable, y siempre se encuentra en él a un gran consejero…"_

Hermione escribía sin poder concentrarse realmente. Todo ese asunto le parecía tan estúpido. No podían generalizar el carácter de la gente sólo basándose en su año de nacimiento. Harry, Ron y Draco habían nacido todos el mismo año y eran completamente distintos. En cambio la numerología era tan distinta… ahí si había exactitud en cada cosa.

¿Y si analizaba los números de Ron? Nunca había querido hacerlo, porque tenía miedo de descubrir algo que no le gustara. Pero esta era la nueva Hermione, la que no le temía a nada. Terminó rápidamente su ensayo, hizo también el del tigre, para adelantar un pco sus deberes y que al final no se le juntaran. Cuando hubo terminado, sacó otro pergamino, y escribió al centro "3 – 1 – 9". Comenzó a hacer varios cálculos por todo el pergamino, sumaba, restaba, circulaba los resultados… una vez que hubo terminado lo que quería obtener, observó su trabajo.

-Tiene gusto por la vida… disfruta de los pequeños detalles a su alrededor, -murmuró Hermione analizando sus cálculos- es inseguro pero le gusta empezar cosas nuevas… ¡ja! Es muy mal agradecido. Debe de aprender a tener fuerza de voluntad, una vez que toma una decisión, la sigue hasta la conclusión. Es bastante práctico y tiene que ver siempre utilidad en lo que hace. Puede ser cabeza dura, intransigente, de visión limitada. Para disminuír sus defectos, debe de aceptar la opinión de los demás. Sí, éste es el lento al que quiero tener en la palma de mi mano…

-No sabía que creyeras más en lo que te dice un estúpido pergamino lleno de números que en lo que tú misma has conocido durante seis años –dijo una voz fría detrás de ella.

-¡Malfoy! ¿qué haces aquí? –dijo recogiendo lo que tenía en el escritorio.

-Bueno, soy Premio Anual, y se supone que tengo derecho a estar aquí, dado que esta es la sala de Premios Anuales –respondió Malfoy con sarcasmo.

Hermione bufó molesta y guardó todos los pergaminos en su bolsa. Dispuesta a largarse de aquella sala.

-Veo que adelantaste el trabajo de adivinación –dijo arrastrando las palabras. Sabía cuánto se irritaba Hermione cada vez que alguien se inmiscuía en sus asuntos, y hoy tenía tiempo para hacerla enojar. Después de todo, les tocaba entrenar hasta que los Gryffindors desocuparan el campo.

-No quiero que se me junten los trabajos al final –respondió Hermione molesta.

-Tengo algo de curiosidad, Granger –susurró el rubio acercándose mucho al oído de ella- ¿qué hiciste este fin que ahora estás tan cambiada?

-Eso –dijo Hermione empujándolo lejos de ella- es algo que no te incumbe.

Tomó sus cosas y caminó a la pequeña escalera para ir a su habitación. Draco se quedó recargado en su escritorio, sonriendo malignamente.

-Hablaste con el espejo –dijo Malfoy.

-¡Claro que no! –gritó Hermione dándose la vuelta desde las escaleras.

-No hay otra forma de que puedas cambiar tanto –dijo Malfoy divertido cruzando los brazos- tuviste que tragarte tu orgullo por amor a ese pelirrojo para poder cambiar y merecerlo.

Hermione se quedó helada. Miraba con odio la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro alargado de Malfoy. Se sintió sonrojar inmediatamente. ¿Cómo era que Malfoy lo había adivinado?

-No fue eso –dijo Hermione secamente. Caminó a la puerta de su habitación, y justo cuando colocó su mano en la perilla para abrirla, Malfoy habló de nuevo:

-¿Por qué estás tan obsesionada con ese Weasley? Digo, hay muchos mejores y no tan idiotas como para acostarse con Lavender Brown.

Las palabras golpearon sus oídos con fuerza. Se giró lentamente para ver a la cara a Malfoy.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-No me digas que no lo sabías, Granger –dijo Malfoy- hoy después de la comida le dijo a Potter que no podría ir entrenar, por eso ahorita está jugando Vane como guardiana. Él me pidió la sala de juntas de prefectos para poder estar ahí con Brown. Lleva haciéndolo desde la semana pasada.

-No te creo, Malfoy –dijo Hermione con la voz cargada de rabia. Sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas, nublando su visión, pero no se podía permitir que una sola resbalara, al menos no delante de Malfoy.

-Ve y compruébalo si eso quieres –dijo Malfoy- tú tienes una copia de las llaves de la sala de juntas.

-Pues voy a hacerlo –dijo Hermione. Se dirigió entonces a la puerta de la sala común, miró a Malfoy por última vez y salió furiosa.

Caminó rápidamente a la sala de juntas, con los ojos echando chispas. No podía creer que Malfoy pudiera ser tan entrometido, en asuntos tan delicados. Se detuvo en el pasillo, sacó la pequeña llave del bolsillo de su túnica.

Se recargó en la pared de piedra unos momentos, observando la llavesita dorada entre sus manos. Era absurdo estar ahí parada en el pasillo, deseando abrir esa puerta sólo porque Malfoy le había dicho. Pero en el fondo tenía esa duda….

Ya antes habían estado juntos Ron y Lavender, y sabía lo apasionados que podían llegar a ser. Le dolía ver los gestos de Ron para con Lavender cuando la tenía sentada en el regazo, le dolía ver cómo la miraba, cómo le hablaba, cómo le sonreía… como un niño travieso que va a recibir un gran premio.

Y le dolía admitirlo, incluso para sí misma, pero sabía que era muy probable que ellos estuvieran ahí, en la sala de juntas. Esa sala donde ella había pasado juntas completas mirándolo, mientras él pensaba en esa…

Se decidió en un segundo, tomó la llave y la metió en la pequeña cerradura. Pero antes de poder hacer otra cosa, la puerta se abrió, haciendo que Hermione saltara asustada.

-¿Hermione? –preguntó Ron saliendo de la sala. Iba despeinado y sudoroso, pero con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro… el mismo rostro con el cual Hermione soñaba todas las noches, el mismo rostro que adoraba mirar…

Ella sintió su corazón quebrarse en mil pedazos al verlo ahí. Entonces era cierto, había tenido el descaro de pedirle las llaves de la sala de juntas a Draco. Sin saber por qué, se lleno de ira. Sintió que podía cerrarle la puerta de nuevo para tumbarlo en el suelo, golpearlo y reclamarle su idiotez.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –reclamó ella furiosa.

-Yo… ehh… Malfoy me pidió que le llevara los horarios de entrenamiento de quidditch, él me dio la llave –dijo nervioso mostrándole la otra copia.

-Hablando de quidditch, creo que deberías de estar afuera con tu equipo en el primer entrenamiento del año –bufó ella molesta arrebatándole la llave de Malfoy- y creo que debo de recordarle a Malfoy que tenemos prohibido darle la llave de la sala de juntas a los estudiantes, incluso tratándose de prefectos.

-¿Por qué te molestas tanto si sólo me pidió que le llevara los horarios? –dijo Ron- y no soy cualquier prefecto. Si se lo hubiera pedido a Parkinson entendería tu enojo. Pero soy tu mejor amigo, tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Hermione lo miró confundida. Su mejor amigo, y amor de su vida le estaba pidiendo su confianza. ¿Por qué si sabía cómo era Malfoy seguía creyéndole? Ron estaba ahí, parado frente a ella, mirándola sin comprender lo que ocurría. Con esos ojos a los que jamás podría negarles nada.

Seguramente, Malfoy lo había enviado ahí, para decirle a ella que estaba con Lavender y que ella se molestara con él. Todo era una trampa.

-¿Dónde están los horarios de quidditch? –preguntó ella de repente.

-¿Qué?

-Dices que Malfoy te pidió que le llevaras los horarios ¿dónde están? No veo que los traigas.

-Yo… no los encontré –respondió Ron.

-Déjame ayudarte entonces –dijo Hermione. Caminó para entrar a la sala, pero él se lo impidió atravesándose él mismo. Y ahí ella comprendió….

-No es necesario –dijo él- ya busqué y aquí no están, pero puedo preguntarle a los capitanes…

-¿Para qué te molestas? –dijo Hermione firmemente- yo misma recuerdo haberlos guardado en la cajonera. Lo apartó bruscamente y entró a la sala antes de que él pudiera impedírselo. Pero apenas dio un paso ahí dentro, y se quedó helada en su sitio. Lavender estaba ahí, cerrándose los botones de la blusa. Se volteó a ver a Ron, que se sonrojó intensamente.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué hace ella aquí? –gritó bastante molesta. Él permaneció mudo, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Se encogió de hombros y bajó la mirada, incapaz de responder- ¡Doscientos puntos menos para Gryffindor! ¡Por cada uno! No puedo creerlo, Ron, acabas de pedirme que confíe en ti y metes a esta… a la sala de juntas.

-No tienes derecho a quitarnos tantos puntos –dijo molesta Lavender.

-Cállate si no quieres que sean más –vociferó Hermione acaloradamente.

-¿Con qué pretexto nos quitas todos esos puntos? –inquirió Lavender.

-Con el pretexto de que los acabo de sorprender en un área restringida para los estudiantes, después de haber… atentado contra el pudor y faltado el respeto al Colegio, en cuanto a ti, Ron –se volteó a mirarlo directamente a los ojos- ya puedes largarte, no quiero verte.

Lavender salió molesta de la sala, le dio un beso a Ron en la mejilla, murmuró un "te veo luego" y se fue por el pasillo.

-Hermione no es… por favor escúchame –dijo Ron apenado.

-No tengo nada que escuchar, ya vi suficiente- contestó ella. Caminó hacia la cajonera que estaba pegada a la pared y abrió el primer cajón, sacando los horarios. Pero no volteó a verlo. No quería que viera en sus ojos cuanto le dolía todo eso.

-Perdóname –dijo él poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro. Ella se estremeció al sentir el contacto- no quería lastimarte – Hermione sintió como sus ojos se aguaron inmediatamente al escuchar esas palabras- no quería que te enteraras así… -en contra de su voluntad, comenzaron a brotar pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos. Por más que se exigía a sí misma, no podía continuar haciéndose la fuerte frente a él. Lo único que podía hacer, era no permitir que Ron viera su rostro- sé que te debo una explicación, porque eres mi amiga. Lavender y yo regresamos en cuanto volvimos al Colegio –no pudo controlarse más y comenzó a sollozar, dejó los horarios sobre la cajonera y se cruzó de brazos encorvando su espalda. Ron no había quitado la mano de su hombro, pero ella lejos de sentirse feliz por ello, se sentía incómoda- sé que debí decírtelo, pero no quería hacerte sentir mal. Tú eres mi amiga, Hermione, y te aprecio demasiado, pero no puedo verte como algo más.

Sin decir una palabra, ni mirarlo de nuevo, se separó bruscamente y caminó hacia fuera de la sala, dejando a Ron con el brazo aún extendido por haberla tomado del hombro. Y con un gran sentimiento de culpa.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la sala de Premios Anuales, llorando a chorros por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se soltó el cabello que con tanto esmero había desenredado y recogido por la mañana, y todo para que terminara enterándose de que Ron y Lavender habían vuelto, y pero aún, más apasionados que nunca.

Era la segunda vez que Ron la cambiaba por esa estúpida, pero ella no haría lo mismo. No habría más. Si Ron no había podido ver algo especial en ella, y había preferido irse con Lavender, entonces ella no lo esperaría, ni se esforzaría por demostrarle a Ron que era ella misma quien le convenía más.

Llegó hasta donde se encontraba la armadura que resguardaba la entrada a la sala. Se detuvo y secó su rostro con la manga de la túnica. Trató de serenarse un poco, y pronunció la contraseña. La armadura pronto se apartó para permitirle el paso a la sala. Lo primero que divisó en cuanto entró, fue a Draco, en la cocina.

Trató de subir a su habitación, pasando inadvertida, pero él ya la había visto.

-¿No saludas, Granger?

Hermione se detuvo en seco. Lo volteó a ver y le dirigió un horrible gesto. Se acercó a la barra de la cocina, sacó la llave de la sala de juntas que le había quitado a Ron y la estrelló contra la barra, como dando un fuerte manotazo.

-Por favor, ya no la prestes –dijo furiosa con la voz irritada, en un tono muy amenazante.

-Veo que sí encontraste a Weasley –comentó Malfoy con saña.

-No es algo que deba de importarte, pero sí, lo encontré –respondió toscamente.

-Si quieres descargar tu ira, la cena está lista, puedes sentarte a contarme qué fue lo que pasó –dijo Draco con tranquilidad mientras ponía la mesa. Hermione se sorprendió ante tal acto de amabilidad por parte de su compañero, pues ella había sido bastante grosera con él. Sin saber muy bien qué debía de hacer se sentó a la mesa, al momento en que Draco servía una pasta que se veía y olía demasiado bien. Se sirvió en silencio, ante la inquisidora mirada de él. Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Draco interrumpió sus pensamientos:

-No debería de importarte lo que haga ese Weasley –Hermione alzó la mirada hacia él-. Todo el mundo sabe que Brown no es nadie, más que una zorra. Si eso te hace sentir bien, hasta a mí me desespera, sobre todo desde que trató de acostarse conmigo en quinto año. Y Weasley… bueno, todos sabemos que es el amigo de Potter, y que está en el equipo de quidditch, pero nada más.

-No esperaba que un Slytherin elitista pudiera entender –dijo Hermione molesta.

-Weasley era poca cosa para ti –comentó Malfoy ignorando lo que había dicho su compañera-. Por más Gryffindor que seas, y por más que seas hija de muggles, sigues siendo la bruja más inteligente del curso, y una de las más poderosas, además has estado hablando con el espejo… así que Weasley se queda muy por debajo de ti.

-Ya te dije que no he estado hablando con el espejo –contestó Hermione- y no soy superior a nadie, Malfoy, simplemente soy una más. Y si Ron piensa que no soy lo suficientemente buena para él, por algo será –cuando terminó de decir esto, tuvo el impulso de taparse la boca. No debía de haber confesado ese miedo que tenía, esa inferioridad que sentía cuando él estaba con Lavender.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Granger? –exclamó sorprendido Malfoy atragantándose- ¡Weasley es un idiota! ¡Ni siquiera debiste de fijarte en alguien como él!

-¡Ya basta! No tengo por qué estarte escuchando –dijo levantándose bruscamente de la mesa- gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa- y sin decir más, se fue a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se levantó temprano, pero no quiso bajar al gran comedor a desayunar, pues no quería ver a Ron ahí, dándole de comer en la boca a la asquerosa Lavender. Fue hasta la cocina, estaba totalmente sola. Malfoy sí había bajado a desayunar con los de su casa. No tenía mucho apetito, así que sólo se preparó unas tostadas. Cuando se las hubo terminado, fue a su habitación por su bolsa, y se detuvo unos momentos frente al espejo.

Mientras hablaba, desenredó su cabello, le aplicó unas gotas de poción alisadora y se puso una diadema roja. Se miró el rostro, se veía muy pálida esta mañana y sus ojos estaban muy rojos por el llanto del día anterior, así que puso algo de color a sus mejillas y enchinó sus pestañas. Se arregló el uniforme para que se ciñera bien a su figura, se dobló las calcetas largas para que se vieran notablemente más cortas y salió de su habitación. Hoy tendría junta con los prefectos por la noche, así que sacó de su escritorio la lista de temas que debían de tratar, y la metió en su mochila, pues debía de mostrársela a Malfoy para que fuera preparado. Salió de la sala y se dirigió al aula de transformaciones bajo la mirada de varios chicos que pasaban por el pasillo.

No se sentó con Harry y Ron como siempre hacía, sino que se fue con Susan Bones y Justin Finch-Fletchley. La clase fue bastante entretenida, transformaron ratones en monos, y éstos, andaban por el salón colgándose del techo o desordenando todo.

Al final, cuando estaban revirtiendo sus hechizos y guardando a los ratones en jaulas, Justin se acercó a Hermione.

-¿Qué te parece si vienes a vernos entrenar hoy? –le preguntó.

Hermione lo miró sin saber muy bien qué contestar.

-Lo siento, Justin. Hoy tengo reunión con los prefectos a las nueve.

-Aunque sea por un rato, empezamos a entrenar a las siete…

-Voy a ver qué puedo hacer –dijo Hermione.

-Señorita Granger, Señor Malfoy, vengan un momento –llamó la profesora McGonagall desde su escritorio.

-Discúlpame un momento –le dijo a Justin y fue con la profesora.

-Necesito verlos hoy en mi oficina después de las clases, es muy importante lo que tengo que decirles, así que espero que estén ahí puntuales.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene que decirnos, profesora? –preguntó Malfoy.

-Ahora no puedo, señor Malfoy. Lo discutiremos después de clases.

-Muy bien, profesora, ahí estaremos.

Se despidieron de la profesora y salieron del aula. Una vez afuera, Hermione le dio a Malfoy la lista de temas para la junta y se marchó a Historia de la Magia sin decir nada.

-¿Qué vas a hacer después de la junta? –le susurró al oído una voz bastante sensual.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Pansy que lo miraba llena de deseo.

-Lo siento, Pansy, pero hoy no puedo –dijo Malfoy sin mirarla, caminando por el pasillo para ir a la clase de runas- tal vez otro día.

-¿Por qué no puedes? –preguntó Pansy muy molesta. No hemos… desde que empezó el curso.

-¿Qué prisa tienes?

-¡Draco! ¿qué te sucede? ¿por qué estás actuando así?

-Ya te dije que hoy no puedo, otro día será.

-¿Granger tiene algo que ver en esto?

Draco se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –preguntó sin poder dar crédito a lo que había escuchado… ¿Pansy celosa de Granger?

-Desde que entramos que no nos hemos escapado por ahí, ni siquiera conozco tu nueva habitación, y ella es otra… camina derecha, se suelta el cabello ¡los chicos la miran! Ustedes están todo el día juntos en esa maldita sala de Premios Anuales.

-Se te olvida que es hija de muggles.

-Y a ti se te olvida que yo existo, que soy tu novia y que tenemos que pasar tiempo juntos.

-¡Ya te expliqué que hoy no puedo! Hoy estoy demasiado ocupado, tengo que ir con McGonagall, tengo la práctica de quidditch, tengo la maldita junta, que Granger me matará si vuelvo a faltar, y bastantes deberes que no he empezado. Además, mañana hay clases temprano.

-Dime la verdad ¿por qué no fuiste a la junta de la semana pasada?

-Por lo que dijo Granger, estaba cansado, y no había terminado los deberes.

-Dime la verdad, Draco.

-¡Te estoy diciendo lo verdad!

-No te creo nada ¿con quién estuviste?

-¿Crees que Granger me hubiera dejado faltar a la junta para que me fuera a…?

-No trates de hacerme la tonta. Lo que le hayas dicho a Granger no me interesa. Quiero que me digas la verdad.

-Pansy, si no confías en mi, entonces ¿por qué quieres acostarte conmigo?

-¡Eres un idiota!

-Está bien. Hoy, después de la junta, nos vemos en la sala de requerimientos ¿te parece bien?

-¿Por qué no podemos ir a tu habitación en la sala de Premios Anuales?

-Porque Granger te matará si te ve ahí.

-¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?

-Porque me advirtió que no quería ver a ninguna chica ahí.

-No tiene por qué entrar a tu habitación…

-Pansy, será en la sala de requerimientos y punto –dijo Draco exasperado.

-Te gusta Granger –dijo Pansy mirándolo furiosa.

**OMG! Juro que trataré de acabar el siguiente capítulo muy pronto, para que vean la respuesta de Malfoy, pero entre más reviews haya, se me facilitará más, pues estos me inspiran demasiado. ****)**


	5. Gracias

Capítulo V: Gracias

**No quería actualizar, porque aún no he podido poner el cuarto capítulo de Yo soy la espía en potterfics, y siempre publico los dos al mismo tiempo, pero Potterfics no funciona, y no sé cuándo lo hará, así que no es justo tenerlos esperando a ustedes, cuando ya terminé el capítulo. **

**El título de este capítulo va dedicado a todos los reviewers porque de verdad son todos maravillosos, no saben lo bien que se siente leerlos. Saber que se sienten identificados, que se apasionan con la historia, que me cuenten todo lo que piensan, es muy especial para mí, porque me hace darme cuenta del impacto de esta historia en ustedes. De verdad muchas gracias y espero que este capítulo les guste.**

**Capítulo V: Gracias**

-¿De qué estás hablando? –bufó molesto Malfoy- si estoy contigo es porque me gustas tú.

-No eres muy bueno demostrándolo –dijo Pansy dolida.

-¿Esta noche en la sala de requerimientos? –preguntó Malfoy bajando el tono de su voz.

-No sé por quién me tomas –dijo Pansy furiosa y se fue por el pasillo dejándolo completamente solo.

Aunque le molestaba la actitud de Pansy, sabía que no le duraría mucho tiempo, aunque si durante el resto del día ella seguía enojada, para él sería mejor. No tenía ganas de pasar la noche con ella, y menos después de un día con entrenamiento de quidditch. A decir verdad, no sentía ninguna inquietud por pasar alguna noche con ella en lo absoluto. Pansy se había vuelto demasiado celosa y posesiva, y él quería relajarse, bastante era tener que cumplir como Premio Anual, estudiante y jugador de quidditch, para encima lidiar con una bruja celosa.

Y lo que había dicho sobre Granger, ¡por favor! Es verdad que ya no la molestaba, pero eso era por el trato que habían hecho, y además estaban todo el día juntos, claro que debían de hablar, sería enfermizo vivir peleados en la misma torre sin poder hablar. Y si Granger le había prohibido llevar chicas era por la simple razón de que así era Granger, dando órdenes a todos, estableciendo nuevas reglas… y después de todo a él tampoco le hubiera gustado saber que ella llevaba a algún chico a la torre, porque ése era también su espacio.

Se fue a su siguiente clase, decidiendo no darle mas vueltas a eso, y pensando mejor, en las jugadas que tenía preparadas para el entrenamiento de aquella misma tarde.

Al terminar las clases, había acordado de verse con Granger en el vestíbulo para ir al despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Se sentía un poco extraño caminando con Granger por los pasillos vacíos, no porque fuera una Gryffindor hija de muggles, sino porque se veía muy bien aquél día, y ella caminaba con seguridad, intimidando incluso a Malfoy.

Llegaron al pasillo donde estaba la entrada, pronunciaron la contraseña y la horrible gárgola que cuidaba la oficina de la directora los dejó pasar. La profesora ya estaba esperándolos sentada detrás de su escritorio, por lo que inmediatamente les pidió que tomaran asiento y empezó a explicarles para qué los había llamado.

-Verán muchachos, el Ministro me ha contactado hoy para realizar un evento muy importante. Es la primera vez que se hace algo así, y sospecho que fue idea del profesor Slughorn.

Malfoy y Hermione se miraron un momento sin comprender, pero inmediatamente voltearon de nuevo su atención a la profesora.

-Se trata del Primer Baile Anual de Presentación de Egresados –dijo la profesora ceremoniosamente- se llevará a cabo en el gran comedor y estarán presentes magos importantes del Ministerio y de las empresas mágicas más grandes. Ahí se presentará a cada estudiante de séptimo año. Se hace esto para aumentar sus posibilidades de encontrar un buen trabajo al salir de Hogwarts, y claro, echar una cana al aire –agregó contenta la profesora.

Hermione y Malfoy se miraron nuevamente tratando de contener la risa que ese último comentario les causaba.

-Así que necesito su cooperación para organizarlo. Se llevará a acabo en el Gran Comedor, y vendrán más de 200 magos y brujas importantes. En cuanto el Ministerio me haga llegar la lista de asistentes, se las daré para que los acomoden. Por ahora necesito que todos los alumnos tengan pareja, porque se les dará una clase de baile, y que les entreguen a ustedes en una tarjeta su presentación para el baile.

Hermione miró hacia el suelo, lo único que le faltaba después de enterarse que Lavender y Ron habían regresado, era esto. No soportaría verlo bailar con ella, él nunca había bailado con nadie y ahora, después de saber que ella nunca tuvo esa oportunidad, los vería juntos bailando, tal vez para después escabullirse por el castillo y tener una apasionada velada.

-Cuente con que será el mejor baile que haya visto, profesora –dijo inexplicablemente Malfoy. Hermione asintió. No hallaba palabras. Era como si su cuerpo se hubiese decidido dejar de obedecerla y actuara por su propio deseo, y por dentro ella quisiera gritar y salir corriendo.

-Y hay otra cosa que debo de decirles –dijo la profesora aún emocionada- ustedes como Premios Anuales deben de ir juntos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio como si no hubieran comprendido.

-¿Juntos? –preguntó Malfoy alzando la ceja derecha.

-En pareja –aclaró la profesora.

-¡NO! –gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo levantándose de sus sillas, sobresaltando a la profesora.

-No es algo que ustedes deban de decidir. Todos los alumnos deberán entrar al Gran Comedor encabezados por los Premios Anuales, y deben de ir en pareja para abrir el baile. Y serán presentados juntos como premios anuales, pues he de recordarles que ambos tienen pase directo para entrar a trabajar al Ministerio. ¿Tenían contemplado ir con alguien más?

-Yo no profesora, pero… -dijo Hermione angustiada- nosotros dos no podríamos. Además él sí tiene pareja… -argumentó pensando en Pansy.

-Te equivocas, Granger, no había contemplado a nadie –interrumpió Malfoy- pero aún así, no me parece apropiado que vayamos como pareja a ese baile. Mucha gente estará ahí, incluyendo magos que hacen negocios con mi padre y…

-No me interesan sus pretextos –dijo McGonagall firme- irán juntos al baile y se acabó esta discusión. Y a más tardar para el viernes quiero todas las presentaciones de los alumnos en este escritorio, junto con la lista de parejas, porque empezaremos las clases de baile el próximo lunes. El baile está programado para el primero de octubre, así que tenemos muy poco tiempo para prepararnos. El mismo lunes vendrán varios modistas y tiendas de túnicas de gala al Colegio para que cada alumno tenga una túnica apropiada. Viene Madame Malkins, Tiros Largos, Saks Diagon Alley, Lagerfeld Robes, y una tienda de segunda mano, así cada alumno comprará de acuerdo a sus posibilidades.

» Este evento es exclusivo para alumnos de séptimo año y prefectos. Nadie puede invitar alumnos menores, debido a la solemnidad del evento, y necesito que esto quede muy claro entre los estudiantes. En la mesa principal se sentarán los profesores, el Ministro y su secretario, y ustedes, por lo que es muy importante su imagen y comportamiento en este evento. Otra cosa que también es muy importante, es elegir el menú, las bebidas, la vajilla, los cubiertos, los manteles y la decoración para la cena, eso deberán hacerlo ustedes. El lunes, con los elfos en la cocina, y si es necesario podrán ir al Callejón Diagon a escoger lo que falte. Pueden pedir ayuda a los prefectos, pero necesito que todo sea aprobado por ustedes.

Hermione, asintió nerviosa. No sabía nada sobre la organización de eventos así. No sabía de menús, ni de decoración, y no quería hacer el ridículo ante gente tan importante.

-¿Podríamos solicitar la ayuda de un elfo en especial, Profesora? –preguntó Malfoy- Dobby solía servir en mi casa y tiene experiencia organizando eventos muy grandes –dijo adivinando lo que su compañera estaba pensando.

-Claro que sí, señor Malfoy –dijo la profesora- lo que se requiera para que este evento salga perfecto. Me interesa mucho que impresionemos a todos los invitados para que ustedes puedan obtener un buen empleo. Y si este evento sale bien, entonces podremos organizar más este año para diversos fines que beneficien al Colegio. Tengo tantas ganas de hacer una fiesta para juntar fondos para el Colegio, necesitamos más libros para la biblioteca, y quisiera remodelar las salas comunes. Bien ¿tienen alguna otra pregunta?

-No profesora, eso es todo –contestó Malfoy levantándose. Hermione hizo lo mismo sin poder pronunciar una sola palabra. Estaba demasiado nerviosa.

-Bien, pueden retirarse a sus actividades –los despidió la profesora.

Salieron del despacho y una vez en el pasillo, Hermione le soltó a Malfoy:

-No puedo hacer esto.

-Lo sé. Por eso pedí que Dobby nos ayude. Y Pansy es experta organizando las fiestas de la sala común, así que déjaselo a ella –respondió Malfoy.

-No puedo dejarle todo el trabajo a otros. Soy Premio Anual, es mi deber. Y tengo que aprender a hacer esto ¿no escuchaste a la profesora? Habrá más eventos.

-Entonces aprende. Dobby estará encantado en enseñarte cómo organizar el baile –dijo Malfoy- bien, debo de irme a entrenar, nos vemos más tarde.

Se despidieron rápidamente y se separaron. Hermione fue a la sala de Premios Anuales a hacer los deberes, y después hizo una breve visita a la biblioteca. Media hora antes de que empezara el entrenamiento de Hufflepuff, fue a su habitación y se cambió el uniforme por un pantalón corto de color blanco con una polo azul claro. Recogió su cabello, retocó su maquillaje y salió al campo de quidditch.

Cuando llegó, el equipo de Slytherin se encontraba saliendo del campo después del entrenamiento. Pudo incluso vislumbrar a Malfoy desmontando su escoba con una expresión de agotamiento en su rostro. Estaba bañado en sudor, y su túnica se pegaba a su atlético cuerpo. Su cabello caía empapado por su frente. Hermione no pudo evitar mirarlo mientras se dirigía a las duchas con todo el equipo, se veía bastante bien comparado con sus compañeros.

-¡Hermione! –gritó la voz de Justin. Hermione lo buscó rápidamente con la mirada y vio que ya había entrado al campo junto con el equipo de Hufflepuff y habían montado sus escobas. Lo saludó alegre moviendo los brazos, sin percatarse que Malfoy la veía.

Se sentó en las gradas y mientras hacían algunas jugadas, Hermione comenzó a escribir en un pergamino la lista de cosas que tendría que hacer para la organización del baile. Para empezar, al día siguiente a primera hora debía de avisarle a todos sus compañeros que tenían que hacer su presentación, para que estos tuvieran tiempo y la hicieran bien. Y esa noche debía de avisarle a los prefectos lo que haría cada quien para que les ayudaran. Tal vez podría encontrar algo de utilidad en la biblioteca, así que decidió regresar al día siguiente con el único propósito de buscar ayuda para el baile. Y a Dobby lo llamaría aquella misma noche, después de la junta, para pedirle su ayuda.

-Veo que has empezado a trabajar sin mí –dijo una voz masculina a su lado. Volteó bruscamente y vio a Draco parado observándola detenidamente. Estaba recién bañado, con el cabello aún mojado, goteando por su perfecto rostro. Su cuerpo despedía un aroma muy fresco y varonil.

-Bueno, Justin me invitó a verlo entrenar, y quise planear bien qué es lo que tenemos que hacer para el baile –respondió Hermione.

-Es una lástima que pierdas tu tiempo viendo a estos payasos –comentó Malfoy obervando el entrenamiento- no creo que puedan ganar un solo juego este año. Deberías de venir a ver mejores equipos, o tal vez, mejores jugadores –añadió con una sonrisa pícara.

-No vengo a ver jugadores ni equipos, Malfoy, vengo a ver a mis compañeros de clase jugar. Así que la verdad, no me interesa el hecho de que ganen o pierdan.

-¿Te gusta Finch-Fletchley? –preguntó directamente Malfoy.

-¿Qué? –dijo incrédula Hermione.

-Bueno, te cambiaste para venir a verlo entrenar, y he escuchado que a ti no te gusta el quidditch, así que estar aquí debe ser un gran sacrificio para ti.

-Te equivocas si piensas que por eso me tiene que gustar Justin. Es mi amigo, me agrada, pero hasta ahí.

-Nunca te he visto apoyando a Gryffindor en los entrenamientos, y eso que Weasley es miembro del equipo.

-Bueno, resulta que ninguno de mis amigos de Gryffindor me había invitado antes a ver los entrenamientos, precisamente porque saben lo mucho que detesto el quidditch.

-Entonces le gustas a Finch-Fletchley.

-¡Claro que no! Sólo es mi amigo…

-Qué ingenua, Granger. Nadie invita a una chica a verlo entrenar sólo porque le caiga bien o le pase los apuntes.

-Yo no le paso mis apuntes a nadie.

-A lo que voy es a que si Finch-Fletchley te invitó a verlo entrenar, es porque le gustas.

-De todas formas, esto no es asunto tuyo, Malfoy.

-Deberías de venir a ver buenos equipos –repitió Malfoy ignorando el comentario de Hermione.

-Ya te dije que vine a ver a Hufflepuff porque Justin me invitó. No porque sea mi nuevo hobbie venir a ver los entrenamientos.

-Bueno, a muchas chicas les encanta venir a vernos jugar –dijo Malfoy- y para ver a Slytherin no necesitas invitación.

-¿Me estás invitando?

-¿No escuchaste la parte donde dije "no necesitas invitación"?

-Pero me estás diciendo que puedo venir a verlos.

-Cualquiera puede venir a vernos. ¡Cualquiera quiere venir a vernos! Todo el mundo sabe que este año los Slytherins somos el mejor equipo.

-No me hagas reír.

-Ven a vernos.

-¿Me estás invitando de nuevo? –se burló Hermione.

-Te estoy sugiriendo que vengas para que compruebes que somos el mejor equipo –contestó Malfoy.

-No te preocupes, no estoy interesada –comentó regresando su atención al juego- tú mismo lo has dicho, el quidditch no me gusta.

-Es imposible hablar contigo.

-Por si no lo habías notado, hay una razón por la que los Slytherins y los Gryffindors no nos llevamos bien.

-Claro, porque los Gryffindors creen que son unos héroes o unos genios. Y los Slytherins simplemente somos ganadores.

-Qué modestas palabras, Malfoy. Tal vez deberías de incluirlas en tu presentación para el Baile de Presentación de Egresados. Todos quieren contratar ganadores ¿no?

-Qué simpática Granger. No pensé que siendo una sabelotodo pudieras hacer tan buenas bromas –dijo Malfoy con una risa muy falsa.

-Bueno Malfoy, todos tenemos algún talento escondido.

-¿Quieres saber cuál es el mío? –dijo Malfoy con una voz muy seductora.

-La verdad, no. Prefiero que me dejes seguir viendo el entrenamiento de Justin.

-Pensé que no te interesaba y que por eso estabas haciendo tu lista para el baile.

-Y yo pensé que no te gustaba que te vieran hablando civilizadamente con hijos de muggles.

-Oh, pero no es tan humillante cuando se trata de la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación.

-Me halagas, Malfoy.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mi pareja de baile –añadió sarcásticamente Malfoy.

-Oh qué considerado –dijo Hermione- no me digas que ahora debo de hacerte cumplidos yo también porque al ser una Gryffindor no puedo mentir.

-No tienes que mentir, Granger. Sólo tienes que abrir los ojos. Tal vez eso te ayudaría a mirar tu reloj y darte cuenta de que estás retrasada para la junta de prefectos.

¡La junta de prefectos! Casi se había olvidado de eso. Miró su reloj y Malfoy tenía razón, iba retrasada. Tomó rápido sus cosas y apresuró a Malfoy para que regresaran al castillo.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de juntas, todos los prefectos estaban ya ahí, con expresiones de impaciencia por el retrazo de los Premios Anuales. Pansy estaba especialmente furiosa. Su rostro estaba enrojecido y miraba a Hermione recelosa, para después pasar sus ojos a Malfoy y luego volver a mirar a la chica. Ron en cambio estaba profundamente apenado, y no se atrevía a ver a Hermione directamente a la cara.

-Bien. Será mejor que empecemos –dijo Hermione- hay un asunto muy importante que quiero tratar esta noche con ustedes.

La junta se terminó más tarde de lo previsto. Los dos Premios Anuales regresaron bastante cansados a su sala ya entrada la noche. Aunque al final Draco había accedido a la indecente propuesta de Pansy, ésta se había rehusado a permitir que la tocara, diciéndole que no podía burlarse de ella de aquella manera, y que no lo premiaría después de lo que había hecho. Draco no sabía cuál había sido su error, pero no le importaba. Esa noche no deseaba estar con ella, así que él salió ganador. Además, tarde o temprano Pansy olvidaría todo eso y volvería a meterse en su cama como siempre lo hacía en años anteriores cuando tenían una discusión.

Pero había algo que si molestaba bastante a Draco. Durante la junta, Pansy se mostró retadora a todo lo que él le pidió, e incluso le dijo que ella no ayudaría en la organización del baile. Aunque éste la amenazó con decirle a McGonagall de su desobediencia, ella continuó igual y después de unos minutos de seguir discutiendo sobre eso, se levantó y salió de la sala, creando un ambiente muy incómodo entre todos los prefectos. Y Draco estaba preocupado. Sabía que Hermione no sabía nada sobre la organización de bailes, y que si dejaba todo en sus manos el baile sería un desastre, y no podía permitirlo. La organización estaba también a su nombre, y sería poner demasiadas cosas en riesgo.

Las cosas en la junta se pusieron aún peores cuando Draco anunció que él escogería las botellas para la fiesta. Ron se levantó protestando contra esto. Hermione sabía que esas cosas le daban igual a Ron, pero las botellas serían elegidas el mismo día que ella escogería el menú, y sabía que él quería hablar con ella sobre lo que había ocurrido en esa misma sala de juntas. Argumentó estúpidamente que los Slytherins no tenían buen gusto por las bebidas, y que siempre se iban por las que los embriagaran más. Con esto, todos los prefectos pertenecientes a esa casa se enfurecieron y comenzaron a discutir airadamente, mientras Hermione trataba de calmarlos a todos.

-No creo que tu delicado y afeminado paladar pueda escoger buenas bebidas, Weasley. Además a este evento acudirá gente importante y no quiero que tengan que tomarse el contenido de las botellas baratas que comprarías –comentó Draco majaderamente.

Esto lejos de hacer que la pelea se calmara, provocó más a Ron que sacó su varita y la apuntó a Draco.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer? Ya una vez terminaste vomitando babosas tratando de hechizarme ¿recuerdas Weasley? Y si mi memoria no me engaña, fue porque tratabas de defender a Granger. Qué vueltas da la vida, tal vez ahora deberías de tragarte esas mismas babosas por lo que le has hecho.

-Yo no le hice nada a Hermione. No había nada entre nosotros y yo nunca hice nada para que se hiciera ilusiones conmigo. Además ella nunca me dijo que sintiera algo por mí, así que…

Hermione se levantó de su silla, dispuesta a salir de la sala de juntas. No podía seguir escuchando eso. Era increíble que Ron dijera esas cosas… Malfoy la detuvo tomándola del brazo suavemente. Hermione lo miró implorante, necesitaba salir y alejarse de Ron lo más pronto posible. Estaba llorando, y Draco al notar esto le gritó a Ron:

-¿Ya viste lo que logras abriendo tu apestosa bocota?

-¡Vamos Hermione ya no hagas más escándalo por eso! –gritó Ron molesto ante la acusación de Draco- Ya estoy harto de tus lloriqueos. Bien sabes que no es para tanto. Si hubiera sabido que todo esto pasaría no hubiera ido con Harry a recatarte del troll en primer año. Ten cuidado, Malfoy, no te acerques mucho a ella porque tiende a volverse muy fastidiosa.

Todos los prefectos se quedaron callados ante tal comentario. No podía escucharse nada en la sala excepto por los sollozos de Hermione que miraba decepcionada y herida a su gran amigo de tantos años. Entonces Draco se levantó y para sorpresa de todos los presentes, estampó su puño en la cara de Ron. Entonces los Slytherins se levantaron también y entraron en la pelea.

Segundos después Hermione miraba atónita mientras Draco y Ron estaban en el suelo luchando por hacerle daño al otro. Ron tenía la cara bañada en sangre, pues el primer golpe de Draco le había quebrado la nariz. Y Draco tenía una herida bastante fea en la ceja izquierda, y el labio le sangraba.

Ron aprovechó una distracción de Malfoy y lo golpeó en la mandíbula con tanta fuerza, que Malfoy se quedó tirado incapaz de golpear a su contrincante.

Hermione vio con terror cómo Ron sacó su varita abusando de la debilidad que le causó el golpe a Draco y le apuntó directo a la cara. Pero ella aprovechó su oportunidad. Sacó también su varita y lo petrificó.

-Después de todo… no lo necesitamos para organizar el baile, no sirve para nada –dijo Hermione mirándolo fríamente y dándole la mano a Malfoy para que éste se levantara del suelo. Se sentaron de nuevo, mientras todos los prefectos volvían a sus lugares-. Gracias –susurró ella en voz baja.

Ya en la sala, Draco se sentó en un sillón para que Hermione pudiera curar las heridas que Ron le había hecho. Ron le había roto la mandíbula con el último golpe, tenía un ojo morado y el rostro bañado en sangre.

Con un paño húmedo comenzó a limpiar cuidadosamente la ceja y el labio.

-Dime si te estoy lastimando –le dijo ella.

-No te preocupes por eso –dijo Draco.

-Tienes tan inflamada la ceja, espero que no te quede cicatriz –dijo Hermione sin pensar.

-Personalmente, pienso que el peor golpe fue el de la mandíbula, el labio y la ceja no mepreocupan. Además eres bruja, puedes cerrar la herida sin dejar cicatrices.

-Primero hay que limpiar la herida, si la cierro así puede infectarse.

Hermione lo limpió delicadamente, haciendo que Draco se estremeciera un poco. Ella no pudo evitar notar la perfecta forma de su boca, aún estando inflamada y ensangrentada. Una vez que hubo terminado de limpiar las heridas, tomó su varita y pronunció el encantamiento para cerrarlas. Hizo lo mismo para repararle la mandíbula.

-Gracias –dijo Malfoy.

Ambos se sentaron en los sillones sin decir ni una palabra ni mirarse el uno al otro. Querían descansar, olvidarse del baile y de todos sus deberes como Premios Anuales. Se quedaron un buen rato así sentados, disfrutando de la paz y del silencio lejos de los prefectos, del quidditch, y del colegio entero.

Malfoy estaba demasiado agotado, después del entrenamiento de quidditch y de la pelea en la junta, se sentía incapaz de mover un solo músculo.

Hermione se recostó a lo largo de su sillón y cerró los ojos un momento para relajarse. Recordó la expresión de Ron al escuchar su insulto y defender a Malfoy y se sintió muy confundida. Lo quería, sí. Pero él le había hecho daño, la había herido, frente a todos los prefectos, y lo sabía muy bien, y aún así, no le importó. Entonces a ella tampoco debería importarle si el pelirrojo se sentía traicionado porque ella se pusiera del lado de su peor enemigo, después de que este caballerosamente la había defendido.

-¿Tienes hambre, Granger? –preguntó Malfoy desde su sillón. Hermione abrió los ojos y lo vio sentado, mirándola fijamente.

-Un poco –respondió Hermione incorporándose.

-¿Paella o sopa pequinesa? –preguntó Draco levantándose y caminando hacia la cocina.

-Paella –respondió Hermione sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Bien, pero necesitaré que me ayudes –dijo Malfoy sacando todos los ingredientes- claro si quieres cenar hoy. La paella es muy laboriosa, aunque podemos acelerar el proceso con algo de magia.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? –preguntó Hermione entrando a la cocina.

-Parte la carne en trozos pequeños y luego la pones en un sartén con aceite de oliva –respondió Malfoy mientras picaba las alubias con gran facilidad.

Hermione obedeció a cada una de las instrucciones de Draco como si se trataran de los pasos para hacer alguna poción. Corta, fríe, mezcla… todo lo hizo tal como le decía, mientras lo observaba cómo hacía todo casi sin pensarlo, con mucha agilidad.

Media hora después, ambos se sentaban a la mesa. La paella estaba deliciosa, había quedado en su punto y Hermione sabía que era gracias al gran don de Draco para cocinar.

-Deberías de darles recetas a los elfos para el baile –comentó Hermione- esto está delicioso.

-No se trata de la receta –dijo Draco- se trata de la sazón.

-Ha quedado deliciosa –dijo Hermione señalando la paella- nunca en mi vida había probado algo tan rico.

-¿Entonces la pasta de ayer no estaba buena? –preguntó Draco ofendido. Hermione rápidamente trató de explicarse, pero no era necesario, Draco se rió al verla tan apenada y luego comenzó a contar- mi madre fue quien me enseñó a cocinar. Antes de que entrara a Hogwarts.

-Debe de ser una gran cocinera –suspiró Hermione. Ella nunca había podido cocinar nada. Todo se quemaba, sabía muy salado, le faltaba sal, quedaba agrio, aguado, tostado, mal cocido, desabrido, muy condimentado… siempre sucedía algo que hacía que su comida supiera mal.

-Mi padre no la deja cocinar, dice que eso es la tarea de los elfos. Es una lástima porque mi madre lo hace muy bien, y a ella le encantaría estar en la cocina día y noche preparando cosas diferentes –dijo Draco sin mirarla- siempre ha reprimido a mi madre en cada cosa que ella hace bien. Como si no soportara tener a una mujer exitosa a su lado. Es igual que el idiota de Weasley, por eso está con Brown, porque ella es una inútil. El pobre idiota está desesperado por sobresalir en algo, y por eso no quiere estar contigo, siente que tú lo opacas. Y por eso se exhibió el día de hoy diciendo todo lo que te dijo en frente de todos. Pero él quedó peor. Y más después de que le partí la nariz.

-Gracias Malfoy –dijo Hermione- por defenderme hoy.

Draco la miró.

-No fue nada, Granger.

Hubo una pausa de silencio absoluto. Pero no fue un silencio incómodo. Ambos sonreían disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Después de un día como ése, la paz de estar ellos solos era muy valiosa. Sin Ron, sin Pansy, sin nadie…

-Bueno, felicidades por tu sazón, la cena estuvo deliciosa –dijo Hermione cuando hubo terminado de cenar.

-Tú sabes, crecí refinando mis gustos –dijo Malfoy- es una lástima que no se pueda decir lo mismo de ti –añadió con saña. Sin embargo, al ver el gesto ofendido de Hermione, añadió-. Primero Weasley y luego el equipo de Hufflepuff… -comentó Malfoy. Hermione lo miró dispuesta a matarlo, pero entonces él largó una carcajada, y a ella no le quedó más que reírse también.

-Ya te dije que fui a ver al equipo de Hufflepuff entrenar porque Justin me invitó. A mí no me gusta el quidditch –dijo Hermione levantándose de la mesa.

-Entonces te gusta Finch-Fletchley –dijo Malfoy riéndose mientras recogía los platos.

-Ya vas a empezar otra vez –dijo Hermione saliendo de la cocina y regresando a su sillón.

-Bueno, es que no me cuadra que alguien como tú pueda ir a ver a un equipo tan malo como el de Hufflepuff, o a un tipo tan fracasado como Finch-Fletchley, cualquiera que haya sido tu motivo para ir –dijo Draco sentándose en el otro sillón.

-Simplemente porque Justin me invitó y me pareció un gesto muy amable de su parte y decidí ir ¿es muy difícil de comprender?

-Bueno, Granger, permíteme explicarte. ¿Alguna ves llevaste sociología?

-Sí –respondió Hermione.

-¿Recuerdas que Marx dividió la sociedad en clases?

-No entiendo a qué quieres llegar.

-¿Y recuerdas qué decía el funcionalismo? Cada individuo tiene un papel que debe de desempeñar para que haya un equilibrio y la sociedad funcione correctamente….

-Recuerdo todo eso perfectamente Malfoy, pero no sé qué tiene que ver con que yo haya ido esta tarde a ver a Justin entrenar.

-Bueno, que en Hogwarts pasa igual, habemos un grupo de gente privilegiada, burguesía para no revolvernos, que somos los hijos de magos importantes, los millonarios, los guapos, los inteligentes, los deportistas… los que tenemos poder sobre los demás. Y esta el proletariado, que son todos aquellos como Weasley y Finch-Fletchley que no tienen ninguna gracia, ni poder. Pero que deben continuar siendo así para que haya un equilibrio.

-No puedo creer que hables así de Ron y de Justin.

-Por favor… Weasley me partió la mandíbula, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Y Finch-Fletchley… ¿qué clase de apellido es ese? Ni siquiera puedo pronunciarlo bien. Además, así son las cosas, cada quien decide de qué lado estar. Por ejemplo tú, te decidiste por estar de mi lado cuando comenzaste a hablar con el espejo, y te esfuerzas por ser la mejor de la clase… en cambio ellos… tú los has visto.

-Siguen siendo nuestros compañeros, Malfoy. Y aquí todos somos iguales.

-Claro que somos iguales, todos somos personas con derechos y lo que quieras, pero los que nos esforzamos somos nosotros, y eso nos da privilegios. Imagina que Ron llega a un examen sin haber estudiado, y tú pasaste semanas en vela preparándote. Entonces tu sacas diez y el reprueba, pero llega McGonagall y dice "bien –dijo Draco imitando la voz de la profesora- Weasley tienes dos puntos, Granger, tienes diez. Como a Weasley le faltan, dividiremos los doce puntos en partes iguales, y cada uno queda con seis puntos".

-No entiendo a qué quieres llegar.

-Tú esfuerzo te ha hecho pertenecer a esta clase, Granger. Los demás deben de respetarte. Finch-Fletchley no tenía por qué invitarte a ver su entrenamiento de quidditch con los payasos de Hufflepuff y tú tampoco debías de ir.

-Esas son estupideces Malfoy.

-Claro que no, Granger.

-Claro que sí. Porque mientras sean mis amigos, no me importa de qué clase sean.

-No puedes tener esa clase de amigos Granger. Además Finch-Fletchley no es tu amigo, le gustas que es muy diferente.

-¿Estás celoso, Malfoy?

-¿Y qué si lo estoy?

**Un poco clasicista mi Draco, pero aún así lo quiero jaja. Me encanta que sea tan arrogante. Pero en fin, ya Hermione se lo pondrá en su lugar. **

**Soy mexicana asi q no se nada de cocina española, y probablemente esa paella haya quedado terrible, pero decidí honrar un poco a todos los lectores de ese hermoso país que han dejado reviews ) **

**Bueno… ya saben que espero ansiosa sus comentarios, pues son lo que me ayuda a actualizar rápido. Mientras tanto, pasense a leer **_**Yo soy la espía**_**. Saluditos a todos!**


	6. Preparativos

**Discúlpenme por pasar tanto tiempo sin actualizar, la razón rpincipal de mi retraso fue la escuela, luego otros problemillas, pero aquí estoy de regreso. Este capítulo me encanta porque le aporta mucha esencia a la historia, así que quiero sus opiniones. =)**

**Capítulo VI: Preparativos**

-¿Estás celoso, Malfoy?

-¿Y qué si lo estoy?

-¡Estás celoso! –exclamó Hermione incrédula.

-No es lo que estás pensando –dijo Draco colorado y apenado por lo que había dicho- estoy celoso como jugador de quidditch, no me gusta que un equipo tan malo tenga a alguien como tú viéndolos entrenar.

-Eso es lo más estúpido que he oído en toda mi vida, Malfoy –dijo Hermione cruzando los brazos y con una mueca burlona.

-No sabes nada de quidditch –replicó Draco.

-Como digas –dijo Hermione- estoy muy cansada. Creo que mejor hablamos con Dobby hasta mañana.

-¿Cómo les vamos a avisar a todos que tienen que hacer su presentación? –preguntó Draco.

-Los reuniremos antes de que comiencen las clases en el vestíbulo y les diremos del baile y les pediremos que preparen su presentación, que consigan pareja y se registren a más tardar el jueves por la noche.

-No puedes ser tan mala. McGonagall dijo que quiere todo para el viernes –dijo Draco-. ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es para muchos encontrar pareja?

-Claro que la tengo –dijo Hermione- pero si tenemos la lista terminada el jueves por la noche, entonces el viernes podremos entregársela a McGonagall a primera hora. Además no es como que sea tu caso.

-Tienen hasta que terminen las clases del viernes –dijo Draco- así no se sentirán tan presionados en hacer sus presentaciones.

-Está bien. Pero ni un minuto más –accedió Hermione sin ánimos de discutir-. Bueno… nos vemos mañana.

-Que descanses, Granger –dijo Draco.

-Tú también, Malfoy –dijo Hermione algo sorprendida por el gesto de Draco. Se levantó del sillón y se fue a su habitación.

En cuanto la puerta de la recámara de su compañera se cerró, Draco se levantó de su sillón y se dirigió a la suya. No podía parar de pensar en lo que había dicho. Había confesado sentirse celoso de Hermione. Aunque lo que había dicho después, no tenía ningún sentido, era la explicación más lógica que él tenía. No podía estar celoso de ella. Después de todo él tenía a Pansy. ¿Y si lo que había dicho Pansy era verdad? ¿Y si en realidad le gustaba Hermione?

Pero qué estaba pensando, claro que no. Eso era imposible. ¿Entonces por qué Pansy le había preguntado lo mismo?

¡Es que era lógico que Pansy se pusiera celosa! Y era lógico que la gente los relacionara al ser los dos Premios Anuales. Y más viendo el repentino cambio de actitud de su compañera. Ahora era mucho más atractiva, caminaba con seguridad, era otra, y todos lo notaban. En un fin de semana se había convertido en una de las chicas más deseadas de Hogwarts, y eso era algo, que ni él mismo, con toda la pureza de su sangre podía negar.

Mas no le gustaba. Y por su propio bien debía de dejar de pensar en eso. Él no necesitaba a alguien como Granger teniendo a Pansy, y teniendo su reputación.

Si alguien más se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, se vería envuelto en un gran problema. Primero con su familia y luego con todos los Slytherins, incluyendo a Pansy.

Se recostó en su cama sin haberse cambiado, aún recriminándose por pensar que existía la posibilidad de que Hermione le gustara, y se quedó dormido.

Un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta lo despertó por la mañana. Se sentó en la cama sobresaltado y escuchó los gritos de su compañera.

-¡MALFOY! ¡YA ES MUY TARDE! ¡TENEMOS QUE REUNIR A TODOS LOS DE SÉPTIMO AÑO!

Al escuchar esto se levantó de golpe, y corrió hacia la puerta de su habitación, la abrió y vio a Hermione ya arreglada, con el cabello aún húmedo cayendo por sus hombros, su rostro perfectamente despejado y con algo de maquillaje, con el uniforme de su talla, y despidiendo un delicioso aroma muy fresco. Se quedó atónito mirándola, y embriagándose con su exquisito aroma. Se veía mejor que cualquier otra alumna de Hogwarts, y la muy tonta no se daba cuenta.

-¿Por qué llevas la misma ropa de ayer? –preguntó ella sacándolo de su trance- ¡no me digas que acabas de levantarte! ¡ya ha terminando el desayuno!

-¿Qué? Dame un minuto para cambiarme –dijo Malfoy cerrando la puerta.

-¿Por qué te quedaste dormido? –preguntó Hermione desde afuera de la habitación.

-Supongo que fue demasiado el cansancio de ayer –respondió Malfoy sonrojado abotonándose la camisa del uniforme.

-¿Y qué no tienes un despertador?

-¡Rayos Granger! ¿Acaso nunca te has quedado dormida? –gritó molesto calzándose los zapatos con dificultad.

-No –respondió Hermione con toda sinceridad- y menos cuando tengo que hacer un anuncio tan importante. ¿De verdad vas a ir así? –añadió al verlo salir.

Llevaba el cabello revuelto, la camisa arrugada, la corbata suelta… normalmente Draco Malfoy vestía inmaculadamente todos los días, zapatos perfectamente lustrados, pantalón y camisa bien planchados, la corbata perfecta luciendo los colores de su casa, aunque en ocasiones la soltaba un poco para verse seductor y rebelde. Y su cabello platinado siempre bien peinado.

-Si gustas me meto a bañar y me arreglo para que no lleguemos ni a la primera clase –respondió Draco de mala manera.

-Vámonos ya –dijo Hermione caminando hacia la puerta.

-Espera –dijo Malfoy caminando a su escritorio y recogiendo los libros y pergaminos que había sobre este, y metiéndolos en su mochila.

-¿No podías hacer eso anoche? –preguntó Hermione saliendo de la sala por delante de él.

-¿Y privarme de un pretexto para hacer que te enojes un poco más?

-¡Qué astuto, Malfoy!

-¿Para esto me pediste la tregua? ¿Para ser tú quien inicie los pleitos?

-¡Ashh cállate ya! –dijo Hermione al tiempo que un ravenclaw de sexto año que pasaba por el pasillo se le quedó mirando.

-¡El muy estúpido me envidia! –susurró Draco a su compañera.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella sin entender.

-¿En serio eres tan ingenua? El tipo ese, de ranvenclaw, que pasó mirándote… me envidia por caminar contigo por el pasillo. No sabe la fiera que eres.

-Claro que no Malfoy. ¿Siempre tienes que estar viendo las dobles intenciones de la gente?

-¿Por qué eres tan ciega, Granger? ¡En menos de una semana has logrado que todos los chicos de Hogwarts quieran meterse contigo a un salón vacío! ¡Y no precisamente a hablar!

-¡Qué sucio eres, Malfoy! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Bueno, obviamente yo no quiero hacerlo –respondió Draco, _porque te puedo llevar a mi habitación, o a nuestra sala, o la cocina… _pensó- pero deberías de ver cómo te miran los demás.

-Bueno, no encuentro ninguna diferencia entre la mirada de ese ravenclaw, y la mirada tuya cuando me viste en la puerta de tu habitación.

-Deberías de usar anteojos entonces –contestó Draco de mala manera esforzándose por no sonrojarse. Dio gracias a Merlín que llegaran por fin al vestíbulo, donde Hermione se paró en las escaleras y dijo con voz audible.

-Todos los de séptimo año, reúnanse aquí. Tenemos un anuncio para ustedes.

Los estudiantes que pasaban por ahí se detuvieron y comenzaron a amontonarse a su alrededor. Entre ellos estaba Ron, mirándola con una profunda decepción en los ojos, y con las huellas de su pelea con Malfoy el día anterior, aún presentes en su cara. Draco se paró a un lado de Hermione, y al ver que ya todos se encontraban presentes, dijo:

-El primero de octubre se realizará el Primer Baile Anual de Presentación de Egresados –todas las chicas empezaron a hablar emocionadas- por favor pongan atención. Se realizará en el Gran Comedor, y vendrá gente del Ministerio y empresarios importantes. Este baile se hace con el fin de presentarlos a todos como nuevos miembros de la comunidad mágica trabajadora, en pocas palabras, los ayudará a conseguir mejores puestos. Es obligatorio que lleven pareja, pero a este baile sólo podrán acudir alumnos de séptimo año, y prefectos, así que no pueden invitar a nadie más. Tienen hasta el viernes, antes de que terminen las clases, para conseguir pareja, y apuntarse conmigo, o con Granger.

-En el baile se leerá una pequeña presentación de cada alumno, escrita por ustedes. Así que necesito que cuando se registren, me entreguen una pequeña tarjeta con lo que piensan hacer cuando salgan del Colegio –dijo Hermione- esto es urgente, ya que el lunes comenzaremos con clases de baile –hubo un bufido molesto de los hombres- y vendrán varias casas de moda para que cada quien escoja una túnica adecuada –ahora un murmullo alegre de todas las chicas.

-Tenemos que escoger eso juntos, Draco –dijo Pansy caminando hacia él entre todos sus compañeros- quiero que tu túnica combine con mi vestido.

-Lo siento Pansy, pero no iré contigo –respondió él.

Ante esto, un grupo de chicas emocionadas emitieron pequeños grititos de alegría. Hermione pudo ver cómo unas lo miraban expectantes, pestañeando. Otras gritaban levantando la mano esperando ser escogidas. Draco las miró y abrió la boca para anunciar que iría con Hermione, pero antes de que emitiera ningún sonido, ella lo codeó con fuerza disimuladamente indicándole que no dijera nada.

-Bueno, ahora sí, todos vayan a sus clases –dijo Hermione- las parejas podrán registrarse después del almuerzo.

Con esto todos se dispersaron por el vestíbulo y se dirigieron a sus clases, comentando entre ellos sobre las nuevas noticias.

-¿Cómo que no vas a ir conmigo? ¿Con quién vas a ir? –gritaba furiosa Pansy. Hermione se quedó ahí, porque le tocaba Adivinación junto con Draco, pero al ver el desplante de la novia de su compañero, prefirió adelantarse al salón.

-Fue una orden de McGonagall –explicó Draco, antes de que Hermione hubiera logrado salir del vestíbulo- que Granger y yo fuéramos juntos por ser los Premios Anuales.

La furia de Pansy no se hizo esperar. Comenzó a gritar y maldecir, mientras la castaña trataba de pasar desapercibida, pero no lo logró.

-¿Crees que puedes estar a su altura, Granger? ¡Jamás podrás estarlo! No importa lo que hagas siempre serás la misma sabelotodo tragalibros de siempre. La más odiosa, mandona, engreída, aburrida y fea estudiante que haya pisado Hogwarts. Draco es mío, y no porque vayas con él, tienes oportunidad frente a mí. Deberías de rogarle a McGonagall que te permita ir con alguno de tus amigos perdedores, por dignidad –gritó fuera de sí.

-¡PANSY! –gritó Malfoy- ¡cállate ya! –se paró entre las dos, y con un gesto que en otra ocasión pudo haber herido a Pansy, le dijo- hablaremos de esto después. Vamos, Granger.

Hermione estaba en silencio. Miró a Draco sin ninguna expresión en su rostro y se fue con él por el pasillo hacia la clase de adivinación, dejando a Pansy en medio del vestíbulo.

-Nada de lo que te dijo es cierto –comenzó a decir Draco.

-No quiero que me digas nada –dijo Hermione aún sin mostrar ninguna expresión- ya estoy cansada de que me llenes la cabeza con basura de clases sociales y sobre mi cambio, para que después venga la perra de tu novia a insultarme. Ahora aléjate de mí por favor.

Sin saber por qué, Draco se sintió herido por estas palabras. No porque Hermione hubiera insultado a Pansy, la verdad él estaba repasando palabras peores para su novia en la mente, sino porque le estaba pidiendo que se alejara. Y él no podía hacerlo.

-Escúchame por favor –dijo Malfoy- nada de lo que dijo es verdad, y debes de creerme. Lo dijo sólo para que dejaras de hablar con el espejo, te deprimieras y volvieras a ser la misma Granger de siempre, o incluso peor…

-¿Y por qué habría de hacer eso? –preguntó deteniéndose en el pasillo y mirándolo con mirada expectante. Él se detuvo también y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Ella tenía alzada la ceja derecha, como hacía siempre que esperaba una excusa para contra argumentarla.

-Porque se siente amenazada por ti –contestó Malfoy sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos- al ver en lo que te has convertido, tiene miedo de ser desplazada. Está acostumbrada a ser la chica más popular del Colegio, pero ahora has llegado tú, volteando las miradas y ganando en dos días lo que ella consiguió en seis años. Y sabiendo que vas a ir conmigo al baile, quiere marcar su territorio. Es su forma de defender lo que tiene.

-Como si yo fuera lo suficientemente estúpida para fijarme en alguien que me ha insultado desde que me conoce –respondió Hermione reanudando su camino hacia el aula.

-Por favor, no la escuches. Déjame probarte que todo lo que dijo son mentiras –dijo Draco siguiéndola.

-Haz lo que quieras, Malfoy. Pero por favor aléjate de mí. No quiero más problemas.

-Granger, por favor. Hablaré con Pansy, y le explicaré que entre tú y yo no hay nada. Pero no pidas que nos alejemos… ¡Vivimos juntos en la torre! Bien sabes que es imposible. Más aún con la organización del baile.

Llegaron a la entrada del aula, y entraron. Todos ya estaban ahí, pero la profesora Chang no pareció molestarse por su impuntualidad. Se sentó cada uno en su cojín tratando de no interrumpir la clase.

-Estaba diciendo, señores Granger y Malfoy, que hoy aprenderemos a encontrar las estrellas positivas para activarlas. ¿Sabe usted, señor Malfoy, de qué se trata esto?

Draco no contestó. Observaba con gran atención la cubierta de su libro, ajeno completamente a lo que ocurría en la clase.

-Señor Malfoy –dijo con voz fuerte la profesora.

-No lo sé –respondió Draco. Todos los presentes lo miraron sorprendidos. Entonces, la profesora comenzó a explicar el tema. Draco volvió a fijar la vista en su libro.

En realidad, él sabía perfectamente de qué se trataba eso de las estrellas, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo. No deseaba poner atención, porque tenía algo más importante dándole vueltas en la cabeza. ¿Cómo haría que Pansy dejara de insultar a Hermione? ¿Por qué le importaba defender a su compañera? ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Ya Pansy y la misma Hermione habían cuestionado sus sentimientos, y él los había negado. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Él era un Malfoy, un sangre pura y un mortífago. Lord Voldemort le había perdonado su fatal error al matar a Dumbledore, y le permitió regresar a Hogwarts, ya que su padre Lucius podía servirlo mejor. Ya no sentía la euforia del año anterior al convertirse en mortífago. Ya no sentía esa lealtad o ese orgullo que lo impulsaron a permitir ser marcado. Ahora sentía miedo de que su amo descubriera sus sentimientos. La orden lo protegía, sin que él lo hubiera buscado realmente. Cuando regresó a Hogwarts como Premio Anual, pidió la ayuda de McGonagall. Había perdido el gusto por la maldad y el racismo. Pero ahora estaba encontrándose con la terrible realidad de que Hermione Granger estaba metiéndose en su corazón sin que él lo deseara, y él no podía permitírselo. _Como si yo fuera lo suficientemente estúpida para fijarme en alguien que me ha insultado desde que me conoce. _Las palabras de Hermione resonaban hirientes en su cabeza, pero así era mejor. Trataba de convencerse de que eso era un simple flechazo y lo mejor sería olvidarla. Así como llegó se iría, y él podría volver a tener su vida normal, con Pansy, con sus desmedidas noches de pasión, y con sus numerosas amantes.

Pero ¿qué estaba pensando? Él no sentía nada por Hermione. Levantó la mirada para verla, ella estaba ahí, tomando apuntes rápidamente, sin prestarle atención a él. No podía sentir nada. Ella era Granger, su compañera de torre, la otra Premio Anual, la sabelotodo, y la chica más hermosa de su generación…. Pero no podía ser más.

-Draco cuando termines de comer, te veo en el vestíbulo para ir a hablar con los elfos. Hoy tenemos que escoger el menú –dijo Hermione detrás de él. Estaba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin comiendo con sus compañeros. Pansy estaba sentada al otro lado de la mesa y de vez en cuando le dedicaba alguna mirada asesina.

-Ya terminé –dijo Draco levantándose dejando su plato casi entero. La siguió por el pasillo entre las mesas y salieron del comedor. Caminaron en silencio por el pasillo que los llevaba a la cocina, donde fueron recibidos alegremente por Dobby que ya había recibido instrucciones de ayudarlos por la Profesora McGonagall.

-Buenas tardes señorita Granger, señor Malfoy –saludó Dobby- preparamos para ustedes varios menús para que escojan el que más les agrade, y si lo desean, podemos preparar platillos de muestra para que degusten. Por favor tomen asiento –dijo indicándoles una mesa. Se sentaron y comenzaron a ver los menús que estaban sobre la mesa.

-Mira este –dijo Hermione- crema de brócoli, medallones de pollo con salsa de chipotle, y de postre mousse de chocolate

-A nadie le gusta el brócoli, Granger –dijo Draco- y estaba pensando en que comiéramos carne de res.

-En ese caso debería de ver estos, señor –dijo Dobby separando los menús que llevaban carne y entregándoselos.

-Este suena bien –dijo Draco enseñándole uno a Hermione- crema de champiñón, filete en salsa de queso, puré de papa, verduras a la mantequilla y de postre canasta de nieve.

-Me gusta más este de pollo a la reina –dijo Hermione viendo otro menú.

-Entonces ya sé qué te prepararé de cenar –dijo Draco- yo digo que este está bien.

-Como digas –dijo Hermione dejando el menú.

-Bien señor, ahora veremos las bebidas –anunció Dobby entregándole un enorme folleto.

-No es necesario, Dobby. Quiero vino hecho por elfos. Sólo muéstrame botellas de vino.

-Pero señor ¿y la cerveza de mantequilla y el whisky de fuego? –preguntó Dobby.

-Eso es para las fiestas en las salas comunes. Esto es un evento importante y no quiero ver a nadie ebrio.

-Como usted ordene, señor –dijo Dobby- le haré llegar un folleto de vinos esta misma noche, señor. Ahora podemos ver los manteles.

Una hora después, habían elegido manteles, flores, vajilla, arreglos… Hermione ya estaba muy cansada de los preparativos y se sintió verdaderamente agradecida cuando por fin pudo ir a su sala a hacer tareas. En cambio Draco, aún confundido, se fue a su habitación sin dirigirle la palabra. Esto no la sorprendió, ni siquiera le molestó, pues horas antes ella misma le había pedido ese distanciamiento.

No sabía por qué lo había hecho, no le tenía miedo a Pansy, pero si sentía cierta gratitud por su compañero, quien después de todo, la había impulsado a cambiar de una manera tan radical. Y ella se sentía bien con su cambio. Estaba satisfecha. Se miraba y se alegraba de ser así. Había mejorado aún más en sus clases, hablaba y caminaba con más seguridad. Y aunque se lo negara a Draco, estaba comenzando a notar su atractivo. Y esto le gustaba. Disfrutaba ser el centro de las miradas, disfrutaba que la invitaran a ver entrenamientos, disfrutaba que le apartaran un lugar en el Gran Comedor. Pero no disfrutaba ser el blanco de los insultos de una novia celosa.

Llamaron a la puerta. Hermione se sorprendió porque la armadura no permitía que nadie más que ellos entraran en la torre, y si alguien entraba, era porque los premios anuales pronunciaban la contraseña. Se levantó y fue hasta la entrada de la torre. Al abrirse la puerta, vio a Pansy Parkinson, refunfuñando sobre la armadura.

-Granger –dijo fríamente al verla.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar? –preguntó Hermione con dureza.

-Venía a buscar a Draco –dijo Pansy- ahora si me permites –apartó a Hermione de la entrada de la torre para abrirse paso. Observó la sala a su alrededor por primera vez y preguntó despectivamente- ¿dónde está?

-Descansando –dijo Draco saliendo de su habitación- o por lo menos lo hacía hasta que escuché tu voz ¿Qué quieres?

-Necesito hablar contigo –respondió Pansy.

-Sí, yo también –dijo él mirando a Hermione.

-Yo me voy a la biblioteca –dijo Hermione recogiendo sus libros apresuradamente.

-Al fin vamos a poder estar solos –dijo Pansy sin ninguna pena ni pudor.

-No, nosotros nos vamos, tú quédate –dijo Draco cortante. Hermione se detuvo y asintió, incapaz de contradecir al furioso dragón que acababa de darle una orden. Draco caminó hacia Pansy, la agarró del brazo y salieron ambos de la sala.

La condujo por el pasillo por varios minutos y se detuvo hasta que se sintió fuera del alcance auditivo de los demás estudiantes. Estaba enojado, y no parecía desear hablar con ella, pero sabía que Pansy nunca descansaba hasta que se salía con la suya, y si deseaba hablar con él, encontraría la manera de hacerlo.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-De la pelea que tuviste ayer con Weasley, en frente de todos los prefectos.

-No hay nada que hablar. Me provocó, lo golpeé, me golpeó, nos golpeamos. Eso es todo.

-Weasley no te provocó –dijo Pansy-. Insultó a Granger y tú la defendiste.

-¿Y qué se suponía que debía de hacer? Granger estaba al lado de mí, y estaba llorando. Es mí compañera de torre.

-Podías dejárselo a los otros Gryffindors –respondió Pansy- no hay excusa. No debiste de defenderla. Todos los prefectos te vieron. Ya toda la casa de Slytherin sabe que defendiste a la sangre sucia. Y cuando se enteren que irás con ella al baile pensarán que te has enamorado de ella.

-Jamás podría enamorarme de Granger –dijo Draco inseguro- y McGonagall lo ordenó, ya te lo expliqué.

-¿Y no podías decirle que tienes novia? ¿Ahora con quién iré yo?

-No creo que Crabbe y Goyle consigan pareja –dijo Draco muy seco. Pansy, sintiéndose insultada abrió la boca para defenderse, pero él la calló diciendo- más vale que dejes esos celos absurdos contra Granger. Hoy la insultaste, y lo único que te estoy pidiendo es que no vuelvas a hacerle eso ni a ella ni a nadie. Los Slytherins no actuamos así, somos inteligentes y cuidamos nuestras palabras. Y quiero que te quede muy claro, que la próxima vez que insultes a alguien de esa manera, no habrá más nosotros.

-¿Me estás amenazando?

-Te estoy advirtiendo. Ahora si no tienes algo más que decirme me retiro.

Draco regresó a su sala, dejando a Pansy sola en el pasillo.

Después de una difícil semana llena de preparativos, presentaciones, parejas, etc, ambos premios anuales se sintieron felices de que ésta terminara. El único problema fue que el lunes llegó con las primeras clases de baile y la elección de vestuarios. Por la mañana, durante las clases, la gran mayoría de las chicas se mostraban emocionadas por lo que les esperaba aquella tarde.

Después de comer, todos los alumnos que asistirían al baile fueron reunidos en el Gran Comedor. Se movieron las mesas, y se aparecieron varias filas de probadores, y una inmensa cantidad de túnicas de gala, en pequeños grupos por diseñador. Los chicos miraban sin entusiasmo las túnicas, como esperando no tener que comprar una. Pero las chicas iban de un puesto a otro en grupos. Hermione, sin embargo estaba sola. Ginny compraría un vestido de segunda mano, sus compañeras de Gryffindor estaban en Saks Diagon Alley, y ella compraría en Madame Malkins.

No era una experta en modas, y al no tener a nadie quien la aconsejara, comenzó a ver los vestidos. Al final, optó por uno rosa fuerte, de seda, estilo halter. Pagó veinte galeones y se alejó contenta de la multitud, hacia su sala, a descansar mientras empezaba la clase de baile.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué es esa cosa que extendiste en el sillón? –gritó Draco golpeando la puerta de su habitación.

La puerta se abrió y Hermione asomó la cabeza.

-Es mi vestido –respondió.

-¡No pensarás llevar eso al baile!

-No veo otra razón para comprar un vestido.

-No iré contigo si vas vestida así. Es horrible.

-Disculpa, es lo que a mí me gusta –respondió Hermione ofendida.

-¿Cuánto te costó?

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuánto te costó ese trapo? ¿Dónde lo compraste?

-Veinte galeones, con Madame Malkins.

-¿Te has vuelto loca? –preguntó Draco incrédulo- ¿te das cuenta de que ahí estará la gente del Ministerio con la que quieres trabajar? No puedes llevar eso. Tienes que comprar otro vestido.

-Lo siento mucho, Malfoy. Pero ya no tengo más dinero para comprarme otro.

-Entonces tienes suerte de que yo tenga millones de galeones en una cámara de Gringotts –dijo Draco- vamos rápido al Gran Comedor.

-Malfoy no. No puedo aceptar eso.

-No seas necia Granger. Vamos.

La jaló del brazo y la llevó con él al Gran Comedor. Prefirió ignorar lo que decía, cualquier chica hubiera estado feliz de que Draco le regalara un vestido, pero Granger era demasiado orgullosa. Cuando llegaron aún quedaban algunas chicas probándose.

La llevó a Saks Diagon Alley, a lo que Hermione primero se negó rotundamente.

-No puedes llevar algo de veinte galeones. Toda la gente importante del mundo mágico estará ahí. Y tú tienes que impresionar. Recuerda que eres parte de la_ burguesía_ de Hogwarts. Además ¿qué pensarán de mí si me acompaña una chica en andrajos?

Sin permitir que ella lo contradijera, la metió en el enrome cubículo de la tienda. A regañadientes, Hermione comenzó a ver los vestidos, de telas mucho más hermosas y cortes más favorecedores. Los acabados eran perfectos, no podía imaginarse usando uno de esos vestidos.

-¿Cuál crees que le guste más a Ron, Parv? –decía Lavender mostrándole a su amiga un vestido azul rey y otro color marrón.

-Definitivamente el azul –respondió Parvati- págalo ya que aún tenemos que buscar zapatos.

Hermione miró el vestido de Lavender. Era muy bonito. Sin mangas, con unos pequeños tirantes sosteniéndolo. La falda de una tela vaporosa. Seguramente a Ron le encantaría.

-¿Qué te parece este? –preguntó Draco detrás de ella. Volteó rápidamente y vio que su compañero le mostraba un hermoso vestido rojo de corte imperial. Era bellísimo, mucho más que el de Lavender. Tenía dos tirantes gruesos que formaban un cuello V. En la parte de arriba, se formaba un drapeado elegante que caía libre hasta el suelo.

-¿Cuánto cuesta? –preguntó Hermione.

-Veinte galeones –mintió Draco con una sonrisa malévola- no te preocupes por eso ¿te gusta?

-Malfoy de verdad no puedo a…

-¿Te gusta? ¿Quieres medírtelo?

-Está bien –accedió Hermione y fue al probador.

El vestido le quedó perfectamente, el color le favorecía mucho. Nunca se había visto con algo tan elegante en toda su vida. Pasó varios minutos mirándose en el espejo con el vestido puesto. Cuando se lo quitó, miró la etiqueta. Donna Karan $1650 galeones. Definitivamente no podía aceptarlo. Se vistió de nuevo con el uniforme y salió del probador.

-¿Cómo te quedó? –preguntó Draco.

-Muy bien. Es precioso, Draco. Pero no puedo aceptar esto –dijo mostrándole la etiqueta.

-Por favor Granger, no es momento para esas estupideces, claro que puedes. ¿Quieres este o prefieres probarte otro? Porque me acaban de mostrar unos aretes para este vestido.

-Draco esto es dema…

-¿No puedes aceptar un regalo? –preguntó Draco.

-Sí, pero no de este tamaño –contestó Hermione- es demasiado dinero.

-Ignora el dinero –dijo Draco, mostrándole los aretes- ¿te gustan? ¿te gusta el vestido?

-Ya te dije que sí, pero no puedo aceptarlo.

Draco le arrebató el vestido y se lo entregó a una empleada.

-Nos lo llevamos, junto con los aretes. Ahora Granger, busca unos zapatos y vámonos.

-Tengo unos negros… -comenzó Hermione.

-No pensarás usar unos zapatos que ya has usado, con ese vestido…

-Draco, el vestido es largo, no se va a notar.

-Claro que se notará cuando bailes –dijo Draco- busca unos zapatos.

Al final, escogió unos zapatos estilo sandalia color dorado con tonos metálicos y un tacón delgado de cinco pulgadas y plataforma. Draco pagó todo sin escucharla. Si algo no soportaba ella, era sentirse en deuda con alguien, y mucho menos con Malfoy. Pero él no le daba importancia a eso. No sabía porqué estaba gastando miles de galeones en ella, en un vestido que sólo usaría una o a lo mucho dos veces. Se sentía confundido. Primero se había negado a aceptar la idea de que pudiera sentir algo por ella, pero ahora le compraba un vestido, y eso era algo que no había hecho ni siquiera por Pansy. Sonrió al imaginar la reacción de su novia si le comprara un vestido. Sería totalmente opuesta a la de Hermione, que por lo visto jamás terminaría de darle las gracias por el regalo.

Una vez que las tiendas se hubieran vaciado, el Gran Comedor se convirtió en un salón de baile. Recogieron los cubículos, los probadores y la ropa y en su lugar aparecieron espejos tapizando las paredes, en el piso apareció una duela y en donde normalmente estaba la mesa de profesores, había un enorme aparato de sonido.

Los estudiantes fueron enviados a sus dormitorios para que se cambiaran y se pusieran ropa más cómoda, pero las chicas debían de llevar ya los zapatos que usarían en el baile.

Cuando regresaron al Gran Comedor, se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

-Hola chicos –dijo un tipo no muy alto desde el aparato de sonido. Tenía los ojos casi cerrados, sonreía arrugando todo su rostro, su expresión era un poco rara, pero aún más lo era su vestimenta: pantalón negro de licra completa y desagradablemente ajustado al cuerpo, con una playera morada no muy larga, que cuando levantaba los brazos dejaba ver un asqueroso vientre peludo. Era delgado al punto de parecer mujer, su espalda no era ancha, ni se le marcaba un solo músculo-. Mi nombre es Francis, y les voy a dar clases de baile. Permítanme presentarles a mi asistente. ¡Roro ven acá, no seas penoso!

De detrás del aparato salió el famoso Roro, con los cabellos rizados y llenos de crema para peinar, vistiendo de la misma manera que Francis.

Los alumnos contenían la risa al ver a sus maestros de baile. Sus gestos, voces, ademanes, postura, todo era demasiado afeminado para ser real.

-Chicos por favor tomen a su pareja y pongan atención. Primero vamos a calentar. No queremos que nadie se lastime estando a pocas semanas del maravilloso baile –dijo Francis entusiasmado a punto de aplaudir- vamos a empezar con el cuello, no quiero a nadie tenso así que vamos a aflojar esos músculos.

Hermione y Draco intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa antes de empezar el calentamiento. Comenzaron a mover la cabeza _atrás y adelante_ cómo repetía una y otra vez Francis.

-Esto es una estupidez –dijo Draco deteniéndose.

-No te detengas corazón –gritó Roro caminando hacia él- el calentamiento es muy importante. Tú debes de saberlo, mira qué fornido estás ¿qué deporte practicas?

-Quidditch –respondió Ron divertido viendo la mueca de asco que se dibujaba en la cara de Malfoy.

-Ay con razón –dijo Roro mirando los brazos de Draco- pero qué pareja tan perfecta hacen. Tienen que lucirse en la pista de baile. Así que a calentar.

-¡Qué lindos zapatos Granger! –dijo Pansy señalando los zapatos de Christian Louboutin que Draco le había comprado- no sabía que las sangre sucias pudieran comprarse zapatos así.

-Adivina quién me los compró –respondió Hermione con una enorme sonrisa.

**Quería hacer este capítulo un poco más superficial y transitivo, basado únicamente en la organización del baile, pero estos dos tórtolos se aman! Y me lo hacen imposible! Luchan por estar juntos jajajaja. Sé que quedan dudas respecto a Draco y Voldemort, pero aclararé todo lo prometo . La verdad, adoro el resultado de este capítulo, y no se descuiden, lo que viene es aún mejor. De nuevo, gracias por todos sus reviews, me han levantado mucho el ánimo y me han empujado a escribir aún cuando no estoy de humor. Prometo no volver a hacerlos esperar por tanto tiempo.**

**Si desean ver los vestidos, busquen Granger tenemos un problema en facebook y háganse fans**

**De nuevo, espero sus reviews.**


	7. Victoria's Secret

No tengo palabras para decir cuánto siento el haber tardado tanto en actualizar, más habiendo leido todos sus comentarios, por los cuales estoy super agradecida. Me siento honrada cuando me dicen que este es el primer fic que leyeron y les ha gustado, o cuando me comentan que es uno de los mejores dramaiones, lo cual de verdad es un honor porque hay muchos muy buenos. Los que me han dicho, que no acostumbran enviar reviews, pero que lo han hecho para que yo actualizara antes, de verdad, no sé cómo pedirles perdón. Tal vez ésta no sea la mejor historia, pero definitivamente tengo a los mejores lectores. Este capítulo me encanta, es un poco más largo que los anteriores, y va dedicado al mejoor hermano del mundo. Ya sin más rollo, porque sé que lo que quieren es leer la historia se las dejo aquí. Por cierto ¿cómo les ha ido a las que intentaron el espejo?

**Capítulo VII: Victoria's Secret**

-¡Qué lindos zapatos Granger! –dijo Pansy señalando los zapatos de Christian Louboutin que Draco le había comprado- no sabía que las sangre sucias pudieran comprarse zapatos así.

-Adivina quién me los compró –respondió Hermione con una enorme sonrisa.

Pansy observó completamente incrédula cómo Hermione volteaba su mirada hacia Draco luciendo aún su enorme sonrisa de cinismo en su limpio y humectado rostro. Él se limitaba a mirarla inexpresivo, sabiendo que Pansy no lo perdonaría jamás por haberle comprado a su compañera el vestido, los zapatos y las joyas que la opacarían en el baile donde debía deslumbrar para obtener un buen empleo, y que era después de todo, su presentación a la sociedad mágica productiva.

Aunque, él estaba seguro de que si Hermione hubiera decidido llevar el vestido rosa que había comprado, su impactante cambio de los últimos días habría sido suficiente para opacar a Pansy en el baile. Hermione tenía luz propia, tal vez no gastaba mucho dinero en su persona, pero definitivamente se veía arreglada todos los días. Se había delineado la ceja de forma delicada y natural, su piel se veía mucho más joven y sana, incluso podría aparecer en algún comercial dermatológico. Su cabello siempre desenredado y bien peinado, y su ropa, incluso el uniforme, le favorecía. No había un detalle que se viera mal en ella, hasta las uñas las llevaba pintadas con un brillo rosa muy claro. Era todo lo contrario a Pansy que era extravagancia en cada pestañeo, con inmensas cantidades de maquillaje que endurecía sus rasgos, peinados estrafalarios… mientras que Hermione era la naturalidad y la elegancia hechas mujer. O por lo menos eso pensaba Draco.

Pansy se limitaba a mirarlos incrédula. Parecía que su cerebro estaba demasiado ocupado procesando lo que veía como para responder. Todos los que estaban cerca de ellos se quedaron en silencio contemplando el espectáculo. Incluso Ron observaba molesto la escena, esperando a que se confirmara lo que ya era obvio: que Draco le había comprado a Hermione unos zapatos que costaban tanto. No sólo era algo que él jamás habría podido pagar, sino que ella jamás los hubiera aceptado.

-¿Es verdad, Draco? –preguntó Pansy con voz seca y casi temblorosa. En pocos segundos se había quedado pálida y sus rasgos toscos y caninos se pronunciaron aún más.

Draco no le contestó. No era que se sintiera temeroso de decirle. Él quería contestarle que sí había comprado esos zapatos. Sólo que no frente a todos sus compañeros. Intercambió una mirada corta con Hermione y supo que ella no diría más. No le reprochaba haberle dicho en primer lugar, pues su novia se había burlado de ella, y nunca tuvo la intención de que su regalo fuera un secreto.

-Te hice una pregunta, Draco, contéstame –apremió Pansy con los ojos enrojecidos- ¿tú le compraste esos zapatos?

-Acompáñame afuera del comedor –dijo Draco.

-¡No! –gritó Pansy furiosa- me vas a contestar aquí y ahora.

-Está bien –dijo Draco, y mirándola directamente a los ojos, sin ninguna clase de discreción dijo con voz clara y audible para que todos pudieran escucharle- yo le compré esos zapatos, junto con un vestido y joyas para el baile pues ella será mi pareja por órdenes de McGonagall.

-No me digas que McGonagall te obligó también a comprarle todo eso –dijo Pansy visiblemente dolida.

-No, lo hice porque consideré necesario que Hermione fuera vestida a la altura de las circunstancias –respondió él muy serio. No se mostraba arrogante, no arrastraba las palabras.

-¿A ti qué demonios te importa si ella va bien vestida? ¡Es ella quien no conseguirá un empleo de prestigio, no tú! –chilló Pansy mirando a Hermione con infinito desprecio.

Ella no le bajó la mirada, la enfrentó con una serenidad en su rostro que exasperó aún más a Pansy sin necesidad de que abriera la boca. No la miraba burlona, ninguna sonrisa de ningún tipo asomaba por su boca. Simplemente estaba serena, prestándole atención, manteniendo el contacto visual que tanto le costaba a Pansy mantener con ella o con Draco.

-Ambos estamos representando a la escuela en este baile, y simplemente pensé que sería una buena idea comprarle el vestido, no entiendo por qué te complicas tanto por algo así, y a ti también te he hecho buenos regalos.

-Pero yo soy tu novia, no tienes por qué gastar tanto en ella –respondió Pansy furiosa. Draco se sentía completamente apenado por tener esta discusión ante un público tan atento formado por todos sus compañeros. Lo sentía incluso por Hermione porque la estaba convirtiendo en la comidilla de todas las chicas durante los próximos días.

-No es como que haya vaciado la cámara de mi familia para pagar eso –dijo Draco.

-Pero estás arruinando toda tu reputación y la de tu familia.

-Creo que hasta aquí llegamos Pansy –dijo él con un tono amable pero firme.

Todos los presentes se quedaron congelados ante tal declaración. Sólo Draco parecía estar cuerdo después de haber soltado esa bomba en el gran comedor. Se sentía aliviado, satisfecho, a pesar de saber que todo el mundo se opondría a ese rompimiento.

Justo cuando sus compañeros parecían empezar a despertar con las exclamaciones de varias chicas, Pansy salió corriendo del gran comedor sin atreverse a decir nada. Todos los ojos se giraron entonces hacia Draco.

-Chicos, estamos en la clase de baile, por favor dejen sus vidas amorosas para después –gritó Francis aplaudiendo para llamar la atención de todos- volvamos a los estiramientos ¡ahora manos a la cintura! ¡y a mover la cadera! –gritó mientras caminaba entre los estudiantes, que lo miraban incrédulos de que les pidiese que hicieran eso. Cuando pasó por donde estaban Draco y Hermione, les llamó la atención por no hacer el ejercicio que acababa de indicar- ¡vamos Draco! No querrás lastimarte ahora que estás soltero –dijo con una sonrisa pícara y guiñándole un ojo.

Draco se quedó perplejo ante tal gesto y pudo asegurar que su disgusto se reflejó en su rostro, pues su pareja lo miraba a punto de echarse a reír a carcajadas.

* * *

Después de que la clase de baile hubiera concluido, todos se fueron a sus respectivas salas adoloridos y cansados. Algunas chicas estaban emocionadas y satisfechas con la clase, incluso Hermione se sentía cómoda en esa actividad física, lo que era muy raro en ella. Pero ningún hombre sentía lo mismo. Todos estaban avergonzados, y sobre todo, hartos de las miradas obscenas del maestro y su asistente.

-Dobby acaba de traerme varios folletos con las bebidas que le pedí para el baile ¿quieres verlos? –dijo Draco sentado en la mesa de la cocina mientras Hermione salía del baño secando su cabello.

-Pero yo no sé nada de bebidas –dijo Hermione.

-Tengo algunas muestras –respondió Malfoy contento, mientras Hermione caminaba resignada hacia la cocina. Llevaba un pants azul rey con un top amarillo con dibujos del mismo color del pantalón, y unas flip flops también azules.

-Bueno, prefiero las bebidas dulces. Y me encanta acompañarlas con queso –dijo Hermione- pero seguramente alguien querrá beber vinos secos, o incluso algo más fuerte como whiskey… ¿Draco me estás prestando atención? –añadió al notar que su compañero la miraba muy distraído, como perdido en otra cosa.

-Dime que no es cierto lo que se lee en tu blusa –dijo él.

-Claro que no, yo no estudio en UCLA. Estamos en Hogwarts, eligiendo las bebidas para el baile de presentación –respondió Hermione.

-No me refiero a eso –dijo Draco ofendido- ¿compras en Victoria's Secret?

Hermione se sonrojó ante la pregunta, o más bien, ante la forma en que ésta fue planteada, y el modo en que Draco la perforaba con la mirada en ese momento.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver…?

-Es sólo una pregunta. Es que no te imagino a ti comprando ahí –respondió con simplicidad Draco.

-¿Y dónde se supone que sí me imaginas comprando? –preguntó Hermione divertida.

-En Madame Malkins –contestó Draco.

-Bueno, ya no. Le di mi vestido a Ginny porque ahora compro en Saks –respondió Hermione burlona, a lo que Draco respondió lanzando una carcajada- pero de todas formas, Madame Malkins no tiene ropa deportiva, ni pijamas, ni lencería. Así que… sí, compro en Victoria's Secret, por Internet, aunque seguramente no sabes de esas cosas muggles, pero es más fácil que ir a los Estados Unidos. Ahora, no sé por qué estoy dándote tantas explicaciones ¿podemos regresar al baile?

-Está bien –dijo Draco mirándola entretenido mientras su rostro seguía tomando color- tenemos vinos de hasta 300 años, que son los más costosos, y sus sabores varían dependiendo de la región en donde hayan sido elaborados. No quiero que haya whiskey en el baile porque con pocas copas bastaría para que nuestros compañeros hicieran un gran espectáculo ante el Ministro de Magia.

-En eso tienes razón. Entonces… ¿qué vinos vamos a escoger?

-Los mejores –dijo Draco- tanto dulces como secos, pero que sean los más antiguos.

-Tú relación con Pansy también era algo… antigua –se aventuró a decir Hermione cuidando de no mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sí, pero nunca fue buena. Ella siempre fue demasiado celosa y posesiva –respondió Draco no muy dispuesto a hablar de sus problemas con Pansy, pues aún no sabía qué lo había impulsado a terminar con ella, y en realidad, tenía bastante miedo de que hubiera sido Hermione.

-Bueno, supongo que yo también sería celosa si te acostaras con mi mejor amiga –dijo Hermione.

Draco reprimió la risa ante aquello. Fue algo muy extraño escuchar esa frase venir de Hermione. No era que estuviera fuera de lugar o algo así, más bien, que él no se imaginaba engañándola a ella, y eso era algo que nunca le había pasado con nadie más. La fidelidad y él eran grandes enemigos, pero por Hermione estaba dispuesto a hacer las paces.

¡Pero qué estaba pensando! Definitivamente no quería tener una relación con su compañera, y mucho menos serle fiel. Seguramente esas ideas se estaban formando en su cabeza precisamente por eso, porque él jamás podría serle infiel a alguien con quien no quiere tener ningún tipo de relación. ¿Por qué había tenido que terminar con Pansy? Si aún estuviera con ella, no estaría pensando esta clase de cosas.

¿Para qué engañarse? El estar con Pansy no haría ninguna diferencia. Antes de terminar con ella ya pensaba en Hermione de esa forma, y todo se acentuó con su enorme cambio. Y el verla en ese momento frente a él, viendo los folletos de las grandes casas de elfos vinícolas, con el cabello mojado y ese gesto que hacía cuando se concentraba, se veía tan sensual, convertida en la mejor modelo que pudiera tener Victoria's Secret. Y en ese momento, sin poder prevenirlo, sintió el enorme deseo y tentación de poder besarla.

Su perfume lo estaba volviendo loco, y eso era algo que jamás le sucedía con Pansy, que olía siempre a perfumes baratos a pesar de tener una cámara llena de oro. Pero Hermione tenía ese aroma tan fresco y abrazadoramente cálido a la vez, que lo podía hacer viajar a campos de flores y hacerle recordar las noches en que acampaba para ver las estrellas con un telescopio. Estaba seguro de que jamás se cansaría de ese embriagante aroma floral, pues ninguna abeja se hubiera cansado de esa miel.

-Mejor solamente vinos dulces –dijo Draco-. Estoy agotado ¿tú no? Creo que me iré a dormir.

-¿Con el cabello húmedo? –cuestionó Hermione.

-¿Qué hay con eso? Tú también tienes el cabello húmedo, y eso es porque un afeminado nos hizo sudar tanto que llegamos a bañarnos.

-Te estás sobre-explicando –se burló Hermione-. Cuando una persona tan arrogante como tú se sobre-explica quiere decir que no estás convencido de lo que hablas.

-Hace unos momentos de sobre-explicaste con lo de Victoria's secret –dijo Draco.

-Pero te miraba a los ojos. Tú no lo haces –respondió segura Hermione.

-¿Así que ahora soy arrogante? –preguntó con una sonrisa pícara,

-Siempre lo has sido. No cambies el tema ¿Qué pasa Draco?

-No pasa nada, tanta popularidad está haciendo que te vuelvas muy entrometida.

-Deja esas idioteces en paz –dijo ella sin ofenderse-. ¿Te sientes mal por terminar con Pansy?

-En realidad… siento que debí de hacerlo hace tiempo –confesó Draco reflexionando sobre sus confusos sentimientos encontrados- siento que me quité un gran peso de encima.

-¿Por qué? ¿no la querías? –preguntó Hermione con seriedad.

-Tenía trece años cuando comencé a salir con ella, claro que no la quería –explicó Draco- era un noviazgo por conveniencia. Ella quería más popularidad y yo podía dársela. Después se convirtió en algo más físico, pero ninguna relación sobrevive sólo con eso, por eso pasaba algunas noches con otras chicas. Luego seguimos juntos sólo por cuestiones familiares, pero en estos momentos esas cuestiones me importan un…

-¿Entonces por qué te sientes así? ¿Te sientes culpable por decirle en frente de todos? ¿Tienes miedo de cómo reaccione tu familia? ¿Crees que Millicent ya no quiera dormir contigo por lo que le hiciste a su amiga?

-Para empezar yo no duermo con nadie, es una regla que tengo, después de… tú sabes… cada quien a su cama. Y Millicent… mañana querrá venir estoy seguro, pero a decir verdad no estoy de humor para continuar con una activa vida sexual tan irresponsablemente.

-Ok, no es que de verdad quiera escuchar esto pero ¿a qué te refieres?

-Tal vez sea que estoy madurando, pero ya no me interesa acostarme con todas las chicas de Hogwarts. Creo que la próxima vez que haga algo será en una relación seria. No quiere decir que quiera casarme con ella, es sólo que… hacer eso con cualquiera es demasiado vacío. En cuanto a lo que me preguntaste de mi familia… no me importa lo que tengan que decir, ya estoy en edad de elegir lo que quiero. Y respecto a decirle frente a todos… yo no quería hacer las cosas así, pero ella así lo quiso. A decir verdad no sé qué rayos me está sucediendo. Esto… es algo nuevo para mí.

-¿Qué es nuevo para ti?

-En este momento quisiera besar a alguien –dejó escapar. Apoyó su mano en la mesa, tal y como lo hacía Hermione.

-¿A quién? –preguntó Hermione sin saber si debía de sorprenderse o no.

-A alguien que usa Victoria's Secret –respondió acercando su mano a la de ella. Afortunadamente, ella no percibió esto. Sabía que estaba arriesgando demasiado. Debía de parar ya antes de que hiciera algo de lo que ambos pudieran arrepentirse. Pero no podía resistirlo. Sus labios tan naturales, sin colágeno ni brillos, sólo naturales, del color más sano y hermoso que podía recordar haber querido besar, perfectamente humectados y carnosos, dibujando una perfecta sonrisa de estupefacción… él podía besar a cualquier chica que quisiera, pero esos labios, los más perfectos que pudiera conocer, estaban fuera de su alcance.

-Eso es irrelevante, Draco. Todas las chicas aquí usan Victoria's Secret –dijo Hermione comenzando a sentirse fuera de su zona de comodidad.

Draco la miró, sin atreverse a pronunciar una sola palabra. Se miraron a los ojos en silencio, ella queriendo saber qué sucedía, él también, aunque ya lo sabía. Y quería decírselo a pesar de su propia inseguridad, pero hacerlo equivalía a arriesgar más de lo que jamás había arriesgado. Se convertiría en alguien vulnerable, y sus decisiones ya no dependerían de él, sino de ella. Él no estaba hecho para esto.

Rozó su mano con la de ella, como preguntando si podía tomarla. El simple contacto era letal para él.

Era cierto que ahora quería una relación más seria, pero no con la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, no con Granger. No era que quisiera estar con alguien como Pansy o Millicent, pero definitivamente no quería a la chica más ñoña del colegio. Aunque Hermione ya no era esa chica. Era la más popular. La más hermosa. Y la única con la que quería estar.

Ella le tomó la mano, sin saber muy bien qué pensar, pero sabía que eso se sentía como lo correcto. Él se sintió feliz. Y la felicidad no había estado nunca en su vocabulario.

¿Y qué? Ella no está hecha para esto.

Sin decir nada rompió el contacto visual y se paró bruscamente soltándole la mano. Sin siquiera mirarla caminó hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta. Iba a ser una larga noche sin sueño.

Hermione se quedó ahí, perpleja, sin saber qué significaba aquello. Definitivamente algo había sucedido entre los dos, y ella había permitido que continuara al darle la mano, pero… todo era tan confuso que no podía culpar a Draco. Acaso… ¿le estaba comenzando a gustar Draco Malfoy?

Se fue ella también directo a su habitación, tratando de convencerse de que aunque él era muy diferente a lo que había imaginado en los seis años que tenía de conocerlo, y aunque su presencia despertara en ella… lo que sea que despertaba, aquello no podía ocurrir. Nunca. Draco era un Slytherin y un Malfoy y ella era Hermione. Sólo Hermione. La que hablaba con el espejo y conseguía todo, pero todos sabemos que esas cosas… ya saben las que involucran que un hombre y una mujer se quieran y formen algo… no pueden forzarse nunca.

Se puso la pijama y se recostó en la cama perdida en sus pensamientos. No planeaba dormir, tenía mucho que pensar, que decidir… Ya bastante riesgo era estar en la torre con él después de lo que le sucedió a Hannah Abbott, para encima querer una relación. La vida de ambos corría peligro, y si empezaban a salir sólo se estarían arriesgando.

¿Realmente estaba contemplando la posibilidad de andar con Draco Malfoy? Si alguien le hubiera advertido de esto días antes le habría gritado sobre su locura. Pero ahora la idea no parecía tan descabellada. Después de todo… él sólo era un chico, con sus ideas un poco elitistas y un pasado difícil. Todo lo que había sospechado de su maldad ahora eran mentiras para ella. Y pensar que Harry decía que era mortífago.

_Ya basta de pensar_, se dijo a sí misma, eso no podía ser y lo mejor era dejar eso antes de que pudiera salir herida. Pero de todas formas no pudo dormir esa noche.

Por la mañana, cuando salió de su baño ya vestida y arreglada para irse a clases, encontró la sala común vacía. Miró su reloj, y se dio cuenta de que era demasiado temprano para que Draco ya se hubiera marchado, además, él siempre estaba ahí temprano para hacer el desayuno. No estaba segura de si debía hacer eso, pero decidió llamar a la puerta de su habitación.

-Pasa –dijo Draco desde el interior de la recámara. Eso era lo que menos esperaba, se suponía que él debía abrirle y decirle que se marchara al Gran Comedor. Muy temerosa, y recordando lo que le dijo McGonagall el primer día sobre entrar a la habitación de su compañero, giró el pomo y abrió la puerta.

La habitación de Draco era muy parecida a la suya. Las paredes con un delicado tapiz blanco, pero con detalles en verde y plateado. El respaldo de la cama en donde yacía Draco tenía tallada una serpiente. Las colchas eran de un hermoso verde esmeralda. Incluso los muebles eran iguales a los de ella.

-¿Qué haces aún acostado? –dijo ella al momento de dar los primeros pasos hacia el interior de la habitación.

-Baja la voz, me duele la cabeza –le pidió Draco.

-¿Qué tienes? –preguntó Hermione preocupada acercándose a la cama. Al observarlo más de cerca se dio cuenta de que tenía unas enormes bolsas bajo los ojos, estaba pálido y se veía muy débil. Incluso su voz estaba alterada.

-No pude dormir, me siento muy mal. Por favor díselo a los maestros, no iré hoy a clases.

-¿Por qué no vas con Madame Pomfrey?

-Porque fui a media noche y me dijo que… no tengo nada –se quejó Draco molesto.

-Está bien. Yo les avisaré a los maestros. ¿No quieres que te traiga algo o…?

-No, voy a tratar de dormir. Gracias de todas formas.

-Está bien, ya me voy. Que te mejores –dio Hermione no muy convencida de querer dejarlo en tal estado.

-Que te vaya bien Hermione.

Salió de la habitación rápidamente y corrió hacia el Gran Comedor para desayunar con Harry y Ginny. Se pasó todo el desayuno pensando en Draco. Estaba muy preocupada por haberlo visto en ese estado. Si ella hubiera sabido antes cómo se sentía él hubiera podido al menos hacerle compañía y aprovechar de una forma más adecuada sus horas de insomnio. Aunque seguramente él no lo habría permitido. Pero así era mejor. Por su propio bien tenía que alejarse de Draco, ya se había acercado demasiado.

Cuando sonó el timbre se levantó de la banca y sin dirigirles una palabra a sus amigos salió rápidamente hacia el salón de transformaciones. Pero cuán grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que en el escritorio estaba sentado Snape y no McGonagall.

-¿Dónde está la profesora? –preguntó.

-Ha tenido que ir a Londres para invitar al Ministro al Baile de Presentación, señorita Granger, así que yo daré la clase –respondió fríamente Snape.

-Ohh. Bueno, Dr… Malfoy me pidió que le dijera que se siente muy enfermo y no puede asistir a la clase.

-¿Y por qué no fue con Madame Pomfrey?

-Dice que sí fue durante la noche, pero le dijo que estaba bien. Sin embargo hoy en la mañana se veía bastante mal –expresó preocupada.

-Está bien, vaya a su banca, Granger –dijo Snape.

Una vez que hubiese llegado el resto de sus compañeros, la clase comenzó. Sin embargo, Hermione, por primera vez desde que entró al Colegio, no estaba prestando atención. Simplemente aquello no podía ser. Tenía que dejar incluso de pensar en él.

-Señorita Granger, haga el favor de indicarle a sus compañeros el movimiento de varita para la transformación de un cubierto a un mueble de madera –pidió el profesor.

-Yo…

-¿No lo sabe? Tendré que quitarle puntos a Gryffindor… -dijo contento Snape.

-No profesor, por favor –dijo Pansy- disculpe a Granger, está muy ocupada pensando en los zapatos que Draco le compró y seguramente ahora sueña que tiene una oportunidad con él, pues terminó conmigo. Pobre sangre sucia.

-¡Qué ilusa Granger! –comentó el profesor.

Si eso hubiera sucedido el año pasado, Hermione hubiera salido corriendo del salón empapada en lágrimas, pues Pansy era muy intimidante y definitivamente ése había sido un movimiento inesperado que la había tomado por sorpresa. Pero Hermione ya no era la misma, sabía que Pansy había dicho eso aprovechando la ausencia de Draco, pero eso no importaba. Esta Hermione tenía demasiada confianza en sí misma y en su facilidad de palabra para dejarse vencer por unas cuantas frases poco pensadas.

Para sorpresa de todos los que estaban presentes, se puso de pie, con una postura magnifica digna de una bailarina de ballet. Incluso Pansy se notó sorprendida. Harry le murmuraba que mejor se sentara, que no valía la pena. Pero estaba decidida, ya se habían burlado en años anteriores de la débil Hermione. No se burlarían de la fuerte.

-Supongo que represento una terrible amenaza, Pansy. Si tan imposible es que consiga andar con tu ex ¿para qué te molestas en insultarme?

Por un momento todo el salón se quedó mudo ante el atrevimiento de la Gryffindor, pero pronto comenzaron a hacerse escuchar las burlas hacia Pansy de parte de sus compañeros. Hermione tomó asiento de nuevo, para escuchar a Snape gritar que acababa de perder 100 puntos por su grosería, pero ni a ella, ni a ningún otro Gryffindor le importó. Tal vez había cruzado la línea al sembrar la duda entre sus compañeros sobre si había algo entre Draco y ella.

Ese día al finalizar las clases salió corriendo hacia la torre para ver cómo se encontraba Draco. Se sorprendió de verlo ya bañado y bien vestido con la ropa para la clase de baile, haciendo tarea en su escritorio.

-Me alegra ver que estés mejor –le dijo más tranquila.

-Hace media hora me levanté –dijo Draco- dormí poco pero me ayudó bastante. Escuché lo de Pansy.

-No quise decirle eso –se excusó rápidamente.

-Fue brillante –dijo Malfoy- me contó Zabini que no asistió a ninguna otra clase y pasó varias horas en el baño de Myrtle.

-De todas formas no debí de decirle eso. Ahora va a suponer que hay algo entre tú y yo que no es…

-¿Y a quién le importa lo que piense Pansy ahora? Gracias a Merlín, ella y yo ya no somos nada así que puede pensar lo que quiera, no tiene nada que reclamarme. ¿Nos vamos a baile?

-Aún no me he cambiado –dijo Hermione.

-Pues ve y cámbiate que se nos hace tarde –dijo Draco.

Corrió a su habitación y se puso un top rosa fucsia con un pantalón negro que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Se recogió el cabello en dos trenzas delgadas y tomó los maravillosos Louboutins para bajar corriendo con unas coquetas pantuflas de oveja a la sala común.

-¿Nos vamos?

-No esperarás que entre al Gran Comedor con mi pareja en pantuflas ¿verdad? –se burlo Draco.

-No sé por qué Pansy tiene tantos celos, se acaba de quitar un gran peso de encima –bromeó Hermione sentándose en el sillón para ponerse los zapatos- además no son pantuflas, son Anna y Belle –dijo señalando a cada una. Draco la miró incrédulo.

-Me ahorro mis comentarios sobre Anabelle. Definitivamente hay muchas cosas en la vida que no sabes apreciar. Permíteme –dijo sentándose al lado de ella y pidiéndole el zapato para ayudarla a ponérselo.

Al momento en que su piel entro en contacto con la de ella, volvió a su mente el recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido en la noche cuando la tomó de la mano. Había pasado toda la mañana pensando, en medio de fuertes dolores de cabeza, que Madame Pomfrey había dicho se debían a la tensión y al nerviosismo. Justo cuando tomó la decisión de intentar algo con Hermione, fue que pudo conciliar el sueño.

Así es, había decidido aceptar que sentía algo por su compañera, si era atracción o incluso cariño lo averiguaría después, aunque de verdad esperaba que sólo fuera atracción. Pero Draco Malfoy no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados ante lo que sentía, tenía que experimentar, ver si funcionaba, y si lo hacía, ya se las arreglaría con su familia y los otros Slytherins, después de todo, siempre terminaba haciendo lo que dictaba su voluntad.

Una vez que Hermione tenía ambos zapatos puestos, salieron juntos en camino al Gran Comedor. Francis ya estaba al frente probando la música para la clase de aquel día. Se acomodaron al centro del Comedor, a un lado de Parvati Patil y su pareja Seamus Finnigan. Tanto Draco como Hermione podían sentir que todos los ojos de sus compañeros estaban sobre ellos, escuchaban los murmullos de muchas chicas que comentaban aún impresionadas sobre cómo Hermione tuvo el valor de contestarle a Pansy en la clase teniendo de catedrático a Snape.

-No había visto tus zapatos, Parvati, son muy lindos –dijo Hermione amablemente.

-Gracias –respondió Parvati contenta- los tuyos también son hermosos.

-Bueno eso hay que decírselo a Draco, él me los compró.

-¡Pero si ya llegó el nuevo soltero más codiciado de Hogwarts! –exclamó Roro al verlos- ¿a dónde tienen que mandar sus solicitudes las interesadas, corazón?

Todos guardaron silencio para escuchar lo que diría Draco.

-Con Pansy, ella se encargará de espantarlas –respondió tratando de no ofenderse- claro que si alguna sobrevive a ella, entonces sí quiero salir con ella.

El salón entero se quedó petrificado con esa declaración, Hermione enrojeció más de lo que hubiera podido enrojecer un Weasley. Todos sabían lo que eso significaba. Hermione era la única que había podido tolerar sus insultos sin echarse a llorar, y tuvo la fuerza para contestarle de forma inteligente.

-Muy bien, muchachos ¡todos a sus lugares! Vamos a empezar a calentar, igual que ayer, pero hoy haremos algo de foxtrot y tango, no más waltz hasta mañana.

Calentaron tal y como Francis indicaba, hasta que éste consideró que ya tenían suficiente y llamó a Roro para que le ayudara a marcar algunos pasos básicos de foxtrot.

-Pónganse de frente a sus parejas y las chicas se van a acercar a los chicos así como lo está haciendo Roro. Extienden sus brazos como lo estamos haciendo, y se toman para comenzar a bailar. Fíjense bien dónde ponen esas manos –añadió, y todos los chicos subieron la mano que tenían en la espalda de sus parejas- Ahora, un paso corto en diagonal hacia la izquierda, y regresamos, y ahora uno largo ¡y camino! –indicó embargado por la pasión mientras bailaba con Roro- tres pasos y damos una vuelta y continuamos con otros tres pasos y ¡vuelta! ¡Lo están haciendo muy bien, soltero codiciado y su pareja!

Incluso Hermione estaba impresionada, Draco la guiaba por todo el comedor. Bailaba excelentemente, y se veía tan varonil haciéndolo, que todas las chicas parecían envidiarla. Parecía saber perfectamente bien lo que hacía, despidiendo sensualidad a cada paso o vuelta. Muchos incluso se detuvieron para observarlos. Hermione no era tan diestra, pero con la dirección de su pareja podía desplazarse mejor y mecerse con más gracia. Era un espectáculo digno de apreciar: él con su espalda recta, sus pasos firmes, mirando a Hermione y moviéndola con suma delicadeza. Ella con un gran oído, que aprovechaba para imprimir toda su gracia en sus movimientos. Eran la pareja perfecta y todos lo sabían.

Entonces se detuvieron quedando en un hermoso desplante.

-¡Bravo! –escucharon gritar a la profesora McGonagall que había entrado segundos antes al Comedor para observar la clase- los invitados quedarán encantados ¡Pero qué maravilla Francis! Es la segunda clase y mis Premios Anuales ya son unos profesionales. -Francis sonrió orgulloso por su avance, sintiéndose contento de que sus alumnos aprendieran con tanta velocidad.

-¿Dónde has aprendido a bailar así? –dijo Hermione en voz muy baja para que sólo Draco la escuchara. Estaba muy sorprendida por la nueva habilidad que había descubierto en su compañero, y está de más decir que disfrutó bastante del baile. Él era ágil, se movía bastante bien, con tanta sensualidad que parecía estar seduciendo a su pareja. Daba cada paso con seguridad, pues sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, y la sujetaba por la espalda con delicadeza, justo a la altura del brazo de ella, y la miraba a los ojos a cada paso, manteniendo una conexión por demás especial, como queriendo comunicarle que ese baile de verdad significaba algo más que la orden de McGonagall.

-Aún falta el Tango –respondió él con una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Pero dónde has aprendido? –inquirió Hermione.

-En uno de los viajes con mi abuelo –respondió él- pero debo admitir que nunca había tenido una pareja tan buena.

Hermione se sonrojó, mientras Francis volvía a indicar una serie de pasos para que lo siguieran. En los siguientes bailes, ellos continuaron siendo el centro de atención, por su perfecta coordinación el uno con el otro y por la espontaneidad con que se movían por el salón. Por lo visto, Pansy jamás había bailado con Draco, sólo en aquel baile de Navidad que parecía tantos años atrás, en el que Hermione y Draco se odiaban. Pero en ese entonces, él ni siquiera sabía bailar, así que no había sido tan especial como ahora con Hermione. Además, Draco recordó que Pansy era una pésima bailarina, rígida y tosca en sus movimientos, con muy mal ritmo.

Por alguna razón, el bailar con Hermione se sentía como algo que estaba bien. Ella bailaba muy bien y a pesar de no saber muy bien a dónde debía de ir, él la dirigía, y ella, cual pluma en el aire, se dejaba dirigir.

Al término de la clase, muchas chicas miraban embelesadas a Draco por cómo había bailado con Hermione, por cómo la había mirado, incluso por cómo se había acercado a su oído, con gesto de estar disfrutando su perfume, y le había susurrado algo. Y Hermione era la chica más admirada en esos momentos, sobran decir las razones.

-Hermione –la llamó cuando ella salía del Comedor en camino hacia su sala común para darse un buen baño. Ella volteó y lo esperó para que se fueran juntos- ¿sabes qué pasa un día después del baile?

-La primera visita del año a Hogsmeade –respondió ella.

-Es costumbre de… algunos Slytherins hacer una fiesta en la casa de Marcus Flint cada año. Haremos una albercada, y pensé que tal vez te gustaría ir.

Ahí estaba, parado en el umbral de la entrada al Gran Comedor, rodeado de sus compañeros, pidiéndole a Hermione que salieran juntos sin tomar la precaución de bajar la voz para que eso quedara entre ellos. Dejando atrás todos sus prejuicios, y todos los peligros a los que la estaba arriesgando.

-¿Con Slytherins? –preguntó Hermione no muy segura.

-Bueno también van muchos Ravenclaws –respondió Draco ansioso- además, se te olvida que a estas alturas cualquier Slytherin inteligente no sólo te respeta, casi te admira –Hermione rió ante este comentario y respondió:

-Está bien, me agrada la idea.

Draco se sintió muy satisfecho, había pensado que si se negaba, le diría que su primer deseo era que lo acompañara a la fiesta. Pero eso hubiera sido obligarla, además de un completo desperdicio del deseo, tomando en cuenta que solamente tenía tres.

Caminaron juntos, contentos, con alguna especie de conexión entre ambos, hacia su sala común, ignorando completamente que detrás de ellos dejaban a una furiosa y peligrosa Pansy Parkinson que había presenciado, no sólo sus miradas mientras bailaban, sino también el momento en que aquél que el día anterior había sido su novio había invitado a aquélla que al principio de año seguía siendo una perdedora, a una de las fiestas más importantes del año.

Ni siquiera he de pedirles reviews, ya saben que me encantan, me inspiran, y cuando se me quitan las ganas de escribir, de verdad me las regresan. Es bonito saber que tu trabajo es tan apreciado. Espero que les haya gustado, y pues, que dejen un comentario. Saludos.


	8. El baile

**Seguro que no se lo esperaban tan pronto, verdad? Creo que nunca había actualizado tan rápido. Estoy escribiendo en promedio 4 páginas diarias, así que he avanzado mucho. Y estoy muy contenta por eso. Leí todos sus reviews y estoy fascinada. Para los que me preguntaron de qué parte de México soy, soy de Monterrey NL. También vi una sugerencia frecuente de acción entre los protagonistas en los rrs jaja, bueno sí habrá algo de eso, pero hay que esperar un poco ¡no se han podido ni dar el primer beso! Otra cosa, Giselle de hizo una sugerencia buenísima para el baile, pero ya lo había escrito, así que Giselle si lees esto, espero que te guste de todas formas. Les agradezco nuevamente por todos los comentarios que recibí. Me gustan mucho, me considero muy afortunada porque todos los rrs son muy constructivos, y todos hacen el esfuerzo de expresar por escrito lo que piensan de mi historia.**** Angy Malfoy: jamás me habían dicho algo tan bello. El hecho de que seas de mis primeras lectoras y recuerdes hasta los periodos entre cada actaulización es fascinante! También agradezco a las que leyeron desde el principio otra vez para recordarlo, yo sé que eso es muy cansado. Mimi malfoy, estás en lo cierto en todo lo que escribiste, yo no lo hubiera podido decir mejor! Moshina, mencionaste algo muy importante sobre Harry, él está ahí, sólo que no en las mejores escenas. En el capítulo 10 he escrito más de él, espero que te guste.**

**Antes de empezar a leer les recomiendo bajar las siguientes canciones: with me de sum 41 y happily never after de pussycat dolls. Para los que no saben inglés, subiré las letras en español a la página del facebook.**

**Ahora sí les dejo el capítulo. Disfrútenlo.**

**Capítulo VIII: El baile**

Tanto Draco como Hermione hubieran querido que las clases de baile duraran, al menos, todo el año escolar. Pero pronto llegó la última semana de la clase para su gran pesar. Todos los alumnos estaban nerviosos, pues sabían lo que estaba en juego en ese baile, pero nadie llegó a un nivel de nerviosismo semejante al de la Premio Anual de Gryffindor.

Había revisado ya tantas veces sus listas de la organización, que las hojas estaban ya dobladas y maltratadas dentro de la carpeta. Draco la miraba ir y venir, preguntando mil veces por uno y otro detalle.

Su vestido, lo había guardado en un espacio muy amplio de su vestidor, dentro de una bolsa para que no le cayera el polvo mientras llegaba el gran día. Después de cada clase de baile, revisaba y reparaba sus zapatos de cualquier raspón que hubieran podido sufrir mientras bailaba. Tenía guardadas en el cajón de su mesita de noche las joyas que Draco le regaló para el baile, ya limpias de cualquier marca de dedos. Incluso tenía una foto que había encontrado en una revista con una idea de peinado que le había encantado pegada a un lado del espejo y lo había ensayado ya unas tres veces, obteniendo siempre que Draco le dijera que le había quedado muy bien.

Draco trataba de mantenerse tranquilo, la serenidad era la clave para que todo saliera bien, y eso lo había aprendido hacía muchos años de su abuelo Abraxas Malfoy. Le parecía graciosa la forma de ir y venir de Hermione, pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Era bastante simpática cuando se enfadaba porque él se reía cuando ella le preguntaba algo que ya habían discutido muchas veces y él se lo recordaba. Incluso, se había vuelto su nuevo pasatiempo esconderle cosas para que se retrasara y poderla ver arrugar la nariz de enojo cuando lo descubría.

Pero ella no perdía el encanto a pesar de su ansiedad por el baile. Seguía teniendo ese porte que todas sus compañeras envidiaban, su forma de caminar y su maravilloso estilo basado en el "menos es más" la hacían objeto de todas las miradas, y la cosa sólo pudo hacerse más evidente cuando decidió dedicarle más tiempo al baile y esto empezó a repercutir en su ya agradable figura.

Y Draco estaba más que consciente de esto. Pero no le molestaba. Después de todo, ella era su pareja del baile, y ella había aceptado ir con él a la albercada. Mientras nadie la invitara a salir o a ver más juegos de quidditch, todos podían apreciar el buen gusto de Draco Malfoy.

La única que no parecía contenta con eso, y por obvias razones era Pansy. Aunque no había vuelto a insultar a Hermione frente a todos, siempre quería intimidarla con gestos cuando la veía, y más aún si iba acompañada de Draco, que desde que cortaron no había hablado con ella, principalmente porque en clases la evitaba y nunca iba al Gran Comedor ni a la biblioteca. Ella era demasiado orgullosa para ir a buscarlo a la torre, así que había logrado estar en paz por varias semanas.

Pero ese lunes, lo abordó mientras salía de adivinación. Hermione se había quedado hablando con la profesora Chang, y Draco, aunque quiso esperarla, se dio cuenta de que iba tarde a su siguiente clase. Y afuera del aula pasaba distraída nada más y nada menos que Pansy.

Obviamente ella sabía que ahí lo encontraría, no pasaba por ahí por coincidencia. Pero esa es la clase de cosas que las mujeres nunca admiten.

-Draco, hace días que no te veo –comentó casualmente. Draco hizo un gesto, tratando de no ser grosero, pero no fue capaz de emitir un sonido como respuesta, así que Pansy continuó- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tomo clase aquí –respondió seco. Pansy lo miró, batiendo sus largas y grumosas pestañas.

-No te ves muy bien, Draco – comentó- y creo saber por qué.

-Lo que sea que estés pensando, Pansy…

-Oh no. No la defiendas. Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que esto no puede suceder. No sé qué te ha hecho Granger, pero estoy segura de que se puede arreglar. Y antes de que tus padres se enteren. Estoy contigo Draco. Te ayudaré a salir de esto.

-Pansy, no sé qué te estés imaginando, y no deseo ofenderte, pero lo que menos quiero en estos momentos es que estés conmigo –dijo Draco.

-¿Estás conciente de lo que dices? –chilló ella- tú y yo hemos estado juntos desde cuarto año. Tus padres me adoran. Y yo sé que tú también. No puedes terminar nuestra relación, sabes los problemas que se te vendrían encima.

-Ya lo hice Pansy –dijo Draco- y yo no te adoro, ni mis padres. Ellos querían que saliera con Daphne Greengrass.

-¿Y ahora lo harás? –preguntó nerviosa Pansy. Su rostro colorado, y la voz temblorosa.

-No. Escucha Pansy, no te pedí que esto terminara por Daphne, o porque esté confundido. Tal vez lo estoy en muchas cosas, pero no en esto. Estoy cansado de que te metas en cada rincón de mi vida, de que insultes a las personas en ella. No puedes entender que soy Premio Anual, vivo con Granger, y tengo asuntos que resolver antes de concentrarme en una novia. Lo que tuvimos ya pasó, ahora busca a otro, estoy seguro de que encontrarás a alguien.

-Eres un idiota, Draco. Te gusta Granger eso es todo lo que pasa. Y ella cree que por haber aprendido a peinarse podrá estar contigo. Pero tú sabes mejor que yo, que las familias de sangre pura no funcionan así. Para empezar es amiga de Potter, y el señor tenebroso la tiene en la lista de los primeros que morirán.

-Entre Granger y yo…

-Además, tu familia se vería muy afectada con una decisión así. Los demás mortífagos, empezando con mis padres estarían furiosos de que el hijo de Lucius y Narcisa ande con una sangre sucia, que además, es la mejor amiga de Potter. Piensa en los negocios de tu padre, todo se vendría abajo. Incluso expulsarían a tu madre de los clubes a los que pertenece. Y cuando el régimen del señor tenebroso comience, te será imposible conseguir un buen empleo, o al menos seguir con los negocios de tu padre. Tienes todo que perder.

-Te equivocas Pansy. Yo no tengo nada que perder. A mí no me gusta Granger, ni yo le gusto a ella. Si nos llevamos bien, es porque estamos cansados de vivir peleando las veinticuatro horas en la torre. Sigue haciendo falsas ideas, yo me voy a mi clase que ya voy tarde.

Sin decir nada más, se fue caminando hacia su salón. Furiosa, Pansy le gritó:

-¿Qué tiene ella que les encanta a todos?

-Es encantadora –le respondió él como si fuera algo obvio, y siguió caminando, dejándola parada en el pasillo sola, y muy, muy enojada.

Claro que él conocía todos los riesgos, pero nadie tenía por qué enterarse mientras lograba saber si aquello funcionaba. Lo de que Hermione moriría empezaba a dudarlo. Potter jamás lo permitiría, y empezaba a dudar que el poder del señor tenebroso de verdad durara lo suficiente. Los negocios, y todo lo demás tenían remedio. Además… ella bien valía arriesgarse.

Cada vez que la miraba, estaba seguro de que ella era la opción correcta. Nunca, ninguna chica lo había hecho sentirse tan profundamente ignorado. Nunca había tenido un reto más grande. Ella tenía el poder de hacerlo sentir un millón de cosas sin nombre con sólo mirarlo. Incluso sin mirarlo, ya producía extraños efectos en Draco.

Ella era un misterio que él debía de descifrar. Despertaba tanta curiosidad en Draco, que incluso él se preguntaba constantemente si lo habría embrujado. Pero la Hermione segura de sí misma, sin pretensiones ni mentiras, no necesitaba caer tan bajo por ningún hombre.

Su seguridad era lo que más le intrigaba. Caminaba con un aire que ninguna de las demás chicas podían igualar, tenía esa mirada cargada de sensualidad, que ella ignoraba. Eso también lo maravillaba. Todas las mujeres conocen sus atributos, y los usan con desesperación. Pero Hermione… ella simplemente era, sin esfuerzo, ni conciencia alguna, perfecta ante sus ojos.

Sencillamente, encantadora… tal y como se lo había dicho a Pansy. Así la encontró por la tarde cuando subió a la torre y la encontró trabajando en los preparativos del baile, sentada en la mesa de la pequeña cocina. Con el cabello recogido en un chongo descuidado, con un mechón cayendo por su cara, y ya cambiada, usando una tee color verde limón, jeans y flip flops rosas. Su esencia frutal llenaba la sala común, haciendo que cada respiro fuera un ritual placentero para él.

-Hola –dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa al verlo entrar. Sin embargo, Draco la notó nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó preocupado.

-Estoy tratando de acomodar a los invitados –respondió ella- pero no sé cómo hacer esto. No conozco a la gente que vendrá ¿Qué tal si no les gusta la gente con la que compartirán mesa?

-¿Puedo ayudarte? Casi todos han trabajado con mi papá en alguna ocasión, así que los conozco mejor y sé a quiénes no hay que sentar juntos, y la jerarquía en la que hay que acomodarlos.

-¿En serio podrías hacer eso?

-Sí, no te preocupes, deja eso, yo me encargo de arreglarlo hoy en la noche –dijo sentándose frente a ella.

-Me da tanto miedo este baile. Cada día que se aproxima siento que algo va a salir muy mal, y a los únicos que señalarán cuando quieran culpar a alguien seremos nosotros.

-Tranquila, Hermione. Es el primer baile, nadie espera gran cosa, y aún con eso todo saldrá bien, has hecho un gran esfuerzo. Además has aprendido bastante sobre organizar eventos. No creas que McGonagall sólo te pedirá éste. No te dejará descansar hasta que te gradúes, y luego tu jefe te pedirá que los organices, o te casarás y tendrás que hacer la cena de Navidad para tus exigentes suegros…

-No tienen que ser exigentes –dijo Hermione.

-Ohh créeme, lo serán –respondió Draco sin pensar. O tal vez… pensando demasiado. Justo entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. No se le ocurrió nada que pudiera decir para remediarlo, porque estaba perdido en sus ojos, en la expresión desconcertada de su mirada, en la dulce forma en que su ceja se arqueaba por no entender las palabras que él acababa de decir.

-¡Vaya forma tan negativa de ver la vida! Mis padres no serían malos suegros, al contrario, respetan mucho a la gente, en su espacio y sus decisiones. Son pacientes y comprensivos. Hasta me atrevo a pensar que tratarían a mi esposo como al hijo que nunca tuvieron. No puedo esperar menos de mis suegros. Espero encontrar unas buenas personas, claro también un buen marido, es lo principal.

Draco no escuchaba lo que decía. Estaba terriblemente embriagado por el perfume tan natural de Hermione. Ella hablaba y hablaba, tal vez era importante, tal vez estuviera relacionado con el baile, pero él no escuchaba. Asentía de vez en cuando, sobre todo en las pausas de la conversación, pero su mente estaba viajando por la estratosfera como un globo aerostático.

-Jamás debí de aceptar ser Premio Anual ¡todo esto es un terrible error! –concluyó Hermione su discurso muy afectada.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –dijo Draco lleno de temor.

-Yo no sirvo para esto, Draco, nunca he servido. Todo lo del baile ha salido adelante gracias a ti, tú eres el que sabe de vinos y conoce a los invitados. Tú has vivido en esto. Yo sólo he ido a un baile, y fue el de cuarto año. Mi estilo de vida no tiene nada que ver con estos eventos. Estando yo en este puesto sólo lograré ponerme en ridículo, y el problema es que cuando eso pase, avergonzaré a todo el Colegio.

Draco se quedó atónito ante el discurso, se tragó la frase de "¿acaso eres idiota?" y lleno de perplejidad, e incluso algo herido, dijo con voz débil:

-¿De qué estás hablando, Hermione?

-Mi lugar es en la biblioteca, Draco, no en los bailes de la sociedad mágica.

Draco se quedó sin decir nada por un momento, mientras lograba acomodar la bomba de ideas que explotó en su cerebro. Quería sacudirla y decirle que no fuera estúpida, que se valorara como la gran mujer que era, que merecía más, que dejará de decir esa porquería de ella misma. Y es que entre más la miraba, más incrédulo se sentía ante lo que ella expresaba. ¡Era hermosa! Con su rostro limpio, lleno de luz, con unas cuantas pecas asomando por sus mejillas y nariz, casi sin maquillaje salvo por las mejillas y los labios, pues sus pestañas, rizadas y perfectas iluminaban sus ojos lo suficiente.

Tenía todo lo que las demás chicas de Hogwarts querían: era extremadamente bonita, imposiblemente inteligente, elegantemente perfecta. Caminaba, hablaba, y todo lo que hacía lo hacía con la gracia de una diosa griega, pero sentimentalmente, era la persona más ciega, con la autoestima más baja que jamás hubiese podido soportar.

No entendía cómo es que después de mirarse al espejo podía desear estar con Ron, cómo es que prefería estar en la biblioteca, que en un baile, cómo es que se sentía fuera de lugar en un sitio del que prácticamente se había adueñado.

Porque si alguien podía decirse que reinaba en Hogwarts, era ella. Claro que no hacía uso de su poder, pero si Hermione decía que hacía calor en el aula, inmediatamente algún alumno se levantaba a abrir las ventanas. Y si Hermione decía que había que entregar las tarjetas de presentación el viernes, entonces el viernes se entregaban.

Le daba toda la razón a McGonagall de haberla elegido como Premio Anual, e incluso se preguntaba porque no había sido la primera opción. Ella podía hacer que todo Hogwarts aprendiera a bailar en menos de una semana, y no se daba cuenta.

Al contrario, seguía aferrada a que ella no era la indicada para ese puesto, y para todas las labores que se le asignaban. Era cierto que no sabía nada de organizar un baile, pero para eso estaba él, y McGonagall, y los prefectos, para ayudarle. Ella sólo tenía que cumplir con el casi imposible reto de organizarlos.

-Hermione… la biblioteca dejó de ser tu lugar el día que decidiste hablar con un amigo que te presenté, llamado espejo. Ya no te preocupes, todo saldrá perfecto, deja todo lo del baile por hoy y relájate.

-¿Cómo voy a relajarme, Draco, si el mismo Ministro de Magia estará presente? nosotros dos lo recibiremos, estará en nuestra mesa. ¿Qué tal si hago un comentario estúpido, o sí como el postre con la cuchara equivocada?

-Nada de eso va a pasar. Hermione, no se supone que sepas hacer todo. Si McGonagall te dio este puesto es porque quiere que aprendas, no porque en realidad espere que lo sepas. Además la organización de este baile es un trabajo en equipo, mío, tuyo, de los prefectos y algunos profesores. No todo depende de ti. Y si algo sale mal, no serás la única a la que señalarán. Aunque no creo que señalen a alguien, ya somos más maduros que eso. Ya sé que no estás acostumbrada a estos eventos, pero yo sí, y quiero ayudarte, sólo es cuestión de que me digas qué necesitas. Ahorita dijiste que no podías acomodar a los invitados, y te dije que te voy a ayudar.

-Todos saben lo que tienen que hacer menos yo… -dijo sonrojándose, con la voz muy irritada.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, Hermione –dijo Draco un poco cansado.

-¡Claro que sí! No sé qué rayos hago aquí en esta torre, cuando debería de estar en la sala común de Gryffindor, ayudando a Harry y a Ron a…

-¿A salvar al mundo del Señor Tenebroso? ¿Cómo es que puedes hacer eso, y sentirte segura, y te da pavor organizar un baile? Ambas son cosas importantes que deben hacerse, pero definitivamente organizar esto es mucho menos arriesgado.

-No tengo por qué discutir esto contigo, pero te diré por qué. Harry y Ron me hacen sentir segura, protegida. No hay nada en lo que pueda fallar que haga que ellos se burlen de mí. Harry, Ron y yo somos un equipo.

-¿Y qué somos tú y yo? ¿Aún enemigos? Hermione, también somos un equipo. Y lamento mucho si no te hago sentir segura y protegida como tus amigos, pero por lo menos yo no te insulto en las reuniones de prefectos. Hicimos una tregua, y pensé que nuestra rivalidad había quedado atrás, pero veo que todavía piensas que si algo sale mal en lugar de apoyarte, y enfrentar esto juntos, voy a burlarme de ti.

Se miraron fijamente. Hermione jamás hubiera esperado eso de él. Hablaba como un amigo verdadero, como un maravilloso caballero. Sus gestos angustiosos, sólo revelaban el interés que ponía en cada una de las palabras que había pronunciado. Estaba tan inmersa en sus gestos, en sus ojos, en la perfecta curvatura de sus labios en una mueca de temor, que fue muy tarde para contenerse, cuando él puso una mano sobre la suya y vio que avanzaba peligrosamente hacía ella, hacia sus labios.

Ansiaba probarlo, saber que aquello era cierto, ver que el interés de Draco era sincero, y no una jugada macabra del grupo de slytherin. Porque a pesar de todo el discurso, y de que ella deseaba confiar en él, simplemente no debía de hacerlo.

Quitó su mano, y se alejó un poco, tratando de no ser muy brusca, y mirándolo a los ojos preguntó:

-¿Qué te pasa conmigo, Draco?

Él se quedó en silencio, no muy seguro de lo que debía decir, ni de ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

-Tal vez confíes en Potter y en Weasley porque ellos se pondrían entre tú y el Señor Tenebroso para que éste no te haga daño... Y seguramente piensas que yo estoy del otro lado. Lo cual hace que todo esto sea un terrible error, y que desconfíes aún más de mí, y…

-¿Draco?

-Lo siento, Hermione. Me siento un poco mal. Mejor será que me vaya ya a mi recámara a acomodar a los invitados y descansar –tomó el cuadro de las mesas y la lista de invitados, y se fue a su habitación. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de ésta, Hermione lo interrumpió.

-¡Draco! –él volteó a mirarla- Si con decir que estás del otro lado te refieres a ser… mortífago… yo no creo que lo seas.

No supo por qué dijo eso, si en realidad, ella y sus amigos lo sospechaban desde hace tiempo. Pero se sintió satisfecha al ver un asomo de sonrisa en la cara de Draco, antes de que éste entrara a su recámara sin decir una sola palabra.

Durante lo que restó de la semana, no se dirigieron la palabra. Se evitaron en todo lo que era posible, se sentaban alejados en las clases, ninguno pasaba mucho tiempo en la torre fuera de sus habitaciones, e incluso en la clase de baile se limitaron a… bailar, sin mirarse, ni hablarse, a pesar de que había mucho que decir.

Ambos estaban apenados, e incluso un poco molestos. ¿Por qué molestos? Porque así son de complicados los enamorados. Sabían lo difícil que era tener una relación, sobre todo, admitir que querían tener esa relación. Lo difícil que era abrirse tan profundamente a una persona a la que el año pasado habían odiado. Y aún con eso, buscaban más pretextos, entre los que estaba lo sucedido en la torre cuando Draco intentó besarla, y ella se apartó.

Hermione se arrepentía gravemente por haberlo hecho. Draco se lamentaba, pero trataba de convencerse de que ella había tomado la decisión más sabia. Hermione y Draco no debían de existir juntos.

Y luego se molestaban aún más cuando se cruzaban y el otro evadía la mirada, o simplemente guardaba silencio. Obviamente esto desencadenaba una guerra de orgullo. Y vaya que en esas guerras… hay mucha sangre.

Hermione ahora bajaba al gran comedor a desayunar, almorzar, comer y cenar, para así evitar toparse con Draco en la cocina de la torre, aunque extrañaba terriblemente los platillos que con tanta dedicación le preparaba. En un principio esto ofendió a Draco, que terminó por bajar a comer todos sus alimentos en el gran comedor también, aunque a horas diferentes, pues… para qué cocinar, si ella no estaba ahí para saborear.

Regresar con sus respectivos amigos, no fue exactamente de mucha ayuda. Pansy, por ejemplo, estaba más sonriente, a pesar de que Draco ni siquiera la miraba. Harry y Ginny, por otra parte, hacían preguntas incómodas sobre el cambio de actitud de Hermione. Y Ron, aunque guardaba su distancia, siempre estaba irritado, con una irritable Lavender siempre detrás de él.

Lavender se comportaba más intolerable de lo normal. Todos lo habían notado, pues se desesperaba rápidamente y gritaba a cualquiera que se le acercara. Hermione se sorprendió una mañana en la que al entrar a los baños, la escuchó encerrada en un cubículo llorando.

A pesar de ser la novia de Ron, no pudo evitar sentir lástima, y tocó a la puerta donde estaba ella. Lavender le pidió que se marchara, así que prefirió no molestarla y darle más privacidad.

Sin duda, los días sin los comentarios de Draco, ni sus comidas, ni sus apariciones sin camisa por la sala de la torre, fueron bastante difíciles para Hermione, pero peores lo fueron para Draco, que no podía dormir a ninguna hora, ni comer bien, ni estudiar, ni siquiera jugar quidditch correctamente. Tenía que hablar con ella, tragarse su orgullo y remediar las cosas, pero simplemente era imposible en esos momentos, ignorar todo lo que había en contra de la relación, de lo cual, Hermione lo había hecho conciente.

El hecho de que ella no creyera que era mortífago era un gran consuelo, pero no hacía ninguna diferencia. Su padre definitivamente lo era, al igual que su tía.

Así llegó el viernes, el día del gran baile. El día por el que Hermione se había angustiado tanto, y por el que todos habían trabajado. Por la mañana asistieron a clases como normalmente hacían, a medio día todos los de séptimo estaban comiendo en el comedor, algunos comentando con alegría sobre el evento, otros nerviosos por el compromiso profesional, y para algunos familiar, que el baile representaba.

Después de comer, los Premios Anuales fueron a la torre a prepararse para el baile. Hoy era el día de hacer todo perfecto, tal y cómo se había ensayado. Entusiasmada, a pesar de que Draco y ella no se hablaban, se metió a bañar, y al salir comenzó a alisar su cabello para que se acomodara perfecto en el moño. Quería verse espectacular para él, pues ése era un evento para el que habían trabajado mucho como para seguir sin hablarse. Pasó varias horas arreglando cuidadosamente cada detalle. Pintó sus uñas de color dorado, resaltó con maquillaje su mirada dándole más brillo y profundidad, se peinó exquisitamente, se puso el vestido, se calzó los zapatos, se puso las joyas y por último, se puso un poco de "Flora" de Gucci.

Todo lo hizo pensando sólo en él.

Al terminar se miró en el espejo por última vez, observando detalladamente el resultado final. Se veía mejor de lo que ella misma había esperado, y se sentía maravillosamente. Casi podía adivinar lo que ocurriría cuando saliera de su habitación. Sonrió satisfecha, tomó su bolso dorado y abrió la puerta.

Draco estaba en la sala esperándola, ya arreglado con su túnica de gala, sentado en un sillón. Al escuchar que la puerta se abría dirigió la mirada hacia la habitación. Y parada en el marco de la puerta, estaba ella, más bella que nunca, con su vestido rojo oscuro con el drapeado dibujando su figura. Y su rostro, iluminado y radiante. ¿Cómo podía no hablarle?

Si cualquier otra chica se hubiera visto tan espectacular, y hubiera estado ahí en la sala, a solas con él, el vestido no le hubiera durado puesto mucho tiempo. Como un jaguar, hubiera saltado veloz hacia ella para… bueno ya sabemos para qué. Pero con Hermione… ella era más que eso. Claro que había pasado muchas noches pensando en eso… con ella. Pero ella no era como las demás. A Hermione Granger no la podía llevar a la cama solamente porque llevaba un vestido bonito. Y tal vez eso era lo que la hacía tan especial. No todos los chicos la miraban así, pero él… él la veía como una joya preciosa, como una hermosa flor que debía de tratar con delicadeza.

Era una reina, delicada y elegante, con la fuerza para mandar y ser obedecida. Y mientras bajaba las escaleras sonriendo nerviosa, Draco estuvo a punto de hacer una reverencia. Toda ella estaba perfecta.

-Te ves hermosa, Hermione –dijo sin poder contenerse. El efecto de su voz varonil, pronunciando esas palabras sonrojó a Hermione.

-Sé que te incomodó lo que pasó el lunes, por favor perdóname, no era esa mi intención.

-No es momento de hablar de eso, tenemos que ir por el Ministro a Hogsmeade –respondió Hermione serenamente- después podemos arreglar esto.

Por alguna razón, esa frase tan pícara no le pareció así a Draco. Se sintió un poco aliviado cuando salieron, caminando lado a lado, de la sala común.

En la entrada del castillo, estaban en fila varios carruajes. Los prefectos estaban subiendo a ellos, ya arreglados. Pansy estaba ahí con Blaise Zabini. Llevaba un vestido color coral, muy exagerado, drapeado horizontal, con corte de sirena. Su cabello recogido en un moño exagerado, con un broche de diamantes. Y el maquillaje… los ojos se asemejaban a los de un mapache, se había hecho un delineado grueso, rodeado de una iluminación blanca espantosa, y luego una banana negra. Y para rematar, labios rojo oscuro.

Harry y Ginny también estaban ahí, contrastando completamente con la pareja anterior. Ginny llevaba un vestido dorado, halter, muy elegante.

Draco y Hermione saludaron rápidamente a sus compañeros, antes de subir a su carruaje. Como todo un caballero, él abrió la puerta a Hermione para que entrara primero, y le ayudó a acomodar la pequeña cola del vestido, antes de entrar él. Durante el camino hablaron poco, pero el ambiente incómodo que había estado entre los dos toda la semana había desaparecido.

Cada vez que la miraba, estaba más seguro de que el peor de sus miedos estaba convirtiéndose en realidad. Pero aún así no podía dejar de verla. De apreciar su belleza. Fue imposible no traer al presente una memoria de su infancia, en la que su abuela le mostraba un hermoso rubí que le había regalado su abuelo Abraxas. Y se recordaba contemplando la piedra durante horas, tan pura, tan grande, tan brillante.

Ese rubí no era nada al lado de Hermione. La joya que era ella, no era para admirarla por horas, sino por toda la vida.

Y qué decir de él. Si Hermione no había hablado con él en toda la semana, no era porque se sintiera incómoda, ni porque en realidad haya pensado que era una mala idea tener una relación más personal con Draco. Era simplemente que quería estar segura. No se sentía bien después de lo ocurrido con Ron, y cuando se había encontrado con Draco a punto de besarla en la sala común, tuvo que detenerlo para poder pensar y darse cuenta de qué era lo que quería. Y ahora estaba segura. Mientras iba con él en el carruaje, sintiéndose presa de su mirada, no paraba de pensar en aceptar lo que fuera que había entre ellos, y dar paso a algo más. Él estaba tan guapo con su túnica tan limpia y arreglada, y su cabello peinado hacia los lados. Su fragancia le cortaba la respiración.

-Ya llegamos –le avisó a Draco, que aunque hacía un rato que se había parado el carruaje, no se había movido. Draco la miró y se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Abrió la puerta, se bajó él, y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a bajarse.

Justo en ese momento iba llegando el tren con los invitados del baile, y unos minutos después asomaba el melenudo Señor Scrimgeour, el Ministro de Magia. Cortésmente lo saludaron y subieron con él al carruaje de regreso a Hogwarts, mientras los prefectos iban con el resto de los invitados.

Durante el camino, el ministro se mostró incómodo ante la presencia del hijo de un mortífago del que había tantas sospechas. Draco parecía indiferente, y tal indiferencia hacia el ministro podía pasar como una grosería, y él lo sabía. Así que Hermione se permitió romper el hielo.

-¿Ha tenido un buen viaje, señor?

-Oh sí, muy tranquilo señorita…

-Granger. Hermione Granger.

-Un placer señorita. Me es muy agradable viajar con los Premios Anuales. Así podré conocerlos. ¿Saben que tienen pase directo para trabajar en el Ministerio?

-Oh sí señor. La profesora McGonagall nos lo explicó.

-¿Y tienen intenciones de hacerlo?

-Sólo mi compañera, señor –respondió Draco.

-¡Vaya señorita Granger! ¿en qué área le gustaría especializarse?

-Bueno señor, me interesa la defensa de la ley mágica. Me encantaría poder ser fiscal.

-Muy buenas expectativas, señorita. Me gusta la gente con ambición. ¿Y usted, señor Malfoy? ¿Quiere continuar con los negocios de su familia?

-Oh no. Claro que no. Estoy interesado en las relaciones internacionales y la defensa, pero aún no he decidido algo.

El carruaje se detuvo frente a la entrada del castillo. Draco ayudó de nuevo a Hermione a bajar, y encaminaron al Ministro hacia el Gran Comedor, en cuya entrada estaba la Profesora McGonagall esperándolos. Dejaron entonces, que la profesora guiara al Ministro hacia adentro del salón, y fueron a una sala aledaña al comedor, donde se reunirían con los prefectos.

Los prefectos tenían que acomodar a los invitados en sus lugares, además de que a cada prefecto le correspondían alrededor de quince invitados, entre los que acompañaron en los carruajes, y los que llegaron por sus propios medios a Hogwarts. Así que Draco y Hermione estaban solos en la sala, acomodados en uno de los sillones de la sala. Era el momento perfecto para hablar.

-Hermione, esta semana… sé que no me he portado muy bien contigo, y quiero pedirte perdón. Lo que pasó el lunes… sé que estuvo mal, pero no pude evitarlo. Cuando estoy contigo… no me malinterpretes, eres una mujer demasiado inteligente, y valiosa. Pero tu belleza es algo de otro mundo, pero no te estoy culpando de lo que hice. Por favor perdóname por ofenderte.

-Draco, no tengo nada que perdonarte. No me ofendiste, ni me incomodó lo que hiciste. Discúlpame por apartarme así. Me sorprendiste, y no quería permitir que algo de lo que no estaba segura sucediera. Lo que dices… me halaga. Y mucho.

-Entonces… ¿puedo? –dijo Draco nervioso, pero sumamente entusiasmado acercándose a ella.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, haciendo que ellos se separaran, y entraron varios prefectos de Ravenclaw.

-Después del baile –le susurró Hermione contenta.

Esperaron hasta que llegaron todos los prefectos, y luego a que llegara McGonagall, informándoles que todos los alumnos de séptimo estaban ya afuera, y que era el momento de abrir el baile.

Salieron todos de la sala y se colocaron en fila junto con los de séptimo, con Draco y Hermione adelante. Él extendió su brazo, para que Hermione entrecruzara el suyo, y sonriéndose por última vez, las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron. Entonces McGonagall comenzó a nombrarlos, y a leer sus tarjetas.

-Hermione Jane Granger, Premio Anual, desea especializarse en la defensa de la ley mágica, pues en los tiempos presentes, la ley debe de ser ayuda para el pueblo. Su sueño es ser fiscal, y crear leyes que protejan a las criaturas mágicas. Viene acompañada por Draco Malfoy, también Premio Anual. Actualmente estudia relaciones internacionales, derecho mágico y defensa avanzada contra artes oscuras. Detrás viene Ronald Weasley, Prefecto de la Casa de Gryffindor, estudia defensa avanzada contra las artes oscuras y desea ser auror. Viene acompañado de Lavender Brown, quien estudia adivinación, y desea crear su propia empresa de ayuda telefónica a muggles…

Mientras McGonagall hablaba, todos se acomodaron en círculo, dejando a Hermione y Draco en el centro de la pista de baile.

-Pansy Parkinson, prefecta de Slytherin, estudia historia mágica, y desea convertirse en genealogista. Viene acompañada de Blaise Zabini, quien estudia pociones, y desea crear su propia laboratorio farmacéutico. Harry Potter, estudia defensa contra las artes oscuras, y desea ser auror. Le acompaña la prefecta de sexto año de Gryffindor, Ginny Weasley.

Al concluir la profesora, empezó la música, y ante los ojos de todos, Draco tomó a Hermione de la cintura, y comenzaron a bailar, transmitiendo la misma energía que había en las clases de baile con Francis y Roro.

_I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everythings nothing without you  
I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you  
_

Bailaban sin romper el contacto visual, ambos muy concientes de la letra de la canción. Dos pasos hacia allá, y otros más hacia acá, todo el salón estaba conmovido ante la maravillosa pareja que bailaba.

_  
__Through it all, I made my mistakes  
I stumble and fall, but I mean these words_

Y entonces, Draco extendió su brazo sobre ella para hacerla girar, por todo el salón.

_  
__I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go  
_

Un desplante, y volvieron a estar de frente, y Draco tomó su mano con delicadeza. El contacto era más de lo que ambos podían soportar. Parecía que pronto estallarían ambos, y una fuente imparable de luz, como un sol, bañaría el gran comedor. Todos a su alrededor comenzaron a bailar también.

_  
__Thoughts read unspoken, forever in doubt  
Pieces of memories fall to the ground  
I know what I didn't have so, I won't let this go  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you  
_

-Te ves hermosa.

-Me sonrojaré, Draco.

-Y aún sonrojada te verás hermosa.

_  
__All the streets where I walked alone, with nowhere to go  
I've come to an end  
_

-¿Por qué estudias defensa contra las artes oscuras y no eres poeta?

-Porque los poetas no luchan contra su familia para salvar al mundo.

_  
__I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go_

-No lo entiendo –dijo Hermione sorprendida.

-Yo tampoco. Pero no me importa. ¿Sabes qué es lo que me importa? –Hermione hizo un gesto negativo mientras Draco la guiaba a través del salón- esta noche –y entonces la hizo girar de nuevo varias veces.

_In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you don't know what you're looking to find  
In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you just never know what you will find (what you will find)  
_

-Si este baile durara para siempre, mi felicidad no acabaría jamás –dijo Draco con voz ronca.

_  
__I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everythings nothing without you  
_

-Hermione, tenemos un problema –ella lo miró preocupada sin entender- me estoy enamorando.

_  
__I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go _

_I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go_

Entonces terminó la canción, y todos se dirigieron a sus lugares. Se sirvió la cena, exquisita, tal y como Draco y Hermione la habían escogido. Estaban en la mesa con el ministro, los profesores y algunos empresarios. Para el momento en que se terminaron el postre, todos hablaban muy animadamente, y los invitados estaban encantados con la elección que McGonagall había hecho de Premios Anuales. Draco contaba un chiste que tenía al ministro de magia al borde de un infarto, cuando Pansy Parkinson se acercó a la mesa y dijo:

-¿Puedo robarles a Draco un minuto?

-Pansy ¿no puede ser en otro momento?

-No, Draco, es algo importante.

Draco se levantó de la silla, asegurando que no tardaría, y siguió a Pansy hasta afuera del salón. Algo serio para Pansy quería decir que iba a regañarlo por algo, seguramente por algo relacionado con Hermione.

Adentro del comedor, la música empezó de nuevo, y todas las parejas, incluyendo a los invitados, se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Pero Draco aún no regresaba, y Hermione, un poco impaciente, lo esperaba en la mesa vacía.

_I don't think I want this anymore  
As she drops the ring to the floor  
She says to herself: 'You've left before'  
This time you will stay gone, that's for sure  
_

Entonces Draco entró de nuevo al salón, claramente desubicado, con la mirada perdida, y una arruga en su frente marcada de preocupación. Hermione se levantó y fue hacia él. Pero él no la miraba.

_  
__And he shouted something else  
She dragged her suitcase down the path,  
To the driveway.  
She had never gone that far._

-¿Todo está bien?-no obtuvo respuesta.

_Normally this would be the time  
That she would let him talk her out of leaving,  
But this time, without crying,  
As she got into her car, she said,_

-Vamos afuera Draco.

_No, happily never after  
That just ain't for me__._

-Ya es muy tarde.

**Háganse fans de esta historia en facebook:  
http ://www. facebook. Com /pages/Granger-tenemos-un-problema/43747613601  
encontrarán las canciones para leer la historia, fotos complementarias, foros de discusión, espacio para reviews, y recibirás un aviso cuando actualice, y te mandaré avances exclusivos.**

**No hubo tango, ni foxtrot, ni nada de eso, pero eso lo puse en la clase para que todos aprendieran bases, y con ellas sacaran provecho a la música del baile. Tal vez en un futuro organice otro baile y ponga tango =)**

**Eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios para poder actualizar más rápido. No me maten, ya aclararé lo que pasó.**


	9. Ahógame

**Primero que nada, gracias por esperar estas dos semanas. Tuve una pequeña crisis de inspiración, y aunque voy en el capítulo 11 no quería retrazarme. Pero ya quedó resuelto. Por cierto, estoy pensando en iniciar un nuevo fic, es muy nueva la idea, pero no sé… quisiera terminar este y Yo soy la espía primero… Bueno… les dejo la historia porque no creo que esto les interese mucho. Gracias por cierto a todos los que dejaron reviews, que cada día me sorprenden más.**

**Capítulo IX: Ahógame**

-¿Todo está bien?-no obtuvo respuesta.__

_Normally this would be the time  
That she would let him talk her out of leaving,  
But this time, without crying,  
As she got into her car, she said,_

-Vamos afuera Draco.

_No, happily never after  
That just ain't for me__._

-Ya es muy tarde.

Entonces se alejó de ella, dejándola sola y sin entender nada. ¿Qué quería decir? ¿No se suponía que bailarían toda la noche y llegarían a la sala común a… comenzar algo?

¿Qué le había dicho Pansy que lo había hecho cambiar tan repentinamente su conducta hacia ella? No se había portado grosero, pero no era para nada la forma en que le había tratado antes. Y se veía preocupado, tan abrumado… lo vio sentado en la mesa, solo, y deseó acercarse, pero por alguna razón supo que no debía hacerlo. Ella merecía una explicación, pero él se la daría después. Él era un caballero.

Durante el resto de la noche, Draco no se volvió a acercar a ella, y ella, incapaz de bailar, se la pasó conversando con algunos empresarios.

Nada pudo alegrarla más que el final del baile. Los invitados empezaron a retirarse, pues debían de llegar de nuevo a Hogsmeade para tomar el tren. Y poco después, los alumnos se fueron a sus dormitorios, o por lo menos la mayoría lo hicieron. Hermione y Draco fueron los últimos en irse, pues tenían que vigilar que el salón se recogiera y acomodaran las mesas de las casas de nuevo. Cuando todo estuvo listo, Hermione salió del comedor sin esperar a Draco.

Sentía una ansiedad devoradora por saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, no soportaba el no saber. Pero a la vez no deseaba saber si eso la iba a lastimar. Bastante había hecho Ron en la junta de los prefectos, como para que ahora que al fin había encontrado a alguien que la sabía tratar y valorar, la hiriera igual.

Al llegar a la torre subió a su habitación, aventó los zapatos y se calzó unas deliciosas pantuflas. Entonces se sentó en su cama, y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

Se sentía atada, condenada a pasar noches en vela sin poder preguntar ni hacer nada. Quería gritar, que alguien le explicara qué estaba pasando y así poder hacer algo, pero sospechaba que ya no había nada que hacer. La mirada que Draco le dirigió al decir "ya es muy tarde" fue tan triste, y tan desconsoladora, que seguramente el daño hecho era irreversible.

¿Pero qué podía ser tan malo como para ser irreversible? Las amenazas de la familia y la sociedad habían quedado atrás para Draco ¿entonces qué era?

Draco era el vivo ejemplo de que no había nada que fuera imposible. Después de lo ocurrido el año pasado con Dumbledore, él seguía en el Colegio, y era Premio Anual, y había encantado al Ministro de Magia a pesar de que al principio éste le temiera.

Es curioso cómo cuando todo falla, es que analizas a las personas, y terminas por conocerlas mejor, y hacerlas más predecibles. Pero Draco no es predecible. Jamás lo sería. A pesar de que nunca habían hablado de eso, Hermione sabía que él había estado pasando por tiempos difíciles, el verse forzado por el mismísimo Voldemort a trazar un plan perfecto que terminara en la muerte de Dumbledore, y que éste plan hubiera tenido que ser ejecutado por otra persona no debió de ser nada placentero. Por el contrario, estaba sorprendida de verlo vivo, y aún en la escuela. Además, su familia no parecía apoyarlo en nada, y los slytherins esperaban aún más magia oscura que la que ya se había utilizado.

Pero Draco no era así. Hermione no lo creía capaz de utilizar un hechizo oscuro a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Y por necesario, no veía sus creencias de la sangre limpia y esas cosas. De hecho, por el tiempo que había convivido con él, no creía que esas historias fueran reales para él.

Harry y Ron sostenían aún la teoría de que Draco era mortífago. Pero ella estaba casi segura de que no lo era. Y no se trataba de una confianza ciega, que pudiera hacerla víctima de un ataque a su ingenuidad. Era el haber visto la expresión de sus ojos cuando se disculpaba ante ella por tratar de besarla. Y era incluso el fuego que había sentido hacia una sangre sucia el lunes. Porque ella sabía que eso era algo que jamás le había pasado a Draco, ni con una sangre pura. Ella se sentía diferente, especial.

Y vaya que lo era, cuando Draco la vio salir del comedor tan herida se sintió terrible. Pero ya no podía dar un paso atrás. Le había hecho una promesa a Pansy que aunque deseaba con todo su corazón romper, no podía hacerlo. Era algo mucho más fuerte que él… qué ironía.

Aún deseaba correr detrás de ella, detenerla antes de que alcanzara llegar a su habitación, y besarla como si no hubiera mañana. Y claro que había un mañana. Uno frío y tenebroso para él. Esas cosas… cambian todo, y no era una mala noticia. Lo malo era la portadora, en todos los sentidos.

El problema con nuestras acciones, es que muchas veces no se pueden arreglar las consecuencias. Y Draco no podía dejar de darse en la cabeza con los muros del castillo mientras caminaba por los pasillos hacia la torre. Se sentía terriblemente frustrado, impotente, e imperdonablemente culpable.

Culpable de haber ilusionado a la mujer de sus sueños y minutos después, tener que apartarla, todo por un estúpido error que había cometido en una noche aburrida con bebidas y…

No podía pensar. Estaba harto. Le dolía demasiado saber que una cosa que en un momento fue tan insignificante, ahora, que todo tenía significado, venía a destruirlo. A él y a ella.

Al llegar al séptimo piso se detuvo detrás de una estatua, y pudo sentir cómo un par de hilos cálidos brotaban de sus ojos húmedos y recorrían su rostro. Draco Malfoy llorando. Eso sí que debía de ir a los titulares de un periódico. La última vez que eso había pasado, fue porque tuvo que enfrentar al señor tenebroso por no tener una forma segura para infiltrar a los mortífagos en el colegio. Y esa ocasión había recibido un buen escarmiento. Y ahora lloraba porque no podía enfrentar a Hermione. Porque Hermione y él ya no podían existir.

Y ella probablemente volvería con el idiota de Weasley, o terminaría saliendo con un hufflepuff. Será feliz después de todo. Él estaba atado de por vida a la peor de las maldiciones: Pansy Parkinson.

Se limpió el rostro y siguió su camino a la torre. Al llegar frente a la armadura, estuvo a punto de regresar al comedor o pedir posada esa noche en la sala de Slytherin. Se le doblaban las rodillas al atravesar la entrada a la sala común. Por suerte estaba vacía, él conocía demasiado bien a Hermione para saber que ella se encerraría y no le dirigiría la palabra hasta que él lo hiciera.

Era una sensación extraña llegar a la sala común y verla vacía, sabiendo que había tanto en ella. Subió las escaleras apesadumbrado y se detuvo afuera de su habitación. Entonces se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta de Hermione. Tocó con suavidad, y como era esperado, no hubo respuesta. Pegó su oído, pero sólo captó un silencio casi sepulcral.

Con mucho cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, giró el pomo y abrió la puerta lentamente. Ahí estaba ella, sobre los colores de su casa, dormida aún con el hermoso vestido rojo, y con los vestidos tirados en la alfombra. Se acercó temerosamente, sabiendo que había empezado a llorar otra vez. Al aproximarse notó su cara manchada del maquillaje que se le había corrido. Sus lágrimas aún brillaban en sus mejillas. Y no pudo evitar sentirse el peor hombre del mundo al saber que su Hermione se había quedado dormida mientras lloraba.

Tenía la piel chinita de frío, y con un profundo pesar, se dio cuenta de que aunque lo que más deseaba era recostarse con ella ahí, y abrazarla, y protegerla de todo… jamás podría hacerlo. La acomodó correctamente en la cama, para que no fuera a amanecer con dolor en la espalda o el cuello, la tapó con la colcha dorada, la contempló unos minutos, torturándose con su belleza, una belleza que nunca más podría apreciar.

Sin poder soportarlo más tiempo salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Al escuchar el golpe de la puerta, Hermione se despertó, y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. Él había estado ahí, en su habitación, y la había cobijado. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

_With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go_

Se levantó de golpe y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Tenía que hablar con él. Pero al abrirla vio cómo la de Draco se cerraba. Regresó a su cuna de lágrimas, fue al baño a limpiarse la cara, y a ponerse la pijama. Y se detuvo frente al espejo, a ver cómo sus ojos se tornaban cada vez más rojos, cómo sus ojeras se acentuaban al pasar la noche. Se recostó tratando de dormir unas horas antes de empezar el sábado, pero pasó horas revolviéndose entre las sábanas. Prendía la lámpara, y la apagaba, y la volvía a prender. Empezaba a leer sus clases de la siguiente semana, pero Draco estaba en cada palabra, en cada coma.

A través de las bellas ventanas antiguas, se filtraba el brillante sol de la mañana, con las noticias de que la pesadilla que habían vivido, fue una realidad, y era momento de levantarse y vivir con ella.

Las sábanas no los iban a asfixiar, el agua de la regadera no los iba a ahogar, y nada, por más que trataran, los iba a distraer.

¿Por qué? Porque ningún humano puede ser tan frío como para ser feliz.

¿Con qué humor se iban a preparar para la salida a Hogsmeade a la casa de Marcus Flint?

Hermione estaba determinada a no ir, de hecho decidió no cambiarse de ropa. No iba a salir de su habitación en todo el día, no había para qué. Pero siempre que decidimos algo para evitar el dolor, viene algo que hace que le caiga sal a la herida, y a veces viene con limón.

-¿Estás despierta? ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó Draco desde afuera después de golpear suavemente.

¿Y así se supone que ella superaría lo que sea que pasó?

Se levantó rápidamente y se puso su bata. Y luego, le abrió la puerta a Draco. Ahí estaba él, con una camiseta de mangas cortas y pantalones cortos, listo para la albercada.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Se supone que tú no debes de entrar aquí, pero adelante –dijo Hermione dejándolo pasar.

No podía hacerlo. No podía verla así, con su bata rosa, y decirle lo que sucedía. Se sentó en una silla con tapiz rojo, y trató de prepararla para la terrible noticia.

-Ya es medio día… ¿acabas de levantarte?

-Sí –mintió Hermione- estaba muy cansada después del baile. Seguramente lo notaste anoche que viniste a taparme.

-Oh… pues, te dejo entonces para que te cambies para ir a la fiesta de Marcus.

-No te preocupes, no iré –dijo ella con indiferencia.

-¿Por qué no irás? Dijiste que irías.

-¿Acaso iré contigo como me lo pediste? –vio cómo la cara de Draco se ensombreció al escucharla.

-Sobre eso… Hermione no sé cómo explicartelo. Yo quiero que vayas conmigo, por favor creeme. Por favor ven a la albercada. Por hoy… vamos a disfrutar la fiesta. Después hablamos, ¿Sí?

-¿Por qué iría yo a una fiesta de slytherins sin un acompañante slytherin? Y no me salgas con las idioteces del espejo y las clases sociales.

-Por favor, Hermione. Después hablaremos. Sé que no estoy en posición de pedirte algo, pero… lo estoy haciendo.

Hermione lo miró un momento, haciéndose la dura, tratando de no llorar. Lo cierto es que verlo deprimido y arrepentido le causaba mucho dolor.

-Está bien.

-¡Gracias! –exclamó Draco, y estuvo a punto de abrazarla, pero debía de contenerse.

-Bueno, entonces sal de mi cuarto para que pueda vestirme.

Con una amplia sonrisa, Draco salió de la habitación para esperarla en la sala.

Sabiendo que lo que acababa de hacer era incorrecto y absurdo, comenzó a empacar una toalla y ropa para ir a la fiesta. Se dio un baño rápido y se puso el traje de baño con un vestido estampado de tirantes, largo hasta los tobillos, con mucho vuelo. Se miró frente al espejo, y tomó una decisión. Fuera lo que fuera que haya hecho que Draco cambiara de parecer tan repentinamente, ella iba a hacer que se arrepintiera hasta el último día de su vida.

Con esa resolución bajó las escaleras hacia la sala, y junto con Draco, subió al carruaje a Hogsmeade.

La casa de Marcus Flint era muy grande, de estilo muy clásico, con grandes ventanales y vistas espectaculares. El jardín frontal parecía sacado de alguna película, con fuentes y árboles recortados artísticamente. Rodearon la casa, y en la parte de atrás, estaba la fiesta.

Todos los estudiantes que tenían un nombre estaban ahí. Corriendo por el jardín, jugando con enormes pelotas de playa, o con pistolas de agua, o simplemente disfrutando de la alberca. Las bebidas apenas empezaban a servirse bajo el sol del medio día. Y la música ya resonaba con fuerza.

Draco guió a Hermione hacia una de las mesas que estaban alrededor de la alberca. Ahí estaba Marcus Flint, con Millicent Bulstrode en un diminuto bikini sentada en sus piernas. Saludaron brevemente e inmediatamente Draco se ofreció a ir por bebidas, pero Hermione rechazó su ofrecimiento. Él fue por un trago para él, y Hermione aprovechó para quitarse el vestido y comenzar a aplicarse protector solar. Todos los hombres miraban maravillados hacia donde estaba ella, y Draco fue conciente de que esta vez, tenía que dejarla ir, aún con su triquini negro.

-¡Hermione! ¡Qué sorpresa verte aquí! –dijo Parvati Patil desde la orilla de la alberca- ¿Has venido con alguien?

-Uhmm… Draco me invitó, pero he venido sola.

-Pero escuché a las chicas de Slytherin diciendo que Pansy y él habían regresado.

Hermione se quedó helada. Sin poder decirle nada más a Parvati fue hacia la mesa de bebidas, donde estaba Draco hablando con Blaise Zabini.

-Malfoy –dijo al detenerse a un lado de él.

-¿Nos das un segundo, Blaise? –le pidió Draco. Cuando Blaise se hubo ido, se volvió a Hermione- ¿volvemos a los apellidos?

-¿Volviste con Pansy Parkinson? ¿Es por eso que…?

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

-¿Acaso importa? Dime de una vez ¿es eso cierto?

-¡No! Hermione por favor, tenemos que hablar, pero este no es el momento.

-Draco por favor –dijo ella perdiendo la paciencia- dices que no regresaste con ella, pero anoche… ¿y de todas formas tenemos que hablar? ¿Qué está pasando?

-¡Draco! ¿qué haces con ella? –chilló la voz de Pansy Parkinson. Por lo visto acababa de llegar.

-Me alegra que no volvieras con ella –dijo Hermione sarcásticamente y alejándose de él, pero Draco la detuvo del brazo.

-Por favor, más tarde hablamos.

-Por lo que veo ya no hay nada que hablar –dijo mirando por encima de su hombro y se soltó de él, caminando hacia donde estaba Parvati Patil.

-¿Por qué estabas con ella? –preguntó furiosa Pansy detrás de él.

-Es mi compañera, Pansy. No tiene nada de malo.

-Pues de ahora en adelante sí. Todo va a cambiar de ahora en adelante para los dos. ¿Me acompañas con Millicent y Marcus? No los he saludado.

-No, me voy a cambiar para entrar a la alberca.

-¿Vas a entrar a la alberca? ¿y me dejarás sola? Yo no puedo entrar a la alberca…

-Hay mucha gente afuera, no estarás sola, Pansy.

-No vayas con Granger.

-Yo puedo ir con quien yo quiera.

-No, Draco. Ya no. Bastante difícil será decirle a mis padres, para que encima se sepa que ahora eres amigo de la san…

-No le digas así. Y precisamente quería preguntarte ¿quién sabe de esto?

-Nadie, sólo Madame Pomfrey, y dijo que no le dirá a McGonagall hasta que yo hable con mis papás. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Draco?

-Porque me llegaron rumores de que alguien dijo que tú y yo habíamos regresado.

-Te juro que no tengo idea de cómo…

-Qué bueno. Porque una cosa es que haya aceptado hacerme cargo, y otra es que hayamos regresado.

-Pero Draco, mis papás…

-Ya veremos lo que dicen. Pansy… tú me gustaste en un tiempo, pero ahora todo es diferente. No quiero que te sientas mal por eso, no tiene nada que ver contigo. Hoy te ves hermosa con ese vestido. Pero yo cambié. Ahora por favor, ve con Millicent, yo tengo unas cosas que arreglar.

Sin decir más, Pansy se fue a la mesa donde estaba su amiga agasajándose con Marcus Flint. Y Draco barrió con la vista todo el patio en busca de Hermione. Estaba con Parvati Patil y unos Ravenclaws a la orilla de la alberca. Se había vuelto a poner el vestido, y se había recogido el cabello en un moño muy despeinado y casual.

Caminó hasta donde estaba ella, sintiendo los ojos de Pansy clavados en su espalda. Pero tenía que explicarle a Hermione toda la verdad, pues conociendo a su exnovia no tardaría mucho en correr más rumores. No sabía cómo mirarla a la cara, mucho menos cómo decirle qué era lo que ocurría. Lo que tenía que decirle los lastimaría a ambos, y él estaba conciente.

¿Por qué justo después de decirle que se estaba enamorando había tenido que pasar eso?

-¿Les puedo robar a Hermione unos minutos? –dijo una vez que hubiera llegado al grupo. Todos asintieron y se alejaron de ellos, mientras continuaban el tema del que ya hablaban.

-Ya te lo dije, no hay nada que hablar.

-Hermione, yo sé que te debo una explicación.

-En realidad no me debes nada. Ya tengo mi explicación: eres un Slytherin, un Malfoy. Y ayer estabas jugando cuando bailábamos y dijiste que…

-No, jamás vuelvas a decir eso. Yo no estaba jugando cuando dije eso.

-Draco estoy cansada, por favor déjame.

-No te voy a dejar.

-Entiéndelo de una vez. No quiero verte. No quiero hablar.

-Pero tienes que escucharme.

-No me importa lo que tengas que decir. Ahora déjame ir con Parvati a despedirme porque no tengo ni la más mínima intención de quedarme en esta fiesta.

-No voy a dejar que te vayas hasta que me hayas escuchado –le dijo Draco determinado.

¡SPLASH!

Hermione había lanzado a Draco a la alberca, pero éste había reaccionado rápido, y en lugar de evitarlo, la agarró fuertemente del brazo, de manera que con el peso de él, ella también cayó al agua, salpicando todo lo que había cerca, y empapándose ellos mismos.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –gritó Hermione molesta.

-Porque lo que piensas esta totalmente alejado de la realidad, y aún así no quieres escucharme. Y ahora, tu vestido está mojado, y no podrás irte hasta que se seque.

-¡Está bien! Te voy a escuchar. Sólo déjame ir por mi toalla para quitarme el vestido, y te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo, y entonces podremos hablar.

-Me parece bien –dijo Draco- te acompaño por tus cosas.

La ayudó a salir de la alberca, y fueron hasta la mesa donde habían dejado todo, Hermione se quitó el vestido mojado y lo extendió para que se secara. Antes de que Draco hubiera terminado de deleitarse viéndola solamente en traje de baño, y con la piel mojada, sacó la toalla de su bolsa y se envolvió en ella. Dracó se quitó su camiseta y los pantalones cortos que llevaba, quedando también en traje de baño, pero no se preocupó por cubrirse.

Pero Pansy y Millicent seguían en la mesa, y la primera miraba muy mal a Hermione. Así que Draco le hizo la seña de que lo siguiera, y la llevó hacia un rincón del patio, donde había una banca, y unos arbustos lo cubrían de la mirada de los curiosos.

-Hermione no sé cómo decir esto.

-Empieza de una vez, Draco, que me estoy hartando.

-Está bien. Bueno, ayer en el baile, que te dije que me estoy enamorando, no te mentí ni estaba jugando. Lo dije en serio. Jamás había hablado tan enserio –explicó mirándola a los ojos. Estaba demasiado nervioso, e incluso estaba controlándose para que sus ojos no se humedecieran-.Y lo sé porque no quería decirlo, porque no es el tipo de cosas que yo diría, pero es algo demasiado fuerte –hizo una breve pausa, que aprovechó para tragar saliva, a pesar de que su boca se hallaba seca-. Pansy… yo jamás sentí esto por ella. Ni por ella ni por nadie más. Tienes que creerme Hermione, lo que más deseaba anoche era que terminara el baile y –entonces sí, su esfuerzo fue inútil, su garganta se tensó, su rostro se tornó carmín, y sus ojos comenzaron a simular un par de hermosas lagunas plateadas al llenarse poco a poco de lágrimas que buscaban ser derramadas, pero que su dueño mantenía ahí- subir a la torre y decirte todo esto y más, y pasar un rato agradable juntos, solos, los dos –miró frustrado hacia el cielo, maldiciéndose a sí mismo, y a la vez sumergiéndose en la idea de lo que hubiera sucedido-. Quería besarte. De verdad me moría de ganas por hacerlo. Y en estos momentos me estoy arrepintiendo terriblemente porque no fue así, y desearía hacerlo ahorita…

-Pero… -lo interrumpió Hermione mirando hacia los arbustos, también conteniendo sus lágrimas.

-Pero no pudo ser. Y no sé cómo decirte por qué mirándote a la cara. Te ves –la miró con ternura, con su cabello mojado, y su traje de baño negro apenas asomándose por debajo de su toalla- te ves hermosa. Y jamás me perdonaré por no poder darte lo que mereces. Por no poder disponer de este momento para iniciar algo nuevo y ver qué sucede. Y por saber que lo que dije ayer, y lo que diré ahora te puede lastimar.

-Sólo dilo, Draco –dijo Hermione apremiante- ¿ya no sientes lo mismo? ¿Pansy te hizo cambiar de parecer?

-¡No Hermione, eso jamás! –la tomó de la mejilla, para que lo mirara directo a los ojos- Pansy jamás podrá borrar lo que pasó anoche, y lo que siento ahora. Jamás podrá hacer que me sienta bien estando con ella, sabiendo que pude haber estado contigo.

-¿Entonces volvieron?

-No. Aún no.

Hermione sollozó y se apartó de él.

-¡Entonces piensas volver con ella!

-Hermione de verdad no es así.

-¡Entonces dime cómo es! Pero ya dime Draco, porque estoy cansada de buscar razones, y darle vueltas a esto sin encontrar una respuesta.

Draco tragó saliva de nuevo, tratando de buscar la forma de decírselo. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan impotente. Qué tristeza que fuera con algo que deseaba tanto.

_La siguió hasta el vestíbulo, donde no había nadie salvo por ellos dos. Estaba impaciente por volver a la mesa con Hermione, tal vez tomarla de la mano, regresar a la pista de baile a sumirse en ese arte tan íntimo de ellos, y luego… y luego…_

_Pansy lo miraba nerviosa, miraba a uno y otro lado, se mordía el labio inferior y se tronaba los dedos de las manos. Su boca se abría y se cerraba, emitiendo sólo pequeños ruidos, sin poder articular una palabra. Pero Draco la conocía demasiado bien como para reconocer que su nerviosismo no era completamente natural. Pansy nunca jugaba todas sus cartas, siempre tenía un respaldo, un as bajo la manga._

_-¿Me vas a decir para qué querías hablar conmigo? –le preguntó ansioso por deshacerse de ella de una buena vez._

_-Draco… lo que tengo que decirte, es muy importante. Si no lo fuera no me hubiera atrevido a interrumpirte. Pero es que… no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo antes, y de verdad, no puedo esperar un minuto más._

_-Lo que sea que me vayas a decir dímelo ya. Tengo que regresar al baile antes de que comience la música. Se supone que los premios anuales debemos amenizar la cena y dejé a Hermione sola, y le prometí que estaría con ella mientras hablaba con el Ministro del departamento de aurores y defensa._

_-Draco sé que terminamos, y que me porté terrible contigo y con ella. Créeme que jamás fue esa mi intención…_

_-¿En serio? Creí que insultarla era tu única intención._

_-Por favor, no seas tan duro conmigo. De verdad me arrepiento de todo lo que hice. He pasado noches enteras en vela pensando en ello. No puedo perdonarme._

-_¿Es eso lo que ibas a decir?_

_-No Draco. Por favor, espera._

_-¿A qué me espero? –preguntó Draco desesperándose._

_-Draco, de verdad, esto es muy difícil para mí._

_-¡Pues dímelo Pansy! Dijiste que no aguantabas un minuto más._

_-Draco, no te enojes conmigo –suplicó Pansy._

_-Pues dímelo. Aquí estoy. No hay nadie que nos escuche. Dime lo que sea que me vayas a decir, y si no déjalo para después y déjame regresar al baile, que ya te expliqué que prometí estar con Hermione._

_-¿Por qué ahora todo es así con ella? ¿Por qué la defiendes? ¿Por qué tienes que estar con ella en todo? ¿Por qué, Draco? ¿Por qué prefieres estar con ella? ¿Tanto me odias? ¿Tanto te disgusto?_

_-Pansy no es nada de eso. Lo nuestro se acabó, sí, pero no porque me disgustes o te odie. Siempre has sido una buena amiga para mí, pero ahora yo estoy cambiando._

_-¿Tienes algo con Granger?_

_-No Pansy. No tengo nada con ella –mintió. Estaba ya harto de esa charla que no llegaba a ningún lado, y que le estaba consumiendo su valioso tiempo con Hermione- es mi compañera. Ella estaba muy nerviosa porque no está acostumbrada a estos eventos y me pidió que estuviera con ella. Es muy importante esta cena con el Ministro._

_-¡Claro que no está acostumbrada a estos eventos! Ella no pertenece a nuestro mundo, ni siquiera es una muggle adinerada con clase. No entiendo por qué pierdes tu tiempo con ella._

_-Muy bien, Pansy, esto es suficiente. No tengo por qué escuchar lo que sea que tengas que decirme._

-Anoche que hablé con Pansy ella me dijo algo… que yo jamás hubiera pensado que podía pasar –explicó mirándola a los ojos- ella me dijo algo que… bueno era obvio que podía pasar, pero yo mismo me había encargado de evitarlo.

-¿De evitar qué? –preguntó Hermione ya exhausta de tantos rodeos.

_-¡No Draco! ¡por favor no te vayas! Te lo diré, pero por favor entiéndeme. Esto es algo muy fuerte para mí._

_-¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Pansy?_

_-Draco, te lo ruego, por el pasado que compartimos, por todos los años que estuvimos juntos, y todo lo que vivimos, escúchame._

_-Pansy, esto es lo más ridículo que jamás imaginé que me dirías. Lo que sea que quieras decirme, has tenido bastante tiempo para decirlo._

_-He tenido tiempo, mas no valor._

_-Hazme un favor y déjate de estupideces. Estoy harto de ellas. Cuatro años las aguanté, no me pidas que las aguante ahora._

_-No son estupideces, Draco. No sé cómo decirlo… esos cuatro años… no precisamente terminaron._

_-¡Oh claro que terminaron! Y te lo dejé muy claro en la clase de baile. Tengo testigos, puedo llamar a alguno._

_-Por favor, Draco, deja de humillarme. Ya suficiente fue cortarme delante de todos nuestros compañeros._

_-¡Pero si yo no te estoy humillando! Lo estás haciendo tú sola. Y si decidí terminar nuestra relación ahí fue porque no querías salir a hablar a solas como tantas veces te lo pedí, y porque insistías en pelear por el asunto de los zapatos. Dime lo que me tengas que decir de una buena vez y si no, ya déjame irme._

_-¡Pero no sé cómo hacerlo!_

_-Dímelo así, directo, como es._

_-¡No! No puedo decirlo así. Es demasiado importante, demasiado arriesgado…_

-De evitar… algo que sucedió hace poco más de dos meses.

-¿Qué sucedió hace dos meses? –preguntó Hermione- ¿y qué tiene que ver con esto? ¡Draco por favor ya háblame claro!

-Tiene todo que ver. Hermione por favor perdóname.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que perdonarte?

_-Pansy… es en serio, tengo que regresar al baile._

_-No, Draco. Te lo diré._

_-Bien, estoy esperando._

_-Está bien. Pero antes de que te lo diga… quiero que sepas una cosa._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Que yo soy quien menos quería que esto pasara._

_-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué pasó? Pansy si es tan importante por favor dilo ya._

_-Es muy importante, Draco. Demasiado importante. Y es por eso, porque sé que va a cambiar nuestras vidas, que me da miedo decírtelo._

-Porque esto cambia todo. Mi vida… será completamente diferente a partir de ahora, y no podré hacerte parte de ella, aunque es lo que más deseo, y he deseado estos últimos días contigo en la torre.

-¿Por qué cambiará tu vida? ¿Qué puede ser tan… definitivo?

_-__No tengas miedo Pansy, no pasa nada. Sólo dímelo._

-_Pansy, es la última vez que te lo diré, estoy cansado. Quiero regresar al baile. O me dices ya o me iré._

_-Esto es importante también para ti, Draco. O al menos eso espero. Por favor, quédate._

_-¡Muy bien pero dime! –ya no la soportaba. De verdad era sumamente molesto estar ahí con ella, sabiendo cómo era, y que tal vez no le diría nada verdaderamente importante._

_Pansy comenzó a llorar. Murmuró algunas frases incomprensibles y se cubrió la cara con las manos, ocultando su rostro mientras sollozaba. Draco la miró sin saber qué hacer. No deseaba abrazarla, lo último que quería era contacto físico con ella. Pero estaba llorando. Se acercó a ella y pasó un brazo alrededor de su espalda, tratando por todos los medios posibles que ese abrazo pareciera lo suficientemente amistoso._

_-Pansy, sea lo que sea dímelo. Juntos le encontraremos una solución a lo que ocurrió._

_Ella asintió sacudiendo la cabeza y tomó aire para poder continuar hablando._

_-Quiero que sepas que no te exijo nada, Draco. Tú eres libre de tomar la decisión sobre qué hacer. Por ningún motivo quiero que pienses que quiero comprometerte con esto, porque no es así. Pero lo más indicado sería… bueno… primero debo de decirte qué es lo que sucedió._

_-Aún si tu intención fuera comprometerme a algo, Pansy, sea lo que sea, sabes que no vamos a retomar nuestra relación bajo ninguna circunstancia ¿lo sabes, verdad?_

_-Lo sé, Draco. Ya me explicaste que… bueno que tú has cambiado, que no quieres lo mismo. Aunque si algún día quieres regresar… te prometo que no será lo mismo._

_-Es bueno saberlo. Ahora por favor, dime qué sucede._

-La vida…

-¿La vida? No lo entiendo, Draco... –dijo Hermione muy pensativa- ¿cómo es que…? ¿Acaso…? –se tapó la boca aterrorizada- ¿murió alguien?

-No, no. Tranquilízate. No pasó nada de eso. Nadie murió ni morirá, ni nada de eso. Es sólo que… hay cosas, que pasan cuando menos esperas, y que si llegan en ciertos momentos traen felicidad, pero si llegan en otros no tan acertados, pueden arruinar todas las esperanzas de un mejor futuro.

-Draco, en verdad, me estás asustando.

_-Es que es algo que tú jamás has querido. Es una atadura._

_-Pansy –dijo impaciente._

_-Por favor prométeme que no me dejarás sola con esto –rogó Pansy llorando escandalosamente._

_-Pero si no sé de qué se trata…_

_-Por favor, Draco. Esto es tan tuyo como mío._

_-Pansy, en lo que pueda ayudarte lo haré, pero no puedo prometerte algo que no sé ni por qué debo hacer._

_-Porque es muy grave, y no puedo con esto sola. No sé qué hacer. Mis padres… estarán tan decepcionados de mí. Será un terrible escándalo…_

_Draco se limitó a abrazarla mientras ella seguía hablando. Estaba muy incómodo ahí, afuera del baile con ella, en lugar de estar con Hermione. Con la que próximamente sería SU Hermione._

-No, tranquila Hermione. No quiero asustarte –dijo tomándola de los hombros y mirándola con tristeza-. No debes preocuparte. Para ti todo seguirá como siempre. Te graduarás con honores y conseguirás el trabajo que quieres, y en poco tiempo no recordarás que tuvimos esta charla.

-Por favor, Draco, no hables así. Yo… yo también me estoy enamorando ¡de ti, Draco! ¡me estoy enamorando del príncipe de Slytherin! Y no puedo ni quiero evitarlo. Mucho menos olvidarlo. Ahora por favor, dime qué ocurre. Tal vez podamos hallar una solución entre los dos.

-Perdóname, Hermione. Pero no hay una solución –sintió una gota cálida resvalar por su mejilla, y antes de que pudiera secarla toscamente con su brazo, ella enjugó suavemente su rostro con sus dedos suaves- Me enamoré de la princesa de Gryffindor y ahora debo de dejarla ir.

-No. Yo quiero estar contigo, no me importa lo que haya pasado hace dos meses, ni lo que pase ahora.

-Me temo que eso será imposible, Hermione –dijo observando cómo ella también comenzaba a llorar. Le estaba rompiendo el corazón. Hubiera preferido que el mismo Voldemort lo asesinara cruel y lentamente. Estaba ahí, atado de manos, abrazándola por última vez.

-¿Por qué? –entonces sintió su propio corazón romperse, pues sabía que no podía seguir evadiendo la respuesta.

_-Pansy, no entiendo nada._

_-Perdón. Ya te lo diré. Es que… la última vez, hace ya un buen rato que pasó…_

_-¿A qué te refieres con la última vez?_

_-A la última vez que… lo hicimos. La última noche que pasamos juntos ¿la recuerdas? En mi casa de verano en Plymouth. Un par de días antes de regresar a Hogwarts. Habíamos pasado toda la tarde paseando en la playa, y en la noche mis padres se fueron a la boda de los McAlister. Estábamos invitados, pero a última hora decidimos no ir. Y ellos pensaron que tú regresarías a la mansión. Entonces subimos a mi recámara, y me hiciste tuya._

_-Pansy, por favor no…_

_-Bueno, ya han pasado dos meses desde entonces…_

Draco la miraba, incapaz de pronunciar la frase que pondría fin a todo. A ese abrazo, a esa relación tan lastimada. Y volvía a mirar al cielo, con ganas de gritar ¿POR QUÉ? ¿Por qué ahora que por fin había encontrado a alguien, ahora que se había enamorado?

_-Esa noche fue muy especial. Más de lo que pensábamos ¿Sabes por qué?_

_-No._

_-_Anda ya, Draco. ¿me lo vas a decir o no? –preguntó Hermione entre sollozos, con la voz quebrada.

_-Bueno… esa noche, no sé cómo decirlo. No sé si algo falló, o si definitivamente algo dejó de fallar…_

_-¿me lo vas a decir o no? –preguntó Draco irritado y hastiado de esta situación._

-Sí, Hermione.

_-Dame un minuto más, Draco. Es todo lo que te pido._

_-Okay, pero ya dime que no sé a qué quieres llegar con esto._

_-Bueno, hace varios días que me sentía bastante mal. Tenía bastantes nauseas, y a veces tenía que salir de clases. Así que esta mañana fui con Madame Pomfrey, pues me empezaba a preocupar._

_-¿Estás enferma?_

_-No. En realidad jamás había estado tan sana como ahora._

_Draco palideció al darse cuenta de lo que aquello quería decir. Y quiso desaparecer. Dormir y despertar para saber que aquello era sólo una pesadilla, una trampa de su conciencia. Lo que fuera, menos la realidad._

_-¿Estás…?_

_-Sí, Draco._

-Pansy está embarazada. Y yo soy el padre.

**La odiooo! Por favor no se enojen, en los próximos capítulos esto se arreglará lo prometo. Y vienen algunas escenas bonitas. Espero subir el siguiente capítulo en dos semanas, dependiendo de los reviews y de la inspiración. Por cierto… nada alejadas las teorías! Me encantaron todas! Que tengan buen fin de semana!**


	10. Día de brujas

**Hola a todos!!! Estoy muy contenta por la cantidad inmensa de reviews que recibí con el capítulo anterior, y porque me encantó la película del Príncipe Mestizo. Tom Felton estuvo genial. Rupert ni se diga, lo adoro. Y adoré todas las escenitas de comedia romántica. Claro que me enojé con el gerente de cinépolis al punto de querer tener una varita y lanzarle una maldición imperdonable, qué persona más cerrada! Cuando me metí a Internet a comprarlos no había, hablé por teléfono y dijeron que estaban agotados para TODAS las funciones. Con dos semanas de anticipación. Salí de la ciudad para comprarlos y ohh sorpresa, tenía el boleto número 15 de la primer función! Volví a mi casa, y el día de la función, llegué tres horas antes a hacer fila, y luego separaron en varias filas: los que compraron por Internet y los que llevábamos el boleto. Y ohh sorpresa, dejaron pasar a la otra fila primero, siendo que todo el rato estuvo sola y se extendió hasta diez minutos antes de que empezara la película. Y el gerente "no puedo hacer nada" en fín…**

**Antes de presentarles el capítulo 10, quiero contarles una historia que me sucedió a mí, y creo que es importante porque en eso me inspiré para esta situación del embarazo de Pansy. Por el mes de enero, a mí me gustaba un chico de la escuela que además trabajaba conmigo por las tardes. Pero él tenía novia. Y ya saben la típica frase de "si no está casado, no hay problema" pues sin esperármelo la verdad, una noche que me fue a dejar a mi casa me besó. Y ahí empezó todo, una relación súper problemática, donde según él "el viernes la corto". Me enamoré perdida y locamente, como jamás lo he hecho. Pero él… encontraba miles de excusas para posponer el evento. Que si venía San Valentín y era muy cruel, que si ella cumplía años, y luego vino la peor… que si podía estar embarazada. Quise matarlo! Pero estaba demasiado enamorada. Y esperé varios días impaciente. Un día ella le habló a la escuela y le dijo que pasara a comer a su casa porque tenía que decirle algo importante. Le pedí que me mandara un mensaje en cuanto pudiera para decirme qué pasó. El infeliz me tuvo sin poder comer, con las tripas hechas nudo, llore y llore, sin hacer tareas, ni nada. Le hablé, y no me contestó. Me estaba volviendo loca, lo juro. Peor que Hermione en el capítulo anterior. Al final me mandó un mensaje para decirme que no estaba embarazada. Pero ni así terminó con ella. Cuando terminamos nuestra relación pasé muchas noches sin dormir, atascada en Simplex, deprimiéndome por todo. Así que eso es lo que quise proyectar. Perdónenme si le di mucha vuelta, pero la verdad, así me tocó vivirlo. Y si quise que Draco fuera más sensible es porque si no lo hubiera sido ante una situación tan grave y dolorosa, entonces hubiera sido un idiota que no vale la pena, y que no merece a Hermione.**

**Bueno, ya fue mucho, ahora sí les dejo la historia, espero que la disfruten. Saludos a mi hermana, a Lalo mi brudder, y a todos los que dejaron reviews!**

**Bajen Teardrops on my guitar, de Taylor Swift, y Hopelessly devoted to you de Olivia Newton-John.**

**Capítulo X: Día de brujas**

-No puedo imaginarme a Malfoy en estos momentos –dijo Harry.

-Él ha cambiado mucho, Harry. El Draco de antes probablemente hubiera acusado a Pansy de haberse metido con alguien más. Pero éste no. Éste es demasiado… bueno.

-Hermione, hay una lista de personas que jamás podrán ser buenas. Y Draco Malfoy está justo debajo de Voldemort y arriba de Dudley.

-No lo conoces, Harry. Tal vez parezca grosero a veces, pero en realidad no mataría una mosca –dijo Hermione- y la prueba está en lo que sucedió en todo ese fin de semana. Cuando me pidió perdón en la sala antes del baile… y cuando estábamos en la fiesta de Flint…

-¿Qué tal si sólo te dijo lo de Parkinson porque en realidad no quiere nada contigo?

-¡Harry! ¿cómo puedes ser tan malo? –exclamó Ginny mientras Hermione sollozaba de nuevo.

Era sábado por la mañana, y estaban solos en la sala común de Gryffindor. Todos sus compañeros estaban desayunando en el Gran Comedor, así que había mucho silencio y podían hablar con tranquilidad. Habían pasado dos semanas, y Hermione aún no lograba dormir más de dos horas por noche, para despertar a sentir la misma angustia. Desde que Draco le había contado del embarazo de Pansy, había evitado a toda costa subir a la torre o sentarse cerca de él en las clases. Por suerte ya no tenía clases de baile, porque hubiera sido imposible soportar el contacto físico y la pasión de los ojos que jamás podrían ser suyos. Ni siquiera esa noche llegó a la torre. Trató de dormir en su dormitorio en la torre de Gryffindor, pero apenas lograba cerrar los ojos, se despertaba con la imagen de él en la cabeza. Estaba ahogándose entre los recuerdos de todo lo que había ocurrido con su compañero. Había logrado conocer a profundidad a la persona más misteriosa de Hogwarts, y estaba segura que eso era algo que ni la misma Pansy Parkinson había logrado. Tal vez hubiera salido triunfante la vez que Pansy la insultó en la clase de Snape, pero esta batalla, y la guerra completa, las había ganado Pansy.

No podía pensar en Draco, al lado de Pansy, compartiendo cada noche de ahora en adelante, cuidándola, sin sumirse en un nuevo mar de lágrimas. Y lo peor era cuando en las noches, tenía el repetido sueño de un niño pequeño corriendo por un enorme parque, y Draco detrás de él, ambos riendo, hasta que lo alcanzaba y lo levantaba en el aire, con sus ojos grises llenos de afecto. Y ese niño que él amaba tanto no se lo había dado ella, sino Pansy.

Siempre había sido una mujer de esperanzas. Cuando Ron comenzó a salir con Lavender ella nunca perdió la esperanza de que algún día terminaran, y entonces él podría salir con ella. Cuántas veces el mismo Draco le había reprochado esa idea diciéndole que ella no era plato de segunda mesa, que no necesitaba las sobras de nadie, y mucho menos las de Lavender. Pero ahora no podía aspirar ni siquiera a las sobras de Pansy. Draco estaba atado a ella de por vida.

-Con razón dicen que escucharon a Madame Pomfrey decirle a Madame Pince que había una estudiante embarazada –dijo Ginny.

-¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? Draco estuvo con ella durante años, se acostó con ella y con muchas más.

-Escuché a Parvati diciendo que Malfoy rompió récord el año pasado al ser el estudiante de Hogwarts que se ha acostado con más alumnas –comentó Ginny.

-¿Cómo es que tienen un registro de eso? –preguntó Harry.

-Y comprende muchas generaciones. El récord anterior lo había roto Sirius –informó Ginny.

-Esto era de esperarse –dijo Hermione mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- como fue Pansy pudo haber sido cualquiera.

-Además, Hermione –dijo Ginny- si no le fue fiel a Pansy durante tantos años ¿qué te asegura que lo hubiera sido contigo?

-Yo sé que él me hubiera sido fiel, Ginny –dijo Hermione totalmente segura- tú no viste su cara cuando me explicó todo. Tú no viste cómo sus ojos me miraban, y luego se dirigían al cielo como preguntando por qué tenía que suceder eso. Yo sé que fue cien por ciento sincero al decirme que él deseaba estar conmigo y no con Pansy, ni con nadie más.

-Pero Hermione… si lo que dicen del récord es cierto, era sólo cuestión de tiempo que algo así le sucediera a Malfoy. Debes de estar agradecida de que no fuiste tú la que resultó embarazada –dijo Harry.

-¿Agradecida? ¿Tú crees que prefiero que sea Pansy?

-Hermione tú jamás soportarías la idea de abandonar tus estudios por un embarazo no deseado –dijo Harry-. Hasta cierto punto creo que todos esperábamos esto de Pansy. Pero tú eres Premio Anual, la estudiante más brillante de Hogwarts. Incluso has obtenido ya trabajo en el Ministerio para cuando te gradúes.

-Draco también es Premio Anual.

-Pero McGonagall te lo dijo, si tú no aceptabas el cargo tendría que poner a Pansy, y no quería tener a dos estudiantes tan desequilibrados a cargo del Colegio.

-¡Daría lo que fuera por estar en el lugar de Pansy en estos momentos! –lloró Hermione.

-No, no lo harías –dijo Ginny- porque aunque tenga a Malfoy en la palma de su mano, él no tiene por qué serle fiel ahora. Nunca lo ha sido. ¿Tú crees que será agradable que el padre de su hijo se siga acostando con sus amigas? Nunca podrá confiar en él.

-Pero conmigo sería diferente –repitió Hermione.

-Hermione por favor reacciona, esta no eres tú –dijo Harry- Malfoy siempre ha sido un patán y ahora dices que quisieras estar tú embarazada de él…

-Ambos hemos cambiado, Harry.

-El hecho de que te defendiera en la junta de los prefectos y golpeara a Ron no lo hace diferente, ni bueno. Reconozco que había mucha química entre ustedes dos, pero tú eres mucho más lista que eso. Hermione, podrías andar con cualquiera, no tienes por qué deprimirte así por Malfoy –le dijo Ginny.

-Tengo que reconocer que me parece raro que Malfoy no se haya cuidado.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Ginny.

-Porque parece la clase de persona que cuida mucho esos detalles, en cuatro años jamás embarazó a nadie, y justo ahora, que quería terminar con Pansy, sucede que no se cuidaron –explicó Harry pensativo.

-Tienes razón. Además una persona con tantos años de… actividad, recurre a métodos más seguros y duraderos como pociones o pastillas muggles. No puede arriesgarse a que algo se rompa en un momento de pasión desenfrenada –comentó Ginny.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó Hermione.

Harry y Ginny se miraron y con sus rostros se pintaron más rojos que la lava de un volcán. Justo en ese momento entró Ron a la sala común. Era muy raro ver a Ron sólo en estos días, pues no lograba escapar de Lavender.

Al ver a Hermione en la sala común, como en los viejos tiempos, acompañada de su amigo y su hermana se sintió nervioso, pues la última vez que habían cruzado verdaderas palabras él la había insultado y había golpeado a Malfoy.

-Ehh… hola.

Hermione volteó a verlo. Su cara estaba irritada, así que había seguido llorando. Harry le había contado todo lo del embarazo de Pansy y cómo su amiga no había podido ni dormir. No entendía cómo era que el mismo que la había defendido en la junta, que lo había golpeado y había recibido también sus golpes con tanto honor, el que había hecho alarde en la clase de baile de que quería a Hermione por haber pasado la prueba de los insultos de Pansy… ahora le hiciera eso.

Hermione le sonrió débilmente. Y Ron se sintió satisfecho.

Se sentó cerca de donde estaban sus amigos, pero comenzó a hacer sus deberes para que sus amigos no sintieran que era realmente parte de la conversación.

-No entiendo cómo pude hacerme tantas ilusiones en tan poco tiempo –dijo Hermione retomando el tema.

-Por lo que cuentas, él también se las hizo –dijo Ginny.

-Pero todo es su culpa, Hermione. Era su deber prevenir esto. Ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás –dijo Harry.

-No, lo sé. Por eso duele tanto. ¡Ohh Harry! ¿Cómo voy a vivir en la torre con un hombre que tiene un hijo? ¿Cómo voy a aceptar que haga la cena por las noches, mientras Pansy cena sola en el Gran Comedor, mientras todos ven su panza? ¿tienes idea de lo mal que me siento por estar enamorada del padre del hijo de otra mujer?

-Hermione eso no es tu culpa, ya pasará eso que sientes por él –dijo Ginny. Hermione sabía que no pasaría. Tal vez la culpa se haría más pequeña, pero jamás lograría desenamorarse de él- Harry ¿me acompañas a la lechucería?

-¿Quieres mandar una carta ahora? ¡Ginny hace mucho frío!

-¡Harry!

-¡Oh! Sí vamos a enviar tu carta –dijo Harry entendiendo.

-¿No van por sus abrigos? –preguntó Hermione.

-No… no tardaremos en enviar la carta –dijo Ginny sonrojándose. Salió junto con Harry de la sala común, dejándola sola con Ron, que aún fingía estar leyendo.

-Un momento –dijo él recapacitando- ¿acaso mi hermana dijo que iba a la lechucería para poder estar a solas con Harry y…?

-Bueno… eso pareció –respondió Hermione- pero si vas detrás de ellos ahora no creo que los encuentres.

-No puedo creer que acaben de escuchar lo de Pansy y aún así quieran… -resopló Ron, dejando su libro.

-Bueno… ellos saben lo que hacen –dijo Hermione.

-Eso espero –respondió Ron.

-Además el día está tan… tranquilo. No hay nada que hacer.

-Tienes razón. Oye… ¿tienes planes para hoy en la tarde? Porque puedes venir a ver el entrenamiento de Quidditch.

-No lo creo, Ron. No estoy muy de humor para ver quidditch por ahora. Pero gracias por la invitación.

-No es nada –respondió Ron con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro pecoso.

-Creo que iré a la biblioteca a leer un poco para distraerme –dijo levantándose- nos vemos luego.

Ron la despidió desde su lugar con la mano, y ella salió por el retrato. En realidad, no deseaba pasar mucho tiempo con Ron, pues seguía molesta por lo que le había dicho en la junta. Y no le gustaba que él supiera que se encontraba triste por lo que había pasado con Pansy. Harry y Ginny podían incluso juzgarla, y a ella no le molestaba, pero Ron era algo muy diferente. Por lo menos Draco le había dicho la verdad y nunca la ofendió. Nunca en lo que llevaban del séptimo curso.

En las siguientes semanas, no cambió nada, ella seguía sin dormir, no asistió al primer partido de quidditch, Slytherin contra Ravenclaw, donde Slytherin perdió por diez puntos cuando Draco no atrapó la snitch. E incluso decidió faltar a una de las juntas con los prefectos para evitar encontrarse con Draco, y pasar dos horas sentada al lado de él, sabiendo que del otro lado estaría Pansy. Fue Draco quien autorizó a los prefectos de Ravenclaw para que organizaran un gran baile de disfraces en el campo de quidditch el día de Halloween.

Una tarde en la sala común, mientras Draco entrenaba, ella hacía sus deberes en su escritorio, pero no lograba concentrarse a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Se dio un baño para refrescarse y poder estudiar más tranquila, pero no sirvió. Decidió encender la radio mágica, donde normalmente se escuchaban las canciones de Celestina Warbeck, pero sólo empeoró la situación.

_Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without_

_Drew talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so damn funny  
But I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do_

_Drew walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight_

_'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see_

Cuando terminó la canción, Hermione había incluso mojado el pergamino en el que había estado escribiendo, pues cada palabra de la canción le había dolido profundamente. Había revivido cada una de sus ideas en las últimas semanas, desde que se enteró de que Pansy estaba embarazada de Draco. _Y ella tiene todo lo que yo jamás podré tener…_ pensó Hermione amargamente, y apagó el radio con rabia.

Se dio por vencida, no acabaría su tarea ese día. Menos mal que iba adelantada y podía darse el lujo de continuar al día siguiente. En su garganta se mezclaban los sollozos y los gemidos, al llorar amargamente. Se había enamorado en tan sólo unos días, en unos minutos, de un hombre que siempre supo que jamás podría tener. Y en el momento en que decidieron vencer los obstáculos, apareció uno que jamás podría saltarse. Y lo había perdido para siempre.

Esos ojos tan vivos, tan brillantes, no debían de mirarla de nuevo con el fuego que lo hacían mientras bailaban. Sus manos jamás tomarían las suyas de nuevo. Jamás volvería a estar atrapada entre sus brazos reconfortantes. El beso que se habían prometido, ahora jamás sería entregado, porque esos labios estaban prohibidos.

Justo en ese momento regresó Draco del entrenamiento, con su cabello rubio todavía mojado por las duchas. Ese cabello rubio se había convertido para ella en el sol de la sala común, y ahora… era que se daba cuenta de que el sol está a millones de kilómetros de la tierra.

-Hola –hacía muchos días que no la veía más que en clases, y siempre se sentaba lejos de él, y lo evitaba a costa de lo que fuera. Y poder saludarla ahora… por mal que estuviera, lo hacía sentir aliviado de tanta presión. Verla definitivamente lo reanimaba.

-Hey… ¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó Hermione cortésmente con la voz lo más consistente posible y tratando de esconder su rostro para que él no supiera que había estado llorando.

-Bien –respondió lentamente notando el tono de Hermione- ¿te sucede algo?

-No, estoy bien –mintió rápidamente Hermione, dándole la espalda a Draco- creo que iré a dormir un rato –tomó sus libros y pergaminos rápidamente, y tratando de evitar que él viera su cara, caminó con la cabeza agachada hacia su recámara. Pero a medio camino Draco la detuvo, tomándola del brazo.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó él, temiendo que un mes después, Hermione siguiera sufriendo por él, aunque él mismo pasaba las noches acostado pensando y sintiendo el mismo dolor.

-Estoy bien –repitió Hermione- me duele un poco la garganta es todo.

-¿Quieres que te de algo? ¿miel? –dijo él sin soltarla.

-No. Sólo necesito descansar –respondió ella tratando de zafarse.

-Hermione, por favor, mírame –le pidió él con voz suave. Ella levantó la mirada lentamente, tratando de que su expresión pareciera serena. Y se encontró con esos ojos plateados, observándola detenidamente, llenos de preocupación- ¿qué tienes? –preguntó afectuosamente.

-Draco, por favor no hagas esto más difícil. Sabes perfectamente bien qué es lo que tengo. Por favor déjame ir a mi cuarto y seguir evitando todo contacto contigo para no deprimirme más.

-¿Te deprime hablar conmigo? Pensé que el problema era lo que pasó con Pansy.

-El problema es todo esto. Hablar contigo me causa problemas. Porque si sigo llorando me dirás que hable con el espejo. Bien, ya hablé bastante con el estúpido espejo, y ¿qué gané? Gané ser merecedora de ti. Sólo para perderte por algo que escapa completamente de mis manos –gritó Hermione mientras nuevas lágrimas nacían de sus ojos. Pero mientras gritaba, a pesar de que el dolor seguía presente, sentía alivio. Qué estúpido era eso que le decían de no permitir que él viera su sufrimiento. Si no lo veía cómo demonios iba a saber la magnitud de su error.

-No sabes cuánto me duele verte así –dijo él al cabo de un rato- te he extrañado mucho, Hermione. No sé cómo podré hacer esto sin ti. Cómo voy a seguir adelante si no es tu rostro el primero que vea por la mañana.

-¿No me dejarás ir a mi cuarto, verdad?

-No. No te dejaré ir a ninguna parte. Porque aunque no puedo besarte, disfruto de nuestras pláticas, aunque siempre terminemos peleando –respondió él- Hermione ¿puedo pedirte algo?

-¿De qué se trata?

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Es lo que estamos haciendo, Draco.

-Bueno, entonces sentémonos en la mesa de la cocina como siempre lo hemos hecho para hablar de las cosas importantes –le pidió él, al ver que ella no se negó, la llevó hasta la cocina. Se sentía tan bien hacer eso. Como si de verdad fueran una familia.

-¿De qué vamos a hablar? –preguntó Hermione mientras se sentaba.

-De algo que sucederá mañana, y que no quiero que te enteres por otros medios. Me siento tan abrumado… no sé qué hacer con todo esto. Tengo dieciocho años… no es que no sea capaz de sobrellevar esto, después de todo, yo mismo me metí en este problema, pero me siento muy solo con todo esto.

-Draco, no estás solo. No de la misma forma que antes, pero me tienes a mí. Ahora dime ¿Qué sucederá mañana?

-Pansy y yo iremos a visitar a sus padres. McGonagall nos ha dado permiso, aunque aún no sabe para qué.

-Gracias por decírmelo, aunque la verdad el escucharlo de Pansy no hubiera logrado que me sintiera peor de lo que ya me siento.

-En eso estás equivocada. Incluso a mí me duele escucharla hablar de eso. Tú sabes que desde el principio le dije a Pansy que no deseaba casarme con ella, que iba a aceptar mi responsabilidad manteniendo al niño y siendo un padre para él, pero… casarnos estaba fuera de discusión. Pero los padres de Pansy tienen muchos negocios con los míos, así que pueden obligarme a todo. Y ellos son muy tradicionalistas. No soportarían que se supiera que su hija es madre soltera.

-¿Entonces te casarás con ella? –preguntó con una voz muy aguda Hermione.

Draco la tomó de ambas manos, y la miró con la misma expresión con que la miraba en la casa de Flint cuando le dijo que Pansy estaba embarazada.

-No quiero hacerlo, Hermione. Jamás lo querría. Pero aunque no me casara… el daño ya está hecho.

-Yo sé que jamás podremos estar juntos, Draco –dijo Hermione- pero si te casas… te estarías atando a ella de por vida, y no sólo al bebé. Si te casas ella tendrá todo el derecho a pedirte que no vuelvas a hablarme.

-¡Eso nunca, Hermione!

-Draco ¿qué va a pasar cuando Pansy de a luz? Tienes que estar con ella. Y yo debo de mantenerme alejada. Porque no es justo ni para ella ni para mí. Y tendremos que separarnos para siempre. Y temo decirte que será antes de que el bebé nazca. Será muy pronto. Porque lo que sentimos no es excusa para mantenernos juntos a pesar de que tendrás un hijo.

-Hermione, si no me llegase a casar con Pansy, y ella tiene al bebé y ambos nos hacemos responsables, pero cada quien por su lado… tú sabes que jamás te pediría que tengamos algo, porque tendríamos que esconderlo, y tendríamos que soportar a Pansy, y… bueno tú sabes todo lo que pasaría. Pero… simplemente no puedo resignarme a perderte, y esa es la única forma de estar juntos.

Hubo una pausa, antes de que Hermione se diera cuenta de lo que Draco le estaba pidiendo. Todas las ideas se agolpaban en su mente con rapidez, mas no tenían sentido para ella.

-No puedo creer lo que acabas de decir –dijo ella poniendose de pie. Su cara estaba llena de indignación. Draco, su Draco ni siquiera pensaría esa posibilidad. Definitivamente no lo conocía tan bien como ella pensaba.

-Hermione no fue mi intención ofenderte es que…

-No me digas nada –lo interrumpió. Su expresión tan herida lastimaba profundamente a Draco. Salió de la cocina y subió a su recámara sin decirle más nada. Lo único que rompió el silencio fue el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse.

Él se quedó ahí, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Por qué le había dicho eso?

Ella nunca hubiera aceptado algo así, y él mismo estaba en contra de lo que acababa de proponer. No por Pansy, sino por Hermione y por el bebé. Porque Hermione no merecía una relación a escondidas, y porque su hijo no merecía ver cómo su padre estaba con otra mujer que no era su madre. Pero estaba desesperado. No soportaba la idea de perderla, mucho menos para siempre. Y en lugar de acercarla a él, la había alejado.

Se levantó dispuesto a pedir el perdón de Hermione, atravesó la sala común y subió las escaleras, pero una vez ante la puerta de ella, era mucho más difícil dar otro paso. Hermione era una mujer demasiado orgullosa. A Pansy lograba contentarla con un momento de pasión. Pero con Hermione no sería tan fácil. Primero porque no se atrevía a tocarla. Y segundo porque no sería fácil seleccionar las palabras correctas.

Golpeó la puerta suavemente, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Ahí estaba la prueba de que Hermione no lo perdonaría sin darle guerra antes.

-Hermione ¿puedo pasar? –más silencio- Por favor déjame hablar contigo, no quise decir eso… es que… déjame pasar, así podré explicarte todo.

-No tienes nada que explicarme, Malfoy. Ya lo entendí. No eres el caballero que yo creí que eras. De hecho no eres nada de lo que yo pensaba –gritó Hermione al otro lado de la puerta.

-Hermione por favor no digas eso…

-¡Vete de aquí!

Justo lo que necesitaba… provocación.

Abrió la puerta, aún sabiendo que ella no quería verlo. No sólo había ofendido a Hermione, la había decepcionado. Y si no lo arreglaba ahora quizás nunca lo haría.

Ella estaba sentada en la ventana, abrazando sus rodillas, viendo hacia los terrenos. Y por el ligero movimiento de sus hombros dedujo que seguía llorando.

-Déjame sola –le dijo sin voltear a verlo- si hay algo que odio, es que me vean llorar.

-Y si hay algo que yo odio, es hacerte llorar –dijo Draco acercándose lentamente a Hermione hasta quedar frente a ella. Se sentó también en la ventana y la miró- y parece que últimamente lo he hecho muchas veces. Perdóname, Hermione. No sé por qué dije eso… en realidad sí lo sé. Lo dije porque me da pavor perderte. Estoy loco por ti, y saber que… tú y yo jamás podremos ser nosotros… no logro resignarme.

-Pues hazte a la idea de una vez, porque no podemos cambiarlo –sollozó Hermione y continuó mirando hacia fuera.

Draco extendió su mano hasta la cara de ella, y la hizo voltear a mirarlo a él. Sus ojos, estaban rojos e hinchados al igual que los de él, y tenían la expresión más triste que jamás hubiese visto. _Y ella tiene todo lo que yo jamás podré tener._

Entonces ella se lanzó a sus brazos, él la abrazó con fuerza, deseando como nunca antes, no dejarla ir. Ella se sumergió en su pecho, amarrándose a él al enredar sus brazos alrededor de su torso, y ahí, bajo la protección de ese maravilloso hombre, lloró ríos y ríos de dolor. Le temblaba el labio de sólo pensar que él no podía pertenecerle.

Él la sostuvo ahí por horas, alimentándose, quizá por última vez, de la deliciosa fragancia de su cabello, y acariciando delicadamente a la Hermione que jamás sería suya.

Estuvieron así durante varios minutos, aunque quizás fueron horas, ninguno de los dos lo sabía a ciencia cierta. No se dijeron mucho, fueron más sollozos que palabras. No había nada más qué decir. Ambos sabían lo que el otro pensaba. ¿Para qué perder el tiempo hablando? Mejor concentrarse en el calor del otro, en la sensación del contacto entre la piel, en el aroma… para memorizarlo y recordarlo cada mañana al despertar, y así fingir que siguen juntos y nada pasó.

-Perdóname Hermione –dijo Draco.

-No digas nada –le suplicó ella.

-Debo de decirlo –insistió él- no estuvo bien lo que te dije. Nada de lo que he hecho últimamente ha estado bien. Todo esto… es mi culpa, sólo mía. Yo embaracé a Pansy…

-Detente, Draco, por favor. No quiero oír más. Sólo abrázame.

-¿Por qué me cambiaste así, Hermione? ¿Y por qué ahora que me has cambiado sucede esto?

-Tú me cambiaste a mí. Tú me enseñaste a confiar en mí misma, a ser quien yo quería ser y no quien todos querían que yo fuera.

-Tú eres… la persona más maravillosa que jamás he conocido –susurró Draco.

-Y tú eres el misterio más grande que he deseado resolver –respondió Hermione cerrando sus ojos y aspirando su aroma varonil- No sabes con qué gusto cambiaría mi lugar por el de Pansy.

Dracó se separó un poco de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos. Era casi imposible creer que Hermione acabara de decirle aquello, que por un momento pensó que lo había imaginado. Pero su imaginación no había sido tan noble con el últimamente, y sólo le dejaba ver momentos terribles al lado de Pansy. Pero ahí estaba ella, en el que probablemente sería el último momento juntos, con la cara mojada por las lágrimas, el labio tembloroso, la nariz enrojecida… diciéndole que prefería ser ella. Y de sólo imaginar, que en realidad pudiera ser su vientre el que viera crecer, que fuera su mano la que sostendría durante el parto, que fueran sus padres quienes los obligaran a casarse... fue que supo que ella era lo único que quería en la vida.

-No. Tú no mereces el lugar de Pansy. No sabes cómo me gustaría, que nunca hubiera habido una Pansy en mi vida. Que sólo hubieras estado tú. Y que si esto tuviera que pasar, que hubieras sido tú quien me dijera que estaba embarazada.

La abrazo de nuevo, sintiendo nuevas lágrimas brotar. Si tan sólo pudiera dormirse para siempre, y soñar con esto. Y nunca despertar.

-Creo que será mejor que te vayas –dijo Hermione separándose de él, y limpiándose las lágrimas con la mano. La miró detenidamente, lo que menos quería era separarse de ella, pero eso era de lo que el resto de su vida se trataba, y aunque no estaba preparado para hacerlo, era hora- tenemos que cambiarnos para ir a la fiesta de disfraces.

-No quiero ir a la fiesta de disfraces –dijo Draco- ahí estará Pansy, y estarán todos… quiero quedarme aquí contigo.

-Pero somos los Premios Anuales, tenemos que ir –dijo ella levantándose- si no vamos, la misma Pansy vendrá a buscarte.

-Pero faltan tres horas para que empiece –se quejó él.

-Y tenemos esas tres horas para arreglarnos –respondió ella. Lo cierto era que deseaba estar sola y dejar de torturarse con los abrazos de Draco, pues tenía miedo de perder el control y la compostura con él.

-¿De qué te disfrazarás que necesitas tres horas para arreglarte?

-De Sandy Olsson –respondió ella.

-¿Quién es Sandy Olsson? –preguntó él.

-No lo entenderías. Tendrías que ver películas muggles –respondió Hermione.

-¿Y de qué película muggle se trata? –preguntó él interesado.

-Vaselina –contestó ella- por favor, Draco, tengo que arreglarme.

Con un gesto, él salió de la habitación. Tenía bastante que hacer él mismo.

Ella pensó que sentiría alivio una vez que él se fuera, porque no le gustaba para nada tenerlo cerca, abrazándola, después de saber que tal vez se casaría con Pansy. Pero al romper su abrazo y verlo partir, sintió un gran vacío, y se dio cuenta de que tal vez era la última vez que podría estar con él, y ya era demasiado tarde.

Deseando distraerse, comenzó a arreglarse. Su cabello liso con las puntas hacia fuera, una blusa rosa de botones, con una falda desde la cintura hasta por debajo de las rodillas, calcetas y zapatillas blancas, y estaba lista. Lista para esperar a que llegara la hora del baile, y por mientras, podía pensar en él.

* * *

Al llegar al baile, ya estaban ahí casi todos sus compañeros. Gente de todas las casas y todos los cursos había decidido romper la tradición de las calabazas y unirse a la magnífica fiesta de disfraces. Incluso los profesores estaban ahí. Todo se veía perfecto: los postes de quidditch proveían de luz al haber sido hechizados para que iluminaran como grandes reflectores. En las orillas del campo había mesas con bebidas y aperitivos. Y todo el centro era una gran pista de baile. Sobre una tarima, se encontraba un grupo tocando canciones para amenizar el festejo.

Los disfraces eran bastante creativos, había desde animales hasta súper héroes. A lo lejos vio a Ron vestido con una bata blanca, y a su lado Lavender vestida de una flamante enfermera con un vestido que mucho le faltaba a la bastilla para llegar a la rodilla.

-¡Hermione! –oyó que la llamaba Ginny. Se volteó para verla y la encontró con un enorme vestido enorme color beige y bordado en rojo, con encajes y todo tipo de adornos, y el cabello recogido en un exagerado peinado. En su mano llevaba un abanico que hacía juego con el vestido. Y detrás de ella un apenado Harry con una peluca blanca, un abrigo azul claro largo y lo que parecían ser ¿mallas?- ¡qué hermoso disfraz traes! ¿de qué es?

-Sandy, de Grease… una película muggle de los setentas –respondió ella- ¿ustedes vienen del siglo XVIII?

-Sí –respondió contenta Ginny- aunque la verdad no entiendo cómo es que no se extinguió la especie humana con los corsés. No me permite respirar. Oh, y cuando bajaba por las escaleras del dormitorio a la sala común, Romilda Vane tuvo que ayudarme porque me quedé atorada. ¿Ya la viste? ¡Lleva un traje de cuero negro y orejas de gato!

-¡Hey Potter! Lindas mallas –dijo Seamos Finnigan con una carcajada mientras pasaba por un lado de ellos.

-¿Tú qué rayos eres? –preguntó Harry molesto mirando el llamativo sombrero de paja de su amigo.

-Soy un granjero –respondió contento- ¿ves este overol? Lo conseguí en una venta de garaje, ¿no es fantástico? Y mira ¡tengo zanahorias! –señaló sacando unas de la bolsa frontal de su vestuario- bueno, los dejo. Debo de darle estas zanahorias a Padma Patil que me dijo que se disfrazaría de conejita.

-¿Por qué no buscamos algo así para disfrazarnos, Ginny? –preguntó Harry.

-¿De qué hablas, Harry? Nuestros disfraces son muy bonitos ¿verdad, Hermione?

-¡Claro! Son muy originales –respondió Hermione.

-Y elegantes –dijo Ginny- no como el de Pansy Parkinson. ¿Ya lo viste, Hermione? ¡Está espantoso! No pudo venir más vulgar. Ya ni por respeto a la criatura inocente que habita en sus tenebrosas entrañas

-No la he visto –admitió Hermione- y la verdad no tengo muchas ganas de verla.

-Descuida, Draco no se le ha acercado en toda la noche –dijo Ginny- se la ha pasado sola con las demás chicas de Slytherin.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos por bebidas? –sugirió Harry dándose cuenta de que Hermione se hallaba incómoda con el tema del que hablaban.

-Vayan ustedes –dijo Hermione- yo tengo que ver a los prefectos de Ravenclaw.

-Nos vemos al rato –se despidió Ginny.

Hermione los miró mezclarse entre la multitud, y luego desaparecer en ésta.

-¡Hey Sandy! –dijo una voz detrás de ella. Volteó para mirarle, sabiendo perfectamente bien quién era- wow te ves hermosa.

-¡Danny! –gritó al verlo- ahh… Draco, ¿por qué te disfrazaste así? –qué estúpida pregunta. Ahí estaba Draco Malfoy con su cabello rubio platino peinado con vaselina, con una maravillosa chaqueta de piel negra arriba de una camisa blanca, jeans desgastados y zapatos negros. Y la misma mirada conquistadora de Travolta.

-Bueno… tenía tres horas para decidir de qué disfrazarme. Así que tomé un pasadizo a Hogsmeade y vi la película de Grease en el club muggle –explicó Draco- y luego conseguí todo esto con un poco de magia –dijo señalando la ropa y el peinado- ¿Qué te parece?

-Draco no estoy segura de que esto esté bien –dijo Hermione- Tú… Pansy…

-Hermione… yo sé que ya te perdí. Y sé que ya no hay nada que hacer. Pero por favor, no me pidas que ya no vuelva a hablarte… somos compañeros de torre, y podemos ser…

-¡No lo digas!

-… amigos –concluyó Draco.

-No quiero esto –contestó ella.- Me cuesta demasiado hacerme a la idea de que todo ha cambiado entre nosotros. Ahora sólo déjame superarlo y no me busques.

-Hermione, por favor no me digas eso. No quiero perderte. Ya lo hice, lo sé, pero… tu amistad para mí es demasiado importante.

-Nunca antes habíamos sido amigos, creo que sobreviviremos el uno sin el otro.

-No se trata de sobrevivir –dijo él- te necesito. Por favor, me siento terrible así.

-Draco ¡tendrás un hijo! No puedes ir detrás de otra mujer.

-Sólo amigos, Hermione, lo prometo –insistió él.

-Está bien, Draco –aceptó Hermione después de una pausa.

-Siento mucho lo que pasó.

-Yo también.

-Draco ¿por qué no te había visto? –exclamó la voz de Pansy Parkinson aproximándose a ellos- ¿qué haces aquí con ella? No me digas que discutiendo asuntos de premios anuales porque no te creeré.

Llevaba unos pequeños shorts negros, con una blusa blanca de botones y corbata negra. Del cinto de los shorts, colgaban unas esposas, que junto con los enormes tacones le hacían justicia a su reputación. En la cabeza tenía una gorra de policía, con unos lentes de aviador en la visera. La noche era demasiado fría para los shorts y la manga corta, pero a ella parecía no importarle mucho mientras los chicos continuaran viéndola a ella, o a sus piernas.

-Pues créeme Pansy –dijo Draco- los premios anuales somos personas con muchos deberes todos los días. Siempre hay alguien que rompa el orden y con eso nuestros momentos de descanso.

-Oh, ¡qué tragedia! –dijo sin darle mucha importancia, cosa que no sorprendió a Draco.- Le estaba contando a Millicent sobre mañana, ohh estoy tan pero tan emocionada… obviamente estoy muy nerviosa, pero mucho más emocionada que nerviosa ¡Ya quiero llegar a casa y darle la gran noticia a mis padres! Desde hace un mes que lo hemos estado planeando, y Draco sabe que no hay nada que temer, mis padres estarán más que contentos al recibir a un pequeñito Malfoy en la familia –decía emocionada acariciando su estómago plano- Granger ¿ya te lo dijo Draco? ¡Estamos esperando un bebé!

-Sí me lo dijo –contestó Hermione. Quería irse ya de ahí. Miraba enfadada a Draco por no detener a su exnovia, pero a la vez, sabía que la que sobraba era ella, no Pansy, y no tenía derecho a enojarse por eso- ¡felicidades! –dijo con una fingida sonrisa, y entonces, el haber convivido con Draco Malfoy esos meses hizo su efecto- ya empieza a notarse, tienes una hermosa barriguita –comentó con una amplia sonrisa mostrando todos sus dientes, esperando a verla enfurecerse.

El efecto fue inmediato. Pansy enrojeció y se miró el estómago plano preocupada. Pansy siempre había cuidado más su figura que su alimentación, y todos lo sabían. Draco rió un poco, antes de que Millicent le dirigiera una mirada asesina.

-¿Y ya pensaron en algunos nombres para el bebé? –preguntó ésta para desviar la atención del peso de Pansy.

-Bueno, no lo hemos decidido aún –comentó Pansy- pero he pensado en varios que quedarían muy bien. Si es niño, obviamente llevará el nombre de Draco, o el de su abuelo Lucius. Y si es niña, será la pequeña Narcissa, Cissy, como su abuela. ¿Qué opinas, Draco?

-Mi mamá estará encantada –dijo él muy serio evitando la mirada de Hermione. Quería salirse de esa conversación para que ella no continuara escuchando todo lo que Pansy decía con la intención de hacerla sentir mal. Incluso él se sentía mal por el hecho de que Pansy usara el tema del nombre de su hijo para lastimar a otras personas. Ella siempre sería así. Y era una lástima que una persona así fuera a criar al pequeño Malfoy. Sin duda Cissy estaría encantada.

-Ah, ¿cómo se me ha pasado? Tenemos que fijar una fecha para hablar con tus padres también –dijo Pansy- ¿cuándo crees que sea más indicado?

-Tal vez en Navidad –respondió él.

-Pero falta demasiado. Seguro que estás ansioso por contarles y te da un poquitín de pena admitirlo. No te preocupes, podemos decirles la próxima semana.

-Veré qué día están disponibles –contestó él tratando de dar el tema por terminado.

-Perfecto, ya quiero que Cissy me organice mi baby shower. Y tenemos que planear un día para ir de compras para las cosas del bebé, y mi ropa de maternidad por supuesto.

-Oh, y tienes que comprar un buen tratamiento para las estrías y las várices –comentó Hermione- no creo que quieras que te aparezcan después de dar a luz. Mejor deja de usar tacones porque podrían hacerte daño. Y debes comprar una buena crema para evitar las manchas en la piel ¿haz visto lo horrible que se manchan las embarazadas? Y deberías de quitarte tu piercing del ombligo, pues cuando éste se te bote se verá un enorme agujero asqueroso junto al ombligo. Oye ¿qué baño estás usando para bañarte? Porque no te recomiendo usar el de los prefectos, Carly Conelly la prefecta de Slytherin de quinto año tiene unos hongos espantosos en los pies y dicen que a las embarazadas se les contagian más rápido.

Pansy se quedó de piedra, con los ojos bien abiertos al igual que la boca.

-Hey ¿qué es eso amarillo que tienes en el dedo gordo? –preguntó Millicent señalando los pies de Pansy.

-No es nada, Millicent –dijo Pansy furiosa- deja ya de ver mis pies, mira los tuyos, parece que tienen escamas.

-Son parte del disfraz –respondió Millicent- soy una sirena, Pansy.

-¿Sirena? Pensé que eras mesera del Hooters –contestó Pansy- pero eso explica la falda ridícula. ¿Tú de qué te has disfrazado, Draco?

-De Danny Zuko –contestó Draco- es de una película muggle.

-Ohh… -dijo Pansy sin saber muy bien qué decir- ¿y tú, Granger?

-Yo me he disfrazado de vendedora de helados –respondió Hermione- ahora si me disculpan, tengo que ir a hablar con McGonagall.

-Te acompaño –dijo Draco.

-No, quédate aquí –le ordenó ella y se fue.

Él vio a lo lejos cómo se fue hacia el castillo en lugar de ir a buscar a la profesora. Quiso ir detrás de ella, pero sabía que lo rechazaría. Ella quería estar sola, lejos de él y lejos de todos. Seguramente iría a su recámara en la torre a disfrutar de su soledad y poder llorar sin interrupciones.

Esa conversación con Pansy había sido un terrible error. No tenía por qué ver la emoción de Pansy tan cerca. No tenía que vivir ella también esa experiencia que sólo le correspondía a él. Ya era suficiente con saber lo que ocurría.

No podía lamentarse menos por el dolor de su compañera de torre. Todo era su culpa, como ya se lo había dicho. Y también fue su culpa que Pansy le hablara de todo eso a Hermione sin detenerla. Ella le había dado un poco de guerra, pero al final había ondeado la bandera blanca y se había retirado con toda la dignidad que le fue posible reunir después de escuchar todo eso. Y lo había protegido, aún sabiendo que el disfraz de Draco era un grave error, lo había protegido. Ella sabía que Pansy se molestaría mucho si se enterara de que Draco y ella llevaban disfraces coordinados a la fiesta. Mucho más que con las pequeñas bromas sobre la barriga, las estrías, las manchas y los hongos.

Se sentía peor que una asquerosa rata por hacerla pasar por esa terrible y dolorosa situación. Seguramente ella no querría verlo en las siguientes semanas, y volvería a evitarlo como lo había hecho desde el día en que le dio la noticia en casa de Flint. Después de tanto esfuerzo por conseguir que ella aceptara ser su amiga, después de la tarde que habían pasado abrazados en la ventana de su recámara, había tenido que llegar Pansy a arruinarlo todo, y él no la había detenido.

Y pensar que si no hubiera sido por Pansy, después del baile la hubiera besado, y quién sabe qué más hubiera pasado. Tal vez, hubiera bailado de nuevo con ella esta misma noche.

Miró hacia la entrada del castillo, mientras ella entraba y desaparecía de su vista.

Qué ganas de correr detrás de esa figura rosa con la cintura tan pequeña y la falda moviéndose con el viento. Qué ganas de borrar esa noche en Plymouth.

**Es todo por hoy chicos! Espero impaciente sus comentarios que me ayudan tanto. También pueden entrar a la página del facebook y hacerse fans para recibir adelantos del siguiente capítulo. http:// www .facebook. com/pages/Granger-tenemos-un-problema/43747613601?ref=ts&__a=1 El capítulo 11 (uno que estoy segura que les gustará) lo subiré el día 31, exactamente en dos semanas!**


	11. Como veritaserum

Hola a todos!!! Estoy impresionada con la cantidad de reviews, casi no acabo de leerlos a tiempo!!! Hay muchas teorias muy buenas, otras muy locas, pero definitivamente me encantan. Algunos de ustedes me han sugerido que Pansy pierda al bebé… bueno sería incapaz de escribir eso, ni natural ni artificialmente, porque estoy en contra del aborto, y perdí a un hermano por un aborto natural. No quiero retenerlos mucho, sólo quiero agradecerles su apoyo y aquí les dejo el capítulo. Las canciones de este capítulo las encuentran en el facebook. La que aparece es Good girls go bad de Cobra starship y Leighton Meester, bájenla, es muy buena.

**Capítulo XI: Como veritaserum**

Los terrenos de Hogwarts se habían teñido de un marrón grisáceo en el último mes, los árboles habían despedido ya a todas sus hojas, que ahora yacían en el suelo, dejando las ramas desnudas. Lo único que parecía vivo era la cosecha de girasoles detrás de la cabaña de Hagrid. Los días poco a poco se fueron haciendo más cortos, los vientos cobraron más fuerza y las temperaturas bajaron. El otoño se había alojado ya en el colegio, y los alumnos lo disfrutaban en la comodidad de sus salas comunes al calor del fuego de las chimeneas, o jugando entre la alfombra de hojas doradas alrededor del lago. El maravilloso tono bronceado había desaparecido de la piel de todos los que habían vacacionado en verano, y el clima exigía el uso de más ropa para protegerse del frío, aunque Pansy Parkinson no fue parte de esto.

Ella nunca había sido partidaria de cubrirse demasiado. Su uniforme siempre estaba ceñido a su figura y el valor que ella se daba estaba basado en los centímetros cuadrados de piel que enseñara. Era raro verla con abrigos o chaquetas, pues nunca había sido muy friolenta: tenía bastante calor en su interior. Y ahora se excusaba con el cambio de temperatura por el embarazo, que por fin se había hecho público después de que le dijeran a los señores Parkinson.

Se había convertido en el centro de atención en todas las clases, en los pasillos, en el comedor… siempre estaba rodeada de gente preguntándole si ya sabía si sería niño o niña, que cuándo nacería, qué cómo era Draco con ella… parecía que todos querían saber todos los detalles.

Todos menos Hermione. Y resultaba que ella era la que más sabía. Pansy procuraba estar cerca de ella cada vez que hablaba del bebé.

Que seguramente tendría el cabello rubio o los hermosos ojos de su padre, que ojala nazca en fin de semana para que todos los vayan a visitar, que si haría la mesa de regalos para el baby shower en tal o cual tienda… Hermione había soportado toda la tortura de su cruel compañera estoicamente. No lograba comprender cómo una persona tan vil podía recibir tan grande premio. Cómo es que criaría al hijo de Draco. Pero no había dicho nada. Hasta que un día en clase de encantamientos, recibió la peor noticia de su vida.

Flitwick había tenido que salir del aula porque unos chicos de Ravenclaw habían robado unas mandrágoras de los invernaderos, y les había dejado todas las instrucciones de la clase apuntadas en el pizarrón.

Estaban aprendiendo a cambiar el color de diversos objetos de cerámica. Hermione tenía ese hechizo bien manejado desde hacía un buen tiempo, por lo que la clase le resultaba aburrida y era fácil distraerse escuchando lo que decían los demás. Y Pansy estaba justo detrás de ella con Millicent Bulstrode.

-No te he contado cómo le dijimos a mis papás –dijo Pansy.

-Hermione tal vez deberías de cambiarte de asiento –le susurró Harry a su derecha.

-No. Ya he escuchado cómo la felicitan todos, puedo aguantar esto –respondió ella convenciéndose a sí misma. Su orgullo no le permitía moverse, ni si quiera por su propio bien, de su lugar.

-Pues fuimos a la casa en Birmingham, Draco y yo, y ya estaban mis papás esperándonos junto con Pocahontas, ¡oh, estaba tan hermosa con sus moños de Hermès en las orejas! Y ladraba de emoción cuando les dijimos. Bueno, por orden.

Bien, la perrita de Pansy se llamaba Pocahontas, y gastaba más en sus moños que en comprarse un uniforme de su talla.

-Les sorprendió un poco ver a Draco conmigo, pues no sabían que íbamos los dos. Pero en realidad nunca les dije que habíamos terminado para protegerlo, el pobre se hubiera metido en graves problemas con mi familia y la suya si yo hubiera hablado. Nos recibieron muy contentos. La cocinera incluso preparó las galletitas de nuez que me gustan para la merienda. Fuimos a la sala, que por cierto mi mamá compró un hermoso cuadro para la chimenea que no había visto. Draco quería saludarlos, hablar un poco con ellos para ganar tiempo, pero yo ya no podía aguantar un momento más sin decirles. Estaba demasiado emocionada. Uff, Draco fue tan gentil y caballeroso, pero eso no es nada nuevo, así es él siempre.

-¿No estaba nervioso? –preguntó Millicent.

-Un poco –respondió Pansy- pero tú sabes lo adorable que se ve cuando está nervioso.

Ambas rieron tontamente por unos segundos, antes de que Pansy retomara su relato.

-Debiste de verlo, estaba sentado junto a mí en el sillón, y miraba a la puerta de la sala como si quisiese escapar ¡pobrecito! Pero mis padres serían incapaces de hacerle daño. Lo quieren tanto como yo.

_Así que el interés y la calentura son hereditarios_, pensó Hermione. En otro momento se hubiera sorprendido de sentir celos, pero ahora… que Pansy contaba con detalles qué había ocurrido al decirle a sus padres no podía hacer más que envidiarla, aún sabiendo que eso era lo que Pansy quería.

-Al principio mi papá nos preguntó sobre las clases y los eventos de la escuela, mi mamá quería escuchar qué habían usado todos en el baile de presentación, pero yo tenía algo más importante que decir. Me aclaré la garganta y les dije sin rodeos "se preguntarán cuál es la razón de nuestra visita".

-¿Y qué pasó? –preguntó Millicent agitada sacudiendo las manos.

-Draco casi muere de un infarto, el pobre –dijo Pansy.

_Pobre por tener que estar con ella ¡Y encima la desgraciada estaba jugando con la salud de Draco!_

Jamás había sentido tanto desprecio por una persona como lo sentía ahora por Pansy, que se reía tontamente de un suceso que ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, le hubiera pasado a ella misma.

-Mis padres asintieron, creían que me habían llamado Premio Anual por la expresión de sus rostros –contó Pansy- no estaría nada mal. Así podría pasar las noches con él y no me preocuparía de que Granger lo engatuse alguna noche, o le de una peligrosa poción para separarlo de mí…

Estaba cruzando el límite al hablar de eso en un volumen tan alto, esperando que Hermione se desesperara y la agrediera. Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba. Si pensaban que lo embrujó, si creían que le coqueteaba era algo que le tenía sin cuidado. El problema era que él ya no podría ser suyo. Jamás.

-Pues les dije que no sería Premio Anual, por lo menos no todavía –continuó- entonces creyeron que me habían ofrecido trabajo en el departamento de Misterios, en el Ministerio, durante el baile. Les expliqué que no había sucedido eso, mientras Draco trataba de mostrarse sereno, pero yo veía cómo sudaba y se mantenía rígido de nervios. Entonces, cuando ya no sabían qué decir, les dije "Draco y yo vamos a tener un bebé". Mi madre se dejó caer en el sillón, y mi padre se atragantó con las galletas de nuez. Miré a Draco y estaba buscando hundirse en su sillón hasta desaparecer. Parecía una tortuga escondiéndose en su caparazón. Y estaba muy sonrojado.

»Cuando mis papás pudieron recuperar el habla no estaban muy concientes. Mi madre lloró un poco, y mi padre nos dio uno de sus sermones sobre la castidad, pero luego volvieron a ser ellos mismos. Nos felicitaron, y nos dijeron que contábamos con su apoyo. Por supuesto ya esperaba eso ¿cómo sobreviviríamos si no hay quien nos mantenga?

»Entonces Draco como buen caballero que es se levantó y les agradeció, y les aseguró que se haría responsable en todo momento. Y es ahí donde se puso mejor.

Hermione ya no quería escuchar lo que venía, pero si se movía de lugar la dejaría saber que había ganado, y no estaba dispuesta a eso. Trató de distraerse practicando el hechizo con una taza de cerámica, pero le era imposible concentrarse. Podía escuchar en la voz de Pansy la satisfacción, y pudo asegurar que estaba sonriendo.

-Mi papá preguntó cuándo teníamos pensado casarnos. En realidad, no lo habíamos planeado. Yo no quiero usar al bebé para atar a Draco a mí. Si terminamos fue porque las cosas entre nosotros ya no funcionan. Pero no podía decirles eso a mis papás. Así que les dije que era algo que aún no habíamos decidido. Y mi mamá sugirió que nos casemos en Plymouth durante las vacaciones de Navidad, y me pidió que use su vestido. Estaba yo tan honrada que acepté de inmediato y olvidé preguntar a Draco. Claro que él aceptó también.

Sintió cómo dentro de ella todo ardía como lava hirviendo. Él le había advertido sobre la posibilidad de que los Parkinson quisieran que se casara con Pansy, pero pensó que él haría todo lo posible para que eso nunca sucediera. Y ni siquiera le había ido a dar la noticia de su boda. Se había venido a enterar por la misma Pansy. Sin poder reprimir las ganas de llorar, se soltó el cabello y abrió su libro de encantamientos, hundiéndose en él para que nadie la viera.

-Así que es un hecho, en Navidad me caso con Draco Malfoy. Y en primavera nace nuestro gran tesoro.

-¡Oh muchas felicidades, Pansy! –exclamó Millicent abrazándola.

-¡Gracias amiga! –respondió con voz melosa- No te puedes imaginar lo feliz que soy. Draco y yo no hemos hablado desde que salimos de la casa de mis padres, pero estoy segura de que sólo está nervioso. Además debe de estar pensando cómo decírselo a sus propios padres. No conozco tanto a los Malfoy para saber si reaccionarán igual que mis padres, o si se molesten, pero ya superaremos lo que suceda. Espero no decepcionar a Cissy, ella ha sido muy buena conmigo. Pobre Draco, debería de buscarlo para hablar con él de esto, se me hace tan raro que no haya venido a la clase... Pero cuando él esté listo vendrá y pasaremos una y miles de noches maravillosas juntos como antes.

-Pero deberán de estar felices de que su hijo se case y forme una familia.

-Eso sería lo normal, pero los Malfoy son muy conservadores –explicó Pansy- no les gusta este tipo de escándalos. Eso sí te digo que si yo fuera su madre estaría muy orgullosa de su forma de actuar. Hombres como él definitivamente ya no existen. Y mucho menos si son guapos.

Hermione tomó su bolsa, guardó el pesado volumen y salió del aula. Jamás había hecho algo así, ella era de las que esperaban siempre al timbre. Pero esta vez, el timbre había sido la rabia que le provocaron las palabras de Pansy.

Al salir, caminó varios minutos por los pasillos, sin saber muy bien a dónde ir o qué hacer. No se sentía de humor de hablar con nadie, quería estar sola, dejar de pensar, dormir…

Subió hasta el séptimo piso, para llegar a la armadura y pronunciar la nueva contraseña "nada es para siempre".

¡Oh sorpresa! Se topó con él en la puerta, pues iba de salida. Pero se detuvo al verla, estaba tan molesta e irritada, que no podía sólo saludarla e irse.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó amablemente.

-Puedes preguntárselo a tu prometida –respondió Hermione queriendo dejar el tema y entrar a su habitación. Pero él no la dejó. La tomó de ambos codos deteniéndola, y la miró seriamente, pidiéndole una explicación.

-¿Qué te hizo? –estaba enojado, podía verlo.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó ella tratando de cambiar el tema.

-A ningún lado –respondió entrando con ella a la sala.

-Bueno, ¿a dónde ibas? –él guardó silencio, uno muy incómodo- ¿con Pansy?

-No es como te imaginas…

-Draco, es normal. Ustedes se van a casar, esperan un hijo… incluso me sorprende que no haya venido, yo no tengo derecho a prohibirle la entrada a esta torre. Pensé que a estas alturas ya estaría durmiendo en tu recámara…

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó él aún más molesto, con los ojos chispeantes- Hermione… ¿por eso has estado llorando? –ella lo miró con los ojos nuevamente humedeciéndose. Él la atrajo a su pecho y la rodeó con sus brazos- la última vez que Pansy y yo tuvimos intimidad fue en agosto. Y te aseguro, te lo prometo por lo que pudimos haber tenido tú y yo, que jamás se repetirá eso –ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero el colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios rosas.

¡Por Dios! Eran tan suaves y jamás podría besarlos.

-Ella estaba diciendo que se casarán en Navidad –dijo Hermione.

-Así es –respondió él- quería decírtelo en un mejor momento –dijo él. Se quedaron mirando un buen rato, apreciando los gestos del otro.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a clase hoy?

-No quiero estar en clase con Pansy. Hacerme responsable no incluye pasearme por la escuela sobándole la panza como a Buda –respondió él- además estaba cansado porque ayer nos quedamos entrenando en el campo de quidditch hasta muy tarde.

-Pero si no tienen partido hasta marzo.

-Pero ya perdimos uno, y fue en gran parte porque yo estaba distraído, así que tenemos que entrenar duro.

Pasó toda la tarde encerrada en su cuarto estudiando y adelantando tareas. No quería pensar en Draco, a pesar de que él no le había hecho nada a ella. Por la noche tendrían la junta de prefectos, así que quiso cenar antes de irse a ver cómo Pansy se lucía al lado de Draco. Cómo hubiera deseado que de nuevo él quisiera faltar a la junta, aunque la idea de encontrarlo con otra chica en su sillón de nuevo no era nada que deseara revivir.

Fue hasta el gran comedor, pues Draco debía de estar en su cuarto. Ahí se encontró con Ginny, quien bajaba sola a cenar. Así que se sentaron a cenar juntas en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¿Por qué has bajado sola? –le preguntó mientras untaba mermelada en una tostada.

-Harry está terminando un ensayo para Snape, y Ron se ha pasado toda la tarde en su dormitorio –respondió Ginny- ¿ya te llegaron las noticias?

-Sí –respondió Hermione triste- en diciembre se casan…

-¿Qué? No… yo me refiero a Ron. Pero qué lástima que se casen, Herms, debes de sentirte muy mal.

-En realidad… prefiero distraerme antes de pensar en cómo me siento –contestó Hermione- ¿de qué noticias hablabas entonces?

-De que Ron y Lavender al fin terminaron –contestó Ginny.

-No había escuchado eso ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-Bueno, él ya estaba harto de la actitud de ella, y pensaba terminar con ella, pero tú sabes cómo se pone Lav-lav. Y ahora, resulta que su familia se mudará a Holanda, porque han recibido varias amenazas y tienen mucho miedo de los mortífagos. Así que ella dejará la escuela y no podrán seguir viéndose.

-¿Y si ya quería terminar con ella, por qué está encerrado en su dormitorio? –preguntó Hermione.

-Porque ahora resulta que no está seguro de que haya sido lo mejor, dice que Lavender quería decirle algo, pero que no pudo, y simplemente se despidió de él. Se irá en diciembre, cuando empiecen las vacaciones de Navidad. Creo que cuando le dijo a Ron que se iba no tenía la intención de cortar, pero Ron ya no la soportaba.

-Sí la he visto muy sentimental últimamente –dijo Hermione- supongo que ella tampoco se sentía muy bien en esa relación.

-Me alegra que ya no desayunará con nosotros –comentó Ginny- no le veía futuro a esa relación. Bastante terrible es cuando Fleur va a cenar a la casa ¿te imaginas a Lav?

Hermione se rió del comentario de su amiga, y justo en ese momento se les acercó una chica de Slytherin, rubia, de cabello delicadamente rizado.

-Hola Hermione –saludó cortésmente.

-Hola –contestó Hermione sin entender por qué se le había acercado.

-Creo que ya me conoces, soy Anne Kerrigan –dijo extendiendo su mano derecha para saludarla. Hermione la tomó con desconfianza- vamos en el mismo año. Quiero invitarte a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, será en la visita a Hogsmeade a fin de mes, en el hotel de la varita chispeante. Voy a celebrar mi cumpleaños –añadió dándole un hermoso sobre Lila con brillos.

-Muchas gracias Anne –dijo Hermione tomando el sobre.

-No es nada, Hermione, espero que puedas ir, porque la mayoría de los chicos han dicho que sólo irán si tú vas, y las chicas quieren ver el vestido que usarás. Por cierto… ¿es verdad que Draco te regaló un Valentino antes de saber lo de Pansy?

-No, Anne. Lo único fue el Donna Karan, los Louboutins y las joyas. Creo que sí iré a tu fiesta, me hace falta distraerme.

-¡Me alegro! Entonces te veré ahí. ¿Tú eres la novia de Potter, verdad? –añadió volviéndose a Ginny.

-Sí –respondió ella.

-Bien, entonces espero que también vayas –dijo dándole otro sobre igual al de Hermione.

Anne se despidió y se marchó de nuevo a la mesa de Slytherin.

-¡Qué bien que estemos invitadas! Ya sé qué usaré –dijo Ginny emocionada.

-¿Qué usarás?

-Un hermoso vestido de Yves Saint Laurent que le regalaron a Fleur, pero era talla chica, y ella es extrachica, así que me lo regaló –le contó Ginny muy contenta- es color caqui con negro, con un moño en la cintura precioso. Precisamente me preguntaba cuándo podría usarlo. El hotel de la varita chispeante es muy elegante. Y Anne Kerrigan siempre tiene invitados de primera en sus fiestas, o eso es lo que dice el profesor Slughorn.

Después de cenar, subieron juntas hasta la sala de juntas. Algunos prefectos ya estaban ahí, incluyendo a Ron y a Pansy. Pero Draco aún no llegaba. Cada quien ocupó su asiento mientras esperaban a los demás. Hermione miró la silla de Draco, igual a la suya, al lado de ella, vacía. Qué difícil sería verlo ahí sentado al lado de ella después de que se casara con Pansy. Él le había prometido que ellos jamás volverían a tener relaciones, pero lo cierto era que ella se mudaría tan pronto como pudiera a la torre de los Premios Anuales.

Tal vez debería simplemente de renunciar a su puesto de Premio Anual y dejar así que Pansy ocupara su lugar en la torre. Que fuera ella a quien Draco le preparara la cena y a quien molestara usando su baño. Que fuera de ella la ventana en donde se habían abrazado… tendría que sacar calificaciones excelentes para poder trabajar en el Ministerio, pero por lo menos en la torre de Gryffindor no lo vería y sería más fácil olvidarlo.

Pero en cuanto él entró a la sala se dio cuenta de que no quería olvidarlo, de que quería pasar cada segundo deseando que el destino hubiera sido más amable con ellos, a su lado, en la torre, sin Pansy.

Era el único que faltaba por llegar, y era el único que lo hizo con tanta clase. El paso firme, espalda recta, tratando de mirar al grupo, pero fallando terriblemente al no poder apartar sus ojos de Hermione. De la que pudo haber sido _su_ Hermione.

Y cuando ocupó su asiento al lado de ella, estuvo segura de que si no se concentraba en la junta se desmayaría. El aroma tan varonil de Draco llenaba más que sus pulmones, drogaba su cerebro atontándola peligrosamente. Y no era ella la única encantada por él, Pansy lo miraba orgullosa sentada al otro lado de él. Saludó a Hermione con un beso en la mejilla, y luego volteó para acariciar muy discretamente el estómago de Pansy.

Ron mientras tanto, miraba a Hermione molesto por la acción de Draco de saludarla de beso. Ginny parecía susurrarle que se contuviera, para evitar que hiciera otro circo como aquella vez que había terminado con la nariz rota.

-Ya estamos todos. Empecemos –dijo Hermione alzando la voz para que las pláticas entre los prefectos acabaran- el primer asunto a tratar el día de hoy son las asesorías a los alumnos que van retrazados en sus asignaturas. Es obligación de los prefectos ayudarlos a ponerse al corriente. McGonagall nos entregó las listas de los alumnos que necesitarán dichas asesorías, están acomodados según la casa, así que se las entregaré, para que se los repartan entre ustedes. Son suficientes chicos, así que no debe de quedar un solo prefecto sin dar asesorías.

Dicho esto, repartió las cuatro listas entre los prefectos. Pansy estaba molesta, ella tendría que dar asesorías y los premios anuales no, y eso significaba, más tiempo libre para estar juntos.

-No sé si sea correcto que me comprometa a eso, Granger –comentó acalorada- porque en mayo que tenga a mi bebé tendré que ausentarme, y no podré ayudar a ningún estudiante. Y no quiero quedar mal, es una gran responsabilidad.

-No te preocupes, Pansy –se adelantó Draco a contestar- escoge a los alumnos, y cuando tengas que ausentarte veremos quién puede hacerse cargo de ayudarlos. Se supone que todos los que están aquí tienen notas que les permiten ayudar a sus compañeros –añadió para el resto del grupo.

-Los que están en los equipos de quidditch podrán hacerse cargo de menos alumnos, debido a la carga que éstos representan, y al poco tiempo que disponen para dedicar a sus propios estudios –explicó Hermione. Esto animó a muchos de los prefectos, incluyendo a Ron y a Ginny.

-¿Qué hay con los miembros del club de buscadores de Nargles? –preguntó Luna alzando la mano, ganándose la mirada de todos los presentes.

-¡Por favor Lovegood! ¿qué rayos es eso? El quidditch es el deporte más importante en la nación, y Hogwarts es la escuela que más jugadores profesionales ha dado a Europa. ¿Pero los buscadores de Nargles?

-Los Nargles ayudan a curar muchísimas enfermedades, además dan buena suerte cuando se colocan debajo de la almohada –comenzó a explicar muy molesta Luna.

-Le preguntaremos a McGonagall qué concesiones hay para los miembros de ese club –la interrumpió Draco- Pansy, por favor, muestra un poco de tolerancia –añadió molesto sin voltear a verla. Ella resopló molesta antes de que Hermione continuara.

-El segundo asunto de esta reunión es muy grave. Lamento mucho informarles que esta semana nuestro compañero de sexto año de la casa de Slytherin, Tom Jenkins, confiscó a un alumno de quinto, Jason Wilkes, un objeto conocido como la mano de gloria. Este es un artefacto oscuro muy peligroso, pues permite cargar con una vela o lámpara, y que su luz sólo sea visible para el portador.

-McGonagall está preocupada por este suceso, ya que se suponía que las barreras de Filch serían suficientes para evitar que alguien introdujera artilugios de magia oscura en el castillo sin ser detectado. Por lo tanto, en los próximos días, tendrán que ser más prefectos haciendo las rondas nocturnas, por precaución –explicó Draco.

-Incluso nosotros, los Premios Anuales haremos rondas con ustedes y los maestros –continuó Hermione.- Por esto mismo, no será sorpresa que en los próximos días McGonagall nos ordene que revisemos los baúles de todos los estudiantes.

-¿No deberíamos de ahorrarnos tanto trabajo y vergüenza y revisar únicamente a los Slytherins? –dijo Ron- disculpen, pero es obvio que no se sospecha de nadie de las otras casas. Siempre que pasa algo es por culpa de alguien de esa casa.

-No Ron, así como un Slytherin puede meter un objeto así en el colegio, puede hacerlo un Gryffindor, un Ravenclaw o un Hufflepuff. Todos serán tratados por igual –respondió Hermione.

-Hermione tú mejor que nadie conoces lo que los Slytherins son capaces de hacer. ¡Malfoy casi mata a Dumbledore! Y después de todo… tuvo bastante culpa en su muerte –insistió Ron señalándolo. Hermione enmudeció, y Draco se levantó de su asiento.

-Mi familia estaba amenazada, Weasley. Así como cada vez que yo insulto a tu familia te enojas y la defiendes aunque te ganes un castigo con Filch, así yo tuve que defender a la mía.

-Pues así puede haber muchas serpientes en tu casa…

-Cállate Weasley, lo que Draco hizo es admirable. Tuvo tanto valor… -dijo Pansy levantándose también y mirándolo orgullosa.

-¡Oh! Entonces dejemos que todos los pequeños mortífagos nos maten, después de todo, son héroes salvando a sus familias –comentó Ron con sarcasmo.

-¿Y que no es eso lo que Harry, tú y yo hacemos, Ron? –preguntó Hermione.

-¡Ay por favor! Esto es ridículo. Todos estamos en peligro por un montón de pubertos que quieren ser los favoritos de quien-tú-sabes –gritó Ron.

-¡Y yo estoy embarazada! Si tienen tantas sospechas de miembros de la casa de Slytherin, tal vez debería de mudarme a la torre contigo, Draco, después de todo nos casaremos en un mes.

-Pero si Malfoy es otro mortífago del que debemos tener cuidado, ya lo demostró el año pasado –lo acusó Ron señalándolo agresivamente.

-¡Draco no es un mortífago! –gritó Hermione golpeando la mesa.

-¿Tú cómo vas a saberlo? –preguntó Ron.

-Lo vi en la albercada de Flint. Él no tiene la marca tenebrosa en su brazo –respondió Hermione. Draco la miró, con una mezcla de agradecimiento e incredulidad en la mirada. No sabía que ella en realidad se hubiera fijado en eso.

-¿Y tú por qué lo andabas viendo? –gritó Pansy furiosa- él se casará conmigo, no tienes por qué verlo, sólo eres una sangre sucia que comparte la torre con él porque McGonagall está tan senil que no se da cuenta de…

-¡YA CÁLLATE PARKINSON! –gritó Draco fuera de sí. Toda la sala guardó silencio, mientras Pansy miraba llorosa al Premio Anual- esa expresión está prohibida, en estas reuniones y en todo el colegio. Hermione se ha ganado a pulso su puesto, así que prohíbo terminantemente que cualquiera ponga en duda la elección de McGonagall. ¿Queda entendido?

Los presentes asintieron temerosamente con la cabeza, algunos murmuraron un suave sí, y entonces Draco continuó.

-Y tú y yo no nos casaremos –dijo mirando a Pansy. Ésta abrió los ojos como dos enormes platos, y cuando iba a comenzar a alegar, él la interrumpió- no me importa lo que digan tus padres, no me casaré contigo. Ya habíamos hablado sobre insultar a las personas, y sabes cuánto me molesta.

-Tú mismo la llamabas así el año pasado –murmuró Pansy mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, llena de rencor.

-Te dije que muchas cosas cambiaron –contestó él- y por eso terminamos nuestra relación.

-Draco, te prometo no volver a decirle nada, por favor –imploró en voz baja, pero aún así, todos los presentes escucharon, pues estaban tan atentos, que no había más sonido en el aire.

-Se acabó, Pansy. Voy a hacerme cargo del bebé, y pagaré todos sus gastos, pero hasta ahí. En verdad ya no te soporto.

Hermione lo miraba impresionada. No sabía que hacer, estaba muda. Pansy se levantó de su asiento y salió dignamente de la sala, ante la mirada atenta de todos los presentes.

-Creo que es todo por hoy –dijo Hermione rompiendo el silencio.- Mañana entréguenme las listas de cómo repartieron a los alumnos de las asesorías para pegarlas en los tableros de avisos.

Con bastante orden, todos se levantaron y salieron de la sala, casi sin comentar nada entre ellos. Hermione y Draco se fueron juntos hacia la torre, aunque ella hubiera preferido que uno de los dos se adelantara, él quería ir con ella. No se dijeron nada en todo el camino, hasta que llegaron a la sala común.

-Entonces no te casas…

-No –respondió en un suspiro Draco- me siento tan aliviado.

-Pero eso no soluciona que…

-No lo sé –respondió. Ella lo miró unos segundos, mientras él veía hacia el suelo. De pronto su semblante cambió a uno de preocupación- ¿y si se altera y afecta al bebé? –Hermione no respondió, se limitó a observarlo asustada. En realidad no sabía si eso podía pasar- es que no podía permitir que te hablara así, Hermione. Menos después de que me has demostrado que si alguien tiene la sangre limpia en este colegio eres tú.

-Pero ella es la madre de tu bebé –respondió ella triste- tal vez debes de ir a buscarla.

-No, mi decisión está tomada. Si voy lo interpretará como que quiero casarme con ella, y no es así.

-Iré a buscar a Millicent, y le pediré que la cuide –dijo resuelto- y que cualquier cosa me avise. ¿Me esperas a cenar? Te prometo que no me tardo.

-Ya cené antes de la junta –respondió Hermione.

-Ohh, entonces… te veré mañana –dijo desanimado- que descanses.

-Gracias. Suerte.

Draco le sonrió y se fue.

En las siguientes semanas el frío fue haciéndose más intenso, hasta llegar al punto en que los estudiantes no salían más del castillo, prefiriendo quedarse en sus salas comunes al calor de las chimeneas, tomando bebidas calientes. Incluso en los pasillos era necesario estar abrigados, pues las bajas temperaturas traspasaban las ventanas. Poco a poco, los terrenos y el castillo se fueron cubriendo de una capa brillante de nieve. Y entre más aumentaba el frío más se sentía que las vacaciones de Navidad se acercaban, y eso era un gran alivio para todos los alumnos, sobre todo para los de quinto y séptimo que tenían que prepararse para los exámenes. Aunque el saber que al regresar tenían que dedicarse por completo a ellos no era exactamente algo que les diera tranquilidad.

Los entrenamientos de quidditch eran más pesados, y más cortos, debido a que nadie aguantaba el frío por mucho tiempo. El último partido antes de salir de vacaciones sería Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff, pero aún así todas las casas entrenaban por igual.

El día del partido, se encontraron todos los Gryffindor en el gran comedor animando al equipo de quidditch. Hermione estaba sentada con Harry y Ginny, todo el equipo estaba ahí, menos Ron.

-Parece que después de todo le dolió dejar a Lavender –comentó Ginny.

-No lo creo –dijo Harry- además ha estado muy concentrado en los entrenamientos. Estoy seguro de que hoy hará un buen papel, aunque no baje a desayunar.

-Claro que van a ganar, este será el partido más fácil del año –comentó Seamus Finnigan- Ravenclaw y Slytherin se están preparando mucho, pero Hufflepuff será pan comido. Si ganan este juego con gran ventaja, la copa será nuestra, ¡y qué mejor forma de graduarse que con un premio así en las manos, Harry!

-¡Ahí viene Ron! –dijo Ginny mirando hacia las puertas del comedor. Ron venía entrando solo, ya con su uniforme. Se veía tranquilo y descansado.

-Hola chicos –saludó sentándose en la mesa al otro lado de Hermione- ¿listos para ganarle a Hufflepuff?

-Media hora antes del juego quiero que vayamos a practicar al campo –dijo Harry.

-Faltan quince minutos para que empiece el partido, Harry –se rió Ron- y yo aún no he desayunado.

-¿Se puede saber porque has bajado hasta ahora?

-Estaba siguiendo los consejos de Hermione –explicó Ron antes de tomar una gran cucharada de cereal- leía un libro.

-¿De qué? –preguntó Ginny.

-Es un libro que le regalé a Harry en su cumpleaños, es muy bueno, pero no puedo dejar que lo veas Ginny –respondió Ron- ni Hermione.

-Vámonos ya al campo de quidditch antes de que sigas hablando –dijo Harry levantándose.

-¡Harry! ¿acaso es un libro hindú? –preguntó Ginny escandalizada.

-¡NO! –gritó Ron- jamás le regalaría eso al novio de mi hermana. Es un libro cien por ciento británico.

-Equipo, vámonos al campo ¡ya!

Todos se levantaron, incluyendo a Hermione que iría a buscar un buen lugar en las gradas mientras los demás entraban a los vestidores.

Ya en las gradas, el frío era muy intenso. Hermione estaba deseando que el partido ya empezara y durara muy poco, cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

-Olvidaste esto en la sala –era Draco, con un par de guantes y una bufanda de betas rojas con dorado en las manos.

-Muchas gracias –dijo Hermione poniéndoselos rápidamente.

-¿Te molesta si veo el juego aquí contigo? –preguntó Draco mientras una enorme cantidad de vapor salía de su boca debido al frío.

-¿Y Pansy?

-Millicent la convenció de no arriesgarse a un resfriado, así que se quedó en la sala común de Slytherin –respondió Draco sonriendo.

-Ohh, entonces no veo objeción para que puedas quedarte –dijo Hermione devolviéndole la sonrisa- aunque falta un rato para que empiece el partido, casi no ha llegado nadie.

-Es que hace mucho frío y no quieren enfriarse hasta que empiece –dijo Draco.

-No los culpo, me estoy helando –titiritó Hermione.

-Ven acá –dijo extendiendo los brazos y abriendo su abrigo. Hermione se acercó y él la envolvió. Estaban en un abrazo tan pegado, que el pulso de ambos se había acelerado. Era un maravilloso momento para recordar. Ellos dos solos, abrazados en las gradas, con el campo cubierto por una fina capa de nieve. Sobra decir que el frío de ambos desapareció por motivos más hormonales que el abrigo.

Poco a poco, empezaron a llegar todos los estudiantes, pero Draco y Hermione no se separaron. Sentían las miradas, y lograban escuchar algunos susurros referentes a ellos, pero por suerte nadie les dijo nada, nadie los interrumpió. Seguramente la noticia de ese abrazo tan íntimo le llegaría pronto a Pansy, pero la verdad, eso ya no importaba. Si el precio por aquél abrazo era una sesión de gritos e insultos, entonces lo mejor era seguir abrazados.

Entonces la voz de Luna saludó a todos los espectadores y anunció a los jugadores de cada equipo. Hermione aplaudió y gritó cuando apareció el equipo de Gryffindor, mientras Draco la miraba y se reía de ella, y de cómo brincaba emocionada aún teniendo los brazos de él rodeando su cintura.

Entonces comenzó el partido. Los primeros treinta puntos fueron ganados por Gryffindor, Ron ya había bloqueado los postes un par de veces exitosamente, pero hasta el momento, quien más se había lucido era Ginny, anotando las tres veces.

Ron miró a Hermione en las gradas, y ésta lo saludó desde los brazos de Draco. Y justo entonces la quaffle entró a uno de los aros. Ginny le gritó que se concentrara, pero definitivamente eso no sucedió. En los siguientes minutos, la quaffle volvió a entrar en los aros de Gryffindor seis veces.

-¿Qué pasa, Weasley? ¿Nos regalarás la copa tan fácilmente? Ahora sólo tendremos que ganarle a Hufflepuff –gritó Draco burlándose. Hermione se volvió a verlo enfadada, a lo que él respondió con una pequeña sonrisa- no pude contenerme.

Antes de que los Hufflepuff pudieran seguir anotando, Ginny y sus compañeras los empataron. Estaban setenta a setenta, lo único que necesitaban era que Harry agarrara la Snitch. Pero la Snitch no aparecía por ningún lado, cosa que desesperaba a todos los asistentes debido al intenso frío.

Ginny marcó otros 30 puntos, hasta que Harry se disparó a toda velocidad hacia el suelo del campo. Al fin parecía haberla visto. El buscador de Hufflepuff fue detrás de él inmediatamente, pero la escoba de Harry era mucho más veloz. Con un gran alboroto en las gradas, Harry agarró la Snitch y la alzó en alto, dando por terminado el partido.

-Por lo menos mis cazadores podrán dejar de entrenar después de que juguemos contra Hufflepuff –se burló Draco mientras salían con la multitud, ganando un duro codazo de Hermione en las costillas- ¿no echarás porras cuando juguemos contra Hufflepuff?

-¡Claro! A los bateadores de Hufflepuff para que te derriben –se burló Hermione.

-¡Ohh! Entonces te retiro permanentemente la invitación para ver entrenar al mejor equipo de Hogwarts.

-Pensé que Pansy ya la había retirado –comentó Hermione.

-Bueno, no tiene mucho poder ahora que no me casaré con ella –rió Draco.

-¿Me abrazaste por eso? ¿Pensaste que ahora puede haber algo entre nosotros? –preguntó ella. Él no respondió- Creí que estaba claro que lo que nos impide estar juntos no es Pansy, sino el hecho de que tendrás un bebé con ella.

Entonces, sin decir una palabra más ella se alejó entre la multitud. Él maldijo por lo bajo. Tan bien que la habían pasado viendo el partido abrazados, y ahora ella estaba verdaderamente molesta con él. Sintiéndose derrotado se fue hacia el lago y se sentó junto a un árbol, a lanzar piedras hacia la delgada superficie de hielo. Ella no querría verlo, así que no tenía caso subir a la torre hasta que tuviera que ir a dormir.

Al día siguiente era la visita a Hogsmeade, y la fiesta de Anne Kerrigan. Aunque se había desanimado bastante el día anterior, ahora no podría dejar de encontrarse a Draco en la fiesta, pues había prometido a Ginny que también iría. A las siete de la tarde bajó al vestíbulo ataviada con un vestido corto bandage de una mezcla de colores cafés y beiges, cubierto con un elegante abrigo largo color caqui. Ahí ya estaban Harry y Ginny esperándola, listos para la fiesta.

Hermione los apresuro a subir a uno de los carruajes que estaban en la entrada, pues no quería encontrarse a Draco. Llevaba ya veinticuatro horas evadiéndolo, y esperaba llegar a las cuarenta y ocho sin mayor problema. Aunque, seguramente él también iría a la fiesta, porque él encabezaba la elite de Slytherin.

Durante el camino sólo se habló del partido del día anterior, para pesar de Hermione. Ginny se había molestado mucho por la distracción de Ron, pero al final estaba contenta porque Harry había salvado el partido. Y ahora estaban más cerca de la copa.

-¿Y por qué estabas tan abrazada con Malfoy? –preguntó Ginny cuando terminaron de discutir el partido. Eso era justamente lo que menos quería escuchar. Se sintió enrojecer bajo la mirada atenta de sus dos amigos- él no se casará, pero ¿acaso…?

-Eso fue un terrible error, y no volverá a ocurrir –respondió avergonzada- yo pensé que él me abrazó en un plan de amistad, obviamente porque le gusto y me gusta, pero siendo amigos, sin buscar más. Y luego resultó que pensó de nuevo que yo aceptaría tener una relación con un hombre que tiene un hijo.

-¿De nuevo? ¿Te lo había dicho antes? ¡Todos son iguales! No pueden acercarse a una chica sin tener malas intenciones –se quejó Ginny.

-No es obligatorio, Ginny –dijo Harry ofendido.

-Ohh perdona Harry. No lo decía por ti.

El hotel de la varita chispeante era un hermoso edificio blanco, de estilo neoclásico muy elegante. Para entrar, subían por una escalera grande, marcada por hermosos barandales también blancos. Al llegar a la recepción los dirigieron hacia el salón donde se festejaba Anne. Era impresionante, con una gran cantidad de columnas marcando la pista de baile con forma circular. Y alrededor pequeñas mesas para cinco personas, con fuentes de bocadillos en cada una. Todo el salón estaba decorado con gardenias, que además perfumaban el ambiente. La música estaba a cargo de un grupo muy animado localizado a un lado de la pista de baile.

_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad _

Entonces lo vio sentado con Blaise Zabini, y la estaba mirando a ella sin ningún disimulo. Con un hermoso traje, y corbata azul, el príncipe de Slytherin estaba encantado por ella.

_I know your type  
(Your type)  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
(One bite)  
Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control  
_

Hermione le sostuvo la mirada, a pesar de que Harry se veía molesto por ello. Cómo hubiera querido sentarse con él, llegar de su brazo como Harry y Ginny, y hablar toda la noche. Y pensar que hacía sólo tres meses, ella ni siquiera hubiera sido invitada a esta fiesta…

_She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
_

Se sentaron en una mesa que encontraron sola, al otro lado de donde estaba Draco con sus amigos de Slytherin. Ginny comentaba emocionada sobre la decoración, tratando de distraer a Hermione, pero ésta jamás despegó ni sus ojos ni su atención del maravilloso Premio Anual.

_I know your type  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control  
_

-Hermione, ahí está Anne, me pregunto dónde compraría ese vestido, está muy bonito ¿no te parece?

-Hermoso –respondió Hermione sin pensar. Le dolía tanto la letra de la canción… _una sola noche no puede estar tan mal._

_She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
_

Draco se dio cuenta de que Pansy salió por una pequeña puerta hacia el jardín, acompañada de Theodore Nott. Hubiera salido para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, pero en aquellos momentos prefirió ver cómo Hermione se levantó de la mesa junto con sus amigos y se puso a bailar en la pista de baile. Brincaba con alegría, sin importar que su cabello estuviera revuelto, y cantaba a todo volumen.

Sonrió malignamente al escuchar a Hermione cantando_: Escuché que eras un problema, pero no pude resistirme._ Si no hubiera sido por el terrible malentendido el día anterior, se hubiera levantado a bailar con ella. Nadie brillaba tanto en la pista de baile como ella.

-Draco, hay un problema –se acercó Millicent Bulstrode sacándolo de su trance- Pansy está afuera, pero…

-¿Está bien? –preguntó preocupado viendo la expresión de Millicent.

-No lo creo –respondió ella.

Se levantó de la mesa y fue hacia la puerta por donde había visto a Pansy salir. A primera vista, no había nadie más ahí, pero luego los vislumbró, sentados detrás de unos setos. Tratando de que no lo escucharan ni lo vieran, se acercó. Pansy reía desahogadamente, lo que confundió a Draco. ¿Por qué Millicent le había dicho que no estaba bien? Estaba a punto de irse cuando le llegó el olor del humo de un cigarro. Algo no cuadraba. Pansy no dejaba que nadie fumara cerca de ella para no hacerle daño al bebé.

-Muchas gracias, Theo, ya me hacia mucha falta esto –dijo riendo con la voz agitada.

-No es nada, Pansy –respondió la voz de Nott- no sé cómo has podido mantener esta farsa por tanto tiempo. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando cumplas los nueve meses y resulte que no hay ningún bebé? ¿Robarás uno muggle?

-Claro que no Theo, Draco notaría que no es de él –respondió Pansy. Draco no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Acaso eso significaba…?

-¿Entonces qué harás? –preguntó Nott.

-En enero tendré un accidente, y entonces, convenceré a Draco de que estoy destrozada porque nuestro bebé ha muerto. Él se sentirá terrible, así que se quedará conmigo, y tal vez lo convenza de tener "otro" –rió Pansy.- No podrá con la culpa de no haberse casado conmigo en diciembre.

-Pero ahorita parece muy real tu panza… digo es pequeña, pero…

-Es una blusa. Yo no he aumentado un solo gramo desde la última vez que estuve con Draco en agosto.

-Vas a perder la práctica, Pansy, deberíamos de hacer algo tú y yo…

Draco no pudo escuchar más. De haberse quedado seguramente la hubiera matado, a pesar de que era una maravillosa noticia, no podía evitar sentirse terriblemente engañado, burlado. Pansy le había visto la cara, y se reía a sus espaldas con uno de sus amigos mientras hacía planes para acostarse con otros. Y así quería que él se casara con ella. Entró resuelto al salón, al día siguiente ajustaría cuentas por ahora, tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer.

Pero Hermione no estaba ya en la fiesta. Hacía cinco minutos que se había salido buscando a Pansy ella estaba en el centro de la pista, bailando como si no hubiera mañana, y ahora se había ido.

-Ha regresado al castillo temprano –dijo Ginny detrás de él. Estaba con Harry, que lo miraba a punto de golpearlo.

-¿Por qué se fue? –preguntó Draco.

-Está muy claro, Malfoy, no quería verte –respondió Harry.

-Voy a buscarla.

-No –lo detuvo Ginny- ella ya no quiere saber más de ti, ya le hiciste bastante daño.

-Precisamente por eso tengo que hablar con ella. Necesito decirle ahora mismo algo que la va a alegrar muchísimo –dijo Draco.

-Tienes un concepto muy torcido de alegría, Malfoy –dijo Harry- lo mejor será que la dejes en paz.

**No sé si piensen cómo yo que esto era obvio. Pansy no está embarazada, sólo es una chantajista y no mide las consecuencias. Desgraciadamente, hay millones como ella. Lo que no es obvio es cómo es que consiguió convencer a Madame Pomfrey, ¿la convenció? ¿recuerdan que Ginny escuchó decir que había una chica embarazada en Hogwarts? No les voy a adelantar eso ahora, pero son cosas importantes. Creo que se descubre en el capítulo 13, no estoy segura y no tengo los apuntes conmigo. El libro que se menciona es "Doce Maneras Infalibles para Encantar a las Brujas".**

**Espero leer sus comentarios para que me digan qué les pareció. Ohhh lo olvidaba… actualizaré el 14 de agosto, no se desesperen, antes actualizaba cada seis meses o mas, ahora cada quince días. Es verdad que tengo dos capítulos más terminados, pero pronto entraré a clases y no tendré más tiempo para escribir. Por favor sean comprensivos. Creo que eso es todo… espero sus rrs =)**


	12. ¿Destino?

**Hola a todos!!!! Mañana estaré fuera de la ciudad, así que he decidido actualizar un día antes!! Desgraciadamente, hay malas noticias. Llevo casi un mes escribiendo el capítulo 14 y no logro acabarlo. Escribo y no me gusta y lo borro. Creo que ya va por buen camino, hasta ahorita van escritas 16 páginas, espero que ya pueda acabarlo en los próximos días. Pero por eso mismo, no sé cuándo pondré el capítulo 13 (uno de mis favoritos hasta ahora, y dónde Draco pide el primer deseo) pero haremos una cosa… yo les avisaré por facebook en cuanto sepa, y daré la fecha en las respuestas a los reviews =), mínimo me tardaré unos quince días, espero q no sea más. Estoy muy contenta con sus comentarios, el capítulo anterior rompió récord!!! A los que me están odiando por tener avanzados más capítulos y no publicarlos: por favor compréndanme, tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer, y pronto entraré a clases y no habrá hora para escribir. Ahorita hay que esperar unas semanas, pero es mejor que esperar meses!! A los que me comprenden de verdad, se los agradezco muchísimo!!!!! Sobre la pregunta quién es la embarazada… es algo que descubrirán en el cap 13, y no lo diré antes jaja. Alguien dijo que había recurrido al recurso de toda telenovela mala: las villanas y sus embarazos, si esa persona hubiera leído mis notas, sabría que lo puse porque lo viví, y que si hay algo que odio leer son los fanfictions que parecen sacados de novela, con las típicas frases idiotas y todo. Sorry, tenía que aclararlo, de verdad, al que no le guste el fic, hay una solución muy sencilla: no lo lean =) Una pregunta general: por qué Millicent la delató?? Ella no sabía que pansy no estaba embarazada, al contrario, estaba preocupada porque la p.. d su amiga estaba entregándose a sus terribles vicios y eso puede dañar al bebé, por eso le dijo a Draco, Millicent es un poco zorra y mensa, pero es buena chica. Hay alguien que me preguntaba por la canción del baile, y decía que tal vez sólo era la letra y no precisamente la tonada que bailaban. Bueno, es exactamente la canción así tal cual, sin moverle nada, la que bailaron. El soundtrack de este cap va en honor a Michael Jackson, es una sola canción: BILLY JEAN**

**Capítulo XII: ¿Destino?**

Hermione no estaba ya en la fiesta. Hacía cinco minutos que se había salido buscando a Pansy ella estaba en el centro de la pista, bailando como si no hubiera mañana, y ahora se había ido.

-Ha regresado al castillo temprano –dijo Ginny detrás de él. Estaba con Harry, que lo miraba a punto de golpearlo.

-¿Por qué se fue? –preguntó Draco.

-Está muy claro, Malfoy, no quería verte –respondió Harry.

-Voy a buscarla.

-No –lo detuvo Ginny- ella ya no quiere saber más de ti, ya le hiciste bastante daño.

-Precisamente por eso tengo que hablar con ella. Necesito decirle ahora mismo algo que la va a alegrar muchísimo –dijo Draco.

-Tienes un concepto muy torcido de alegría, Malfoy –dijo Harry- lo mejor será que la dejes en paz.

Inmediatamente se fue hacia el castillo, a pesar de que Harry hizo francamente todo lo que pudo para impedirlo. Pero después de todo, Potter no sabía nada, y no tenía por qué escucharlo. No encontró ningún carruaje disponible al salir del hotel, así que comenzó a correr hacia Hogwarts a pesar de la inclemencia del tiempo y de que la única luz era la de la luna y las estrellas reflejada en la nieve. Tenía que alcanzar a Hermione tan pronto como fuera posible en la torre y contarle la magnífica noticia.

Sentía cómo su corazón latía con tal rapidez que parecía que estallaría pronto dentro de él. Estaba emocionado, impaciente por verla y besarla.

No iba a ser padre. Nunca hubo ningún bebé. Por más molesto que pudiera estar por la terrible mentira de Pansy, jamás se había sentido más libre y más aliviado en toda su vida. El día anterior, Hermione se había molestado con él por abrazarla durante el juego de quidditch, pero ahora por fin podría abrazarla, y besarla… y ella no se molestaría con él. En cuanto le contara lo que había descubierto, podrían hacer como si ese mes lleno de angustia y desesperanza jamás hubiera existido en sus vidas y retomar todo como lo dejaron después de bailar en el baile de presentación de egresados. _Hermione, tenemos un problema…_ De sólo pensarlo, Draco apresuró sus pasos, sintiéndose ansioso por ver cómo recibía ella la noticia.

Entró al castillo, y apremió a Filch que revisaba minuciosamente que no llevara ningún artefacto oscuro consigo. La vigilancia del colegio se había intensificado después de lo de la mano de gloria que habían confiscado, pero no habían tenido ningún resultado, y seguían sin saber cómo había entrado ese objeto sin ser detectado.

Cuando por fin terminó su inspección Filch, Draco corrió despavorido por las escaleras y pasillos del castillo, hasta llegar exhausto al pasillo del séptimo piso, al punto en donde se encontraba la armadura que preguntaba la contraseña para dar acceso a la torre de Premios Anuales.

-Nada es para siempre –jadeó falto de aire, reflexionando brevemente sobre el significado de esa frase que funcionaba como contraseña. _Ni siquiera el embarazo de Pansy,_ pensó con una sonrisa. La entrada se abrió, y sin siquiera detenerse un segundo a tomar un poco de aire, entró rápidamente a la sala, dejando que la puerta se cerrara sola, y subió las escaleras de las habitaciones corriendo.

Llamó suavemente a la puerta de Hermione mientras recobraba el aliento, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Sin saber si ella estaba molesta con él o simplemente dormida, abrió la puerta tratando de no hacer el más mínimo ruido.

Estaba acostada en su cama, con aquella bata rosa claro que usaba cuando la vio por primera vez en la cocina, con el cabello suelto en leves ondas extendido por la almohada, enmarcando su rostro con magnificencia. Era toda una visión.

Dormía no muy tranquilamente, se movía inquieta, y Draco pudo observar que su rostro sin desmaquillar estaba manchado y húmedo. Había estado llorando de nuevo. Parecía una hermosa muñeca de porcelana con la cara tan delicada, pero sucia por el paso del tiempo.

No sabía que hacer, si despertarla y darle las maravillosas noticias, o esperar hasta la mañana siguiente.

Se acercó un poco más a la cama, contemplando su respiración agitada. Notó que a un lado de ella sobresalía un bulto extraño entre las colchas, así que se acercó sigilosamente para ver qué era, descubriendo una pequeña caja de pañuelos desechables.

Se sintió terriblemente idiota al ver que de nuevo estaba provocando el dolor y las lágrimas de ella. Colocó la caja de pañuelos sobre la mesita para que no la fuera alastimar y pudiera dormir mejor en su cama, y después de mirarla por algunos segundos, se obligó a salir de ahí. A pesar de las incesantes ganas de quedarse ahí en su habitación y envolverse juntos entre las mismas sábanas, lo mejor sería dejarla descansar y sorprenderla con un delicioso desayuno por la mañana antes de darle la noticia. Si ella despertara y lo encontrara en su cama, seguramente lo asesinaría debido al tremendo susto que se llevaría. No había ninguna prisa para contárselo, después de todo, ya no iba a ser padre, por lo menos no en un buen tiempo.

Sintiendo que se había quitado un enorme peso de encima, y creyendo firmemente que a partir de ahora las cosas sólo podrían mejorar, se fue a dormir a su recámara. Únicamente se quitó los zapatos, y sin cambiarse, simplemente se tumbó en la cama plateada y cayó dormido al instante con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Todo había quedado resuelto, o eso creía él.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Hermione se levantó muy temprano pues una ansiedad terrible no la dejaba dormir.

La noche anterior había salido de la fiesta antes incluso de que terminara la canción que había estado bailando, pues sintió que le recordaba terriblemente a Draco, y verlo salir del salón en busca de Pansy fue algo que no pudo soportar.

Durante el recorrido en el carruaje sólo pudo pensar en el mal que podía estarle causando ella misma a Pansy y al bebé, y en la terrible imagen de Draco tomándola de la mano, besando su frente, abrazándola, estando ahí sólo para ella.

No pudo dormir bien en toda la noche, despertaba constantemente de sus sueños encontrándose con una enorme dificultad para dormir de nuevo. Deseaba descansar, y su mente la traicionaba sumergiéndola una y otra vez en esas tortuosas ideas.

Cuando por fin se dio por vencida y salió de la cama, los rayos del sol aún eran muy débiles y no lograban atravesar su ventana, dejando que la habitación continuara a oscuras. Aquella ventana donde había pasado un momento tan especial entre los brazos de Draco… un momento que ella había preferido no repetir jamás por el bien de ambos. Aunque debía de admitir, que añoraba su cercanía, su aroma, la fuerza y la delicadeza con que la abrazaba, el gentil y varonil tono de su voz, la forma en que la miraba solamente a ella…

Salió de la cama y caminó con cautela sin ponerse ni siquiera las pantuflas. Sacó su carpeta de la cajonera, y para tratar de distraerse, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a preparar meticulosamente los temas de la siguiente junta con los prefectos a la escasa luz de su propia varita encendida.

A decir verdad, sólo había un único tema: McGonagall les había enviado una lechuza a ella y a Draco, pidiéndoles que organizaran una revisión completa de baúles en Slytherin a la brevedad posible, debido a crecientes sospechas de que pudieran tener más objetos peligrosos ahí. Había mucho temor últimamente en toda la sociedad mágica, por lo que el colegio, debía de asegurar a los padres de que sus hijos estaban seguros ahí, y para ello, tenían que empezar limpiando el castillo de toda clase de magia oscura. Así que debía de informar a los prefectos de esa casa, incluyendo a Pansy, para que comenzaran con la inspección esa semana. Escribió lechuzas a cada uno de los prefectos de Slytherin, incluyendo a Draco, para pedirles que se reunieran en la sala de juntas el lunes a la hora del almuerzo.

Al terminar con eso, avanzó algunos deberes y leyó unas cuantas páginas de su libro de historia de la magia. Pero una vez que no encontrara nada más por hacer, se dio un baño, se arregló rápidamente de forma casual y salió de su habitación decidida a ir a la biblioteca, antes de que su mente volviera a posarse en el maravilloso rubio que jamás podría tener solamente para ella y nadie más.

La sala estaba vacía como era de esperarse, puesto que aún era muy temprano, y conociendo a Draco, seguramente se quedó hasta tarde en la fiesta y debía de estar muy cansado. Sin mencionar que los estragos del alcohol lo tendrían en cama un buen rato. Casi sintió envidia al pensar que le quedaban varias horas de sueño tranquilo, y ella, simplemente no lograba conciliar el sueño.

Cuando hubo salido de la sala, y estando en el frío corredor del séptimo piso, decidió que sería más agradable bajar a desayunar mientras el resto del colegio amanecía, y luego salir a los terrenos a visitar a Hagrid. Después de todo, él era quien mejor había sabido aconsejarla.

Por lo tanto, después de un rápido desayuno consistente en un plato de cereal, salió hacia los terrenos, ahora sí, iluminados a la perfección por el sol, haciendo que la nieve brillara cegadoramente. Apretándose a su abrigo corrió por los terrenos hasta llegar a las orillas del bosque, a la cabaña de Hagrid. Él venía llegando del bosque, de lo que parecía ser una larga caminata, pues venía jadeante. Al verla, se alegró mucho, y mencionándole hace cuánto tiempo que no le visitaba, la invitó a pasar a probar su pastel de calabaza.

-Muchas gracias, Hagrid, pero acabo de desayunar –respondió Hermione acomodándose en una de las enormes sillas.

-Has tenido que levantarte muy temprano, entonces –comentó Hagrid sentándose también.

-Así es... en realidad no pude dormir bien –comenzó Hermione- anoche fuimos Harry, Ginny y yo a la fiesta de Anne Kerrigan en Hogsmeade, y… no sé si ya te contaron, pero Pansy está embarazada de Draco, y justo antes de que se lo dijera… bueno, él y yo teníamos "algo". Pero anoche…

-A ver, un momento Hermione –la interrumpió Hagrid- ya me habían mencionado algo de Malfoy y tú. Pero ¿embarazó a Parkinson? ¿y aún así quieres estar con él? Esta no es mi Hermione inteligente.

-No quiero estar con él, no así, porque no es justo para nadie. Pero verlo con ella me duele muchísimo Hagrid, cuando él me mira… es diferente a como mira a las demás, incluso a Pansy. Y él me ha dicho tantas cosas… se iban a casar, pero él no la quiere, así que sólo se hará responsable del niño, y yo juraba que Pansy no tardaría en instalarse en nuestra torre, pero Draco me prometió, bueno… que él ya no quiere tener nada de eso con Pansy.

-¿No ha pasado por tu mente que Draco Malfoy no es el más indicado para ti, Hermione? Y que es por eso que el destino les ha puesto esto en el camino para separarlos –dijo Hagrid.

-Tal vez no seamos hechos para estar el uno con el otro. Él es un sangre pura, mi familia es muggle. Él Slytherin, yo Gryffindor. Tenemos muchas diferencias, y otra buena cantidad de similitudes. Pero aún con todo eso, yo jamás había sentido esto por nadie, ni siquiera por Ron. Y sé que él siente igual que yo. ¿De verdad crees que el destino sea mejor juez que nosotros mismos, para saber si debemos de estar juntos o no?

-Entonces deben de darse tiempo. Dejar que las cosas se acomoden para que todo resulte bien. Pero, Hermione, si de verdad esa chica está embarazada de él, tú no tienes por qué sufrirlo. Tú mereces mucho más que un muchacho con un hijo.

-No puedo estar con él entonces –dijo Hermione- debo de olvidarme de todo este asunto. Pero es imposible cuando duerme al lado de mi cuarto, y se pasa todo el día en la sala, prepara mi desayuno, comida y cena, me promete cosas que no tengo por qué saber…

-Claro que tienes que saberlas, Hermione. Si ustedes iban a tener una relación y él se preocupa por ti, es de lo más normal que él te confíe eso, más aún sabiendo que son cosas que te reconfortarán ¿o me vas a negar que no te tranquilizó saber que él no la quiere?

-Por cruel que se escuche… la verdad sí me hizo sentir mejor.

-Malfoy no es el muchacho que uno desearía para una chica tan noble como tú. Pero después de todo es un joven educado y con mucho potencial. Tal vez sea tu deber sacar lo bueno de él.

-Él es el chico más noble que he conocido, Hagrid. Todo lo que se dice de él… no son más que mentiras. Es todo un mito. Él no es el terrible villano que pensábamos. Él es… la persona que quiero para mí, y que jamás podré tener. Debo de olvidarlo, y buscar a alguien que no tenga un impedimento tan grande como ese bebé.

Por esa misma hora se iba levantando Draco, era aún temprano, así que sin siquiera ducharse ni cambiarse bajó a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, para que en cuanto ella bajara pudiera darle la maravillosa noticia.

Hizo unas deliciosas crepas dulces, y jugo de naranja. Buscó un mantel bonito para la mesa de la cocina, sirvió el jugo en unas elegantes copas de cristal grandes, y con su varita conjuró un hermoso y colorido ramo de flores que colocó en un florero de cerámica al centro de la mesa.

Abrió las cortinas para que entrara más la luz del sol, de forma que toda la sala se veía muy iluminada. Todo estaba listo para cuando ella bajara.

Mientras esperaba, pensó que tal vez debería de ir a tender su cama, después de todo uno nunca sabe… pero no. No lo haría así con Hermione. Ahora sí que tenía toda la vida, por lo tanto no iba a apresurar nada. Iba a disfrutar cada segundo con ella, la iba a tomar de la mano, tal vez la iba a besar, pero no iba a hacer nada que pudiera incomodarla. Y si ella quería, bueno… ella tendría que estar muy convencida. Y sobre todo, lista.

Pasaron un par de horas, leyó un libro, se cansó, leyó otro, también se cansó. Era muy raro que Hermione se levantara tan tarde, seguramente no quería salir de su cuarto y verlo, después de todo ella seguía molesta con él. Así que subió las escaleras y llamó a su puerta, pero ella no le respondió. Abrió lentamente, y entró. Pero ella no estaba ahí.

Al darse cuenta de que ella se había levantado mucho antes que él, fue a los únicos dos lugares donde se le ocurría que podría estar.

Fue hasta la biblioteca, pero como era de esperarse, estaba completamente vacía salvo por Madame Pince. Revisó entre los estantes, pero no había nadie ahí. Incluso se asomó a la sección prohibida, sin obtener resultados.

Recorrió los pasillos, pero no la vio.

Bajó al gran comedor. Por suerte, no estaba ninguno de sus amigos en la mesa de Slytherin que lo vieran y lo invitaran a sentarse. En la mesa de Gryffindor sólo había algunos chicos de primer año, y Potter con los dos Weasleys. No había rastro de ella por ningún lado.

Se acercó a Harry, y le pidió un segundo. No quería preguntarle por Hermione enfrente de Ron. Así que Harry salió con él al vestíbulo.

-¿Qué pasa, Malfoy?

-¿Has visto a Hermione?

-No desde anoche ¿Por qué? ¿qué le hiciste?

-Nada, Potter. Ella está bien. Pero se levantó temprano y salió de la torre, y no le encuentro por ningún lado.

-Tarde o temprano volverá a la torre, aunque quiere, no puede evitar tu presencia para siempre –comentó Harry mirándolo aún con desconfianza. Cómo hubiera deseado Draco poder insultarlo en aquél momento. Pero debía de ser más inteligente él y demostrarle que no quería problemas.

-Necesito hablar con ella, Potter. Estoy seguro de que le alegrará lo que tengo que decirle.

-Hermione no es de las que son felices con premios de consolación.

-No es ningún premio de consolación.

-Bueno, pues no la he visto –sin decir más, Harry regresó al comedor a terminar su desayuno con sus amigos, dejando a Draco solo.

Dándose por vencido, decidió que buscaría a Hermione después. Ahora debería de terminar todo, y asegurarse de que nada más obstaculizara su relación con su compañera.

Bajó a las mazmorras, con paso lento y sin muchos ánimos. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer era algo difícil, pero quería hacerlo. Quería decirle a Pansy Parkinson que lo sabía todo, librarse de ella para siempre. Pero la conocía demasiado bien, si fue capaz de fingir un embarazo, con mayor razón sería capaz de montar toda una discusión en la sala común de Slytherin.

Llegó a la sala, con sus sillones negros y el ambiente verdoso. Debido a que era muy temprano, había muy pocos alumnos en ese momento descansando en la sala. Casi todos estaban aún durmiendo, o bien, desayunaban en el gran comedor.

Sin embargo, Pansy estaba ahí, hablando con otras chicas de su año con las que seguramente él habría pasado algunas noches, pero cuyos nombres no sabía a pesar de que eran de su casa.

No hablaban animadamente, eso nunca. Pansy no se animaba ni hablando de Draco. Mucho menos con chismes o conspiraciones. Cuando estaba con sus amigas, por lo general lucía una mirada dura, fría. Era todo lo contrario a la mayoría de las chicas, que sean como sean, siempre se animan al estar entre sus amigas, y muestran todo tipo de emociones sabiéndose en confianza. Y Draco la conocía demasiado bien para saber que Pansy Parkinson jamás confiaba en nadie. Tal vez en Millicent y en él, pero en nadie más. Y aún así, la pobre jamás sabría que Millicent se había acostado con él un buen número de veces. Pero tampoco ella era un ángel, y lo había comprobado precisamente la noche anterior. Él jamás había pensado que ella fuera sincera con él, sabía que ella también lo engañaba con otros, pero… él había pensado que el embarazo era cierto, aún sabiendo que lo único que Pansy deseaba era separarlo de Hermione.

_She was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene_

_I said dont mind, but what do you mean I am the one_

_Who will dance on the floor in the round_

_She said I am the one who will dance on the floor in the round_

Se acercó al grupo de chicas, a espaldas de Pansy. Pudo observar que las demás dejaron de hablar al ver que se acercaba, pero ella seguía contando con todo detalle todo lo que tenía ya preparado para la llegada del bebé. Al ver a sus amigas tan calladas volteó para ver qué había causado su silencio, y se encontró cara a cara con él.

-¡Draco! ¡qué sorpresa tenerte aquí! –exclamó Pansy rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

_She told me her name was Billie J__ean, as she caused a scene_

_Then every head turned with eyes that dreamed of being the one_

_Who will dance on the floor in the round_

-¿Podemos hablar un minuto a solas? –le preguntó muy serio al oído, sin romper el abrazo, pero sin corresponderlo.

-¡Claro! –respondió ella efusivamente. Su actitud contrastaba terriblemente con la de hace unos segundos con sus amigas. Las miró dándoles a entender que los dejaron solos, así que argumentando que irían a desayunar, salieron de la sala común.

-¿Cómo has estado? –preguntó tratando de ser civilizado con ella, a pesar de que deseaba gritarle un millón de cosas que se cruzaban por su mente al verla, tan cínica, aún fingiendo.

-Muy bien, ayer fue mi cita con Madame Pomfrey para saber el sexo del bebé, y adivina qué va a ser –dijo Pansy dando pequeños aplausos- ¡tendremos un pequeño _Draquito_!

_People always told me be careful of what you do_

_And dont go around breaking young girls hearts_

_And mother always told me be careful of who you love_

_And be careful of what you do cause the lie becomes the truth_

-Pansy por favor ya di la verdad –dijo Draco asombrado por el descaro y el cinismo de ella. Definitivamente su chantaje jamás hubiera terminado si él no se hubiese dado cuenta de que todo era una farsa, y cada día hubiera sido mayor hasta que ella lograra lo que deseaba: casarse con él.

Sin poder evitar estremecerse, pensó que tal vez su plan hubiera dado resultado. Si en ese momento, él no supiera que Pansy le estaba mintiendo probablemente se sentiría emocionado, y sólo Merlin sabe si lo suficientemente emocionado, contento y agradecido con ella por darle un niño como para satisfacer los enfermos deseos carnales de ella.

La verdad, se había hecho a la idea sobre tener un bebé, y aunque la madre le disgustaba bastante, le consolaba la idea de que habría un pequeño ser en su vida alegrándolo cada día y haciéndolo olvidar todas sus desgracias, tal vez hasta a Pansy.

El hecho de que ahora no sería padre, obviamente lo alegraba por todo los cambios que significaba eso en su vida, pero le desilusionaba saber que no habría ningún bebé que se durmiera en sus brazos. Sin embargo, debía admitir que sentía que era muy joven aún para tener una responsabilidad de esa dimensión. Tenía solamente diecisiete años, y toda una vida por delante. Aunque definitivamente en diez años más se veía ya con una familia.

Ojalá pudiera ser con Hermione… ahora sí, todo estaba libre para que pudiera ser así.

_Billie Jean is not my lover_

_She's just a girl who claims that I am the one_

_But the kid is not my son_

_She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son_

-Es en serio corazón –respondió Pansy acentuando una horrible sonrisa llena de falsedad- yo también estoy emocionada. Me hubiera gustado también una niña, pero ahora tenemos un heredero del magnífico apellido Malfoy.

Eso era todo lo que le importaba a Pansy: apellidos, apariencias. Lo que menos le importaba a Draco sobre el bebé (cuando pensaba que éste era real) era el sexo. Se preocupaba más por su salud y hasta por la de ella. Aunque ahora que lo reflexionaba, la idea de tener una niña, jugando con él por los jardines de su mansión usando un tierno vestido rosa, sonaba bastante bien.

_For forty days and forty nights_

_The law was on her side_

_But who can stand when she's in demand_

_Her schemes and plans_

_Cause we danced on the floor in the round_

_So take my strong advice, just remember to always think twice_

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a los dormitorios? –preguntó haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia. Pansy asintió emocionada tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo hacia los dormitorios de los hombres de séptimo, donde él dormiría si no fuera porque compartía la torre de Premios Anuales con Hermione. Parecía que al fin podrían consumar su relación.

Una vez adentro ella se apresuró a cerrar la puerta, mientras él esperaba parado en el centro de la habitación. Ella lo miraba seductoramente, de espaldas a la puerta, como esperando que él dijera algo para poder al fin lanzarse a él y atraparlo. Tal vez después de su arrebato de pasión lograra convencerlo de nuevo del matrimonio. Pero había un problema… no podía permitir que Draco se diera cuenta de que el pequeño bulto que llevaba en el vientre en realidad era una simple blusa.

-Corazón, no quiero desilusionarte, pero la verdad me siento muy mareada, no sé si pueda.

-No te preocupes, no haremos nada –replicó Draco molesto.

-No te enojes, te prometo que en cuanto pasen estas nauseas las noches serán cortas para todo lo que tengo pensado ha…

-¡Ya basta Pansy! –gritó él sobresaltándola.

_She told my baby,we where dancing still 3:00_

_Then she looked at me, she show me a photo_

_My baby cried, cause his eyes where like mine_

-¿A qué te refieres Draco? –preguntó temerosa.

-A que te escuché anoche en la fiesta –gritó él, sintió instantáneamente el placer de dominar la conversación, y de saber que pondría fin a todo aquello, sentía satisfacción de dejar todo ese coraje salir, en gritos dirigidos a una de las personas que más podía detestar en aquellos momentos. Vio cómo Pansy palideció en una fracción de segundo, cómo su boca se abrió, sus ojos quedando casi en blanco… revelando que debido a la sorpresa no podía ni pensar.

-¿Qué escuchaste? –preguntó después de una pausa con voz aguda.

-Que todo esto es una mentira tuya para que yo esté contigo –respondió él con fuego en los ojos- ya sé que no estás embarazada.

-¿De qué hablas, Draco? Seguramente escuchaste mal. Claro que estoy embarazada. Y este bebé es tuyo. Cuando nazca podemos hacerle pruebas para que…

-¿Cuándo nazca? –vociferó- pensé que tendrías un accidente en enero y todos lamentaríamos la muerte del pequeño heredero de Draco Malfoy. ¿Ahora quién recibirá los millones de la familia? ¿quién se quedará con la mansión? Ni modo, hay que hacer otro, otro de verdad.

-¿Pero de qué hablas Draco? ¿un accidente? ¿crees que yo le haría eso a nuestro bebé? –gritó ella indignada- no sé quién te ha dicho semejantes estupideces.

-Tú, se lo decías a Theo Nott.

-Debiste tomar demasiado anoche, yo en ningún momento estuve con…

-Pansy esto es patético, admite de una buena vez que no estás embarazada y deja de ponerte en ridículo.

-Claro que estoy embarazada. Incluso tengo la hoja de las pruebas que me hizo Madame Pomfrey. Si me esperas un minuto aquí te las traeré.

-No pierdas tu…

Pero Pansy salió rápidamente del dormitorio.

_People always told me be careful of what you do_

_And don't go around breaking young girls hearts_

_She came and stood right by me_

_Then the smell of sweet perfume_

_This happened much too soon_

_She called me to her room_

Al cabo de dos minutos ella estaba de vuelta, con un papel en sus manos temblando incontrolablemente. Se lo dio inmediatamente, y Draco, aunque estaba ya harto de este circo lo tomó y lo leyó. Efectivamente estaba firmado por Madame Pomfrey, y ahí señalaba que las pruebas de embarazo habían dado resultados positivos. Incluso tenía fecha del mes de septiembre.

De dónde habría sacado Pansy esas pruebas era algo que no comprendía, pero estaba seguro de lo que había escuchado, y de que ella no tenía ya más forma para atarlo a su lado.

_Billie jean is not my lover_

_She's just a girl who claims that I am the one_

_But the kid is not my son_

Volvió a leerla, esperando encontrar una falla, algo que le dijera que ese papel era falso. Pero incluso el lenguaje era muy rebuscado para que alguien como Pansy pudiera reproducir ese papel. Aunque viéndolo bien, en ninguna parte aparecía el nombre de Pansy Parkinson.

_Billie jean is not my lover_

_She's just a girl who claims that I am the one_

_But the kid is not my son_

-Sé lo que escuche anoche, yo no tomé nada, pero creo que tú sí lo hiciste. Y Theodore también. Lo que es muy brillante de tu parte porque seguramente no recuerda una palabra de lo que le dijiste. No me importa lo que diga este papel, tengo tres pruebas más que claras de que todo esto lo inventaste tú –dijo Draco blandiendo violentamente la hoja.

-¿Y cuáles son tus pruebas?

_She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son_

_She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son_

-Primero, que anoche me dijeron que estabas fumando, cosa que no hacías desde hace mucho, y además estabas tomando con Theodore. Y sabes muy bien que ambas cosas le hacen muchísimo daño al bebé.

-Nadie estaba fumando, Theo prendió un cigarro pero se lo apagué porque le hace daño al…

_Billie jean is not my lover_

_She's just a girl who claims that I am the one_

_But the kid is not my son_

-Sé muy bien lo que vi y escuché. Segundo, tú misma le dijiste que todo era una farsa. Confesaste claramente lo del accidente, admitiste descaradamente todo tu chantaje. ¡Y aún con todas las atrocidades que pensabas hacer, querías hacerme sentir culpable por la muerte de un niño que jamás existió!

-¡Yo jamás…!

-Eres una cínica, Pansy. No quiero volver a saber nada de ti. No vuelvas a acercarte ni a mí ni a Hermione –advirtió muy serio.

-Draco no sé por qué dije eso, debes de creerme. Llevo el fruto de lo que alguna vez hubo entre nosotros. Y eso no es mentira. Jamás le haría daño, debes de creerme –rogó entre lágrimas.

Él se acercó, hasta quedar peligrosamente cerca de ella. La miraba con tal furia, que la hizo estremecerse.

-Y la tercera prueba… -anunció metiendo las manos por debajo de la bastilla de la blusa de ella haciéndola retroceder con ojos desorbitados- es esta –concluyó sacando el pequeño bulto que formaba con una prenda, y sosteniéndolo frente a su cara. Lo dejó caer, y sin decir más palabras le dio la espalda y salió del dormitorio.

Una vez en los pasillos, fuera de la sala común, se sintió tremendamente aliviado. No quedaba más obstáculo que no se pudiera vencer, o simplemente saltar. Pobre Draco tan ingenuo.

Ahora sólo faltaba encontrar a Hermione, y abrazarla mientras le contaba todo. Subió a la torre lleno de alegría para esperarla ahí, pues después de todo, en algún momento tendría que subir de nuevo.

-¿Estás segura de que ese bebé es de Draco? –preguntó Hagrid gentilmente, buscando darle una esperanza a Hermione, quien lloraba silenciosamente.

-Él parece estarlo –respondió ella.

-Pero… por lo que he visto Parkinson parece ser una jovencita muy promiscua. Tal vez… debería de asegurarse de que en realidad el bebé es suyo.

-¿Cómo le pregunto eso a Draco? Siento que yo no debería de meterme más en esto. Bastante daño me hace hablar con él, verlo a los ojos. Mucho más daño me haría tener esa esperanza.

-La esperanza nunca es mala, Hermione. Sin esperanza nos convertimos en seres fríos, que sólo deambulan por la vida sin un objetivo claro. ¿Recuerdas a los dementores? Yo sé que ahora no estás nada optimista, y que en realidad todo apunta a que esto está perdido. Pero debes de ponerte a analizar si esto verdaderamente afectará tu vida para siempre, o saldrás a buscar otra forma de ser feliz.

-Primero era Lav-lav…. Ahora es Pan-pan –murmuró triste Hermione- tal vez la felicidad no fue hecha para mí.

-Lavender se fue –dijo la voz de Ron desde la puerta entreabierta- ¿puedo pasar?

-Claro, Ron, adelante –respondió Hagrid.

-¿Qué te hizo Malfoy ahora?

-Nada –contestó cortante ella.

-¿Dónde está Harry? –preguntó Hagrid tratando de hacer más amena la reunión.

-Con Ginny –respondió Ron- fueron a la lechucería para escribirle a mis padres y… bueno querían estar solos y… después de todo Harry la quiere y no le haría daño.

-A veces las personas no hacen daño intencionalmente –dijo Hermione- muchas veces uno no planea lo que hace y… la gente que les importa sale herida. Aunque otras veces pecan de impertinentes y no controlan su boca.

-Hermione…

-Iré a ver cómo está Grawp –dijo Hagrid levantándose de la mesa- quédense aquí, hace mucho frío… volveré en unas horas.

Hermione lo miró de reojo mientras éste apresuradamente tomaba su enorme abrigo de piel de topo, se lo ponía con torpeza y salía de la cabaña cerrando la puerta detrás de él. No miró a Ron, parado frente a ella. No quería mirarlo. Se concentraba más en mirar por las ventanas el paisaje cubierto de nieve. Y se sentía enrojecer de enojo al sentir la mirada insistente de su amigo sobre ella.

¿Por qué Hagrid la había dejado sola con él? Él sabía que estaban enemistados, y que definitivamente no tenían nada que hablar.

Aunque habían hecho las pases hacía poco tiempo, Hermione prefería no pasar mucho tiempo con él, ni siquiera después de enterarse de que Lavender y él habían terminado.

-¿Así que ya se fue a Holanda? –preguntó en voz baja y un tanto aguda para romper el silencio y poder marcharse pronto, después de que ambos se dieran cuenta de lo vacía que era la conversación.

No quería ir a la torre a encontrarse a Draco, pero definitivamente prefería estar cerca de Draco que de Ron. Por lo menos Draco en algún momento sintió algo real y sincero por ella.

-No, sigue aquí en el colegio, lo dije más refiriéndome a nuestra relación –explicó él temeroso.

Aunque el Ron que tenía frente a ella en esos momentos no se parecía para nada al Ron que la había insultado en la junta con los prefectos. Aquél chico desafiante, molesto y hasta agresivo parecía haber desaparecido, dejando en su lugar al tierno, confidente, simpático y tímido que había sido su amigo por seis años. Pero Hermione no era tan ingenua. Ella sabía que si la había ofendido así una vez en frente de todos, no le dolería hacerlo de nuevo. Y esta vez, aunque Draco la defendiera, no se sentiría protegida, porque aunque él la quería, y ella a él, no podía permitir que él continuara metiéndose en su vida. Y porque la realidad era que ella estaba sola.

-Sí… ya lo sabía. Ginny me lo contó –respondió ella aún sin mirarlo.

Se dio cuenta de que había llevado el tema de conversación hacia la soltería de Ron, algo nada conveniente en aquellas circunstancias. ¿Por qué no había hablado mejor sobre el clima o los exámenes? ¿Y por qué él seguía mirándola si ella se comportaba tan distante con él? ¿Por qué ella no se levantaba y salía de la cabaña para alejarse de él, si después de todo, era lo que él había querido al regresar con Lavender en septiembre?

-¿Entonces… es cierto que había algo entre Malfoy y tú antes de que se supiera lo del embarazo?

-Preferiría no tocar ese tema, si no te molesta –dijo ella mirándolo por primera vez a la cara ¿A quién engañaba? Todas las mujeres disfrutamos de hablar de nuestros hombres de interés, sean cosas buenas o malas, nos encanta compartir lo que sentimos. Pero en aquellos momentos lo que no deseaba era pasar más tiempo con Ron, ni darle información que pudiera resultarle provechosa.

-Te entiendo –respondió él, y ella volvió a concentrarse en las ventanas- aunque creo que es peor que Malfoy haya embarazado a Parkinson, a que yo haya vuelto con Lavender, pues ahora yo estoy solo, y él… bueno tendrá consecuencias de por vida.

-Gracias por compartir tu reflexión, pero ya he pasado bastantes noches repasando esas y muchas otras ideas. Ahora, espero que no te moleste que te deje solo, pero quiero regresar al castillo –dijo ella levantándose y ajustando su abrigo.

-Te acompaño –se ofreció él inmediatamente.

-Quisiera disfrutar del camino sola –recalcó ella dándose la vuelta para salir de la cabaña.

-Hermione por favor no hagas esto –dijo él tomándola del brazo. ¿Cuántas veces Draco había hecho lo mismo para luego terminar abrazados? Pero no podía permitirse ahora eso con Ron. ¿Acaso le estaba siendo fiel? ¿fiel a un hombre que después de todo embarazó a otra chica?

-¿Para qué quieres que me quede, Ron?

-En realidad no lo sé –respondió él un poco perdido- pero sé que me siento mejor cuando tú estás cerca, y hace mucho que… bueno yo tengo la culpa de que me evites, pero pensé que habíamos hecho las paces.

-Aunque hayamos hecho las paces Ron, creo que nuestra amistad se vio muy lastimada, y yo me siento incómoda cuando estamos cerca.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que eso cambie?

Ella volteó para mirarlo de frente, no sabiendo muy bien lo que debía de decir. No sabía nada, su mente estaba demasiado bloqueada con todo lo que había ocurrido últimamente: Draco, Pansy, el bebé, la fiesta de Anne Kerrigan, la promesa de Draco, los abrazos de Draco, los malos entendidos con Draco, la charla con Hagrid… todo la confundía demasiado causando que una enorme nube de humo llenara su cabeza nublándolo todo.

-Hermione por favor, sólo quiero que podamos volver a ser amigos como antes.

-No, Ron. Tú no quieres eso. No estás aquí por eso. Sabes perfectamente que nuestra amistad quedó atrás en el momento en que Draco se levantó y te golpeó. Y las cosas no van a cambiar.

-Hermione, cuando me encontraste con Lavender… todo fue culpa de Malfoy. Él sabía que…

-Sé lo que hizo Draco, y el hecho es que estabas ahí con Lavender, y que no lo ocultaste ni siquiera porque sabías que iba a ser muy duro para mí encontrarlos así cuando yo sentía tantas cosas por ti –sentía que sus ojos se humedecían al recordarlo… _Primero Lav-lav, ahora Pan-pan…_

-Fui un tonto al regresar con Lavender. Me dejé llevar por… bueno tú sabes por qué. Y me siento terrible por eso. Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte.

-Pues vaya que lo hiciste.

-Hermione, por favor, perdóname.

-Ya te perdoné ¿no lo recuerdas?

-Perdóname de verdad –explicó él- déjame acercarme a ti sin que huyas. Déjame recuperar tu confianza.

-Ron, no sé a qué quieres llegar con todo esto.

-A que me di cuenta de que lo que sentías por mí, siempre lo he sentido yo también por ti, y nunca supe qué hacer con eso –sintiéndose golpeada por una ráfaga de aire, apoyó su mano sobre una de las sillas. Definitivamente no esperaba esa confesión, dicha con tal velocidad. Quiso hablar pero no pudo, se sentó pues sentía que sus piernas temblaban- por favor, no lo tomes a mal, sé qué ahora no es el mejor momento, por lo que pasó con Malfoy, pero no puedes comparar un flechazo pasajero que sentiste en pocos meses de estar con él, con algo que ha existido durante años.

¡Vaya blasfemia! Al contrario, lo que había sentido por él en tantos años no tenía comparación siquiera con lo que sentía por Draco. Draco era fuego, Ron… Pero qué mas daba eso si Draco jamás podría ser suyo.

-Por favor di algo Hermione –dijo Ron después de una pausa.

-No puedo –respondió ella- no sé qué decir.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes? –preguntó él un poco decepcionado con su respuesta.

-Frío… -dijo ella sin mirarlo, sin pensar.

Él le tendió la mano, y ella lentamente la tomó y se levantó. Sintió cómo él la rodeaba con sus brazos, sintió el calor que trataba de infundirle. Seguramente la vacía de Lavender hacía ese tipo de cosas para que la abrazara, pero ella… ella simplemente no estaba en condiciones de pensar lo que hacía.

Pero algo se sentía incorrecto, el aroma de él no la embriagaba como el de Draco, sus brazos no acariciaban su espalda, sus dedos no jugaban con su cabello. Tenía la sensación de que sus pies habían despegado del suelo y pronto caería al vacío, o tal vez ya estaba cayendo. La sensación de pánico la hizo aferrarse más a aquellos brazos, que si bien no eran de un desconocido, tampoco eran los de una pareja. Él, hombre después de todo, la apretó más contra sí mismo al sentir que ella no sólo lo aceptaba, sino que quería más de ese abrazo.

-Por favor dime que aun sientes algo por mí –suplicó Ron en su oído haciéndola estremecerse.

-Ron yo no sé qué pensar ahora…

-No pienses nada Hermione, sólo dime que lo sientes.

-Yo…

Entonces lo sintió. La boca de él se había posado sobre la tuya y la besaba en un arrebato de pasión. Inexplicablemente, después de unos segundos de incertidumbre, ella comenzó a corresponder torpemente. No hubo fuegos artificiales, no sintió su piel estremecerse, ni siquiera pudo recordar haber sentido algo. Pero ese beso, tan extraño e inoportuno, marcó intensamente la relación de Ron y Hermione.

Si Hermione se hubiese levantado minutos más tarde, hubiera encontrado a Draco en la sala común, si él la hubiese despertado cuando llegó por la noche, si se hubiera tardado un poco más desayunando en el gran comedor… entonces él le hubiera podido dar la maravillosa noticia, hubiera besado al hombre que sí le garantizaba los fuegos artificiales, se hubiera quitado la espantosa sensación de bloqueo mental, y las crepas no se hubieran enfriado para terminar siendo desayunadas por un solitario Draco en la sala común.

Pero el hubiera… no existe.

Se separaron lentamente, aún sintiéndose ella muy desubicada, encontrando en el rostro de Ron una expresión de completa felicidad.

-¿Puedo entender que sí sientes algo después de esto?

-Sí, parece que sí –respondió ella, sabiendo que era una terrible mentira. Pero después de todo, si ya antes había sentido algo por él, podría sentirlo de nuevo. Y si sola no podía olvidarse de Draco, seguramente Ron la ayudaría.

Aquél día pasó de forma extraña. No subió a la torre hasta que iba ya decidida a dormir, pero antes, se separó de Ron que quería subir a su dormitorio a darse un buen baño, y se fue a cenar al gran comedor donde se encontró con Ginny en la mesa de Gryffindor. Inmediatamente pudo sentir que Draco la observaba desde la mesa de Slytherin, pero decidió que después de lo ocurrido aquel día, lo mejor sería no prestarle atención.

Aunque no pudo dejar de notar que sorpresivamente Pansy no estaba ahí con él, gritando a todos lo feliz que era. Y por lo poco que alcanzó a ver de su expresión antes de voltearse e ignorarlo, él empezaba a contagiarse de esa misma felicidad. Y lo mejor era alegrarse por ello, porque los dos estaban dejando atrás todo el dolor y aprendiendo a vivir y a ser felices con lo que había pasado, pues ya no había marcha atrás. O eso creía ella.

Mientras Ginny le contaba el maravilloso día que había pasado con Harry en los terrenos jugando entre la nieve, Hermione no podía ignorar el terrible remordimiento que sentía al haber aceptado envolverse en una relación sin sentir absolutamente… nada. Se estaba engañando a sí misma, y eso era algo que jamás había hecho, ni aprobado, y se sentía disgustada consigo misma por ello… pero ¿qué más podía hacer? ¿seguir llorando por Draco? ¿seguir suspirando por él? Lo que hacía aún peor su crimen era el hecho de que estaba convencida de que jamás, ni después del paso de decenas de años, lograría olvidar a Draco Malfoy, el hombre que la enseñó a ser una mujer segura y orgullosa de su persona y sus logros, el hombre que despertó en ella sentimientos que jamás hubiera conocido con Ron ni con ningún otro, el hombre que le había dado el momento más feliz de su vida mientras bailaban _With me_.

¿Y Ron? Ron no la quería. Si en algún momento la hubiera querido de verdad, tanto como ella quería a Draco, entonces jamás hubiera regresado con Lavender, ni la hubiera ofendido, ni hubiera partido en pedazos su corazón. Pero ese corazón que Ron había lastimado, había sufrido aún más al escuchar que Pansy estaba embarazada, y Draco era el padre, las lesiones de esa noticia probablemente no sanarían jamás, a menos que pudiera tenerlo, pero claro está que eso sería imposible.

¿Ahora qué pasaría cuando salieran de Hogwarts? Cuando entrara a trabajar al Ministerio lo haría sin un motivo, porque Draco le había enseñado a hacer las cosas no sólo por buscar el éxito, sino por compartir ese éxito. Ron entraría a prepararse para ser auror, mientras Draco estaría trabajando en… bueno en lo que él deseara, mientras por las noches llegaría a casa, saludaría a Pansy quizás con un beso, y cuidaría de su hermoso hijo.

¿Y cuando ella tuviera hijos? Si alguna vez los tenía… no serían de él. No tendrían los ojos grises, ni el cabello rubio, no heredarían su mirada ni su forma de ser. Y aún así los amaría, pero… si tan sólo pudiese tener la oportunidad de compartir todo eso con él…

Él miraba cómo ella se sentaba con Ginny, que platicaba emocionada mientras Hermione tenía una mirada sombría. Cómo odiaba verla así, tan triste, tan apagada, y todo por su culpa. Pero estaba seguro de que en cuanto le dijera que todo había sido mentira, ella volvería a brillar como una estrella por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Ansioso por darle la noticia y ver de nuevo la sonrisa que hacía meses había desaparecido de su rostro, hizo a un lado su plato y se levantó de la mesa de Slytherin.

Se acercó un poco a la mesa de Gryffindor, sin estar seguro de cómo pedirle que lo acompañara a la torre. Tal vez debía ir al grano y anunciarle que le tenía una sorpresa, o empezar pidiéndole perdón por el terrible tiempo que la había hecho pasar. Se detuvo a pocos metros de ella, escuchando la conversación que tenía con Ginny Weasley.

-¿Ya tienes planes para las vacaciones de Navidad? –le preguntó la pelirroja sin percatarse de que él estaba cerca- porque he invitado a Harry a quedarse en la madriguera y podrías venir tú también.

-Ya me ha invitado Ron –respondió ella. Él sorprendido, se detuvo a escuchar.

-¿Cuándo te invitó? –preguntó Ginny también perpleja. Definitivamente la relación de Ron y ella era algo que nadie veía venir. No quería que todo el colegio se enterara rápidamente, pero tal vez sería lo más indicado para poder llevar una relación normal, viéndose en los pasillos… ¿y si Draco lo viese besarla? ¿lo golpearía de nuevo?

-Hoy, pasamos la tarde en la sala común de Gryffindor… y bueno… me lo pidió y yo acepté –explicó Hermione.

Draco se quedó petrificado. ¿Su Hermione pasando la tarde con Weasley en la sala de Gryffindor, en lugar de disfrutar las maravillosas noticias y las crepas en la mucho más acogedora sala de premios anuales?

¿Así que han hecho las paces esta vez? –preguntó Ginny interesada. ¿Cómo podía Hermione volver a hablar con ese idiota después de lo que le había dicho?

-Yo diría que sí –respondió la hermosa voz de Hermione, que le daba la espalda a Draco. Tal vez si hubiese sabido que él estaba ahí, no le hubiera contado nada a Ginny- y no sólo eso.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Ginny mientras Draco tropezó con un niño de primero al que no había visto- ¿acaso…? –él levantó la cabeza horrorizado.

-Bueno nos encontramos en la mañana en la cabaña de Hagrid, y hablamos. Él volvió a pedirme perdón por todo, mientras Hagrid estaba en el bosque –ahora ya sabía dónde buscarla cuando se desapareciera. Pero ¿por qué había tenido que hablar con Weasley?

-¿Se quedaron solos los dos, en la cabaña de Hagrid? –esa pregunta sólo hizo que la ansiedad de Draco creciera.

-Sí –respondió Hermione.

-Pero no pasó nada ¿verdad?

-En realidad… -balbuceó Hermione, parando por un instante el corazón de Draco- sí pasó algo. Tuvimos una pequeña pelea, y después él… él…

-¿Él qué? ¿Qué hizo?

-Me besó –respondió Hermione. Draco sintió una fuerza invisible golpear su estómago y sacarle el aire. Alguien, que no había sido él, había besado esos labios que tanto había ansiado probar, había probado su sabor y su cercanía…

-¡No lo puedo creer!

-Yo tampoco podía –dijo Hermione- en realidad aún en estos momentos me cuesta algo de trabajo creerlo.

-Entonces ¿tú y él, ahora…?

-Sí, somos novios.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Draco detrás de ellas.

Hermione volteó sobresaltada a verlo, de pie detrás de ella, pálido como un muerto, con una expresión que jamás había visto en su cara, y que parecía de derrota. Muchos alumnos cerca de ellos dirigieron su atención hacia ellos.

-¿Es cierto que eres novia de Weasley? –preguntó herido. Su expresión estaba doliéndole tanto como la decisión que había tomado. Ella se levantó, y lo miró a los ojos, ¿por qué tenía que hacerle daño? ¿por qué tenían que enrojecerse esos hermosos ojos, a tan corta distancia de ella?

-Sí es cierto –respondió ella sintiendo una lágrima caliente brotar de uno de sus ojos y resbalar rápidamente por su mejilla.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó él con un tono desesperado. Los músculos de su cara se tensaban, su voz sonaba cada vez más irritada.

-Porque Ron y yo… desde hace años que queremos…

-Hermione por favor, no me mientas así. Yo sé que no sientes nada por él.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué me quedara llorándote por siempre? –susurró en voz baja para que nadie más pudiera escucharlos.

-Tienes razón. Es mi culpa –dijo él y salió del gran comedor con paso decidido dejándola ahí. No tenía caso ahora darle la noticia. Ella tenía derecho a ser feliz con alguien que no le causara tanto dolor como él lo había hecho. Ahora era irreparable.

**No me odien!**** De todas formas saben que se arreglará en el próximo capítulo. Y un avance: en el cap 14 hay una escena romántica entre Draco y Hermione. Muchos esperaban que humillara públicamente a Pansy, pero Draco es un caballero, y tanto él como Hermione tienen mucha madurez para andar haciendo esas tonterías. Otros pensaban que el bebé no sería de Draco, o que Pansy abortaría. Primero, nunca pondría a una criatura inocente en manos de Pansy jaja, y segundo, estoy en contra del aborto, y nunca escribiría uno natural porque como les conté en capítulos anteriores, perdí a un hermano así. **

**El término Pan-pan es invento de la maravillosa ****Jaqueline Slytherin****! Y me dejó utilizarlo, muchas gracias!! Como ya les dije, la fecha de actualización la anunciaré en el facebook, háganse fans para que la reciban!! Aaaa se me olvidaba: hice un foro en el facebook para que ahí me pongan sus historias si quieren que las lea, o algún otro lector lo haga, no prometo nada, porque ya tengo una lista larga de fics que tengo que leer, y no tengo nada de tiempo para hacerlo, pero algún día, en algunas vacaciones, me sentaré y les dejaré mis comentarios =). Espero sus reviews que me encantan todos jaja.**

**PS: ya vieron labor pains con Lindsay Lohan? Jajaja me recordó muchísimo a Pansy!**


	13. Deseo de Navidad

**No puedo creer que ya sea viernes 4 de septiembre. No puedo creer que en este capítulo se pide el primer deseoo!! Todo se fue rapidísimo. Entré a clases, no he tenido un minuto para mí misma, mucho menos para escribir. Si no tengo tarea estoy dormida. Ya hasta me enfermé, pero ni siquiera enferma puedo faltar a clases ahorita. Como es lógico, mi prioridad en este momento son mis estudios, pues el fanfiction no me dará de comer y a mi mamá le importan las calificaciones, no los reviews (lo cual es totalmente injusto jaja). Desgraciadamente, esto hace que la espera sea mayor. El capítulo 14 lo pondré el 2 de octubre, casi dentro de un mes. Por favor no me reclamen en sus reviews, porque me siento terrible. Saben que nunca les he fallado y si les prometo ahora que actualizaré ese día será ese día. El capítulo 14 me tomó mucho tiempo escribirlo, pero es muy bonito, y les aseguro que vale la pena la espera. No todo es tan malo… mientras estudio y voy a la escuela, pasan muchas cosas, cosas que me inspiran, lo cual es maravilloso pues mis ideas estaban agotándose.**

**Soundtrack: ER – Joe Can't help but wait – Trey Songz**

**Aquí les dejo el cap:**

**Capítulo XIII: Deseo de Navidad**

Las semanas que siguieron a tan terrible discusión fueron muy duras para ambos. ¿De qué servía saber que no sería padre, si no podía compartirlo con Hermione? Y ahora… que ella estaba con Ron, y toda la escuela lo sabía, era imposible no verlos exhibiéndose por todo el castillo: tomados de la mano en clases, abrazados en el gran comedor, besándose en algún pasillo solitario… Era como si Weasley tratara de mostrarle lo que se perdió.

Lo peor era que él notaba cómo ella continuaba apagada y ausente, y aun la escuchaba sollozar por la noche, pues antes de irse él a dormir, iba y pegaba el oído a su puerta. Si ella hubiera sido realmente feliz, por lo menos estaría seguro de que debía de dejarla ir, aunque fuera con Weasley. Una mañana incluso le pareció extraño que Hermione parecía estar escondiéndose, siendo que siempre salía temprano hacia sus clases. Al salir de la sala se topó con el estúpido Weasley, que la esperaba al lado de la armadura.

No podía evitar mirarlo con desprecio cuando se cruzaba con él, y siempre era correspondido con una mirada equivalente. Pero cuando el pelirrojo iba acompañado de Hermione, simplemente la saludaba a ella y se marchaba, pues no necesitaba ver las demostraciones de la pareja.

Una mañana, durante la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, impartida por Snape, practicaban una serie de potentes contrahechizos. Aunque cueste creerlo, fue una clase muy animada, pues se pusieron por parejas para hacer duelos y practicarlos. No era sencillo, y lo peor era que los maleficios de los que se defendían eran verdaderamente muy peligrosos. Harry estaba con Ron, Hermione con Lavender, Draco con Blaise…

La observaba con recelo, y parecía que no era el único. Lavender la miraba como queriendo asesinarla en cuanto tuvieran su turno de batirse.

-¿Qué harás en estas vacaciones, Draco? –preguntó Blaise sin prestar atención al duelo que ocurría en aquel momento al centro del aula entre Justin Finch-Fletchley y Ernie McMillan.

-Viajaré con mis padres a Aspen, porque quieren aprender a esquiar –respondió Draco sin quitar la vista del duelo.

-¿Vas a América?

-Así es –respondió Draco- ¿tú qué harás?

-Bueno, mi mamá acaba de casarse otra vez, así que no quiero ir a casa. Supongo que me quedaré aquí –respondió Blaise.

-¡Qué triste!

-Bueno… supongo que se quedará alguna chica bonita…

-Hablando de… -dijo en voz apenas audible al ver que le tocaba ahora a Hermione con Lavender. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su varita sólo para estar listo en caso de que la rubia le lanzara algo peligroso, como se reflejaba en su rostro que deseaba. Sabía que si intervenía, Snape se molestaría muchísimo, además de que sería un gran riesgo para él que alguien tan cercano a su familia viese un acto así. Pero las mujeres tienden a ser algo temperamentales, y Lavender tenía mucha fama de eso últimamente.

-Profesor, no me siento bien –dijo Lavender. Todos la miraron sorprendidos. Era cierto que se veía un poco cansada, pero definitivamente era mayor su expresión de odio hacia Hermione.

-Vaya con Madame Pomfrey entonces –respondió Snape con una mirada fría, y se dirigió a Hermione haciendo una horrible mueca- Granger, usted peleará contra… ¿quién le parece bien? ¿Malfoy?

Seguramente, Snape estaría pensando que Draco le haría imposible el duelo a Hermione. Draco pudo sentir la atenta mirada de Ron cuando avanzó al centro del salón y se detuvo frente a Hermione. Si de algo estaba seguro era de que no iba a lastimarla. Ella lanzó el primer hechizo, tomándolo por sorpresa, y desarmándolo inmediatamente. El duelo estaba ganado, y ni siquiera había tenido que apuntarle con la varita. Se sintió satisfecho, a pesar del breve regaño de Snape, quien quiso volver a probarlo, y esta vez, eligió a Ron Weasley como su contrincante, que ya lo era en todos los sentidos posibles, mientras Hermione abandonaba preocupada el área de duelo.

Pudo ver en los ojos azules de su contrincante, que lo miraba con un odio parecido al de Lavender, aunque claro está, los hombres no son tan extremistas como para lastimar a otro por algo de lo que ni siquiera se atreven a hablar.

Draco no pudo ocultarlo tampoco, estaba furioso, muerto de la envidia, de los celos, por saber que si lo hería, Hermione lo atendería y lo abrazaría, y si no lo lastimaba… bueno de todas formas lo abrazaría al salir de clases.

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, fue el primero en atacar, con un hechizo para incendiarle el cabello. Seguramente no se notaría la diferencia de colores, así que sus compañeros tardarían en reaccionar. Pero Ron, después de todo, era bastante rápido y bloqueó el hechizo.

Draco pareció molestarse ante este hecho, y le envió una enorme serpiente enfurecida, como la que había echado a Harry en segundo grado, pero también desapareció enseguida.

Cansado de los malditos reflejos y del exhibicionismo de su competencia, lo derribó con un chorro potente de agua que brotó de su varita en un arrebato de ira. Le dio de lleno en el rostro, y ya que no estaba preparado, inhaló unos cuantos mililitros. Cayó de espaldas en el suelo, con la túnica empapada, el cabello escurriendo, y tosiendo violentamente. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír a sus amigos de Slytherin mientras estos se burlaban a carcajadas.

-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por tu distracción, Weasley –comentó encantado Snape.

Observó a Hermione, que observaba preocupada a Ron desde su lugar, pero de reojo, también a él. Y entonces, sus miradas coincidieron, se cruzaron en un solo instante, mismo que el novio de ésta aprovechó.

Con una fuerza y rapidez sobrenaturales, un pesado escritorio de madera salió volando en dirección a Draco, tumbándolo al instante sobre el suelo, golpeándolo gravemente con una de las orillas en el estómago.

-Señor Malfoy ¿se encuentra bien? –preguntó el profesor acercándose rápidamente y apartando el escritorio con la varita. Le había sacado el aire, y por lo tanto no podía hablar aún. Hermione también se acercó, hecho que Snape afortunadamente prefirió ignorar- Zabini venga para acá, será mejor que ayude a Malfoy a llegar a la enfermería, y Weasley, cien puntos menos. ¿Cómo se le ha ocurrido atacar tan cobardemente, con algo que ni siquiera sabe interceptar?

Blaise se acercó y ayudó a Draco a levantarse, pasándose un brazo de éste sobre su hombro para poder mantenerlo de pie mientras se quejaba del dolor de su estómago.

Ron también se aproximó, para ver cómo estaba, pero Hermione lo apartó, con una expresión de profundo disgusto. Blaise se llevó a Draco, quien no pudo ni siquiera mantenerse erguido.

-La clase ha terminado –anunció Snape- y ésta, es la última vez que les permito hacer un duelo en mi clase.

Los alumnos salieron del aula y se dispersaron rápidamente por el pasillo, dejando solos a Ron y a Hermione, que se detuvieron al salir del salón.

-¿Por qué le hiciste eso? –preguntó Hermione muy molesta.

-¡Él me lanzó el chorro de agua! –respondió Ron- ¡casi me ahogaba!

-Pero no se compara en nada con el golpe que le mandaste –se acercaba y gritaba, con tanto coraje, que Ron temió que fuera a hechizarlo ahí mismo, con algo mucho peor que lo que él le había lanzado a Malfoy- ¡pudiste reventarle algún órgano importante y matarlo!

-No pensé que…

-No claro que no ¡jamás se te ocurre pensar que puedes llegar a lastimar a las personas seriamente, simplemente actúas, como un animal, por impulso! ¡impulso de meterte con Lavender! ¡impulso de matar a Draco! ¿también yo fui un impulso? ¿qué sigue ahora, Ron? –vociferó Hermione. Por suerte, el pasillo había quedado desierto rápidamente salvo por ellos, así que nadie podía escucharlos.

-Hermione, por favor discúlpame –balbuceó Ron tratando de abrazarla, pero ella lo rechazó y retrocedió unos pasos.

-No soy yo la que debe disculparte, es Draco. Después de todo él es el que no se podía ni levantar y se doblaba del dolor.

-Sabes perfectamente que no puedo ir a pedirle disculpas a ese cretino. Se burlará de mí de nuevo. No entiendo por qué lo defiendes tanto –replicó Ron muy resentido.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar este estúpido pleito atrás? Maduren de una buena vez y dejen esas diferencias. Hasta el sombrero seleccionador lo ha dicho, debemos unirnos todos, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs y Slyhterins, todos somos Hogwarts. Ya se los he explicado un millón de veces, él ha cambiado, no es como ustedes creen que es. Es comprensivo, paciente, talentoso… si alguna vez alguno de ustedes le pidiera ayuda, estoy completamente segura de que los apoyaría en lo que fuera. Pero están muy ocupados juzgándolo para poder ver que en realidad, es una persona noble, que sufre tanto por la guerra como nosotros. Ya me cansé de tratar de hacerlos entender y no obtener respuesta ¡es como hablarle a la pared!

-Hablas de él como si te gustara –dijo Ron.

-Eres un idiota –respondió Hermione molesta- ¿ves lo que te digo? ¡no me escuchas! ¡nunca me escuchas! Tienes la cabeza tan dura que no puedes darte cuenta de lo que realmente pasa a tu alrededor. No puedes ni siquiera reconocer que cometiste un error al juzgarlo erróneamente y casi matarlo sólo por… envidia.

-¿Envidia? –repitió Ron visiblemente exaltado.

-Sí Ron, eso es lo que dije, envidia.

-¿Por qué tendría yo que envidiarlo? ¿Porque el idiota no pudo mantenerse con los pantalones puestos y embarazó a Parkinson y vivirá atado a ella para siempre? ¿O porque es un maldito mortífago que siempre vivirá con la presión de que quien-tú-sabes matará a su familia?

-Lo envidias porque tiene todo lo que tú quisieras. Es Premio Anual, capitán de su equipo de quidditch, buen bailarín, excelente estudiante, es una persona agradable, que siempre tiene un buen tema de conversación, que todas las chicas quieren, y todos sus compañeros lo admiran.

-Parece que son el uno para el otro –dijo enojado Ron.

-Déjate de tonterías. Él es mi compañero de torre.

-Deberías de ir a verlo a la enfermería –sugirió él.

-Sí, creo que lo haré al salir de clases –respondió Hermione- pero el que tiene más obligación de verlo, checar si está bien y pedirle perdón eres tú.

-No haré tal cosa –dijo Ron con testarudez.

-¡No soporto tu maldito orgullo!

-Pues mucho menos podrás soportar el de tu querido Malfoy, que estoy seguro, es más grande que el mío –Estaba muy molesto, su rostro estaba completamente colorado, y hablaba con gran rapidez, sin preocuparse por moderar el volumen de su voz.

-Draco Malfoy puede tener muchas cosas más grandes que tú, pero te aseguro, que entre ellas no está el orgullo. Si él te hubiese herido con tal gravedad que tuvieras que ir a la enfermería, él mismo te habría llevado.

-¿A qué te refieres con que…?

-Tengo que ir a clase. Hablamos después –respondió Hermione, separándose de él y caminando a toda velocidad por el pasillo para llegar a su próxima aula.

Después de varios minutos de recorrer los pasillos con gran dificultad, llegaron hasta las puertas de la enfermería. Blaise las abrió y llamó a Madame Pomfrey. Ésta, desde su oficina gritó que estaba ocupada, que no tardaría y que por favor la esperaran. Viendo que Draco de verdad no aguantaba más tiempo parado, y cansado de llevar su peso, lo ayudó a caminar hasta la camilla más cercana y recostarse sobre ésta.

-Puedes irte a tu clase Blaise, Pomfrey me atenderá pronto –le dijo Draco a su amigo- te buscaré cuando salga, espero que sea antes de la hora de la comida.

-No sé, Draco. Tal vez debería de quedarme…

-En serio, estaré bien.

-Está bien –respondió Blaise- que te mejores. Nos vemos más tarde.

Vio cómo su amigo salió de la enfermería cerrando la puerta detrás de él, y respiró hondo tratando de relajarse. El dolor realmente era muy fuerte, al punto que lo hacía doblarse en la cama.

Podía escuchar a Madame Pomfrey hablar con una chica desde su oficina, pero no prestó atención hasta que la chica atrajo su atención con algo que dijo.

-No puedo decírselo, Ron tiene novia. Además no me creería. Pensaría que sólo quiero un pretexto para volver con él.

-Pues si no te cree le enseñas la hoja de las pruebas –le dijo Madame Pomfrey.- Es muy importante que se lo digas.

-No encuentro la hoja por ningún lado, ya la he buscado por todas partes –respondió la chica. Por lo irritada y aguda que sonaba su voz, Draco pudo deducir que estaba llorando.

-Lo lamento mucho, pero debes de decírselo. No hay forma de que puedas encargarte de esto tú sola. Es una gran carga para una muchacha tan joven como tú. Incluso estando juntos será difícil.

-¿Y si no me ayuda? ¿y si no quiere volver a verme? –lloró la chica.

-No puedes saberlo hasta hablarlo con Weasley –respondió la enfermera- búscalo y explícale que estás embarazada. Quién sabe qué pueda pasar, puede ser que le de gusto la noticia.

No pudo dar crédito a sus oídos, había una chica ahí, embarazada. Tal vez al caer al suelo por el impacto del escritorio también se había golpeado la cabeza, y después de la traumática farsa de Pansy ahora estaba alucinando y escuchando la palabra "embarazo". Weasley, Ron Weasley, el idiota que le había ganado a Hermione después de ofenderla, el que lo había enviado a la enfermería, había embarazado a una chica. Y definitivamente no se trataba de Hermione, no era su voz, y ella estaba en clase. Y la chica había mencionado que Ron tenía novia, así que no era ella. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado de Weasley?

-Pero ¿y su novia? –sollozó la chica- si terminamos… después de todo fue por una razón. Y él parece estar muy feliz con Hermione.

-Querida, él debe de tomar una decisión que sea la mejor para su hijo. Espera a ver lo que sucede. Pero debes prometerme que se lo dirás lo más pronto posible.

-Se lo diré en las vacaciones, en Noche Buena –resolvió la chica después de una pausa- cuando esté en su casa para las fiestas, y así podrá hablar con sus padres, y… tengo muchísimo miedo. No soporto la angustia de no saber qué pasará. Siento tanta ansiedad...

-Es su derecho natural el saber, no podrías ocultárselo para siempre, ni siquiera si te vas con tu familia a Holanda. El mundo es mucho más pequeño de lo que te imaginas, y las noticias vuelan. Cualquiera podría enterarse y decírselo, y sería mucho más duro, pues te aseguro que se enfadaría más porque no se lo dijiste. Es más, si no se lo dices durante las vacaciones, yo misma lo haré el primer día que regresen a clases.

-No, no será necesario, yo se lo diré –dijo la chica asustada- debo de irme a la otra clase, ya voy retrazada.

Se escucharon sillas arrastrarse, y unos segundos después la puerta del despacho de la enfermera se abrió. Madame Pomfrey salió junto con Lavender Brown, la misma Lavender que había salido de clase argumentando sentirse mal para no verse obligada a batirse a duelo con Hermione. Draco entendió que en realidad no quería arriesgar la salud del niño, porque en realidad sí deseaba hechizar a su compañera. Lavender lo miró con recelo mientras recorría el pasillo de camillas para salir de la enfermería. La enfermera se acercó para atenderlo.

-Pero muchacho ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? –preguntó la enfermera asustada al ver las condiciones de su paciente.

-Ron Weasley, en un duelo durante defensa contra las artes oscuras –respondió Draco, observando cómo los ojos de Madame Pomfrey se abrían de sorpresa, y miraba a la puerta por donde había salido Lavender, seguramente reconsiderando si era adecuado darle la noticia a una persona con tanta ira.

-¿Cómo es que Severus permitió esto?

-Digamos que fue un ataque inesperado.

-Necesitaré una poción muy fuerte para poder calmar el dolor –comentó- lo bueno es que no tienes ningún daño interno, lo cual es un milagro dada la fuerza con que te golpeó. Menos mal que haces bastante ejercicio, muchacho, el músculo te protegió. Ahora tendrás que esperarme algunos minutos mientras voy a buscar a Horace a su despacho para que prepare la poción.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, y por la pequeña abertura asomó una tímida Hermione con una expresión terrible de preocupación y remordimiento.

-Madame Pomfrey ¿puedo pasar? –preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-Claro querida ¿qué se te ofrece?

-Quisiera hablar con Malfoy –dijo mirándolo recostado en la camilla.

-Pasa, así podrás distraerlo para que no sienta tanto el dolor mientras vuelvo de la oficina del profesor Slughorn con la poción.

Hermione entró y se colocó al lado de la cama, mientras Madame Pomfrey salía apresuradamente de la enfermería.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó ella nerviosa, agarrándose las manos frenéticamente.

-Terrible –respondió Draco- pero definitivamente mejor ahora que tú estás aquí. No esperaba que vinieras.

-Espero no ser inoportuna, tal vez debí venir más tarde.

-No digas tonterías. Me alegra que vinieras.

-No iba a hacerlo. Pensaba que Pansy estaría aquí, pero la vi en los pasillos, así que me decidí –respondió ella- ¿Qué dijo Madame Pomfrey? ¿estarás bien?

-No, no estaré bien hasta que termines tu relación con ese infeliz –contestó Draco.

-¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso cuando tú tendrás un hijo? ¡Y con Pansy! –preguntó Hermione molesta alejándose de la camilla- creo que lo mejor será que me vaya ahora, antes de que venga Pansy y arme otro de sus escándalos.

-Pansy no vendrá –dijo Draco tomándola del brazo- ni volverá a hablarme en toda su vida, mucho menos armará un escándalo porque estés conmigo. Por favor quédate aquí más tiempo. Me gusta tu compañía.

-¿A qué se debe ese cambio? ¿no es una actitud demasiado… madura y civilizada para una chica tan escandalosa como ella? –comentó Hermione con desprecio volviendo a acercarse a la camilla.

-Así es, pero no lo sabe, y no se lo digas porque podría cambiar de parecer –respondió él con una sonrisa, Hermione se rió.- Ella se enojó mucho conmigo, bueno yo con ella porque hizo algo terrible, pero seguramente se siente demasiado humillada porque se lo dije como para volver a hablarme. Espero…

-No quiero ser entrometida, pero ¿por qué te has enojado con ella? –preguntó Hermione muerta de curiosidad sentándose en la cama a un lado de él, cuidando de no mover mucho el colchón para no causarle más molestia.

-Me gusta que estés así, cerca –dijo él casi en un suspiro, demasiado sensual como siempre, ganándose una mirada bastante represiva de ella, por lo que se rió- siempre estas tratando de seducirme, para qué te ofendes.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Yo jamás te he coqueteado siquiera. En cambio, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

-Es mi encanto natural –dijo Draco alzando su ceja de un modo muy atractivo- perdona si te molesta.

-¿No me vas a decir por qué se enojaron?

-¿De verdad te preocupa?

-¡Ahh! No te soporto Malfoy.

-Es la segunda vez en el día que me llamas así ¿no te gusta mi nombre? ¿o volvimos a los viejos tiempos cuando me golpeabas? No me molestaría que lo hicieras, sólo te pediría que esperaras a que me sienta mejor porque así no sería sexy.

-Déjate ya de estupideces. Podría golpearte ahora mismo si no me dieras tanta lástima. Si me vas a contar qué fue lo que hizo Pansy hazlo ahora o me iré ya que no tengo nada más de qué hablar contigo. Eres bastante aburrido.

-Eres muy agresiva.

-Tú eres muy molesto.

-Yo debería estar muy molesto contigo, porque precisamente cuando nos enojamos, yo iba a contártelo, pero te levantaste temprano y huiste de la sala común, o mejor dicho de mí –comentó Draco- no te vi en todo el día y luego me enteré de que volviste con el idiota que casi me mata, así que ya no quise darte la sorpresa. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, si le robo la novia a Weasley sería una venganza muy buena…

-¿Eso soy entonces? ¿una venganza? –dijo Hermione seriamente ofendida y algo dolida por su comentario.

-Claro que no –se apresuró a decir él- disculpa que haya dicho eso, es culpa del golpe que me aturdió, y no sé lo que digo.

-¿Por qué te enojaste con ella? –lo apremió.

-Porque está loca, no sabe medir sus acciones –respondió Draco- no se da cuenta de que hay cosas que la gente normal no hace bajo ninguna circunstancia. Que hay cosas muy serias con las que no se debe de jugar, y mucho menos para chantajear, realmente está muy, muy loca.

-No deberías hablar así de ella, después de todo te dará un hijo –interrumpió Hermione con pesar.

-Bueno sobre eso es precisamente que me enojé con ella –explicó él- conste que quise decirte esto de una forma más especial que ésta, con flores y un delicioso desayuno preparado con estas manos, pero ahí va: Pansy no me dará ningún hijo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Hermione abriendo mucho los ojos con la sorpresa. No lograba entender lo que quería decir eso- ¿le pasó algo? –inquirió preocupada, con remordimiento.

-No, pero creo que es la explicación que dará después cuando todos se den cuenta –respondió Draco rodeando la cintura de la chica, y acercándola más a él. Le aturdía su presencia, su calor. Casi sentía alivio a su dolor al sentirla junto a él- sé que ya de nada sirve decirte esto, después de todo lo que te hice pasar, pero… Pansy nunca estuvo embarazada.

-¿Cómo que…? ¿Entonces? –sintió su voz temblar de nuevo, pero estaba asombrada. No lograba entenderlo. Si Pansy nunca estuvo embarazada, si nunca hubo ningún bebé, eso debería de hacerla muy feliz. Draco no sería padre…

-Lo inventó todo, le dolió que terminara con ella en la clase de baile en frente de todos, y que encima… bueno tú y yo casi teníamos algo.

Hermione guardó silencio. Aquella noticia era definitivamente la mejor que había recibido en su vida. Pero en aquellos momentos… simplemente la descontrolaba. Ella estaba con Ron, como lo había deseado durante tantos años. Y Lavender no estaba ahí interponiéndose. Pero ahora… tampoco estaba Pansy.

-¿No vas a alegrarte? Tienes a un hombre soltero y libre a tu disposición, tendido en una cama, y estamos solos –bromeó Draco.

Ella lo miró, sin saber qué decir. Jamás se había sentido tan confundida en toda su vida. Era cierto que estaba muy molesta con Ron, pero… de ahí a terminar con él y retomar lo suyo con Draco, era mucha la diferencia. Y sinceramente, aunque deseaba más que nada estar con su compañero de torre, no tenía ni idea sobre qué hacer, pues tampoco sería justa con su novio si ahora lo dejara por Draco, él se sentiría usado.

-Ron es mi novio –dijo Hermione en voz baja, casi inaudible.

-Uno muy violento, a decir verdad –comentó Draco aún bromeando.

-Tal vez… pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto ahora. Lo siento, Draco –sus ojos castaños se estaban humedeciendo, entonces él la tomó de la mano de la forma más cariñosa que pudo, acariciándola delicadamente con sus dedos de forma reconfortante.

-Te entiendo, pero no tienes que hacer nada –dijo comprensivamente casi en un susurro- no te pido nada. Sólo prométeme que si te quedas con él en lugar de estar conmigo es porque de verdad lo amas y a mí no.

-Draco no hagas esto.

-No, Hermione. Tengo que hacerlo. Si tú me dices eso jamás volveré a tocar el tema. Pero debo de saber que eres feliz con él. Que el no te hará daño como yo te lo hice.

-Yo no puedo terminar con Ron.

-Pero lo harás después, Hermione. Porque no lo quieres, te estás forzando a sentir algo que sabes que jamás podrás sentir por él. Tú has cambiado, al punto de que ahora él no te merece y lo sabes. Y te sientes incómoda cuando él inconcientemente lo demuestra. Pero esperaré, ¿y sabes qué haré el día que termines con Weasley?

Él quería decirle lo del embarazo de Lavender, pero sabía que la lastimaría, y no podía hacerlo ahora que le había dado la noticia de Pansy, simplemente parecería irreal. Sería cuestión de esperar a las vacaciones para que Lavender le dijera a Weasley y a que él se amarrara bien los pantalones y se lo dijera. Pensándolo así casi le tenía compasión ahora, él sabía lo difícil que era dar ese tipo de noticias. Pero más difícil sería para él aguantar hasta que ella lo supiera y lo superara.

Pero si Lavender pensaba decírselo en las vacaciones, y Hermione estaría ahí con él… Podría ser que Lavender se arrepintiera y no dijera nada, o bien que lo hiciera y lastimara a Hermione. Si pudiera convencerla antes, apartarla de él durante las vacaciones…

-No, ¿qué harás?

-Te encerraré en la torre y no podrás salir hasta que me aceptes.

-Ojalá fuera así de fácil, Draco.

-Tampoco es fácil aceptar que él puede besarte y yo no.

-Antes de aceptarte tendría que asegurarme de que no haya ningún hijo tuyo de alguna otra chica.

-¿Crees que me acuesto con cualquiera? –preguntó él ofendido- en estos últimos años tenía novia.

-Si así eres cuando tienes novia, no me interesas.

-Contigo haría una excepción –dijo con seriedad, mirándola a los ojos fascinado.- Así como te prometí que jamás volvería a dormir con Pansy, te prometo que no volveré a dormir con nadie más, hasta que logre…

-¡No lo digas! –dijo ella levantándose de la camilla bruscamente y mirándolo con aprensión.

-Hasta que tú…

-Basta Draco.

-… y yo…

-Si lo dices te golpearé en el estómago...

-… pasemos la noche…

-¡Draco!

-…en la sala común…

-¡Detente!

-…juntos…

-Es en serio...

-… y me digas dos palabras, cinco letras en total. Y después de eso, te seré fiel por siempre.

Se hizo una pausa, en la que ambos no hicieron más que mirarse. Hermione esperaba una frase mucho más carnal y menos sensible. Draco la quería a ella, sólo a ella. Cada día era menos arrogante y más humano. Cada día la sorprendía más. Ron jamás sería así, pero de todas formas, no quería que él pensara que sólo lo utilizó para no sentirse sola, y ahora que Draco estaba disponible lo desechaba como un pañuelo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? Yo tengo una relación con Ron –fingía estar ofendida, fingía que en realidad le importaba esa relación. Y Draco, no le creyó.

-Pero no lo amas –dijo Draco.

-¿Qué puedes saber tú de eso? Jamás has amado a nadie, ni siquiera has podido serle fiel a alguien en toda tu vida.

-Cuando le lancé el chorro de agua casi se ahoga y no fuiste con él como fuiste conmigo –respondió Draco con seriedad- cuando están juntos no lo miras como me mirabas cuando abrimos el baile.

-Nunca nos has visto cuando estamos a solas. Lo miro con mucha más pasión que como te miraba a ti en el baile.

-Tú no me mirabas con pasión esa noche –recordó él, y no pudo evitar sonreír- era algo más humano y menos animal, más sensible y menos racional. Tú sabes perfectamente bien cómo me mirabas.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Porque quiero verte feliz, y sé que Weasley jamás podría darte un poco de felicidad.

-Tú no sabes nada de felicidad.

-Sé una cosa. Que me siento feliz cuando estoy contigo.

-No me siento cómoda hablando de esto, Draco.

-Bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-No sé, de lo que sea…

-¿Qué harás en las vacaciones? –Si no podía hacerla cambiar de opinión, entonces haría algo un poco menos amable. La alejaría de la terrible escena que tendría lugar en casa de los Weasley cuando toda la familia se enterara de que Ron había embarazado a Lavender.

-Iré con Harry a la casa de Ron, y ahí nos quedaremos todas las vacaciones –respondió ella evitando su mirada.

-¿Qué tiene de interesante la casa de Ron que hace que siempre pasen ahí las vacaciones?

-Bueno, su mamá cocina muy bien, y es muy amable, y toda la familia es muy unida... –comenzó a relatar Hermione.

-¿Así que también es agradable compartir la torre conmigo? Yo cocino bien, y es divertido cuando hablamos.

-Es mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Vamos, yo sé que te encanta tanto como a mí.

-Bueno sí…

-¿No te gustaría pasar la Navidad ahí?

-Claro que no, ya tengo planes.

-¿No será raro pasar las vacaciones en casa de tu novio? Él podría salir de su cuarto en cualquier momento durante la noche y escabullirse a… donde sea que tú duermes y… bueno tú sabes lo que sigue.

-¿Acaso sólo piensas en sexo?

-No –respondió con simpleza. Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Bueno, pues no me parece nada raro. Llevo años quedándome en su casa durante las vacaciones, así que no tiene por qué suceder nada, además, contigo comparto la torre y no hay nadie que me proteja de tus enfermizos deseos ahí.

-Pero no puedes compararme con él. Yo soy una persona muy íntegra que sabe controlarse y respetar a las personas y sus decisiones, al menos las que están relacionadas con sexo. Pero Weasley es un animal impulsivo.

Hermione se quedó muda al escuchar esas palabras. Eran justamente las mismas que ella le había dicho a Ron cuando lo lastimó.

-¿Y qué harás tú? –preguntó tratando de desviar la conversación.

-¿Qué? –preguntó él sin entender.

-¿Dónde pasarás las vacaciones?

-Me quedaré aquí –respondió Draco- sólo, en la torre.

-No quiero imaginar eso.

-La verdad siento que será algo triste pasar la Navidad yo solo en la torre, herido. Pero no puedo ir a mi casa porque mis papás… bueno, la casa no está disponible. Y no tengo donde más pasar las fiestas.

-Te invitaría, Malfoy. Pero no creo que quieras estar con Ron todas las vacaciones.

-¡Claro que no!

-Es una lástima en verdad, que tengas que quedarte.

-Lo peor es que estaré solo en Navidad y en año nuevo –dijo Draco- tú te vas y yo no puedo irme a mi antiguo dormitorio en Slytherin.

-Podrías invitar a alguien a quedarse en la sala contigo. Sólo espero que no elijas a Pansy.

-Claro que no. Tú dijiste que no querías que otras chicas entraran a la torre, y Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle y Nott se van a ir. Así que no puedo invitar a nadie. O… no no puedo pedirte eso.

-No, definitivamente no puedes hacerlo, Draco. Yo iré a la casa de los Weasley. Y no hay forma de que me hagas cambiar de opinión.

-Mmm… hubiera sido muy agradable pasar una Navidad contigo –insistió Draco fingiendo estar muy triste y apartando su mirada hacia uno de los ventanales.

-No funcionará, Draco. No harás que me quede. –advirtió Hermione.

-Tengo miedo de que se me pueda complicar algo por el golpe, y esté solo en la torre y nadie esté ahí para darse cuenta y llamar a Madame Pomfrey –comentó Draco, aún sin mirarla. Hermione lo miró un momento preocupada, pero luego relajó su expresión y le dijo:

-Madame Pomfrey jamás te dejaría salir de aquí a no ser que esté segura de que ya no habrá complicaciones.

-¿Jamás has hecho una obra buena en Navidad? Los muggles acostumbran mucho hacer algo caritativo.

-Sí, pero sólo a gente muy necesitada.

-¡Yo estoy necesitado! ¡estoy solo y enfermo!

-No estás enfermo, sólo tienes un golpe.

-Pero me duele, y necesito atenciones.

-Deberías quedarte más tiempo en la enfermería entonces.

-¿Quieres que pase la Navidad en la enfermería?

-No funcionará, Draco. No me quedaré aquí contigo.

-Prometo no molestarte durante todas las vacaciones. La pasaremos bien. Haré el desayuno, comida y cena, todos los días. Y podríamos ir de vez en cuando a Hogsmeade a comprar un árbol para la sala –suplicó él. No se había imaginado las grandiosas ganancias de su plan: estar junto a ella todas esas semanas a solas, sin clases, ni otra necesidad para salir de la torre, teniendo los días completos para conocerla, y convencerla de que él era mejor que Weasley.

-Suena perfecto. Sólo que te olvidas que aunque no me quede, no puedes molestarme. Tenemos el trato –le dijo Hermione.

-Lo que me recuerda, que me debes tres deseos –dijo Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No serias capaz…

-Claro que sí.

-Sería un completo desperdicio de deseo.

-Tal vez. Pero son mis deseos, y tengo tres, y yo decido cómo los uso, y cuándo los uso. Y quiero usar el primero ahora.

-Es totalmente injusto lo que quieres hacer, Draco –ahí estaba la Hermione de siempre, la que le echaba sermones y defendía sus puntos hasta el final- son mis vacaciones, y tengo derecho a pasarlas donde yo quiera.

-Pero, es mi deseo, y tienes la obligación de cumplirlo. Ese era el trato. Ahora, yo he cumplido, es tú turno. Mi primer deseo es que te quedes aquí durante las vacaciones para pasar las fiestas juntos en la torre.

-No puedo creer que estés haciendo algo tan egoísta, Draco.

-No es egoísta, yo sé que en el fondo te quieres quedar.

-¿Y si me quedo aquí a pasar la Navidad y el año nuevo voy a casa de Ron?

-Hecho. Pero la próxima vez no negociaremos. Además, creo que lo que debías de decir era "sus deseos son órdenes", eso es lo que dicen los genios, claro que un genio me llamaría "amo", pero sería humillante, parecerías elfo doméstico, así que no es necesario que lo digas –dijo él riendo.

-Está bien, Malfoy, me quedaré.

-Ya sabes que detesto que me llames Malfoy. Me recuerda los tiempos en que te llamaba Granger.

-A mí no me molesta que me llames así.

-Debería de molestarte, es horrible, te quedaría mucho mejor mi apellido –dijo sonriéndole pícaramente.

Por suerte para Hermione, no tuvo que responder a eso ya que la enfermera volvió en ese instante con la botellita de poción para el dolor. Ella se levantó de la camilla y se alejó un poco para que Madame Pomfrey pudiera atenderlo.

-Disculpa que me tardara tanto, es que es una poción un tanto peliaguda –dijo vaciando un poco de la poción en una cuchara y dándosela a Draco.

-No hay problema, Hermione me ha hecho sentir mucho mejor. Debería de ser sanadora. Ya una vez me había atendido por una pelea. Y es una magnífica compañía. Casi me hizo olvidarme por completo del dolor que me causó el malnacido de su novio –comentó él después de tomar la poción.

-¡Señor Malfoy!

-Eres imposible, Draco. Será mejor que me vaya, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-Entre ellas decirle a Weasley que no irás a su casa.

-Hasta año nuevo.

-Cómo me gustaría verle la cara cuando se lo digas.

-No lo harás. Trataré de decírselo antes de que salgas de aquí, y te voy a pedir que no te busques otro golpe de Ron. No le digas nada sobre este asunto. Porque si te hace algo y tienes que pasar las vacaciones aquí, entonces yo me iré a su casa y no vendré a visitarte ni siquiera para despedirme.

-Me gusta cuando te pones agresiva –sonrió al ver lo molesta que lucía- nos vemos más tarde.

-No es necesario, señor Malfoy, ya puede irse, el efecto de la poción le durará hasta mañana. Sólo cuídese de no lastimarse, y no vaya a tomar bebidas alcohólicas porque podrían cruzarse con la poción.

-No, Madame Pomfrey, no deje que salga, estoy segura de que tomará y muchísimo –dijo Hermione.

-¡Qué simpática es! ¿no le parece, Madame Pomfrey? –exclamó él- ella se muere por que regrese a la torre. No puede vivir sin mí.

-Váyase de una vez –le dijo la enfermera cansada.

Draco se levantó de la camilla sonriendo, mientras Hermione lo esperaba al pie de ésta. La poción había hecho muy buen efecto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Iré a hablar con Ron al campo de quidditch –anunció Hermione.

-Yo iré a descansar a mi dormitorio. Eres bienvenida cuando termines de hablar con él.

Sin decirle nada, se alejó de él para bajar al campo de quidditch donde estaba el equipo de Gryffindor preparándose para entrenar.

Ahí estaba él, con su capa roja, tan atractivo como muchas veces lo soñó. Y ahora que era de ella, simplemente había perdido su encanto.

-¡Ron! Necesito hablar contigo –gritó acercándose a donde él estaba.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó él alejándose del equipo para tener más privacidad mientras hablaba con ella. Pudo notar que aún estaba molesto por la discusión que habían tenido.

-No sé cómo decirte esto –comenzó Hermione.

-¿Sucedió algo malo?

-No, todo está bien –lo tranquilizó ella- pero, se trata de las vacaciones.

-¿Qué hay con eso?

-Bueno… no podré ir a la madriguera hasta después de la Navidad.

-¿Por qué? ¿nuevos deberes de Premio Anual?

-No, no es eso.

-¿Sigues enojada por lo de hoy en la mañana? Hermione te prometo que no volverá a pasar, de ahora en adelante…

-No, tampoco es eso, Ron.

-¿Entonces? ¿tienes miedo de que vaya a aprovechar que estamos en mi casa para…? Hermione, yo jamás haría algo que tú no quisieras.

-Lo sé, Ron, de verdad, no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-¿Entonces qué pasa? ¿por qué no puedes ir?

-Bueno… Draco se quedará solo en la torre, y está algo delicado de salud, y no me sentiría bien sabiendo que pasará las fiestas así… -comenzó a explicar Hermione.- Pero iré después de la Navidad, te prometo que pasaré el año nuevo contigo –se apresuró a aclarar.

-¿Qué? No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto por él.

-Es que tenemos un trato, Ron. Lo hicimos al principio del año, cuando McGonagall me nombró Premio Anual. No me mires así, era necesario. Él prometió que no me molestaría ni a mí ni a ninguno de ustedes a cambio de que yo le hiciera tres favores.

-Así que por eso el cambio de actitud entre ustedes… por eso se porta tan amable contigo y te regala vestidos y zapatos y…

-No Ron, lo estás malinterpretando todo. Era algo necesario. No iba a soportar un año viviendo con él en la torre mientras se comportaba como siempre solía hacerlo.

-¿Y cuántos favores te ha pedido ya? –preguntó él presa de unos celos terribles.

-Sólo éste, que lo acompañe en la torre hasta Navidad.

-¿Cómo pudiste aceptar un trato así sabiendo de lo que Malfoy es capaz?

-Él no me obligaría a hacer nada que yo no quiero, Ron.

-¿Así que ahora quieres pasar la Navidad con él? ¿Qué pasó, Hermione? ¿Ya no te agrada mi familia? ¿prefieres los lujos que Malfoy puede ofrecerte y yo no? ¿o simplemente ya no me quieres a mí?

-¡No, no, no! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso, Ron? Ya te expliqué que esto es sólo por el trato. Él es mi amigo, así como alguna vez lo fuiste tú. ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo?

-¡Porque eres mi novia y vas a pasar la Navidad encerrada en una torre con otro! Y con ese maldito trato quién sabe qué cosa enferma pueda pedirte. Si tanto te molestaba pudiste decirnos a Harry y a mí para que arregláramos cuentas con él.

-¿Que te dijera? ¿Cuándo, exactamente Ron? ¿Cuando estabas con Lavender en la sala de juntas de prefectos? ¿o cuando me insultaste y me humillaste en frente de todos?

-Ya te pedí perdón por eso.

-Yo te he pedido que dejes atrás tus problemas con Draco, y no lo has hecho. Así que supongo que hay muchas cosas que yo tampoco puedo dejar atrás.

-¿No puede Pansy hacerle compañía?

-No.

Hermione estaba harta de tener que pelear siempre con él. Es que era tan cerrado… no lograba entender nada sin antes iniciar una buena discusión. La desgastaba terriblemente, quería zarandearlo. Salió del campo de quidditch sin decir más. Si Ron lograba hacerse a la idea de que ella no estaría en Navidad en la madriguera, qué bien, pero si no… pues era problema de él.

Pensando en todo aquello subió hasta la torre. En la sala común encontró a Draco, escribiendo en un pergamino.

-Pensé que estarías descansando –comentó.

-No puedo retrazarme en mis deberes ¿Cómo te ha ido con Weasley?

-Tal y como esperaba –respondió ella sonriendo. No quería darle el gusto de saber que se habían peleado de nuevo por su causa- creo que me daré un baño para relajarme.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Muy gracioso, Malfoy.

Subió hasta su baño, dejando que Draco continuara con sus deberes. Pero no eran deberes lo que hacía. Estaba concentrado haciendo algo un poco más caritativo: le escribía a sus padres explicándoles que no podría ir con ellos a esquiar en Aspen. Había hecho varios intentos, con diferentes excusas, y todos estaban por el suelo arrugados. La comunicación con sus padres nunca había sido un asunto sencillo. Observó el último pergamino que había escrito, iba dirigido a su madre, pues seguramente ella podría convencer a su padre con mayor facilidad que él:

Mamá:

Sé que están muy emocionados por pasar unas vacaciones familiares los tres en Aspen, pero este invierno será imposible. McGonagall nos ha asignado muchos deberes a los premios anuales y tendré que quedarme para poder terminarlos antes de que empiecen a aumentar los deberes para los EXTASIS. Espero que pasen una Navidad agradable.

Draco.

Después de todo, no era tan mala como los mensajes anteriores que había escrito. La dobló y la guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica para enviarla después del entrenamiento. Sería el último entrenamiento del año antes de salir de vacaciones, así que estaba entusiasmado con presionarse a sí mismo y a su equipo con ese pretexto.

Cinco minutos antes de la hora de entrenar, salió de la torre para dirigirse al campo de quidditch. Y cuando llegaba a éste se llevó una nada grata sorpresa: Ron Weasley lo estaba esperando en el césped.

-¿Qué quieres, Weasley? –gritó al ver que éste se le acercaba.

-Saber por qué demonios le has pedido a Hermione que se quede contigo en las vacaciones.

Estaba muy sonrojado, y sus ojos saltaban furiosos haciéndolo ver muy tosco. Además acababa de terminar de entrenar, y por lo visto no se había duchado, pues estaba empapado en sudor y olía terrible.

-Porque no quiero que vuelvas a lastimarla –respondió Draco.

-Como si eso te importara a ti.

-Me importa bastante. Yo sé que le he hecho mucho daño, pero fue por algo que se escapaba de mis manos. En cambio tú, no la has querido nunca como ella te quiso, sé que volverás a lastimarla, y ella ya ha sufrido bastante últimamente.

-¿Por qué no vas a cuidar de tu nueva familia y nos dejas en paz?

-¿Por qué no te das cuenta de que ella ya no te quiere y estar contigo es un sacrificio?

Inmediatamente el puño de Ron lo golpeó con fuerza en el estómago, provocando que se doblara rápidamente de dolor, cayendo al césped. Ron aprovechó esto y le dio una patada en la espinilla. Entonces Draco aprovechó su posición para derrumbarlo usando la otra pierna.

Estando los dos en el césped, Ron puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Draco y comenzó a ahorcarlo. Éste lo golpeó varias veces, sintiendo cómo los dedos de su enemigo se clavaban peligrosamente en su cuello. Logró quitarle las manos, y lo golpeó en estómago, tal y como se lo había hecho segundos antes, y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, volvió a romperle la nariz. Bañados ambos en sangre, le dio un último golpe en las costillas, y se levantó.

Lo vio, tumbado tratando de incorporarse y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Su odio hacia Ron había sido más fuerte que él. No era que se arrepintiera, pues a su parecer merecía eso y tal vez más, pero se desconocía en sus acciones.

-¿Qué has hecho, Malfoy? –gritó Harry acercándose a la escena. Por suerte, venía solo.

-Tal vez deba de ir a la enfermería –contestó- no creo que a Hermione le importe tu nariz desfigurada.

-¡No le digas nada a Hermione! –gritó Ron, mientras Harry lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Draco se fue entonces a los vestidores para cambiarse antes de empezar el entrenamiento. Con gusto guardaría el secreto. No quería que Hermione se enterara de ello. Aunque eso implicara regresar durante la noche a la enfermería para que Madame Pomfrey lo atendiera por los golpes y ella no viera las marcas en su cuello.

**Bien… ya van en camino a contentarse. Ron se merecía sus buenos trancazos por andar de calenturiento, aunque al final salió con un gran premio. Soy una pésima autora, todos adivinaron que la embarazada era Lav!!! Tengo que hacerme más impredecible. El hechizo era Filipendo, tardé horas buscándolo en el . Por favor, se los ruego, no me reclamen por la tardanza para el próximo capítulo la fecha es 2 de octubre porque no he podido escribir y sigo atorada en las primeras páginas del 15, si no quieren esperar por los siguientes caps 6 meses, sean comprensivos, la fecha no se va a cambiar. Quiero agradecer a todos los que comprendieron y a quienes dejaron reviews, me encantaron todos, me faltan pocos por leer, pero me fascinan, me da gusto que se tomen el tiempo de escribirme, espero que esta vez rebasemos el número del cap pasado.**

**A todos los que viven en Monterrey y aún no tienen planes para el fin de semana, busquen en google MONTERREY FASHION, es un evento de talla internacional, igual al fashion week paris, milan, new york… con diseñadores mexicanos, yo les aseguro que muchos de estos diseñadores presentarán creaciones que perfectamente pueden competir con los mejores del mundo. Tenemos que apoyarlos, pues es una industria que puede hasta sacar a la crisis del país, pero siempre compramos made in china o vamos a usa. Para poder asistir hay que registrarse en la página oficial. Yo estaré ahí, espero que también vayan.**

**Eso es todo por hoy, que tengan buen fin de semana, y un maravilloso mes de septiembre!!!**

**Espero sus comentarios y que me digan ¿qué les pareció el primer deseo??**


	14. Flora

**Muchos me han dicho que ha sido un mes muy largo, pero para mí ha sido cortísimo. Los trabajos de la escuela me dejan muerta. Hay días en que decido no salir con tal de dormir una hora más (y eso es algo extremadamente raro en mí). Ni hablar de escribir, lo poco que hice en este tiempo, no me gustó y tengo que borrarlo, no puedo arriesgarme a decepcionarlos. Sus reviews del capítulo anterior me encantaron, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado tanto, espero que con este sea igual, aunque tal vez el final no agrade mucho. Pero ya lo saben, todo se arregla, y puedo asegurarles que las vacaciones serán un evento que los unirá (a pesar de todo lo que pasa en este cap). Tengo más cosas por contarles, pero sé que ahorita les interesa leer el fic, así que lo dejaré todo para el final.**

**Soundtrack: I dont wanna miss a thing de Aerosmith.**

**Vestido y ropa de invierno: Veanlos en Facebook. Junto con mis predicciones sobre moda para esta temporada de otoño-invierno.**

**Capítulo XIV: Flora**

-¡Ginny! ¿Has visto a Ron?

-No, no lo he visto en todo el día ¿por qué?

Estaban en el gran comedor en la hora de la comida. Harry aún no había salido de clase, así que estaban las dos solas, puesto que Ron no había asistido ni a clases, ni a desayunar, y por lo visto, tampoco a comer, lo que era demasiado raro en el último día de clases antes de salir de vacaciones.

-Sólo quería saber si sigue molesto conmigo por no poder ir a la madriguera –dijo Hermione.

-¿No irás a la madriguera?

-No, hasta después de Navidad ¿por qué no te lo dijo Ron?

-No lo he visto desde que terminamos de entrenar ayer –comentó Ginny- seguramente se ha encerrado en su dormitorio como hace siempre que se enfada por algo. Nunca crecerá. Qué raro que Harry no me haya comentado… ¿y por qué no irás desde mañana a la Madriguera con nosotros?

-Ohh… tengo algunos deberes de premio anual pendientes –mintió Hermione tratando de amortiguar el efecto de la verdadera razón- y Draco se quedará solo todas las vacaciones y me preocupa ya que está lastimado…

-Ron muchas veces no entiende nada, tiende a juzgar muy rápido y reacciona como un animal –dijo Ginny.

-Está enojado porque defendí a Draco –dijo Hermione- ¿te contó que casi lo mata en un duelo en defensa contra las artes oscuras?

-Harry me contó –respondió Ginny- para que Harry piense que Ron hizo mal lastimando a Malfoy es porque de verdad fue grave.

-Ya no sé qué hacer, Ginny. Es muy inseguro, y no confía para nada en mí.

-¿Has hablado de eso con él?

-No…

-Bien, no lo hagas. Podría ponerse muy temperamental. Mejor díselo a Harry y que él te ayude.

-Ahí viene –dijo Hermione al ver a su amigo caminar hacia ellas por el pasillo entre las mesas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw.

-¿Cómo estuvieron las últimas clases del año? –preguntó sentándose junto a Ginny.

-Terribles, me han dejado muchísimos deberes –se lamentó Ginny.

-Harry, ¿has visto a Ron?

-Ehh.. no ¿por qué? –se atrevió a tantear Harry.

-Bueno, ayer le dije que no podría ir a la madriguera hasta después de Navidad, peleamos… muy feo. No lo he visto desde entonces. Estoy muy preocupada y quisiera hablar con él para arreglar las cosas pero…

-Pues no lo he visto, ¿segura que no fue a ninguna de las clases que lleva contigo?

-Harry, ¡él lleva todas las clases contigo!

-Seguramente estará en la torre de Gryffindor, si quieres puedo hablar con él –sugirió Harry.

En realidad, Ron estaba en la enfermería, había pasado ahí la noche y si Madame Pomfrey lo autorizaba saldría a la mañana siguiente para poder coger el expreso e ir a la madriguera. Harry había discutido varias horas la noche anterior con Ron sobre dejar que Hermione supiera lo que en realidad había ocurrido, pero después de todo le daba la razón. Él se lo había buscado. Unas horas más tarde, después del entrenamiento de Slytherin, apareció Draco, quien también tuvo que pasar ahí la noche, pero fue dado de alta por la mañana ya sin ninguna marca de la pelea, para poder asistir a sus clases.

-Por favor hazlo, Harry –dijo Hermione visiblemente preocupada- yo… no quiero que nuestra relación termine. No ahora. De verdad lo aprecio muchísimo. Todo esto… es un terrible malentendido.

-No te preocupes, Hermione. Todo estará bien. Hablaré con él en cuanto suba a mi dormitorio. No tardará mucho antes de pedirte disculpas –le aseguró Harry.

Pero Ron no dio señales de vida en todo el día. Harry y Ginny se marcharon juntos a la madriguera, sin que nadie supiera nada de él. Aunque Hermione siguió preguntando entre sus compañeros, resultó que nadie lo había visto desde el día del entrenamiento ¿cómo es posible que alguien desaparezca en Hogwarts? Sin embargo, Harry parecía tranquilo ante este hecho, y cuando se tocaba el tema, rápidamente lo desechaba sin darle demasiada importancia. Ésta era una actitud extraña en él. Siempre había sido el primero en preocuparse y especular, pero ahora parecía que él sabía algo, algo que no le diría a ella mientras pudiera evitarlo. Y ella prefirió dejarlo así. Tal vez Ron se había dado cuenta de que no la quería, que tal vez nunca la quiso. Era algo triste y difícil de aceptar, pero si era así entonces no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para cambiar la situación, y si lo había, no importaba, ella no sentía deseos de luchar demasiado.

O tal vez, pasaba algo mucho peor: ella sabía cuánto odiaban a Draco, tanto Harry como Ron, pero más Ron, y ahora tenía un motivo muy grande para querer hacerle daño ¿Qué tal si su desaparición era parte de un plan para hacerle algo a Draco?

Aunque se mantuvo en constante alerta, nada de lo poco que apreció en la conducta de Harry le dejaba ver alguna mala intención. Sin embargo, lo vigiló hasta que abordó el tren junto con la gran mayoría de los estudiantes del colegio. Al parecer, el castillo estaría casi desierto.

Ron también se trasladó en ese tren, pero subió al vagón horas antes de que ellos aparecieran para que Hermione no pudiera verlo. Seguía molesto, pero no quería que ella se enterara de lo que había ocurrido en el campo de quidditch, primero, porque como ya he dicho él empezó el pleito, y segundo, porque se sentía humillado por su espantosa derrota ante Malfoy.

Después de despedir a sus amigos, subió a la torre para encontrarse con Draco preparando el almuerzo: huevo con tocino y tostadas.

-Buenos días –la saludó entusiasmado. Ella no traía muy buena cara, aún estaba molesta por lo de Ron. En cambio él se notaba contento. Todavía llevaba el cabello mojado, por lo que se deducía que estaba recién bañado, y por encima del olor del desayuno, sobresalía su loción. Aquél día no usaba uniforme, ya que las clases habían terminado. Llevaba un suéter gris por encima de una polo color azul marino, jeans y tenis. Se veía tan casual y relajado y a la vez elegante, algo propio de su persona, algo que Ron jamás tendría.

No le importaban mucho esas cosas. Los Weasley siempre la habían tratado de maravilla y era una familia donde la elegancia no cabía entre sus nueve miembros. Pero el detalle de Draco de cuidar su propia persona era muy apreciado por ella. Si Hermione se levantaba más temprano para alisar su cabello, arreglarse esto y aquello, y cuidaba su guardarropa para verse espectacular todos los días ¿por qué no habría de esperar que su pareja hiciera también un esfuerzo, por mínimo que fuera?

-Hola –saludó Hermione entrando a la cocina, sintiéndose enormemente atraída por el delicioso olor del tocino, y por el del propio Draco.

-¿No has desayunado? –preguntó él.

-No…

-Qué bien, porque preparé para dos personas –respondió él.

-Supongo que ésta es una buena forma de iniciar las vacaciones –comentó Hermione.

-Tú ya sabías que iba a ser así. Siempre que estamos juntos nos la pasamos bien –dijo Draco, con su extraña capacidad de decir las cosas directamente, sin tapujos ni pena alguna. Hermione no supo qué decir, y como casi siempre en esos casos lo mejor es no decir nada se mantuvo callada. Draco notó esto y prosiguió.- ¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano, y saliste de la torre si no fuiste a desayunar al gran comedor?

-Fui a despedir a Harry y a Ginny. Pensé que Ron estaría ahí –comentó evadiendo su mirada con tristeza al admitir aquello.

Hubo una pausa. Ella no podía mirarlo a los ojos, a pesar de que él no le despegaba los suyos.

-¿No sabías?

-¿No sabía qué?

-Weasley se fue a su casa ayer después del entrenamiento de Gryffindor. Yo lo vi, iba de camino a mi entrenamiento.

-¿Por qué hizo eso? –preguntó sorprendida levantando la mirada hacia él.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Estaba aún molesto por el escritorio que me lanzó como para acercarme a preguntar y desearle felices vacaciones.

-No puedo creer que sea tan incomprensivo… le dije que lo alcanzaré el día veintiséis y aún así actúa como un niño –se quejó Hermione.

-¿Qué más puedes esperar de Weasley?

-No entiendes, Draco. Fuimos amigos durante tantos años… y ahora que estamos juntos se comporta como un patán.

-Es un patán, Hermione. ¿Recuerdas que lo encontraste en la sala de juntas con Brown?

-Creo que esta no es la mejor conversación para iniciar las vacaciones de Navidad.

-Tienes razón –admitió él.

Se hizo un silencio casi palpable entre los dos. Hermione pensaba en Ron, en los tristes sucesos y en la conducta tan inmadura de él. No podía tolerarlo. No había forma. No debía de tolerarlo. Pero era difícil dejar esos pensamientos tan tortuosos de lado. Aún estando tan cerca de Draco, Ron era lo que ella siempre había soñado. Su compañero era todo lo contrario, y tal vez ése era su atractivo.

Mientras tanto él pensaba rápidamente en algo qué decir para romper el silencio. Tras una pausa comentó:

-¿Los muggles también tienen árboles de Navidad?

Hermione levantó la mirada sorprendida por la pregunta.

-Sí…

-¿Quieres ir hoy a Hogsmeade a comprar uno? Yo lo pago –dijo con una sonrisa.

-No puedo aceptar eso, Draco. Si vamos cada quien tiene que pagar partes iguales…

-Déjate de tonterías, ¿cuánto puede costar un árbol? Considéralo parte de mi regalo de Navidad –insistió él mientras servía el desayuno en dos platos.- ¿No te gustaría tener uno aquí en la sala común? Ayudaría a sentir el espíritu navideño, y podemos adornarlo. Y poner ahí los regalos, en lugar de recibirlos con una apestosa y ruidosa lechuza.

-Está bien –aceptó riéndose de su comentario- pero que sea mi regalo completo. No me compres nada más.

-No sé cómo Potter te soporta –bromeó Draco sentándose frente a ella. El jamás había comprado un árbol de Navidad. Su familia nunca había tenido uno, las navidades simplemente se celebraban con una cena ostentosa y regalos muy costosos y sin el menor significado. Sin espíritu. Eran frías, superficiales… una fecha más. Pero quería comprar un árbol. Y quería arreglarlo junto con ella. Y abrir juntos los regalos. Y compartir cada ritual como lo hacen las familias normales. De verdad tenía deseos de vivir eso al lado de ella. Por su culpa se había quedado en la torre, lo menos que podía hacer era garantizar que fuera la mejor Navidad de su vida. Esta vez no se trataba de competir contra Weasley por ella. Era algo más profundo, más sincero. Hacerla feliz era un sacrificio placentero. Le gustaba. Lo disfrutaba. Tal vez acababa de encontrar un nuevo pasatiempo para el resto de su vida. Si tan sólo no tuviera que soportar que ella fuera de otro…

-Bueno, él sabe que las cosas sencillas también son bonitas. Y siempre estoy feliz de recibir un libro en Navidad.

-Bueno, ya que Potter te enviará un libro, yo te regalaré algo diferente. ¿Te parece bien si vamos cuando terminemos el desayuno?

Minutos después, se abrigaban para poder salir del castillo a buscar el árbol que los acompañaría durante las vacaciones en la torre.

Los terrenos estaban completamente cubiertos de nieve, reflejando el brillo del sol. A lo lejos se podía apreciar la hermosa vista del bosque prohibido, con las copas de sus árboles blancas, y con las pequeñas ramitas de los pinos asomando discretamente, dando un agradable contraste. Incluso la cabaña de Hagrid, tenía sus techos en forma de conos de paja atestados de nieve. La superficie del lago estaba congelada, y algunos alumnos lo aprovechaban para patinar. Las montañas a lo lejos también se habían vestido de blanco. Era una vista preciosa.

Subieron a uno de los carruajes, aunque adentro el frío era casi igual de intenso que afuera. Draco aprovechó esto y distraídamente pasó su brazo por detrás de la espalda de Hermione y la atrajo más contra su cuerpo para "protegerla del frío". Logró algo muy parecido. El frío seguía presente, pero ninguno de los dos pensaba en él.

Al llegar a Hogsmeade, bajaron del carruaje para caminar hacia la plaza. Ahí había una enorme cantidad de pinos, también cubiertos de nieve, para que los habitantes del pueblo compraran el suyo. Se metieron por entre los pasillos para elegir uno.

-¿Qué te parece éste? –preguntó Hermione señalando uno pequeño que tenía de base una maseta. Era muy bonito, y su tamaño muy práctico.

-Yo preferiría uno grande –comentó Draco.

-No podemos comprar uno como los que ponen en el Gran Comedor. Ni siquiera tenemos tanto espacio.

-Pero éste es muy pequeño. Podemos comprar uno que quepa en la sala pero que llene más espacio.

-Tendremos que decorarlo y va a ser más difícil, Draco.

-No importa.

Le había pedido a Hermione que ella lo eligiera, ya que era su regalo de Navidad, sin embargo los que ella escogía eran muy pequeños, y él quería hacerle un gran regalo. Al final se decidieron por uno mediano, muy bonito, con las ramitas frescas y derechas y de un olor delicioso.

Draco pagó el árbol, y salieron de la plaza para llevarlo al carruaje. Él lo ató firmemente al techo de éste, cuidando que ninguna ramita se dañara. Se dirigieron entonces a una tiendita de adornos. Al igual que todas las demás, las tejas casi ni se asomaban entre la nieve, por las ventanas también llenas de escarcha, se veía el fuego titilante invitando a pasar a la calidez del interior. Hermione compró caramelos, esferas, listones, la estrella, y un montón de cosas más para ponerle al árbol. Draco la incitó a llevar también dos coronas para colgar en las puertas de cada habitación, velas con aroma a pino para los baños, y unas simpáticas campanas para colgar de los muros. Además, él eligió un simpático Santa Claus que bailaba al ritmo de villancicos.

Hermione se quejó cuando Draco quiso pagar todo, y dijo que ella pagaría los adornos del árbol. Pero él no la escuchó. Le pagó a la encargada de la tienda, tomó las bolsas, y arrastró a Hermione hacia fuera.

Se hubieran quedado a recorrer el pueblo, si no fuera porque el frío era demasiado intenso, y sus pies comenzaban a entumirse. Fueron de nuevo hacia el carruaje y regresaron al castillo.

Con un hechizo Draco hizo levitar el árbol para poder llevarlo hasta la torre. Batallaron un poco para hacerlo entrar por la puerta de la armadura, pero después de un rato, lograron que pasara intacto. Lo acomodaron en una esquina de la sala, y él comenzó a sacar todos los adornos de las bolsas.

-No lo voy a arreglar yo solo –aclaró esperando que Hermione dejara de observarlo y se acercara a ayudarle. Aunque si sólo se acercaba no había ningún problema. Ella se acercó a él y comenzó a rodear el árbol con los listones brillantes, luego acomodó las pequeñas esferas que le pasaba Draco en el árbol. Al final le pidió que él pusiera las que iban arriba, pues ella no alcanzaba. A continuación puso los bastones de caramelo, y el resto de las chucherías que compraron.

-¿Así que tú ponías el árbol en tu casa? –preguntó Hermione.

-No, lo hacía Dobby –mintió.

-¿Esta es la primera vez que adornas un árbol de Navidad? –indagó Hermione.

-Sí –respondió él, y añadió con una sonrisa:- y es la mejor –ella se sonrojó ante su comentario.

-¿Puedes poner la estrella en la punta?

-Preferiría dejarte ese honor a ti –respondió él.

-Pero yo no alcanzo…

-¿Te cargo?

-¿Qué pretendes, Malfoy?

-Nada, Hermione, es sólo para que puedas poner la estrella.

Mirándolo aún con sospecha accedió, y Draco se situó detrás y la tomó de la cintura para levantarla. El contacto de sus dedos, aún a través del suéter que ella llevaba la hizo temblar. Se sorprendió al ver lo pequeña que era su cintura, definitivamente debajo de los sesenta. Era agradable estar tan cerca de ella, podía apreciarse mejor su cabello delicadamente rizado, y respirar su aroma hasta embriagarse.

Si ella no se hubiera concentrado tanto en su contacto, no se hubiera dado cuenta de que el pulso acelerado de él se sentía a través de sus dedos. Sentía su respiración casi agitada. Por unos segundos, se olvidó completamente de Ron.

Entonces él la alzó con gran facilidad, hasta que estuvo a suficiente altura para poner la estrella. La colocó con cuidado, acomodando sus picos en las ramas de la punta.

-Ya puedes bajarme –dijo, casi ordenó Hermione. Draco obedeció y la bajó, pero no la soltó. Definitivamente, ver a Hermione colocar los adornos, con su afán perfeccionista, y ahora levantarla para que pudiera colocar la estrella, habían sido de las mejores experiencias que recordaba en mucho tiempo. Tendría que adoptar la tradición del árbol de Navidad para los años próximos- y puedes soltarme –reclamó Hermione sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

-Pero no quiero –pensó que Hermione se enojaría ante esa declaración, pero ella lo miró por encima de su hombro, con los ojos perdidos en él. Quería decirle algo pero no podía. Su respiración y la de él se agitaron ligeramente.

Él la volteó con suavidad para quedar de frente, la súbita intención de besarla estaba reinante e imperiosa en su mente. Se miraban a los ojos, y ambos sabían que lo deseaban. Que llevaban mucho tiempo deseándolo. Por fin, él tenía a la princesa de Gryffindor en sus manos. La aproximó más hacia sí mismo, y sintió sus delicadas manos posarse detrás de su cuello, los brazos descansando en sus hombros. Ambos parecían totalmente perdidos, pero se habían encontrado. De esto los había privado Pansy en la noche del baile.

-Draco… yo... –balbució Hermione ante lo que inevitablemente estaba a punto de suceder. Pero antes de que dijera algo más, él la miró silenciándola. No hacía falta decir nada. Hablar en un momento así podía arruinarlo todo. Él lo deseaba tanto como ella y le importaba poco, o más bien nada, el hecho de que ella fuera novia de Weasley. _Aquí termina eso_, pensó con alegría.

Separó una mano de su cintura para acariciar suavemente su mejilla y su cuello, y entonces, se acercó despacio a Hermione, a su boca. Ella también se acercó. Estaban ya tan cerca que podían sentir al otro inhalando largamente, preparándose… cerraron los ojos. En un instante sus labios rozarían. Y no habría vuelta atrás.

Un golpeteo sobre cristal los distrajo. Draco lo ignoró sintiéndose demasiado aturdido por la pasión, pero Hermione abrió los ojos y volteó hacia la ventana. Había una pequeñísima lechuza ahí, apenas visible entre la nieve.

-Ignórala –instó él con la voz relajada, ronca, sensual. Trató ansioso de retomar su acercamiento, pero Hermione se zafó de él. Había reconocido a la lechuza inmediatamente: era Pig, trayéndole la cordura que había perdido y recordándole que Ron existía, y que era su novio. Se dirigió temerosa a la ventana, dejando a Draco atónito, pensando que aún podría besarla cuando dejara entrar a la lechuza. Pero incluso después de esto le fue imposible.

En cuanto tuvo al pequeño animal en sus manos desprendió de su pata un pequeño pergamino, que parecía demasiado grande para la diminuta ave. Lo desdobló cuidadosamente, pues el papel estaba humedecido por la nieve. La avecita salió inmediatamente por la ventana, sin esperar a entrar en calor, o a que Hermione le diera una respuesta de la nota.

_Hermione:_

_Perdóname por no despedirme antes de irme, no tenía cara para hacerlo después de cómo me porté contigo. Actué como un imbécil, pero todo fue porque me da miedo perderte, no me gusta cómo te mira Malfoy, mucho menos que te haya pedido que te quedes con él. Te pido que me perdones, porque de verdad no era mi intención lastimarte. Si tú confías en él, entonces yo también lo haré. Pero por favor, perdóname. No quiero que nuestra relación termine. Han sido tantos años de confusión, y ahora que estamos juntos, y me doy cuenta de que te amo, cometí un error enorme que me aleja de ti. Permíteme borrarlo y demostrarte que por ti quiero cambiar._

_Ron_

Se sintió temblar por unos segundos. Una terrible sensación se acumuló dentro de ella casi ahogándola. Releyó una y otra vez la carta convenciéndose de su contenido, buscando tal vez alguna falla, algo que no fuera perfecto, y pudiera aprovecharlo. Esa relación, después del acercamiento con su compañero de torre, le provocaba deseos de salir corriendo. Tal vez, desde que empezara sentía eso, pero no había tenido el valor para aceptarlo.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Había estado a punto de besar a Draco, y ahora Ron le confesaba que la amaba. ¡Y qué confesión! _Si tú confías en él entonces yo también lo haré_. Dejó caer el pergamino al suelo, al tiempo que le dio la espalda a Draco para poder permitirse llorar de confusión y arrepentimiento.

Sin embargo él se dio cuenta. Avanzó hacia ella y recogió el pergamino del suelo, sospechando de qué se trataba. Hermione no lo impidió. Lo leyó rápidamente y comprendió. Se sintió furioso ante la forma tan persuasiva en que las frases estaban escritas. Pero no iba a forzar nada. Ella debía de decidir. Si lo elegía a él ahora sería mejor, pues no sufriría al enterarse del embarazo de Lavender. Se acercó a ella, recargándose en la fría ventana para quedar de frente y tomó sus dos manos.

-¿Qué piensas? –le preguntó suavemente.

-No puedo pensar…

-Es tú decisión, cuando sea que puedas tomarla…

-Es que… tiene razón en todo. Y dijo que… que me ama.

Draco asintió silencioso. Era eso, el maldito bastardo la había confundido al decirle eso. No pudo evitar sentir una punzada al verla dudar. ¿Y si ella también lo amaba?

-¿Es igual con él?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Lo que sentiste hace unos momentos, ¿lo sientes cuando él te besa?

-No hagas esto, tú lo leíste, él confía en mí. No puedo hacer nada ahora…

-Entonces ya tomaste tu decisión –afirmó él con tristeza.

-Draco… no es una decisión, es una medida. Tú… tú sabes qué es lo que yo quiero. Pero lo que yo quiero ahora no es lo que puedo tener.

-Ya no está Pansy entre nosotros, no hay ningún bebé…

-Pero está Ron, y esta carta. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Podrías decirle que su relación ya no te hace sentir bien. Haz cambiado mucho, Hermione, yo sé que eso era lo que querías antes, pero no ahora. No puedes seguir con él sólo porque temes lastimarlo, o porque tengas miedo de estar sola. Yo no te dejaré sola. Y no tienes por qué sacrificarte así por alguien que en realidad… no quieres.

-No es tan fácil –no podía mirarlo, no tenía el valor para hacerlo. Él se veía verdaderamente decepcionado.- Él ha sido mi amigo siempre. Y los Weasley son como una segunda familia para mí. Ginny es mi mejor amiga. Harry y él son como hermanos. Ya llegará un mejor momento para…

-Tú decides –le recordó. Le dolía lo que ella decía, más que el golpe que Ron le había dado. Mucho más.- Podemos seguir siendo amigos, o podemos ignorar lo que pasa afuera de esta torre, y a los que están afuera de ella y continuar… No quiero presionarte. Quiero que esto sea lo que tú quieras.

-Eso no es justo para nadie, Draco.

-Bien, decide entonces qué es lo justo.

-Tú sabes qué quiero, pero por ahora… debemos ser amigos. Tal vez en un futuro…

¿Por qué Hermione debía de ver siempre por los demás? ¿por qué sacrificaba tanto? ¿por qué no pensaba en ella? ¿por qué siempre debía de hacer lo que fuera justo, aunque no para ella? Tal vez eso era lo que le gustaba de ella, su falta de egoísmo, lo que la hacía tan diferente de las chicas de Slytherin.

-Entonces en un futuro será –respondió sonriéndole débilmente, pero su melancolía era evidente.- Ojalá no sea muy lejano.

Hermione lo abrazó con fuerza, acto que Draco aceptó encantado. La sintió sollozar en sus brazos, de nuevo llorando. Si no hubiera sabido que el futuro del que ella hablaba estaba tan cercano, hubiera insistido mucho más. Se sentía mal sabiendo lo que ocurriría, más aún entendiendo que esto podría hacerle daño. Weasley sólo la había ilusionado al decirle que la amaba, y aunque ella no lo correspondiera, intuía que la desilusión le dolería. Sin siquiera imaginarlo, había tropezado dos veces con la misma piedra, la primera amenazando lo que en realidad deseaba, la segunda apartando definitivamente la mentira que se había inventado para ser feliz. Y todo era culpa de él.

Esa noche, ella escribió una carta para Ron, diciéndole brevemente que todo estaba bien entre ellos. No dijo nada respecto a su confesión de amor, ni a la confianza que él ciegamente le estaba otorgando. Draco la observaba escribir desde la cocina, era tan agradable verla siempre en el escritorio cuando hacia sus deberes. Pero ahora le causaba nostalgia e incertidumbre saber lo que ella estaba escribiendo. Ella se levantó y salió de la sala con destino a la lechucería, dejándolo sólo con sus pensamientos.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se levantó con el delicioso olor de unos hot cakes que Draco preparaba para desayunar. Se puso una bata rosa fuerte encima de la pijama, se amarró el cabello, y calzada con sus pantuflas de oveja, bajó a la cocina. Él también estaba en pijama. La saludo sonriente, aunque aún afectado y un poco distante.

-Discúlpame por lo de ayer –le pidió ella- en verdad, yo…

-No importa. Ya habrá tiempo para esto –la tranquilizó Draco- por ahora somos amigos ¿verdad?

-¡Claro! –aseguró Hermione.

A partir de ahí el desayuno fue más llevadero, comenzaron a platicar con más soltura, con los ya típicos cumplidos de Hermione a Draco por haber cocinado. Hacia mucho que no desayunaban con tantos ánimos, y ésta era la primera vez que platicaban con tanta confianza y desenvoltura. Hermione se sentía casi como si hablara con Harry y Ginny, se reían de sus comentarios, y podían tocar casi cualquier tema.

-¡No puedo creer que conocieras a Bertie Bott! –exclamó Hermione riendo.

-Era amigo de mi abuelo. Todos los fines de semana iba a casa y me regalaba una caja de grajeas. Después de que mi abuelo muriera continuó visitándonos de vez en cuando. La última vez que lo vi fue en la toma de protesta de Scrimgeour, y se había vuelto a casar, por séptima vez –relató Draco.

-¿Y cómo es? Siempre me he imaginado que es un poco…

-¿Chiflado? –la ayudó él.

-Quería decirlo de una forma más cortés pero sí –definitivamente, no había algo que hiciera sentir a Draco tan satisfecho como la risa de Hermione, hablar con ella tan amenamente era algo que debía procurar se diera más a menudo.

-Él inventó las grajeas por error, en realidad su intención era más seria, pues quería grajeas para el aliento, como los chicles de los muggles, y lo logró, pero con tantas cosas que agregó a diferentes fórmulas, no supo cuál había sido el correcto, y comenzó a vender todas las grajeas, incluyendo las de cerilla y todas esas cosas. Después agregó más sabores… así que sí, está bastante chiflado –concluyó riéndose él también.

-Bueno, iré a darme un baño, al rato vengo –anunció Hermione levantándose de la mesa al ver que ambos habían terminado de desayunar.

-¿Piensas hacer algo hoy? –preguntó él.

-Mmm… no. ¿Por qué?

-Porque te ves muy linda con la pijama, y podemos pasar así todo el día –sugirió.

-¿Estás loco? ¡claro que no! –sin decir más, salió de la cocina para bañarse y arreglarse. Draco se quedó esperándola en el sillón. Quería descansar, pasar un día rebeldemente en pijama, aprovechar un solo día sin preocuparse por su persona. Pero ya que estaba solo, sin nada mejor que hacer, decidió también ir a su cita matutina con la regadera.

No había querido volver a pensar en lo que ella había decidido el día anterior, hasta que estuvo debajo del delicioso chorro de agua tibia. Cómo le hubiera gustado que ella lo hubiera preferido a él en aquel momento, pero sabía muy bien que después del infierno que la había hecho pasar con el falso embarazo de Pansy, ella tenía toda la razón en no confiar en él. Pero para eso estaban juntos en la torre, para eso y para evitar que Hermione estuviera ahí cuando llegara Lavender con la noticia a la casa de los Weasley. Y mientras la noticia llegaba a sus oídos tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

Se sintió muy sorprendido cuando bajó ya vestido a la sala y se encontró con Hermione también arreglada con un suéter verde claro y jeans, para pasar un largo día en la torre, leyendo un pesado volumen: La historia de Hogwarts.

-¿Cuántas veces lo has leído ya? –preguntó sentándose a su lado.

-Es que encontré una parte muy interesante sobre Premios Anuales –respondió Hermione.

-¿Y qué dice? –preguntó Draco.

-Ehh… nada importante –se levantó para dejar el libro en su habitación, pero Draco había notado su nerviosismo, así que se levantó también y con mucha facilidad a pesar de los esfuerzos de ella, le arrebató el libro. Ella trató de recuperarlo, pero era imposible, él lo levantó extendiendo su brazo por encima de él, lo cual lo hacía imposible debido a su altura, pero en un descuido ella subió a uno de los sillones y lo tomó. Él se abalanzó sobre ella que se encogió en el sillón tratando de proteger el libro. Él trató de quitárselo pero era imposible, ella lo abrazaba con fuerza y encima estaban sus rodillas casi pegadas a su barbilla, haciéndole más difícil tomarlo.

Así que hizo lo uno que podía hacer para quitarle el libro sin lastimarla: cosquillas. Hermione se retorcía entre carcajadas mientras intentaba mantener el libro fuera de su alcance. Draco lo estaba disfrutando: su cercanía, tenerla entre sus brazos, su risa… desgraciadamente no duró tanto como hubiera deseado y logró quitarle el libro. Justo en la página en que estaba abierto el libro, él comenzó a leer en voz alta:

-"Los Premios Anuales, instituidos en Hogwarts desde 1652 han tenido una fuerte característica: cinco años después de graduarse como máximo, contraen matrimonio. No ha habido, hasta la fecha, una sola excepción. Sin embargo, la única combinación de casas que jamás han podido coexistir ha sido Gryffindor y Slytherin, debido a rivalidades muy antiguas, y nunca se ha visto que premios de estas casas logren compartir la torre durante un periodo mayor a una semana. Se piensa que esta tradición se debe a la fuerte convivencia que se lleva a cabo en la torre, que ha causado polémica en la sociedad mágica en muchas ocasiones, y a las características similares de liderazgo y orden que poseen los estudiantes elegidos a desempeñar este importante cargo…" ¿quién escribió esto?

-¿Acaso importa? –preguntó Hermione.

-No… ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa? –añadió nervioso.

-Sí –respondió ella aliviada.

-Eso fue incómodo –comentó Draco.

-Espero que aprendas a no obtener las cosas haciendo trampa –comentó Hermione, ganándose una mirada burlona de él- es en serio ¿cosquillas? No puedo creerlo…

-Lo disfrutaste –dijo él.

-La gente se ríe cuando le hacen cosquillas, pero eso no quiere decir que lo disfruten –respondió ella.

-Como sea –dijo él- yo sé que te mueres porque lo haga de nuevo. Pero no lo haré.

-Me alegro. Además se suponía que hablaríamos de otra cosa…

-¿Alguna vez te he hablado de lo excelente que soy para cantar?

-No quisiera ser testigo de eso –comentó burlándose Hermione.

-Ven conmigo a la sala de menesteres, tocaré el piano para que te des cuenta de lo talentoso que soy –prácticamente, Draco la arrastró desde la sala, por los pasillos, hacia la sala mencionada, pues la tomó del brazo y la llevó con él. Ella tenía miedo, esta sala era usada por muchos estudiantes con fines mucho menos inocentes que tocar el piano, pero él se comportó como era de esperarse de él: la sala estaba vacía salvo por un hermoso piano negro de cola y un pequeño taburete de ébano con un hermoso tapizado color crema.

Él se sentó en el taburete, haciéndole lugar a ella, pero prefirió quedarse parada recargándose en el piano. Comenzó a tocar. Sorprendentemente lo hacía muy bien, sus dedos se movían rápida y armoniosamente. Para quienes no sabemos nada de música, él era un experto. Su canción le era muy familiar a Hermione. Entonces, mirándola a los ojos, comenzó a cantar:

_I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing  
Watch your smile while you are sleeping  
While you are far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost to this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

Desde la primera frase supo qué canción era. Había crecido escuchándola, por lo que no pudo evitar emocionarse. Draco era terrible. Pero Hermione no escuchaba su voz cortada y desentonada, estaba perdida en sus ojos grises y el sentido de las palabras… _¿sweet surrender?_ Dulce entrega… pero ella se había negado a esa posibilidad y había elegido a Ron, la opción segura. Jamás se había sentido tan avergonzada de sí misma.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'cause I miss you babe  
and I don't want to miss a thing  
'cause eve__n when I dream of you  
the sweetest dream will never do  
I still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

Ahí estaba diciéndoselo, ella lo entendió. Eran esas vacaciones lo único que tendrían porque ella así lo había decidido. Y ahora, no había más que disfrutar esos instantes, pues tarde o temprano, volverían a extrañarse. Y ni siquiera el sueño más dulce bastaría para revivir la locura de esos días. Tal vez llegaría el momento en que soñar o recordar se volvería doloroso ante la absurda realidad de estar al lado de Ron. No debían de perderse de nada. Él la miraba fijamente, casi sin pestañear. Y ella sintió sus ojos humedecerse al saber que todo se lo decía a ella. Pero ella era de Ron, porque así lo había decidido en un desesperado intento de no estar sola. Si hubiera esperado unos minutos… se habría dado cuenta de que la soledad ya no podía entrar en su vida.

_I'm close to you__, feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what your dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we are together  
I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever_

_Forever and ever…_

Ojalá estuvieran juntos, nada sería fácil, pero se sentiría feliz, satisfecha. Dejaría de arrepentirse cada vez que al parpadear abría sus ojos y volvía a verlo a él y a su amable expresión.

A veces, la vida se carga de ironía, y solo así nos deja ver lo equivocados que estábamos. Si Draco besara sus ojos en ese momento, tal y como lo decía, estaba segura de que lloraría a su contacto, y el dulce momento quedaría empapado de su arrepentimiento. ¡Qué ganas de besarlo! De gritar _¡yo también lo siento!_ Pero Ron confiaba en ella, y aunque se traicionase a sí misma, no podía traicionarlo a él.

_  
__I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'cause I miss you babe  
and I don't want to miss a thing  
'cause even when I dream of you  
the sweetest dream will never do  
I still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

Esas vacaciones serían el sueño más dulce para ambos, pero después, debían despertar para regresar a la realidad. Y tal vez la realidad se encargaría de hacerle ver a Hermione que su unión con él era la apuesta más arriesgada, y se encargaría de separarlos y enviarlos por caminos diferentes. Porque un Malfoy y una Granger no pueden ser, a pesar de que un Draco y una Hermione funcionan mejor que cualquier otra fórmula. Aún si al salir de Hogwarts, ellos se desligaban, y aparecían nuevas metas, nuevos intereses, nuevas ofertas… ella jamás dejaría de arrepentirse, porque esto se sentía tan bien, tan correcto, que seguramente era genuino e irrompible. Y eso no pasa dos veces en la vida.

Porque si el destino no podía separarlos, mucho menos lo haría la insensata realidad.

_  
__I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be with you right here with you  
Just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here, in this moment, for all the rest of time_

Pero cada segundo con él valdría oro, se iría a dormir tarde y despertaría temprano, pues el sueño no la relajaba tanto como su sonrisa o su voz. Ahora sólo la comida que preparaba él la alimentaba.

Cómo deseó haberlo besado en ese momento. De verdad sentirlo cerca de ella. Probarlo, abrazarlo… hacerle saber que ella también lo sentía. Que con él, y solamente con él, su corazón latía tan rápido como el del colibrí, y que ni los años en que tanto había querido a Ron se comparaban con el instante en que estuvieron a punto de besarse. Con ningún instante en realidad. La voz de Ron que tanto le gustaba escuchar en el pasado, no era nada comparada a la de Draco, sin importar que éste no sirviera para cantar. Lo más hermoso del amor, es que los defectos se convierten en virtudes para amar aún más. Y en aquél momento, nada le parecía más tierno a Hermione que el esfuerzo y la arrogancia de Draco para poder decirle aquellas palabras de una forma diferente y más profunda.

Y cómo deseó decírselo, que él no cantaba solo, pero que su corazón tenía miedo a ser desleal en sus promesas, a pesar de que sólo él había logrado adueñarse de ese sitio. Pero seguiría siendo un colibrí silencioso, con miedo de volar.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'cause I miss you babe  
and I don't want to miss a thing  
'cause even when I dream of you  
the sweetest dream will never do  
I still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

Pero eso no era posible.

La Noche Buena llegó pronto. Y McGonagall había organizado una maravillosa cena en el Gran Comedor para los alumnos que se habían quedado en el Colegio para pasar las fiestas. Draco se había puesto su túnica de gala, y Hermione un vestido color cobre muy favorecedor que le llegaba a las rodillas, con medias y zapatos color beige. Se había recogido el cabello en un moño muy elegante y relajado, con una delgada diadema también en cobre.

Al bajar las escaleras del colegio juntos, engalanados de esa forma, ambos sintieron dentro de sí la satisfacción de hacer algo, que sabían era lo indicado. Si así pudieran celebrar todas las navidades en el futuro… juntos, vestidos para el otro, sonriendo a las acciones que los llevaron a encontrarse…

El comedor estaba decorado todo en dorado, y había solamente una mesa al centro de éste. Habían sido muy pocos los estudiantes que se quedaron para las vacaciones, entre ellos Blaise Zabini que se sentó junto a ellos. De todos los amigos de Draco, él era el único que aceptaba a Hermione. Todos sabían que era hermosa, y sabían del gran poder que tenía ella, pero seguían sin tratarla porque era hija de muggles.

Aunque fue un evento discreto y sencillo, se convirtió en una velada muy agradable. La conversación era interesante y la cena estaba exquisita. Hacía mucho tiempo que los profesores y alumnos no convivían de una forma tan amena. Fue una Navidad muy especial, sobre todo para Draco y Hermione. El cenar uno al lado del otro, mientras reían de los chistes de la profesora McGonagall era una experiencia que bien había valido un deseo, y el sacrificio de quedarse. Lástima que dos días después ella debería de partir a la madriguera…

La mañana de Navidad en la torre fue memorable, muy pareja si la comparamos con cualquiera de la infancia. Se levantaron temprano, aún no había suficiente luz del sol, Draco llevando un poco de ventaja, y bajaron inmediatamente a la sala para abrir los regalos.

Se saludaron contentos y se sentaron en la alfombra junto al árbol a abrir los regalos. Hermione desprendía cuidadosamente la cinta adhesiva, Draco prefería romper apresuradamente el papel.

Un libro de Harry, como era ya costumbre. Un suéter de la señora Weasley, tejido a mano por supuesto. Una hermosa muñeca de porcelana de sus padres, que jamás la verían como una adulta y no pasaba un día sin que la recordaran tiernamente; cómo los extrañaba…. Unos aretes de Ginny y sólo quedaba un paquete más, uno muy pequeño de Draco. Qué raro que Ron no le hubiera enviado nada, ella creía que habían arreglado sus diferencias y que ya no había resentimientos, pero al parecer estaba equivocada.

La verdad era que no había regalo de Ron y eso nunca, desde que se habían conocido, había sucedido. Debía de haber una razón muy poderosa para que faltara su regalo. No sabía si preocuparse por él y su familia, o si pensar que él seguía teniendo resquemores de que ella pasara ahí las vacaciones.

Observó a Draco, rodeado de un juego de ajedrez de Zabini, pasteles y dulces de otros Slytherins, un enorme libro de pastas plateadas, sobre los mejores premios anuales de la casa de Slytherin, enviado por sus padres, y un paquete más… uno muy pequeño. El de ella.

Mirándola sonriente tomó el paquete, y lo abrió con impaciencia. Era un pequeño chivatoscopio, el objeto extraño en forma de trompo que gira cuando los enemigos se acercan. Pero éste era más fino que el que le regaló a Harry años atrás en su cumpleaños. Estaba hecho de oro rosa y blanco, con algunos topacios incrustados. Era muy bonito, y seguramente costoso.

-No tenías que…

-Y decías que yo soy insoportable…. Deja esas tonterías, sé que te servirá –respondió Hermione.- Además tu rompiste tu promesa. Se suponía que no me regalarías nada más además del árbol.

-Mi regalo no es tan… útil –comentó Draco.

-Veamos… -rió Hermione tomando el pequeño paquete de papel verde con un moño plateado. Cuidadosamente desenvolvió el regalo, encontrándose con un hermosísimo pañuelo de seda, estampado con una magnífica obra de arte floreada.

-Es el original –explicó Draco cuando ella lo miró interrogante, y continuó.- Hace años, en 1966, la princesa Grace de Mónaco visitó junto a su esposo la tienda de un hombre llamado Rodolfo en Milán, Italia. Él insistió en que la princesa escogiese algo para llevarse de regalo, ella pidió un pañuelo para el cabello, un objeto sencillo y que brinda elegancia siempre. Él se sintió avergonzado, pues ninguno de los que tenía en la tienda era digno de la princesa más hermosa del mundo. Así que Rodolfo mandó llamar a un famoso ilustrador infantil, Vittorio Accornero y le pidió que hiciera un diseño para un pañuelo, con el estampado floral más bello que jamás se hubiese creado. El ilustrador le llevó un colorido diseño, que se llamaría Flora. Este estampado ha sido utilizado en muchísimas cosas de la tienda de Rodolfo, que seguramente conoces como Gucci, y hace unos días, que entré a tu habitación vi un pequeño frasco de perfume Flora, inspirado en este dibujo. Así que… decidí que no habría mejor regalo de Navidad que algo que se pareciera a… ti. Y a tu aroma. Este es el pañuelo original que le regaló Rodolfo a la princesa.

Hermione admiró la preciosa tela en sus manos. Era suave, fina, delicada. Y la ilustración era alegre y definitivamente… bellísima.

-No puedo aceptar esto, Draco. Debe de haberte costado una fortuna.

-Nadie merece ese pañuelo más que tú, nadie podría lucirlo mejor, tú… le haces justicia a la historia –sonrió Draco- y claro que puedes aceptarlo.

-Es el mejor regalo que he recibido –comentó admirando la prenda-. ¿Me lo pones? –añadió señalando la coleta de su cabello.

Draco se acercó a ella y consuma delicadeza lo anudó alrededor de la banda elástica.

-¿Qué se te antoja para desayunar? –preguntó él.

-No tengo mucha hambre, anoche cené demasiado –expresó ella derrumbándose en un sillón.

-No te sientes ahí –advirtió casi sin pensar.

-¿Por qué no? –volteó ella al sillón sin comprender.

-¿Qué clase de persona no desayuna en Navidad? Ven a la cocina para preparar algo…

-¿Por qué no puedo sentarme aquí? –preguntó ella sospechando.

-Porque hay que hacer el desayuno –respondió Draco.

-¿Vas a dejar que te ayude? –él no pudo mirarla a los ojos. Pareció meditar su respuesta, pero era la única manera.

-Claro. Es Navidad.

-¿Qué sucede, Draco?

-Nada, tengo hambre.

-¿Por qué no me puedo sentar?

-Porque hay que hacer el desayuno.

-Muy gracioso.

Por desgracia para él, ella lo conocía demasiado bien, tanto como para desconfiar en ese momento. Y antes de que él pudiera impedirlo, ella comenzó a levantar los cojines del sillón, y justo detrás del que se había sentado ella, estaba un sobre amarillento, con su nombre escrito en él por la irregular caligrafía de Ron.

-¿Cómo pudiste? –dijo con voz baja girándose sobre los talones hacia él. Y ella había creído que no había nada para ella de parte de Ron… solamente era otra travesura de Draco… que no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le afectaba.

-Yo…

-¡Pensé que le había pasado algo! –estaba furiosa, y lo miraba con profunda decepción.- No tienes idea de lo que… ¡ahh olvídalo!

-Es sólo una carta, no un regalo. No tenía por qué estar debajo del árbol si no era un regalo –se explicó Draco pobremente.

-He escuchado mejores excusas de tu parte –dijo Hermione aún irritada. Quiso ir a la soledad de su habitación para leer la carta de Ron, pero Draco la detuvo.

-Mejor déjalo para después –dijo sin pensar mucho la incoherencia que decía. Pero estaba seguro de lo que ese sobre contenía, y tenía miedo por ella. Era Navidad, no podía verla llorar aquél día. Ni siquiera sabiendo que después de leer eso ella terminaría para siempre con Ron. Tal vez al día siguiente por la mañana…

-Déjame en paz –musitó Hermione.- Quiero leer esto sin que te entrometas más.

-Puedes… abrirlo después de desayunar.

-No, Draco. Lo abriré ahora.

-Los muggles cantan villancicos, ¿me enseñarías a cantar uno ahora? –discurrió él. Era lo más idiota que había dicho en toda su vida. Un Malfoy, un sangre pura, un Slytherin, buscando pretextos absurdos para evitar el sufrimiento de alguien… los tiempos debían de haber cambiado. Y mucho.

-¡Estoy harta de esto, Draco! Déjame leer mi carta.

-No.

-Bien, entonces me sentaré y la leeré aquí –resolvió Hermione.

Entonces Draco le arrebató el sobre con agilidad y lo levantó fuera del alcance de ella. Inmediatamente Hermione trató de quitársela. Estaba furiosa. Brincaba y se estiraba, pero Draco era más alto que ella, por lo que el esfuerzo era en vano.

-¡Suficiente, Draco! Si para ti esto es un juego para mí ya no lo es. Estoy muy preocupada por Ron y los demás. Yo sé que no estas de acuerdo con nuestra relación, pero eso no te da derecho a esconder mi carta –estaba seria, enojada. Su mirada era diferente. Draco no esperaba esa reacción de ella.

-Te la iba a dar –alegó- pero es Navidad, y no quiero que él te vuelva a lastimar.

-Él no me lastimará. Dame la carta.

-Hermione…

-¡Ahora! –demandó con voz fuerte. Nunca, desde que empezaron a vivir en la torre, le había levantado la voz.

Draco obedeció sorprendido por esta acción. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar. Desde que había visto el sobre junto con los regalos de ella supo de qué se trataba. Lavender le había dado la noticia en Noche Buena, y ahora, en lugar de dar la cara, enviaba una carta, la primera desde aquella que impidiera su beso, para decir, "_Gracias, pero siempre no_".

Ella se sentó de nuevo en el sillón, mientras él seguía ahí parado sin saber si lo mejor era dejarla sola o si debía de quedarse con ella para darle un poco de apoyo emocional. Se sentó en el otro sillón, esperando ansioso y preocupado.

Sus manos sudaban, sus músculos se habían tensado. Toda su atención estaba sobre ella, en sus manos abriendo el sobre y sacando el pergamino, desdoblándolo, y fijando sus ojos en él. Tuvo que obligarse a entender que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Ella estaba consciente de la mirada de Draco, pero no tenía caso correrlo. Lo que quería era saber si todo estaba bien con los Weasley.

_Hermione:_

_No sé ni cómo empezar. No quiero hacerte daño, nunca lo quise, pero creo que es justamente lo que lograré con esto. Por favor perdóname._

Se detuvo a pesar de la impaciencia. ¿Ron hablaba de lastimarla? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué, si ella había sacrificado todo por él?

_Hace unos días recibí tu carta. Me hizo muy feliz. Estoy muy agradecido por el hecho de que me hayas perdonado, y eso me hace sentir aún peor con lo que tengo que decirte._

_Antes de hacerlo quiero que sepas que eres una chica maravillosa, muy hermosa, inteligente, talentosa, perseverante. Admiro tu fuerza y tu capacidad para salir adelante en cada prueba. Y te lo debo todo. Me duele mucho tener que dejarte ir, pero sé que encontrarás a alguien, que tal vez te valore más que yo y que sí pueda hacerte feliz._

El peor error de un hombre, antes de finalizar una relación, es enumerar las virtudes de la chica con la que estuvo. Decir que no la merece, que encontrará a alguien más, sólo logra que durante días enteros pasemos recordando el hecho de que no queremos a alguien más, sino a ese idiota que nos dejó.

_Sé que te hice mucho daño en el pasado con mi relación con Lavender, pero en aquellos momentos yo solamente te veía como una gran amiga. Fue hasta hace muy poco que me di cuenta de la gran mujer que siempre tuve cerca de mí y nunca me detuve a apreciar. Y ahora, que estamos juntos y me has dado tanta felicidad, tengo que decirte que esto no puede seguir. Cometí un error enorme hace unos meses. Esta es la segunda vez que escuchas esta historia, y me siento terrible por ello._

Un miedo terrible la invadió. No podía ser que pasara lo mismo que en el baile de Navidad. No podía ser que Ron se refiriera a eso. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse rápidamente debido al nerviosismo.

Draco observó su expresión, y quiso acercarse a ella, pero debía esperar a que terminara de leer.

_Lavender ha venido esta noche a decirme que está embarazada. Tiene tres meses exactos. Por eso su cambio de actitud y su sentimentalismo. Sé que esto te duele muchísimo, pero para mí ha sido una buena noticia. En medio de la guerra puede resultar arriesgado, mas esto viene a convertirse en un regalo para mi familia. Nos recordará la inocencia y la alegría que alguna vez tuvimos. Lavender y yo nos casaremos. Yo no regresaré a Hogwarts en enero. Me iré con ella y su familia a Holanda._

La misma historia, otra vez. Era más doloroso que un deja vu. Draco se sentó a su lado, pero ella no le prestó atención. Continuó leyendo el último párrafo:

_Siento mucho tener que darte la noticia por escrito, y no darte la cara. Pero es imposible en estas circunstancias. Los papás de Lavender están amenazados por los mortífagos y debemos partir lo más pronto posible. Sé que no estarás sola, por mucho que me cueste aceptarlo, Malfoy estará contigo y sé que eso te hará bien. Perdóname por todo el dolor que causé. Te lo repito, eres una gran chica, y espero poder continuar entre tus amigos. Siempre podrás contar conmigo. Lo siento mucho._

_Ron._

Tiró la carta al suelo y se recargó completamente en el sillón, mirando hacia el techo. Dentro de sí sentía como si una sustancia, masa, o lo que fuera, oprimiera su interior, encogía sus pulmones haciéndola respirar más tomando menos aire. Lloró como hacía semanas no lo hacía.

Draco trató de abrazarla, pero ella lo apartó con una mirada fría.

-Tú lo sabías –preguntó cargada de decepción. Lo único que faltaba ahora era que él le mintiera. Si él lo sabía ¿por qué había permitido que se enterara así?

**El final es un poco seco… pero el capítulo está más que nada basado en la convivencia, y creo que eso es importante pues se estaba perdiendo. En fin… espero que les haya gustado. Por favor, déjenme un review, corto, largo… como sea. Me gusta saber qué opinan, y me encantan sus anécdotas del uso del espejo o cómo se identifican con mis personajes.**

**Como mencioné al principio, no tengo tiempo ni de tener vida propia. Me duele que me pidan que lea sus historias porque son muchas y tengo años de no leer un fic por tiempo. Por eso hice un foro en mi facebook donde todos pueden recomendarme sus historias, no prometo leerlas, pero alguien más puede hacerlo mientras yo encuentro tiempo. Otro inconveniente (que creo que les causará más molestias) sobre el poco tiempo que tengo para escribir, es que este era el último capítulo que tenía terminado en vacaciones. No he llegado ni a la mitad del 15. Así que no puedo darles una fecha para actualizar, tal vez en diciembre, aunque espero de todo corazón que sea antes. Los reviews, aunque no lo crean, sí me inspiran, y me empujan a escribir aunque no tenga muchas cosas en la cabeza para poner. Para que la espera no sea tan tediosa, con la ayuda de mi hermana he creado una aplicación de facebook, con frases de esta historia, además de que constantemente estoy añadiendo frases y otras cosas al face para que lo estén checando. También les recomiendo que pasen por mi fic "Recuerdos de Lily Potter", fue mi primer fic, y el único al que no me gustaría cambiarle nada.**

**Cuéntenme por favor, qué les pareció el regalo del pañuelo, a mí se me hace una historia super romántica, importantísima en la historia de la moda.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia, comprensión y palabras de apoyo. Espero que después de esta prueba tan difícil de espera me sigan leyendo. Un beso a todos, y un saludo especial a Tomorrou de que entró a la carrera de Diseño de Modas, en qué universidad estás????**

_**Natalia Potter**_


	15. Invento Humano

**Sé que han esperado mucho, así que todos mis recados los dejaré al final.**

**ADVERTENCIA: NO SE PUEDE LEER SIN EL SOUNDTRACK: Tell me why – Backstreet Boys y Bleeding Love –Jesse McCartney**

**Capítulo XV: Invento humano**

La misma historia, otra vez. Era más doloroso que un deja vu. Draco se sentó a su lado, pero ella no le prestó atención. Continuó leyendo el último párrafo:

_Siento mucho tener que darte la noticia por escrito, y no darte la cara. Pero es imposible en estas circunstancias. Los papás de Lavender están amenazados por los mortífagos y debemos partir lo más pronto posible. Sé que no estarás sola, por mucho que me cueste aceptarlo, Malfoy estará contigo y sé que eso te hará bien. Perdóname por todo el dolor que causé. Te lo repito, eres una gran chica, y espero poder continuar entre tus amigos. Siempre podrás contar conmigo. Lo siento mucho._

_Ron._

Tiró la carta al suelo y se recargó completamente en el sillón, mirando hacia el techo. Dentro de sí sentía como si una sustancia, masa, o lo que fuera, oprimiera su interior, encogía sus pulmones haciéndola respirar más tomando menos aire. Lloró como hacía semanas no lo hacía.

Draco trató de abrazarla, pero ella lo apartó con una mirada fría.

-Tú lo sabías –preguntó cargada de decepción. Lo único que faltaba ahora era que él le mintiera. Si él lo sabía ¿por qué había permitido que se enterara así?

-Yo… no quería que leyeras la carta hoy. No quería arruinarte la Navidad, y pensé que así Weasley se vería obligado a decírtelo de frente. Sabía que te lastimaría con esa noticia…

-¡Claro que lo sabías! ¡Tú hiciste lo mismo! –le reprochó.

-Yo te lo dije de frente –respondió él ofendido.

-Y eso lo hizo mucho menos doloroso –respondió con la voz cargada de sarcasmo- que me dejaras en el baile muerta de angustia, que tardaras tanto en decírmelo… ¿crees que verte batallar con esa noticia fue mejor que lo que Ron acaba de hacer? Te aseguro que sufrí mucho más cuando tú me lo dijiste.

-¡Pero todo fue una mentira! Pansy se entero de lo de Lavender y le robó la hoja de las pruebas y la utilizó para hacerme creer que ella estaba embarazada y el bebé era mío. No había nada que yo pudiera hacer mas que aceptar la responsabilidad.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabías? –su voz sonaba nasal, su rostro estaba empapado.

Dos veces. Y esta vez, Draco se lo había ocultado. ¿Quién sería el próximo en embarazar a otra chica para no estar con ella?

-Hermione, no hagas esto…

-Dime desde cuándo sabías –ordenó ella con su voz aguda interrumpiéndolo. Él apartó la mirada, sabía que ella se molestaría si se lo decía, a pesar de que su intención había sido protegerla. Pero Hermione no es el tipo de chica que desea ser protegida, ella siempre quería saber y enfrentar las cosas sola. Lo mejor en esos momentos era sincerarse con ella para evitar más problemas.

-Desde que estuve en la enfermería por la pelea con Weasley en la clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras –respondió con la voz ronca, carente de cualquier emoción.- Escuché a Brown hablar con Madame Pomfrey en su despacho y decirle que iría a decirle a Ron en Navidad.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? –preguntó con la voz cargada de angustia. Verla así no hacía su confesión más sencilla.

-Porque… ¡no lo sé! Yo te di esa noticia una vez y no fue fácil. Y yo no creí ser la persona indicada para decírtelo.

-¿Por eso me pediste que no fuera a la madriguera?

-Hermione, no… no quería que pasaras por esto allá. Además quién sabe qué hubiera podido pasar antes de que lo supieran. Weasley es una persona muy hormonal… y yo sé que arrepentirse de esas cosas… es algo muy duro. No es algo que deseara para ti. Es lo menos que podía hacer después de lo que te hice pasar.

-Lo que no podías era pensar en él besándome durante las vacaciones como tú estuviste a punto de hacerlo. Usaste estas vacaciones para tratar de hacerme cambiar de parecer sobre mi relación –soltó Hermione y luego guardó silencio. Todo lo había hecho por protegerla…. De Ron y de sí misma. Pero lo hizo pasando por alto el derecho que tenía ella a enterarse, pues era un asunto que le incumbía tanto a ella como a Ron. Si Ron no se lo ocultó ¿por qué tenía que haberlo hecho Draco?-. Estoy harta de que tomen las decisiones por mí –resopló Hermione sentándose- McGonagall me nombró Premio Anual, tú y yo no pudimos ser porque Pansy se interpuso, ahora Ron se tiene que casar con Lavender, y tú decides que lo mejor es que yo no me entere para que no sufra.

-Si tú y yo no pudimos ser fue porque tú así lo decidiste por la carta de Weasley. Después de lo que pasó, todo estaba puesto para que iniciáramos algo. Y yo respeté tu decisión. Cuando me enteré de que Weasley había embarazado a Brown… no te voy a mentir, lo primero que pensé fue en la forma de que tú no te enteraras. Luego te pedí que te quedaras porque pensé que así él vendría y te lo diría al terminar las vacaciones, pero tú dijiste que te irías después de Navidad, y yo acepté solamente porque no podía imaginarte en la casa de ese idiota esperando en tu cuarto, angustiada como cuando terminó el baile, mientras Brown le daba la noticia.

-Eso me correspondía decidirlo a mí. Ni siquiera imaginaba que esto podría llegar a pasar… otra vez.

-En ningún momento mi intención fue pasarte por alto….

-Pero lo hiciste, Draco. No tenías nada que hacer en un asunto tan delicado. Criticas el hecho de que Ron no me lo dijo en persona, pero es porque tú no se lo permitiste al pedirme que me quedara. Yo sé qué es lo que quieres, pero nada cambia el hecho de que seas un Slytherin, y que actúes como tal haciendo trampa en todo y pensando en nadie más que en ti mismo –lo había dicho con frialdad y dureza, y sólo cuando terminó su sermón se dio cuenta de lo hiriente y grosera que había sonado. Draco pareció bastante afectado por la sentencia de ella, se puso más pálido que de costumbre y sus ojos perdieron el brillo sumiéndose en un gesto de tristeza. Tragó saliva, y con voz suave y tono lastimero dijo:

-Si eso es lo que piensas de mí no hay nada que pueda hacer. Creí que ambos sabíamos lo mucho que habíamos cambiado en estos meses. Perdóname por apartarte de eso, pensé que sería lo mejor. Ya veo que no.

-Draco no quise… -comenzó a decir con voz inflexible, tratando de hacerlo entender pero él se levantó y se fue a su habitación dejándola sola y arrepintiéndose por haber sido tan dura con él.

Escuchó la puerta de la habitación de él cerrarse y se sintió aún peor. Pero debía dejar claro que ella era independiente, que él no tenía derecho a tomar decisiones sobre lo que era o no malo para ella sin consultarle. Ella podía cuidarse sola, lo había hecho en muchas ocasiones, unas más peligrosas, pero no más dolorosas. Y había muchos motivos por los que era Premio Anual.

No pudo llenarse del mismo orgullo cuando releyó la carta de Ron. El hombre que había querido toda su vida se casaría con Lavender Brown, la niña que se bañaba en miel cada mañana para pegarse a los brazos de él con toda la dulzura de sus comentarios. La chica que soñaba con abrir una línea telefónica de adivinación para ayudar a los muggles… Y ella, si tenía suerte, se quedaría sola con la oficina fiscal del Ministerio.

"Los fracasados están destinados a terminar con otros fracasados" hubiera explicado Draco. Pero Ron no era un fracasado. Él quería ser auror… cosa que ahora no lograría pues dejaría la escuela para cambiar pañales en Holanda.

Y pensar que al enterarse de Pansy meses atrás ella misma había deseado que eso le pasara a ella. Sólo ahora se daba cuenta de lo que eso hubiera significado, y de todo lo que hubiera tenido que dejar a la mitad. ¿De verdad deseaba con tanta desesperación estar con Draco? ¿De verdad valía la pena? Claro que sí. Pero él no valoraba eso, tenía que mentirle, tenía que vendarle los ojos para que no se enterara de lo que ocurría.

Ahora no tenía nada, había perdido a Ron, y sentía que a Draco también por la forma de hablarle y por las malas decisiones que había tomado. Subiendo los pies al sillón, se abrazó a sus rodillas y ocultó su rostro para llorar con desahogo.

Meses atrás lloraba de impotencia, porque no había estado en sus manos el ganar o perder a Draco y el problema era ajeno a ella pero de grandes dimensiones. Ahora lloraba porque cuando tuvo la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas, de darse la oportunidad de ser feliz y de verdad iniciar algo con él, ella había optado por tomar la otra opción, la más fácil: Ron. Y Ron le estaba haciendo lo mismo que Draco.

Lo peor de todo fue recordar la famosa frase de "las oportunidades no vienen dos veces".

Horas después, ya cansada de llorar, decidió que debía hacer algo. Estar sola la estaba alterando y no dejaba de pensar en todas las vueltas que había dado todo. Decidió ir a visitar a Hagrid para desearle feliz Navidad, tal vez él la invitaría a comer y lograría olvidarse por unos minutos de su "espantosa" vida.

Se dio un baño y se puso un pantalón de mezclilla skinny y botas largas negras, un top negro debajo de un suéter de púrpura opaco con bordados, una pashmina negra al cuello, y una chaqueta larga negra y guantes del mismo color. Salió de la sala, encaminándose hacia la cabaña. Lejos de apreciar el hermoso camino blanco, se sintió atravesar un campo vacío, sin color, lleno de nada. El frío, a pesar de su abrigo, penetraba hasta sus huesos, haciéndola añorar más que nunca un cálido abrazo de Draco, un beso en su mejilla, para sentir su aliento. Por lo menos el calor de la mirada de sus ojos grises. Aminoró la marcha, y al detenerse frente a la puerta tocó con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir en sus manos entumidas.

Hagrid le abrió y la invitó contento a pasar y a disfrutar del calor que expedía la chimenea. Entre los deseos de feliz Navidad, y ofrecimientos de pasteles, se dio cuenta de la fingida expresión de Hermione, y de que ella parecía haber estado llorando.

-¿Qué ocurre Hermione? –preguntó.

-Draco… me ocultó esto –respondió Hermione, entregándole la carta de Ron- él lo sabía desde hace semanas, y no me lo dijo.

Hagrid tomó la carta entre sus enormes manos y la abrió con algo de dificultad. La leyó con cambiantes expresiones faciales. Al final, su sorpresa fue enorme. Dobló la carta y se la entregó a Hermione, mirándola con compasión mientras ella derramaba nuevas lágrimas.

-Lavender tendrá un hijo de Ron, Pansy no tendrá ningún hijo de Draco, y yo acabo de perderlos a ambos –sollozó.

-¿Por qué dices que Malfoy sabía de esto? –preguntó Hagrid aún embargado por la sorpresa.

-Escuchó a Lavender hablando con Madame Pomfrey –explicó Hermione- y aún después de que me lo ocultó se atrevió a esconderme la carta de Ron y a pedirme que no la leyera esta mañana. Dijo que tenía derecho a que Ron me lo dijera de frente. Pero fue él mismo quien me pidió que me quedara con él durante las vacaciones. No puedo creer que acepté a negociar eso. ¡Le prometí que me quedaría y me iría hasta mañana a la madriguera! Y el aceptó porque sabía lo que pasaría.

-¿Se lo reclamaste?

-Claro… y dijo que no quería que yo sufriera enterándome de eso así. Que él no se sintió con derecho a decírmelo. Que sabía que sufriría, después de hacerme lo mismo él…

-Ahh Hermione, ¿qué puedo decirte? –resopló Hagrid preocupado, sirviendo té caliente en dos sendos tarros- No mereces que te hagan esto. Pero… no veo a quién culpar. Parkinson fue muy grosera y actuó muy mal, pero fuera de ella nadie es culpable de nada, excepto por no saber controlarse. Malfoy debió de dejarte enfrentar esto, aunque después de todo quiso protegerte. Si lo hizo así no fue porque no te de tu lugar o porque no te tome en cuenta, sino porque en realidad te quiere.

-Ya no. Le hablé muy mal. Hace días recibí una carta de Ron, y lo elegí a él sobre Draco, y ahora… le dije que era un Slytherin que conseguía las cosas haciendo trampa, pasando sobre los demás, pensando sólo en sí mismo. Jamás volverá a quererme.

-No lo creo, Hermione. El cariño, o el amor, son cosas demasiado sinceras, demasiado fuertes y puras como para morir sin luchar.

-Él ya me ha aguantado bastante, y yo le he dado la espalda. Hace días, cuando recibí la otra carta de Ron, él aceptó que me estaba perdiendo, y aún así me cantó una hermosa canción, y me regaló este pañuelo –dijo desanudándoselo del cabello para mostrarlo- que tiene el significado más hermoso que cualquier otro pañuelo podrá tener. Perteneció a Grace de Mónaco, y fue hecho para ella.

-Con más razón, Hermione, él te perdonará –opinó Hagrid.

-Es que me molesta que tome las decisiones por mí…

-Hermione, todos tenemos nuestra forma de hacer las cosas. Para él, protegerte era ocultarte lo que estaba sucediendo. Malfoy no quiere lastimarte. No pensó que estuviera atentando contra tu independencia. Pero puedo asegurarte que no volverá a hacer algo así si le das una segunda oportunidad.

-No sé qué hacer –reconoció Hermione sintiéndose derrotada ante la situación.- Siento que este no es el momento en que debiera tomar una decisión. No puedo ni siquiera hacerme a la idea de que Ron tendrá un bebé con Lavender.

-Si aprendieran a no vivir tan rápido se evitarían mucho sufrimiento –comentó Hagrid- Ron ni siquiera quería a esa muchacha, y ahora se va a atar a ella por una responsabilidad que no está en condiciones de tomar. Y no puede ofrecerle nada. Quiero pensar que serán felices juntos, pero presiento que lamentablemente no será así, y creo que ambos lo saben. Malfoy y Parkinson, se utilizaron el uno al otro y Parkinson terminó haciendo una insensatez, sin detenerse a pensar en la decepción que causaría en sus padres o los de Malfoy. Si entendieran que hay cosas por las que vale la pena esperar, Madame Pomfrey no estaría tan ocupada.

-Siento que… no comprendo nada. Que todos hablan de un idioma que no conozco. Todo lo que ha pasado en este año… son cosas que jamás esperé. Nada iba dentro del plan. Sólo Ron, y ahora… él también habla ese idioma extraño. Nunca debí de fijarme en Draco, debí de olvidarme de Ron cuando lo encontré en la sala de prefectos. Yo pude haber evitado todo esto.

-Eso es muy dramático, Hermione. Y estoy seguro de que no es lo que quieres en realidad.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-Seguramente habrá momentos que hayas pasado con ellos que no quieras borrar…

Hermione se quedó en silencio reflexionando. El abrazo en la ventana, a pesar de haber estado llorando, el baile y los ensayos, la plática antes del baile, el abrazo en el juego de quidditch, el beso que habían estado a punto de darse… y tantas ocasiones en que había sentido que el corazón se le saldría para unirse al de Draco. Pero con Ron… no había tales ocasiones.

-No me arrepiento de lo sucedido con Draco –respondió- pero… no puedo decir lo mismo de Ron. Con él, desde un principio, todo se sentía… equivocado.

-Y si lo sentías así ¿por qué…?

-Porque también me sentía sola, con todo lo que estaba pasando con Draco, sentí que tal vez Ron, después de haberlo querido toda la vida, cambiaría las cosas, me haría feliz. Y no fue así. Él… nunca fue para mí. Las razones para estar con él fueron las equivocadas. Y ahora sí me arrepiento.

-¿Entonces no te sientes triste por saber del embarazo de Brown? –preguntó Hagrid.

-Me siento triste, pero no como me sentí cuando supe de Pansy. Sé que esto es algo que lograré superar pronto. Lo que más siento es tristeza por los planes de Ron. Y porque le hablé muy mal a Draco.

-El problema con Ron es que ninguno de los dos valoró al otro –comentó en tono triste-. Tú lo aceptaste por no estar sola, y él te buscó… no sé por qué razones. Cuando tú le ofreciste realmente tu cariño desinteresadamente él no lo aceptó y se fue con Lavender, y ahora está pagando eso. Lo que necesitas es a alguien que te valore y sepa qué hacer con el cariño que le entregues, en el momento en que lo hagas.

-Así era con Draco… yo lo quería y estoy segura de que él me quería. Y estábamos dispuestos a arriesgarlo todo, pero llegó Pansy y todo se acabó.

-¿Realmente se acabó? ¿O decidieron ignorarlo?

-Tú sabes todo lo que yo he sentido a raíz de eso. Claro que lo quiero Hagrid, nunca dejé de quererlo, ni siquiera cuando fui novia de Ron. Antes de que llegara la primera carta de Ron, Draco y yo… yo sé que él aun me quiere, no necesito que me lo diga si me lo demuestra cada instante que pasamos juntos, pero yo le dije que iba a quedarme con Ron, a pesar de que ya no tiene nada que ver con Pansy, y a pesar de que ya no queda ningún obstáculo para que él y yo podamos ser…

-¿Quieres volver con él?

-¿Debería?

-¡Claro Hermione! Tú lo quieres, y sabes que te quiere ¿cuántas veces encuentras esa coincidencia? –observó Hagrid.

-Me encantaría, pero no se si puedo juntar el atrevimiento suficiente para pedirle perdón –suspiró- no tengo valor ni siquiera para mirarlo a la cara en estos momentos.

-Date tu tiempo. Los jóvenes quieren hacer las cosas demasiado rápido… ahí tienes de ejemplo a Ron. Tú no eres así, piensa bien las cosas que tienes toda la vida para hacerlo, de lo contrario todo ese valioso tiempo podrías emplearlo arrepintiéndote.

-Suena parecido a algo que Draco mencionó.

-Tiene lógica que él hablé de arrepentimiento, el pobre pasó unos meses muy duros arrepintiéndose de Parkinson –comentó Hagrid.

-Hay momentos en que pienso… Pansy creía que él la amaba, ¿cómo puedo estar segura de que no hará lo mismo conmigo? ¿cómo sé que no terminará sacando lo peor de mí para luego cansarse y dejarme?

-¿Acaso no te ha demostrado ya muchas veces lo diferente que es tu caso? Tú viste cómo actuó cuando pasó lo del embarazo de Pansy, si no puedes creer en las palabras de alguien, debes creer en sus acciones. Él tomó su responsabilidad y tuvo que dejarte por ello, pero lo viste sufrir al hacerlo. Y sabes que no tenía otra opción. Hasta donde yo sé, ese muchacho ha cambiado mucho desde que está cerca de ti, y a él le gusta la persona que es cuando está contigo. Y no sólo eso, además te valora y te quiere.

-Yo también he cambiado… -reconoció Hermione.

-Y te gusta quien eres –expresó Hagrid.

-Sí… -admitió ella- pero eso no cambia el hecho de que para estar juntos, no somos nosotros mismos.

-Hay una frase de un escritor muy famoso de Brazil, no la recuerdo muy bien, pero dice que cuando quieras ser tu mismo, amanezcas actuando como siempre has querido, y pases así todo el día. ¿No es así como te has comportado desde que compartes torre con Malfoy?

-Me gusta cómo soy ahora, me gusta no tener miedo de tomar el control. Sin duda lo que más me gusta es haberme quitado el peso de ser perfecta y responsable todo el tiempo –reflexionó Hermione.

-Y a él le gusta ser sensible porque lo que siente contigo es agradable para él, mas lo que había sentido antes jamás le había gustado y lo ignoraba. Es algo totalmente nuevo, y por ello es que no sabe qué hacer. No sabe cómo protegerte, ya te vio llorar por él, y no quiere que nadie más te haga lo mismo. No se dio cuenta de que estaba pasando por alto tu derecho a saber, porque ése es un concepto, de muchos, que jamás le han enseñado, y que ahora está aprendiendo contigo. Y tú debes de ser más paciente con él mientras aprende, así él sabría que lo quieres, como tú sabes que él te quiere.

-Es que sé que lo quiero, Hagrid ¡lo adoro! Pero tú entiendes los riesgos, ya pasó Pansy, que se supone era la parte más fácil, y mira cómo nos fue, no quiero imaginar que pasará con los Malfoy.

-No te preocupes por algo que aún no sucede, Hermione. Es una relación de dos, y por lo tanto, mientras no afecten a nadie más, sólo sus propias opiniones deben de importarles. La familia de él no tiene por qué enterarse inmediatamente de su relación. Esperen a ver si funciona todo entre ustedes.

-Han pasado tantas cosas… siento la cabeza tan llena que no puedo pensar con claridad. Ron va a ser papá, tendrá que levantarse por las noches a preparar mamilas y cambiar pañales, no será auror… y Draco… Malfoy, el que toda la vida me ha insultado me tiene enamorada de él, y él no será padre como pensábamos hace semanas. Y todo está listo, el camino libre, despejado para que él y yo podamos ser, pero… no puedo razonar, no sé si lo que estoy haciendo es lo correcto.

-Es fácil, mi querida Hermione, ¿desde cuándo ha sido incorrecto amar?

-Desde que el mundo está en guerra –respondió con tristeza- desde que todo peligra y no debemos confiar en nadie.

-¿Crees que Malfoy te haría daño? –preguntó Hagrid preocupado.

-Él no, jamás –aseguró Hermione-. Pero alguno de sus amigos tal vez… no sabemos si alguno sea mortífago o algo así.

-En mi opinión, Hermione, lo más acertado sería esperar. Deja de pensar en lo que otros puedan pensar o hacer. Ustedes se quieren. Debes de tomar esta decisión pensando solamente en Malfoy y tú. Así que date tu tiempo, todo el que necesites, y toma la mejor decisión, una de la que no te vayas a arrepentir, y una que sepas que te hará feliz.

-¿Y si mi decisión lastima a Draco?

-No creo que decidas eso –respondió Hagrid sonriendo.

Tenía toda la razón. Ella misma sabía qué era lo que decidiría. Pero aún así, se tomaría su tiempo, para realmente hacerse a la idea de que Ron tendría al bebé con Lavender, y estar completamente segura de que hacía lo correcto.

Valía la pena perdonar a Draco y darle una segunda oportunidad. Él no volvería a fallarle.

-Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Nadie hubiera podido entender mejor.

-No hay nada que agradecer, Hermione –respondió afectuosamente Hagrid.

Más tarde, después de comer en la cabaña con Hagrid, conversando de temas mucho más fáciles, Hermione regresaba al castillo. El camino de regreso fue totalmente diferente al de ida. Había más luz, provocando que la nieve brillara más, y los paisajes, lejos de verse tristes ahora eran sumamente románticos. Observó los árboles, con sus copas cubiertas de nieve y admiró cada uno de ellos. Deseaba tomar una fotografía, para revivir cada día ese precioso escenario. Algunos de los alumnos que se habían quedado para las vacaciones estaban afuera en los terrenos jugando guerras de bolas de nieve, y sus gritos y risas quitaban el vacío silencioso, la soledad.

Entró al castillo, y atravesó el vestíbulo para subir las escaleras principales camino a la torre de Premios Anuales. Iba en el segundo rellano cuando lo vio bajar hacia donde ella estaba.

Se quedó congelada, no supo qué hacer. Una cosa era haberse tranquilizado y aceptar recuperarlo, y otra muy diferente era verlo después de haberlo tratado tan mal.

Él la miró vacilante. No sabía si debía decirle algo, o simplemente pasar de largo. Y ella lo miraba también, con todos los colores subiendo por su cara.

_Contacto visual, tendremos que decirnos algo._ Pensaba Draco.

_Se ve tan… triste, y apuesto. ¿Cómo pude hablarle así?_ Pensaba Hermione.

Ella decidió subir hasta el escalón donde estaba él, sintiendo en cada escalón un terrible nudo en sus intestinos. No tenía idea de qué podía decirle, aún sabiendo qué era lo correcto.

-¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó Draco intentando sonar casual.

-Fui a comer con Hagrid –respondió Hermione imitando su tono. Pero ambos habían fallado. El ambiente estaba tenso, y los dos podían percibirlo.- ¿tú ya comiste? –añadió en un intento por mantener la conversación.

-Sí… preparé el pollo a la reina que habías querido para el baile, pero no llegaste. Te guardé un poco si quieres…

-Gracias –respondió Hermione. Otra vez la conversación se había estancado. Y ella no podía pensar en algo para decir pues estaba sorprendida del amable gesto de Draco al preparar el pollo.

-Yo te estaba buscando para darte esto –dijo Draco entregándole un sobre amarillento- acaba de llegarte a la torre.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Hermione tomándolo.

-No lo sé… te dejo para que lo leas.

-No… está bien que te quedes ¿o vas a algún lado? –balbució ella.

-No tengo a donde ir –respondió Draco- hay una fiesta en el café de Madame Puddifoot, pero… Hermione de verdad discúlpame por lo que hice. No tenía derecho…

-No, perdóname tú a mí –lo cortó ella, sabiendo que era el momento de decir lo que era correcto por primera vez- No quise decir… nada de lo que te dije esta mañana. Estaba furiosa, pero no debí ofenderte. Sé que no quisiste pasarme por alto, que querías protegerme.

-No, Hermione. Además de eso quise tener la oportunidad de hacerte ver que no eras feliz con Weasley, que tú y yo funcionábamos mejor. Pero no tenía derecho a hacerlo. Y tienes razón, soy un Slytherin y no sé jugar limpiamente. Te prometo que jamás volverá a suceder algo así.

-Draco… yo no tengo nada que perdonarte. Yo entiendo cuál era tu intención, y no puedo reprocharte por ello. Yo he sido terrible contigo. Primero cuando estábamos arreglando el árbol, y ahora con la carta de Ron. Me he portado muy injusta contigo después de todo lo que haces por mí. Perdóname por favor por haberte dicho esas cosas tan horribles en la mañana, por favor.

-Hermione… tú sabes cómo me siento por ti, no hay nada que puedas hacer y yo no pueda perdonar –admitió Draco atreviéndose a acariciar la mejilla de ella. Pero al verla incómoda, pareció dudar sobre quitar su mano.

-Lo que acaba de pasar con Ron… no es que me confunda, pero me impide pensar con claridad –dijo Hermione en voz muy baja y mirando al suelo.

-Te entiendo –dijo Draco abatido, retirando su caricia.

-No… no quiero decir eso –rectificó mirándolo a los ojos- me refiero a que… necesito tiempo, para pensar. Yo… de verdad quiero esto, Draco. Pero quiero hacerlo bien, por las razones correctas. No quiero hacerte lo que le hice a Ron.

-¿Qué le hiciste? –preguntó él sin comprender.

-Lo acepté sólo porque no podía estar contigo –respondió Hermione de nuevo bajando la voz.

Draco la observó pasmado. ¿Por despecho había aceptado a Weasley? Él tenía la culpa de todo lo que había sucedido… tanto así la había lastimado que ella había decidido ser novia de Weasley para olvidarlo. No pudo evitar odiarse a sí mismo en ese momento, a él y a Pansy. Si no hubiera sido por ella, cuánto dolor se hubiera evitado. Su Hermione tenía los ojos húmedos, y trataba de ocultárselos.

Pero él ya no podía vivir sin esos ojos. Y mucho menos sin esos labios. Ya se había acercado a ellos, mas nunca los había sentido. Y Weasley sí. No lo soportaba. Y ahora, tenía a Hermione delante de él, a punto de llorar, con su hermoso cabello castaño oscuro cubriendo su rostro contrastantemente blanco salvo por su enrojecida nariz, confesándole que no lo había olvidado, que no quería a Weasley más que a él, que en efecto no sentía nada por el chico…

-¿Y por qué si no lo querías… lo preferiste a él cuando te mandó esa carta?

-¡Porque soy una idiota! –respondió Hermione sin mirarlo. Por el sonido de su voz y su respiración, Draco dedujo que estaba llorando, y supo que no debía reclamar más. Sintió lástima por el dolor que estaba causándole. No había nada que necesitara saber sobre lo que había ocurrido en el pasado. Ya no importaba. Ella estaba ahí con él, y le estaba pidiendo tiempo y comprensión. Era hora de que aprovechara la nueva oportunidad que le daba y olvidara todo lo que los injuriaba.

Sin decirle una sola palabra, se acercó más a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos. Ella se apretó a él, inhalando su aroma deseando embriagarse de él mientras sollozaba. Él acarició su cabello con devoción, disfrutando su suave textura.

-Perdóname por favor, Draco –dijo ella separándose un poco.

-Vamos a olvidarnos de esto, Hermione. Hagamos como que nada ha sucedido. Tú necesitas tiempo, te daré todo el que necesites. De ahora en adelante, nada del pasado importa.

-Gracias Draco –respondió ella dedicándole una discreta sonrisa, encantadora para él.

-¿Tienes planes para hoy?

-No…

-¿Quieres ir a la fiesta de Navidad de Madame Puddifoot conmigo?

-Con una condición –dijo Hermione- debo de ser tu pareja.

-No dejaría que bailaras con nadie más –respondió Draco sonriendo.

-Entonces deja que vaya a arreglarme, porque no puedes ir con una chica vestida así, y empapada por haber caminado entre la nieve.

-No, así como te ves ahora vas a opacar a todas las chicas, si vas a arreglarte probablemente no nos dejen entrar.

-Si no nos dejan entrar, ya encontraremos algo mejor qué hacer –dijo ella con picardía, y al ver la expresión de agradable sorpresa en el rostro de Draco, añadió- podemos estrenar el juego de ajedrez que te regaló Blaise…

-Muy graciosa –dijo él arrastrando las palabras como en los viejos tiempos- vamos a la torre para que te arregles. No quiero pasar la Navidad jugando ajedrez.

Una vez en la torre, Hermione subió a su habitación a arreglarse dejando a Draco recostado en uno de los sillones leyendo de nuevo "Quidditch a través de los tiempos". Ella se sentía mucho más tranquila ahora que habían hablado, y la respuesta de Draco, de dejar todo atrás y darle todo el tiempo que deseara era más de lo que había esperado. Punto extra para Draco.

Revolviendo entre su closet, se decidió por un vestido corto, color gris metálico con algunos adornos en el escote palabra de honor. Medias gruesas negras y botines al tobillo para poder aguantar las bajas temperaturas. Su único accesorio fue un par de preciosos aretes de ónix negro. Se recogió el cabello delicadamente y se maquilló con sombras ahumadas y labios palo de rosa.

Por último, se puso un abrigo de lana negro, que cubría el vestido completamente, pero habiéndose visto en su espejo, decidió que se lo pondría después de que Draco la hubiera visto.

Claro que su decisión estaba tomada, pero Draco no se merecía ser el plato de segunda mesa. Había que esperar. Por ahora, disfrutaría de su cercanía y del maravilloso tiempo juntos que pasarían en lo que quedaba de las vacaciones. Y esta noche bailaría con él hasta que los sacaran del café.

Se miró por última vez en el espejo. Estaba perfecta. Así quería estar para él. Porque él la quería, y ella a él. Se puso un poco de perfume _Flora_ en el cuello y las muñecas, guardó el frasco junto con el pañuelo en el cajón de una de sus mesitas de noche, y salió de su habitación.

Él, que continuaba recostado en el sillón con su libro, se levantó de un salto al escuchar que la puerta se abría. Al verla se quedó atónito. Y ella disfrutó de esa mirada. Sentirse el objetivo de sus ojos plata fue la mejor recompensa de su arreglo. Y más al darse cuenta de que él también se había arreglado, mucho más rápido que ella obviamente, pero llevaba un traje negro, camisa gris y corbata de seda, mismo color. Impecable era la palabra para describirlo, con sus zapatos limpios, su traje sin una sola arruga, y su cabello ordenado.

-Te ves… preciosa –dijo Draco sin poder siquiera parpadear. Ella sonrió, y sin responder nada, bajó lentamente las escaleras. Y él estaba maravillado. Cada uno de sus suaves movimientos era una amenaza contra su propio control. De pies a cabeza estaba preciosa, y una vez que ella se detuvo frente a él, y pudo percibir su delicioso aroma fue aún más difícil resistirse a besarla.

-¿Nos vamos? –dijo ella.

-Sólo déjame decirte, que tú tampoco juegas limpio, Hermione –comentó Draco sonriendo nervioso mientras la observaba.

-Claro que no, tengo que llevar ventaja sobre las brujas que estén en la fiesta, no sea que les guste mi pareja –respondió ella riendo.

-Vámonos ya quiero presumir mi suerte de ir contigo.

Hermione se puso su abrigo y salieron de la sala común. Los pasillos estaban más fríos, a pesar de las ocasionales antorchas encendidas colgando de los muros. Draco la tomó de la cintura, y así caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta principal del castillo. Para sorpresa de Hermione, él ya había pedido uno de los carruajes para que los llevara a Hogsmeade. Él la ayudó a subir y entró detrás de ella. Durante el camino, Draco no pudo decir gran cosa debido a su atontamiento por Hermione. Así que ella habló, como buena mujer que no se cansa de contar cada detalle de lo que ve. Él la escuchaba, pero iba hipnotizado por ella. Observaba sus ojos, sonrientes, brillantes. Su boca moviéndose sin descanso, totalmente apetecible. Su piel blanca sin una sola imperfección, tan acariciable como la de un bebé. Su aroma lo exaltaba, lo extasiaba. Si un deseo quería pedir en aquel momento era el honor de poder besar su cuello hasta el amanecer, hundirse en cada parte de éste y escucharla gemir como signo de aceptación.

-Ya llegamos, Draco –dijo Hermione, sacándolo de sus enardecidos pensamientos.

Bajaron del carruaje y entraron rápidamente al café de Madame Puddifoot. El interior no estaba decorado con querubines dorados, ni había confetis en forma de corazón. Las pequeñas mesas redondas estaban acomodadas alrededor de una amplia pista de baile, y en cada una de ellas, sobre los preciosos manteles blancos bordados en dorado, había adornos navideños y un par de velas. Del techo de madera caía una fina escarcha blanca, y en algunos lugares, había muérdago.

Una pequeña bruja que trabajaba como hostess los llevó a una mesa para dos, guardó el abrigo de Hermione y les ofreció algo de tomar. Pidieron champagne, y pronto les sirvieron en dos copas de cristal con el cuello de oro. Entonces comenzó una canción que Hermione reconoció, y Draco al ver su gesto, dejó su copa en la mesa y alargó su brazo en una clara invitación a bailar. Ella contenta aceptó, dejó también su copa y después de mirarse a los ojos, se tomaron de la mano, por primera vez. Ambos fueron concientes de la sonrisa del otro, a pesar de no haberla visto. Para él, tener esa mano pequeña entrelazando sus dedos con los de él fue mejor que cualquier palabra que ella hubiera dicho en ese momento, exceptuando obviamente al par que conjuga el verbo amar. Y ella… se sintió falta de aire cuando ocurrió el contacto.

_You are my fire  
The one desire  
Believe when I say  
I want it that way  
_

Ambos víctimas del cosquilleo recorriendo su cuerpo caminaron hasta el centro de la pista de baile, tomados de la mano, disfrutando del suave contacto y del ser vistos juntos, porque ahí había entre la gente muchos alumnos de Hogwarts. Entonces él la tomó por su diminuta cintura, sintiendo la textura de su vestido. Ella apoyó la mano en su hombro, y comenzaron a moverse.

_But we are two worlds apart  
Can't reach to your heart  
When you say  
That I want it that way  
_

Cuánta falta les había hecho bailar de esta forma. Sentirse tan cerca y moverse como uno solo mientras se ahogaban en la dulzura de la mirada del otro. Y ambos pares de ojos brillaban, no por la luz de las velas, sino por el fuego que ambos provocaban al mirarse, al tocarse.

_Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way_

Draco extendió su brazo por encima de ella para hacerla girar y apreciar su hermosa figura, y ella conciente de ello, lo hizo con lentitud. Al volver a sus brazos se encontró atrapada en un abrazo moviéndose más cerca de él. Con su varonil aroma a punto de desquiciarla, dirigió su mirada a su rostro, sin ganar mayor ventaja. Él sonreía sensualmente, pero a la vez, con el rostro iluminado por el cariño que sentía por ella. Esa sonrisa, esos dientes tan blancos y perfectos, era solamente de ella. Esos labios, de ahora en adelante, sólo podrían besarla a ella.

_Am I your fire  
Your one desire  
Yes I know it's too late  
But I want it that way  
_  
Él miró igualmente hacia sus labios rosas, y jamás deseó algo con tanta intensidad como en aquel momento. Siguieron moviéndose entre la gente que miraba admirada la expresión en sus rostros combinada con su perfecta sintonía al bailar. Entonces, Draco miró hacia arriba, Hermione siguió el recorrido de sus ojos. Ahí, por encima de ellos, estaba un precioso ramito de muérdago.

_Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way_

Él la miró de nuevo, ella no había despegado sus ojos del ramito. Sabía lo que significaba, cuando un par de antiguos enemigos se reunían debajo de él, según la tradición escandinava, estaban obligados a besarse. Y ver de nuevo sus ojos grises encendidos, esperando su aprobación no la ayudó a recordar que le había pedido tiempo. El tiempo era un invento humano, tal como la costumbre del muérdago, pero en ese instante, a media luz, entre sus brazos, con su aroma, y tan cerca de él, sólo podía tomar una decisión. Jamás se había sentido tan feliz con alguien más.

_Now I can see that we're falling apart  
From the way that it used to be, yeah  
No matter the distance  
I want you to know  
That deep down inside of me...  
_

-¿Puedo? –preguntó Draco mirándola anhelante, acariciando delicadamente su cintura. Sus ojos llenos de comprensión y a la vez de deseo. Ella supo que él no la obligaría, y por ello supo que sólo a él podría amarlo sin importar el tiempo.

_You are my fire  
The one desire  
You are  
You are, you are, you are_

Dentro de su estómago, sintió con fuerza los ruegos de una mariposa. Asintió con una sonrisa, con los ojos llenos de emoción, a punto de cegarse por la humedad que causaba el sentimiento de saber que ya eran Draco y Hermione. Y que él, estaba cerca, y aún lo estaría más. Él sonrió, le dedicó esa sonrisa enamorada que sólo él sabía dar. En otro momento no lo hubiera creído, en ese todo era posible. El tiempo pareció detenerse.

_Don't wanna hear you say  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
(Don't wanna hear you say)  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way_

Se acercaron lentamente, hasta sentir sus labios tocarse. Dejaron de bailar. Todo dejó de existir. Estaban solamente Draco y Hermione, unidos por un suave beso, él tomándole la cintura con una mano, y la otra justo debajo de su mejilla causándole escalofríos. Y el beso… cómo describirlo. En toda su vida, ninguno de los dos se había sentido tan encendido. Deliciosas descargas eléctricas iban desde sus labios a recorrer sus cuerpos. El delicioso sello de su afecto era suave en textura, pero apasionado en su huella. Hermione estaba besando a Draco Malfoy, y Draco estaba besando a Hermione Granger. El tabú del pasado, y el querer del presente, aumentaron la ternura, prendiendo fuegos artificiales en el contacto de su caricia.

_Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin but a mistake  
Tell me why_

El momento en que se separaron, ambos sonrieron, como habían hecho toda la noche, pero con la inmensa diferencia de saber, que por primera vez, ahora todo era como debía de ser. Se miraron confidentes, con los ojos rebosantes de alegría, y continuaron bailando, disfrutando de la letra de una historia ajena, pero de una melodía que se había convertido en la explosión que sus vidas necesitaban para tomar el camino correcto.

_I never wanna hear you say  
(Don't wanna hear you say it)  
I want it that way  
I want it that way_

Al terminar la canción, fueron concientes de que mucha gente los observaba. Pero a estas alturas era nula la importancia que podían darle a eso. El café se iluminó, y todas las parejas fueron a sus mesas pues se iba a servir la cena.

Tomados de la mano, regresaron a su mesa, donde ahora había dos platos grandes con servilletas dobladas en forma de cisnes sobre ellos. Draco retiró la silla para que Hermione pudiera sentarse, y luego ocupó su lugar.

-Esta ha sido la mejor fiesta de mi vida –confesó Hermione mientras se acomodaba la servilleta en las piernas.

-Eres la mejor pareja de baile que he tenido –dijo Draco- deberíamos hacer esto más seguido.

-Estoy de acuerdo –declaró ella riendo. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, en los cuales llegó un mesero y les sirvió una crema de champiñón.

-Si Pansy no hubiera inventado nada, tal vez esto hubiera ocurrido en el baile y no hasta ahora –comentó Draco.

-No tiene caso darle más vueltas a eso –dijo Hermione- si Ron no me hubiera mandado la carta disculpándose por sus celos esto hubiera ocurrido en la sala común.

-¿Qué piensas de todo esto? –preguntó Draco nervioso.

Ella guardó silencio de nuevo, sin saber qué contestar. Su cabeza aún daba vueltas, el aire en su pecho aún estaba contenido. La sensación de sus labios unidos en esa suave caricia no había desaparecido. ¿Qué podía pensar? No podía pensar teniéndolo tan cerca, sonriendo tratando de no parecer nervioso, con sus ojos clavados en ella, esperanzados. Con su mano sobre la mesa deseando tener algún contacto de nuevo con ella.

-Pienso… que quiero disfrutar esta noche –respondió- porque lo que acaba de pasar ha sido maravilloso. Mañana será otro día, y ambos podremos pensar.

Draco asintió, no muy convencido ni aliviado, pero contento de que ella no lo hubiera rechazado en ese momento. Sin duda era una noche muy hermosa como para arruinarse.

Hermione tomó su cuchara y comenzó a apurar la sopa ante la atenta mirada de Draco, que después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que debía de hacer lo mismo antes de correr el riesgo a parecer muy atontado. Probó inmediatamente su sopa, que estaba demasiado caliente, y dio un trago a su bebida para disimular. Hermione se daba cuenta, pero prefirió ocultar la gracia que le hacía para no avergonzarlo. Draco Malfoy, aturdido y distraído por ella. Y aún envuelto en ese desconcierto se veía tan varonil y atractivo…

-Está muy rica la sopa –dijo Hermione para romper el silencio antes de que éste se tornara incómodo.

-Exquisita –afirmó Draco- pero en mi opinión, fue mucho más suculento besarte, me dejó mejor sabor de boca –añadió sin poder contenerse. Tenía que retomar el tema, por más que quiso evitarlo, sabía que no podía permitir que las cosas se enfriaran. Por suerte, Hermione sonrió ante su comentario, al tiempo que sus mejillas tomaban color.

-A mí también me gustó –admitió Hermione- fue el mejor beso que me han dado.

Sin saber qué decir, Draco se limitó a sonreír. No una sonrisa hecha y falsa, sino la sonrisa más genuina de todos los presentes en la fiesta.

Minutos después, el mesero retiró sus platos y les sirvió un corte de carne con verduras.

-Hermione, perdóname si he sido un insensible –dijo de pronto Draco. Ella levantó su vista desde el plato hacia él sin comprender.- Te besé siendo que por la mañana recibiste la noticia de Brown y…

-Draco… dijimos que eso estaba atrás.

-Pero no te he permitido asimilar… tú estabas muy triste esta mañana y ahora míranos.

-Tú me preguntaste cuando estábamos debajo del muérdago, y yo acepté porque lo quería. Tal vez lo deseaba más que tú. No hay nada que yo deba asimilar en estos momentos, ya todo está dicho.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que ya no se puede cambiar lo que pasó con Ron. Y aunque esta es la segunda vez que me sucede eso, es la primera en que no deseo cambiarlo. Ahora estamos tú y yo, y no quiero apresurarme porque de verdad me importas, pero esta noche… siento que nada puede salir mal.

-¿Entonces de nuevo me vas a pedir tiempo?

-Draco… ¡si te pido tiempo es por respeto a ti!

-¡Entonces fáltame al respeto, Hermione! Es absurdo… tú sabes cómo me siento por ti, y yo sé que tú sientes lo mismo. Si no hay nada que asimilar, y no hay nadie en medio, ¿qué estamos esperando? ¿para qué necesitamos tiempo?

-Ya te dije que quiero aclarar mis ideas…

-¿Qué ideas? ¿No basta con lo que sientes? No me digas ahora que no sabes qué es lo que sientes.

-¡No es eso, Draco! Es que no es correcto que esta misma mañana…

-¿Qué importa si es correcto o no? Hermione, la gente encontrará mil y un pretextos para decir que nuestra relación es un error. El tiempo puede ser uno, lo sé. Pero ya no puede seguir importándonos lo que piense la gente. Nunca fui feliz mientras hice lo que se esperaba de mí. A la única persona que quiero complacer de ahora en adelante eres tú, pero por favor no me pidas que espere, sin darme un buen motivo para hacerlo.

-No quiero equivocarme –respondió Hermione.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que esto podría ser un error?

De nuevo silencio. El la observaba, mientras ella incapaz de hablar contemplaba su plato ya vacío sin atreverse a mirarlo. Fue aún más incómodo cuando el mesero regresó con el postre, y ambos dijeron estar satisfechos.

Durante un muy buen lapso de tiempo, no fue capaz de responder. Él parecía muy herido por su indecisión. ¡Claro que no era un error! ¿Pero cómo hacerle ver que su experiencia con las decisiones apresuradas era lo que la detenía?

-No es un error –dijo Hermione levantando la mirada.

-¿Entonces?

-Tengo miedo de arruinar todo por no pensarlo bien.

-¿Qué es lo que hay que pensar, Hermione? –preguntó él sintiéndose desesperar.

-Draco, tú sabes que no es fácil que tú y yo podamos mantener una buena relación. No me refiero a nuestro pasado, me refiero a nuestro entorno. No vamos a poder ignorar a las personas que queremos todos los días, ni podremos ocultarles algo que es tan importante para nosotros.

Él desvió su mirada lejos de ella. No podía comprenderla. Su silencio lo había torturado, pero sus palabras habían sido mil veces más dolorosas, como si le abriese el corazón con un cuchillo.

Los músicos volvieron y comenzó a llenarse la pista. Hizo lo único que no dolería ese momento.

-¿Quieres bailar? –preguntó, aún tratando de hacerse a la idea de que esa noche no sería la primera en contarse.

_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know  
It you're frozen _

Ella lo miró y asintió al tiempo en que ambos se levantaban. Caminaron hacia la pista de nuevo, y Draco la tomó por la cintura haciéndola temblar. La miró fijamente, y comenzaron a moverse.

¿Cómo describir su mirada? Reflejaba una clase de enojo, que lejos de poder dañarla, buscaba comprenderla.

_But something happened  
For the very first time  
With you  
My heart melts  
Into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's  
Looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy… maybe_

-Yo no tengo nada que pensar –comentó Draco retomando el tema, incomodando a Hermione, pero aún así continuó- después de besarte me queda muy claro todo. Jamás había deseado tanto un beso, y jamás lo había disfrutado tanto. Y ya desde el baile estaba seguro, de que no había nada que pensar. Por más que quise resistirlo, tú y yo somos algo diferente, auténtico… correcto.

_But I don't care  
What they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know  
The truth  
My heart's crippled  
By the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

-¿No lo entiendes, Draco? No importa lo que digan, importa lo que hagan.

-Si ya antes pensaba ignorar lo que pudieran pensar, ahora más que nunca sé que prefiero vivir con el enojo de otros que sin ti. No tengo problema con que nadie entienda lo que sentimos o lo que somos.

-Mis amigos no son como los tuyos, ellos me importan.

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_

-Pero no se trata de elegir, Hermione. Si de verdad ellos se preocupan por ti, lo entenderán, y tú mejor que nadie lo sabe. Son mucho más flexibles que mi familia. ¿Por qué te empeñas en buscar un pretexto para esperar? ¿Esperar a qué, Hermione? ¿A que venga otro al que sí acepten, pero tú no puedas besar sin arrepentirte en ese preciso instante?

_Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds  
Fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling_

Un paso adelante, tres hacia atrás, su baile era irónicamente una realidad. Y Hermione se estaba dando cuenta de ello. Escucharlo hablar así, con tanta honestidad y dolor, pero sobre todo con tanta verdad la hizo dudar. Sumergirse en sus ojos plata no era la mejor forma de tomar una decisión que debía de ser objetiva, pero después de todo, un Slytherin y una Gryffindor era un tabú que jamás había parecido tan correcto.

_But nothings greater  
Than the rush that comes  
With your embrace  
And in this  
World of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks  
That I'm going crazy  
Maybe, maybe _

Se abrazó a él pegándose a su pecho, moviéndose aún con la canción.

-¿Es por lo que pasó esta mañana? Te prometo, Hermione, que nunca más te ocultaré algo –su voz estaba llena de consternación, y ella no pudo soportarlo.

-Hiciste lo correcto. Si me lo hubieras dicho antes… tal vez no te hubiera creído. Eso ya quedó atrás, Draco.

-¿Entonces qué nos está deteniendo? –preguntó Draco impaciente.

-Bésame de nuevo –respondió ella.

_But I don't care  
What they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know  
The truth  
My heart's crippled  
By the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

No tuvo que escucharla dos veces. Teniéndola tan cerca fue rápido en acercarse y apresar de nuevo sus labios. Dejaron de bailar, ambos concentrados cien por ciento en ese beso. Fue diferente al primero, pero conservando la esencia y el cosquilleo. Él trataba de besarla suavemente, tratando de no forzarla o apresurarla, pero ella lo sorprendió con algo mucho más apasionado, cargado de seguridad y pasión. Seguridad en ellos.

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_

Y él se dejó llevar por supuesto. Si no la adorara tanto… no hubiera podido soportar cuando ella se separó unos segundos para recuperar su aliento y volver a besarlo.

-Draco –dijo una vez que concluyó su beso- perdóname.

-¿Por qué he de perdonarte?

-Porque… míranos. Esta es la mejor noche de nuestras vidas… y yo la arruino con inseguridades estúpidas. Yo sé que no hay nada que pensar, y sé que jamás podrías hacerme daño. No necesito tiempo para saber que te quiero.

_And it's draining all of me  
Though I find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see  
_

Draco la abrazó de nuevo, y la besó aún más intensamente que como ella lo había hecho. Era el momento perfecto para que empezaran a tronar los fuegos artificiales. Ambos irradiaban esa palabra de cuatro letras…

_But I don't care  
What they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know  
The truth  
My heart's crippled  
By the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

-Espera, quiero hacer esto bien –dijo Draco separándose de ella, que lo miró sin entender, al tiempo que él la tomaba de ambas manos y tomaba aire- Hermione… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

**De verdad espero que les haya gustado el primer beso y no haber defraudado a nadie. Había muchísima expectativa con este cap y la vdd fue muy tenso porque tenía que arreglar d una vez por todas sus problemas (el tiempo y todo eso) y a la vez hacerlo romántico. A mí me gustó el resultado, y el hecho es que una vez publicado no puede ser cambiado. No sé ustedes, pero yo cuando escribí con las canciones trataba de mantener el tiempo exacto entre la lectura y la canción, así que fue muy emocionante, a mí las canciones me aumentan el efecto del ff. Ya sé que Tell me why no tiene nada que ver con la historia, pero de verdad busqué y pedí a amigos que buscaran una canción, pero la melodía no me servía como esta, o por lo menos no me inspiraba igual. Lo compens****é con Bleeding love jaja, en la versión de Jesse para que fuera varonil.**

**Ahora… no he empezado el capítulo 16, ustedes saben que aún teniendo tiempo tardo mucho en escribir porque soy demasiado perfeccionista y borro mil veces (si no lo hago asii publicaria un mugrero y no me leerían) en las próximas semanas tengo muchísimo trabajo de la escuela y empezaré examenes finales. Mi prioridad es la escuela, y es casi imposible que logre darme una hora a la semana para escribir porque de verdad es muy pesada mi carrera, no sé qué haría si no la amara tanto. Les pido paciencia y comprensión de nuevo, porque nadie más que yo detesta el no poder sacar toda mi inspiración y leer sus comentarios. Tengo grandes planes para esta historia que me muero por escribir. La fecha la publicaré en mi Facebook en cuanto haya avanzado (no antes de mediados de diciembre).**

**Otra cosa: me duele que me recomienden sus historias y no las pueda leer porque de verdad no tengo tiempo, y creanme que no exagero. Me encantaría, pero tengo muchísimos meses sin leer fanfiction. Si desean recomendarme sus historias pasen por mi Face, a los foros de discusiones. Hice uno para que me dejen sus historias y al mismo tiempo otras personas puedan leerlas.**

**Hablando del Facebook…. A los cinco primeros que escriban en mi wall (de la página no el personal) su frase favorita de este capítulo (no se vale repetir) les voy a enviar via Inbox avances exclusivos =). Además, publicaré trivias de moda en la página y quien conteste correctamente tmb ganará avances.**

**Les recomiendo que mientras esperan otro capítulo pasen a leer "Recuerdos de Lily Potter" mi fic favorito de los que he escrito y me dejen su comentario.**

**Muchas gracias por su paciencia y por leerme, espero con ansias sus reviews (que de verdad me ayudan a escribir).**

**Natalia ****Potter**


	16. Malfoy, tenemos un problema

**Mis muy queridos lectores: si siguen leyendo esto no tengo cómo agradecerles. Estos meses han sido muy difíciles, pero estoy de vuelta, y estoy trabajando duro para que no se repita esa espera que los obligué a pasar. A todos los que siguen ahí, les estoy infinitamente agradecida. No trato de quitarme la culpa, pero merecen una sincera explicación: tuve un gran problema personal que no me permitía ponerme a pensar en mis tiempos libres en lo que este cap necesitaba. No estaba lista para escribir el comienzo de una relación. Por suerte, el círculo ha quedado cerrado definitivamente y ahora tengo muchísima inspiración esperando ser impresa en esta historia. Este cap no es el mejor que he escrito, no es perfecto, pero no quise seguir posponiendo su publicación, así que tuve que contentarme con él. Sin embargo, el 17 ya está empezado, y me está gustando mucho más. Muchísimas gracias por su paciencia.**

**Capítulo XVI: Malfoy, tenemos un problema**

-Draco –dijo una vez que concluyó su beso- perdóname.

-¿Por qué he de perdonarte?

-Porque… míranos. Esta es la mejor noche de nuestras vidas… y yo la arruino con inseguridades estúpidas. Yo sé que no hay nada que pensar, y sé que jamás podrías hacerme daño. No necesito tiempo para saber que te quiero.

_And it's draining all of me  
Though I find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see  
_

Draco la abrazó de nuevo, y la besó aún más intensamente que como ella lo había hecho. Era el momento perfecto para que empezaran a tronar los fuegos artificiales. Ambos irradiaban esa palabra mágica de cuatro letras…

_But I don't care  
What they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know  
The truth  
My heart's crippled  
By the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

-Espera, quiero hacer esto bien –dijo Draco separándose de ella, que lo miró sin entender, al tiempo que él la tomaba de ambas manos y tomaba aire- Hermione… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

La música perdió todo su volumen. Las voces sonaban distantes. Algo más intenso llenaba sus oídos: el intenso y rápido ritmo de cada corazón bombeando sangre con ansiedad. Pero una deliciosa ansiedad.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida. Obviamente lo había esperado, pero no con tanta espontaneidad y a la vez con formalidad. No lo esperaba justamente en aquél momento, en la pista de baile, en el café de Madame Pudifoot, en medio de tanta gente, incluyendo compañeros de clase. Y mucho menos ese día, cuando por la mañana se había enterado de la futura paternidad de Ron y de que su relación había terminado. Pero el tiempo es un invento humano, y qué importaba si al mundo no le parecía correcto. Una pareja era de dos.

Él estaba tan guapo, esperando ansioso por su respuesta. Sus ojos grises brillando con la elegancia de una joya. Su sonrisa nerviosa de alguna manera le infundía confianza a Hermione, como diciendo "¡vamos!". Tenía sus manos pequeñas entre las suyas, cálidas y suaves totalmente dependientes de él, desarmadas. Sentía cómo su interior se inundaba de una alegría desconocida, nueva. Una que relajaba su cuerpo y llenaba de aire puro sus pulmones. Y eso era mientras esperaba una respuesta…

Entonces ella le sonrió. No fue una de esas sonrisas de novela, perdidas y absurdas. Fue una enfocada, segura, profunda, confidente. Y mirándolo a los ojos, en el acto más profundo de sinceridad respondió:

-Malfoy, tenemos un problema –él alzó las cejas en claro entendimiento del deja vu del baile de presentación de egresados, y sonrió, sintiéndose muy esperanzado- me estás enamorando -. Él sonrió aún más, pero esperó tomado de sus manos, sintiendo un pulso que no sabía si era el suyo o el de ella- Sí quiero.

Draco la miró un par de segundos mientras su sonrisa se pronunciaba aún más. En sus adentros había fuegos artificiales estallando con luz y color simbolizando su explosivo entusiasmo. Había primavera. El alivio que sintió fue sin duda un bocado de paraíso. Y la alegría… ¡qué alegría! Incomparable a cualquier sentimiento que hubiera llegado a su corazón. Sin dejar de mirar sus ojos marrones, y agrandando cada vez más su sonrisa, rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y acercó su boca a la de ella. No con la lentitud que obligaba en el primer beso, pero sí con la misma emoción. Al momento de tocarla y sentir su dulce beso apasionado supo que era suya. Y él era suyo. Estaban emocionados y se reflejó en su caricia.

Ella estaba besando a su novio. Y por primera vez lo hacía por las razones correctas: porque lo quería, porque sus ojos la hipnotizaban, porque le gustaba y la volvía loca. Y porque nunca se sintió más correcto hacerlo. Y él, por primera vez besaba a la novia que sin saber su nombre, había soñado toda la vida. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

Hermione pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Draco y él, sin romper el beso la alzó del suelo aún tomándola por la cintura. Su peso, demasiado ligero, era algo fácil de soportar, si eso significaba que ella era suya, que todos los estaban viendo para darse cuenta, y que probablemente por la mañana pocos lo recordarían dado el número de bebidas que estaba sirviendo Madame Pudifoot. Y al recordar eso, una extraña idea vino a la mente de él: era la mejor noche de su vida, y la copa de champagne no la había causado.

Cuando ella sintió que Draco la levantaba se sintió feliz. Era como si la protegiera y la quisiera sólo para él por siempre. Como si nada lo hiciera más feliz y como si sólo ella bastara. Y eso era una maravillosa sensación para cualquier mujer.

Se separaron unos segundos y ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Él le devolvía la más hermosa de todas las sonrisas, mirándola hacia arriba pegada a él como la tenía. Se miraron así un muy buen rato, hasta que ambos empezaron a ser concientes de sus alrededores. Hermione se reía, él se reía de ella. Y jamás una risa fue tan divina. Era una risa cómplice, llena de ternura y espontaneidad.

-Creo que es hora de que me bajes –le dijo ella.

-No, yo creo que no –respondió él mirándola a los ojos.

Durante unos segundos más se observaron, la idea aún tratando de caer sobre ellos. ¡Cuánta fuerza sentían que tenían! Eran totalmente invencibles. En el silencio de la pista de baile, ahora de algún lugar venía un cántico dulce, alegre, resonante. Si los ángeles cantaban, o si eran sus propios corazones era imposible de saberse. Aquello iba más allá de lo natural y a la vez no podía ser creación humana. Iba más allá.

Y más allá de lo poético estaba la ingenua pasión. Es una suerte que el cuerpo humano no pueda derretirse, pues de lo contrario hubiera sucedido ahí, en medio de la pista. Sus miradas estaban fijas una en la otra, seduciéndose en silencio, sin movimiento ni gesto alguno, solamente el fuego que se reflejaba, y que se avivaba más al ver la correspondencia en un maravilloso espejo con vida.

Eran la inspiración de un pintor, de un bailarín, de un músico. De cualquier artista que busque ver dos hermosos jóvenes enamorados, para poder dibujar el significado del amor.

Entonces, otra canción conocida. Una de otra historia de amor joven.

-¿Y si te pido que bailemos esta canción me bajarás para poder hacerlo? –preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

-Está bien –respondió Draco bajándola derrotado. No podía perderse la oportunidad de bailar con ella, cada vez que lo hacían era mágico. Su mano derecha tomó la izquierda de ella, y la otra se quedó en su cintura mientras ella se apoyaba en su hombro.

_We were strangers starting out on our journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

Comenzaron a moverse despacio. Un paso a un lado, y luego retrocedían. Hermione podía jurar que jamás había sentido tanto hormigueo cuando los dedos de Draco, su novio, hacían pequeñas caricias al descansar su mano en su cintura. Y cuando la miraba con tanto deseo, con tanta pasión, sus adentros se fundían con una sensación desconocida. No cabía en sí misma la felicidad que le causaba el pensamiento de que él ya era su novio.

_No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope you were there to remind me  
This is the start_

Y esa chica pequeña que tenía en sus manos, que bailaba con él, era su novia. Pero no era pequeña. Era la mujer más grande que Draco había conocido y sin ninguna advertencia se había enamorado de ella. Draco enamorado… Hermione había logrado lo que nunca nadie había podido: mostrarle un sentimiento nuevo, completamente diferente. Y tan parecido a ella, que también era diferente a todo lo que él había conocido. Ella le daba vida al vacío que había existido dentro de él.

_And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
_

Era hermoso saber, que este era un noviazgo de verdad. El primero para ambos. Conocían el compromiso, pero no la reciprocidad. Nunca se habían sentido tan queridos, tan apoyados, tan protegidos. Este era un nuevo sostén para continuar, y un nuevo viaje que realizar.

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

El corazón de ambos se estremecía ante la idea, pero ambos estaban seguros de que harían lo que fuera el uno por el otro. Ya habían logrado vencer demasiado y seguirían haciéndolo. Juntos. Apenas venían los rumores, las objeciones. Tal vez más chismes y amenazas. Pero nada podía salir mal.

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you_

Hermione se recargó en el pecho de Draco, y él inhaló su suave aroma. Ella recordó la advertencia que McGonagall le había dado el día en que la nombró Premio Annual. ¿Qué pensaría si los viera ahora? Tal vez desconfiaría de tenerlos en la misma torre… Qué magnífico sería de ahora en adelante organizar las juntas de los prefectos con Draco, y cumplir todos sus deberes. Y pensar que Hermione había estado contenta por ser pareja de Ron en sus deberes de prefectos hacía ya dos años…

_And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

De un momento a otro, las vidas de ambos se veían mucho más iluminadas. Todo tenía sentido y propósito. Muy curioso que nunca se habían dado cuenta de que faltaba algo, algo que tenían justo en frente. Jane Austen gritó en los oídos de estos muchachos, y de muchos otros incluyéndome a mí, que el orgullo es el peor error y ofensa del hombre, y el prejuicio, un vulgar chisme y uno de nuestros peores vestigios prehistóricos. Ambos buscan asesinar los deseos más ardientes del corazón con mentiras. En lugar de proteger, nos arruinan. Nunca es tarde para entender. Y nunca es tarde para bailar.

_I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know that my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

Dracó alzó su brazo derecho para girarla y abrazarla cruzando sus brazos en su cintura. Sintió como una caricia el contacto del cabello marrón con su mejilla, y aspiró el dulce aroma que éste despedía. Era la perfección. Qué enorme placer sería poder dormirse entre esa nueva sedosidad, y despertar con tan fresca dulzura en su olfato.

-Hoy no te voy a dejar dormir –le susurró al oído provocándole un agradable cosquilleo. Ella no pudo definir si se estremeció por el ronco sonido de su voz, o por lo que podía implicar lo que le había dicho.

_And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –se aventuró a preguntar, tratando de no sonar molesta, pero sí firme. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, y Draco podía notarlo.

-Hoy vamos a romper el toque de queda, te tengo una sorpresa.

-¿De qué se trata?

-De que te sorprendas cuando lo veas.

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

-¡Draco! Si piensas que…

-No tienes por qué ponerte así, es una sorpresa que te gustará. Relájate. Confía en mí.

-Confío en ti, Draco, pero…

-Te aprecio demasiado como para hacer algo que tú no desees. Por favor, deja de dudar. Disfruta este momento –concluyó al tiempo que estiraba de nuevo el brazo para girarla y que estuvieran de frente. Al verlo, ella sonrió, y asintió suavemente. Él sintió su cuerpo relajarse.

_Life is a road and I want to __keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep going on_

_Starting out on a journey_

¿Cómo podia pensar que Draco era capaz de algo así la primera noche? Acababan de dar un gran paso, se habían otorgado un gran regalo, y ella seguía escuchando esas absurdas voces en la cabeza, ese historial que contaba las aventuras con tantas en el pasado. Pero era el pasado, y debía entenderlo. Esto era diferente, para ambos. Él no dudaba de los sentimientos de ella, cosa que hubieran podido hacer sus exnovios con justa razón. Ahora ella debía de confiar.

_Life is a road and I want to __keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing_

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning_

_With you_

Si el prejuicio del tiempo, de la sangre, de la clase, incluso del respeto hubieran sido escuchados, este baile no les hubiera traído ninguna dicha, este momento no hubiera existido, y esta noche hubiera acabado como tantas otras, con una almohada empapada en lágrimas.

Ella le sonrió, y él colocó un delicado beso en sus labios.

En el mismo momento en el que terminó la música, las luces se encendieron: en las paredes había hileras de velas, que prendieron al mismo tiempo. Draco consultó su reloj: faltaban veinte minutos para el toque de queda en Hogwarts.

A su alrededor todos los estudiantes se preparaban para irse y llegar a tiempo. Aquellos que habían decidido pasar las vacaciones fuera, o no eran alumnos se quedaban.

Las velas se apagaron de nuevo, y ahora empezó una música mucho más rítmica y animada.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos ahora? –preguntó Draco.

-¿Al Colegio? –preguntó ella desganada.

-No, a la sorpresa –respondió Draco.

Ella lo miró aún desconcertada, pero esta vez con cierta curiosidad.

-Está bien –aceptó.

Él la acompañó a recoger su abrigo una vez que se hubieran dispersado los alumnos que se iban. Y ya que estuvo abrigada, él la rodeó por la cintura con su brazo y salieron al frío de Hogsmeade.

Esta vez no había ningún carruaje esperándolos, pues éstos solamente transportaban en horas de luz. La nieve cubría absolutamente todo: los techos de las casas y negocios, las copas de los árboles, los faroles, los anuncios, y por supuesto las callesitas de adoquín.

El problema es que aunque ella llevaba su abrigo, sus piernas sólo iban cubiertas por las medias negras, y sus zapatos eran de gamuza. Y Draco solamente llevaba su traje. Hubiera sido buena idea ir a la torre a cambiarse por algo más abrigador y después ir a ver la sorpresa, pero después no podrían regresar a Hogsmeade. Así que empezaron a caminar por las calles, cada paso hacía que la humedad y el frío de la nieve penetraran en sus pies.

-Si deseas mejor ir hacia el colegio, lo entenderé –dijo él cuando hubieron recorrido la primera cuadra.

-¿Está muy lejos? –preguntó ella.

-Sí –respondió él- se puede decir que vamos a cruzar Hogsmeade.

-¿Vale la pena?

-Yo diría que sí, aunque podemos ir cualquier otro día.

-¿Tiene que ser de noche?

-Es más especial…

-Entonces no podría ser otra noche. No siempre podemos escapar del toque de queda. Vamos hoy.

-¿Vas a poder recorrer todo Hogsmeade con esos zapatos y en vestido?

-Eso espero –rió Hermione.

Era un gran sacrificio caminar agarrados de la mano, pues ambos tenían unos bolsillos muy cálidos, pero si de calor se trataba, podían aguantar el golpe del frío al tocar la piel con tal de sentir el contacto.

El paisaje era hermoso. El pueblo era alumbrado por el reflejo de la luna nueva en la nieve. ¡Qué hermosa luna! Era grande, totalmente redonda, muy amarillenta y contrastaba con el cielo oscuro. Era tan imponente y tan interesante que no era aburrido mirarla por varios minutos. Contemplarla sin que otra preocupación llegue a la mente, apreciar su belleza.

Casi todas las casitas tenían la luz apagada, pero aquellas que aún la tenían encendida parecían piezas de plástico de una villa navideña de juguete. Esa sensación se avivó cuando pasaron por la oficina de correos y la taberna de las tres escobas. Juntos, todo era una fantasía. Una fantasía real, que existía para todos siempre, pero sólo los enamorados podían vivir.

-¿Crees que McGonagall no se de cuenta de que no llegamos a tiempo al colegio? –preguntó Hermione de repente al sentir la duda carcomiendo su muy querido sentido de la responsabilidad.

-No te sientas mal Hermione, pero lo último que pasa por mi cabeza ahorita es McGonagall –respondió Draco.- Aunque no creo que se de cuenta. Son vacaciones, y no podría sospechar de los Premios Anuales.

-Tienes razón. No sé por qué me viene eso a la mente, con todo lo que está pasando.

-Eres tan diferente a todas las demás…

-¿Eso es bueno o malo?

-¿Bromeas? Eres responsable, inteligente, bonita, elegante, amable, segura, imponente y a la vez sencilla, tienes tantos talentos que sólo Merlín podría enumerarlos todos… No hubiera podido imaginar una mujer como tú nunca.

-Pero eso no me hace diferente. Las chicas con las que has salido también tienen muchos talentos y son bonitas…

-Por favor, no quiero sonar grosero, pero Pansy es muy fea. Sobre todo en sus costumbres. Es inteligente, no lo niego, pero nunca usaría esa inteligencia en algo que vaya más allá de sus intereses personales, y las demás… tú conoces a las Slytherins. Tú te preocupas por los demás, no por las banalidades. Tú inspiras algo en mí que ni yo ni mi familia hubiéramos aceptado nunca.

-He cambiado mucho desde que empecé a vivir en la torre… la seguridad y la elegancia que te gustan de mí no han estado ahí siempre. Simplemente… hasta este año comencé a peinar mi cabello.

-Créeme Hermione, que yo he cambiado mucho más que tú desde que vivimos en la torre.

-No es cierto. Eres igual que siempre. Tal vez un poco más amable, pero solamente conmigo y creí que eso era por la tregua que hicimos.

-Hermione, era mucho peor de cómo soy ahora. No sé si este sea el momento indicado para decirte esto sin asustarte, pero tienes que saberlo. El hecho de que no tenga la marca tenebrosa pintada en el brazo no significa que no hubiera estado a punto de tenerla. Yo metí a los mortífagos al colegio el año pasado y es mi culpa que Dumbledore haya muerto. Por mucho tiempo creí en la pureza de la sangre y quise seguir los pasos de mi papá. Pero cuando vi lo que eso significaba de verdad, dejé de desear eso. Y ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Sé lo que hiciste, Draco, no tiene caso que hablemos de eso.

-Después de todo lo que pasó hablé con McGonagall, ahora la Orden me protegerá si algo llegara a ocurrir. Por eso pude regresar a Hogwarts y por eso es que no tengo la marca. McGonagall me nombró Premio Anual para alejarme de Crabbe y Goyle para que no sospechen nada. Lo único que le doy a la Orden a cambio de mi protección y la de mi familia es información de los mortífagos que hay en Hogwarts. Si quien-tú-sabes se enterara yo estaría muerto.

-¿Tu familia también está en esto? –preguntó Hermione después de una pausa asimilatoria.

-Solamente mis papás saben que me protege la Orden, estuvieron de acuerdo en que después de lo que pasó, era lo más indicado. Ellos siguen entre los mortífagos. Es más difícil para ellos escapar de eso. Más aún con mi tía viviendo en la casa… Pero también aportan información de vez en cuando.

-No es que me asuste, pero sí me sorprende. No sé qué decirte…

-Creo que estamos de acuerdo en que yo cambié más que tú –rió Draco.

-Yo no me atrevería a caminar de noche por las calles si estuviera en tu situación –respondió Hermione temerosa.

-No te preocupes. El lugar al que vamos es muy seguro.

-¿A dónde vamos? ¿Conozco ese lugar?

-No, no lo conoces. Queda un poco más lejos que el Hog's Head. Pero te va a gustar.

-Espero que no haya tanta nieve allá.

-Puede que haya más que aquí –admitió él con pena. Las banquetas por las que caminaban habían sido despejadas durante el día, pero el lugar a donde iban no tenía quién limpiara sus alrededores.

-Oh… -dijo Hermione apenada- entonces estamos acostumbrándonos para lo que viene…

Ninguno de los dos habló durante un par de minutos.

Hermione pensaba en lo que él le había dicho, el peligro inminente en el que estaba, el drástico cambio que habían sufrido sus ideas en los últimos meses, y la terrible posibilidad ya perdida de que él hubiera recibido la marca tenebrosa. El Draco al que ella conocía era totalmente diferente.

Y él se sentía inseguro. Por primera vez en su vida delante de una chica. Le había dicho todo, la tenía caminando entre la nieve, y ella aún no se iba de su lado. No la estaba poniendo a prueba, se estaba dando cuenta de lo que ella valía. Qué fuerza tenía eso. Tener una mujer tan grande para él, sólo para él, quien menos la merecía en el mundo.

El corazón se le encogía recordando cada una de las escenas del baile. Besarla por primera vez, con tanta ternura, con previo permiso, con tanto cuidado. Besarla tantas veces, y a la vez tan pocas con tanto deseo como si fuera la primera vez. Escuchar su respuesta, le había provocado una explosión de dicha, y el recuerdo de "Malfoy, tenemos un problema" le produjo escalofríos, era mejor que cualquier regalo de Navidad.

En aquél cruel clima ella se veía espléndida. Su tez estaba muy pálida, contrastaba con sus labios peligrosamente rojizos y con su cabello color chocolate. Y sus ojos… con su deslumbrante mirada… Su delicado temblor y el vapor que salió de su boca fue lo que lo trajo a la realidad de que ella se estaba congelando. Iban pasando por el Hog's Head.

-Si no estuviera ya cerrado me gustaría un poco de whiskey… aunque los vasos estén sucios –bromeó ella señalando el lugar.

-Ya falta poco para llegar, y ahí se te quitará el frío.

Rodearon el bar, detrás de él y de la casa del tabernero había un camino empedrado que subía hacia las montañas que bordeaban los terrenos de Hogwarts. Hermione vio el camino con descontento, ya muy agotada.

-Está muy cerca de aquí, no hay que subir demasiado –trató de justificar Draco.

Él había tenido razón, había más nieve en esta parte del camino, y los pies de ambos se sumergían en ésta a cada paso que daban. Los pantalones de Draco estaban empapados, ni hablar de las medias de Hermione.

-¿No piensas decirme nada de este lugar hasta que lleguemos?

-No –respondió Draco riendo, alzando su ceja en un gesto tremendamente provocativo que tenía gran poder de seducción sobre Hermione.

Siguieron caminando, ella fascinada por su expresión, divertida, enamorada. De un gesto.

Doblaron en un camino más estrecho a su derecha, con pinos en sus orillas. El camino era curveado pero no largo. Fueron pocos los minutos que pasaron antes de poder ver frente a ellos una hermosa cabaña de madera, con un pequeño jardín, ahora congelado, a su alrededor.

Del árbol más cercano colgaba en una rama un viejo columpio, y no muy lejos había una banca. La forma de la cabaña era irregular, pero Hermione notó con placer que tenía una gran chimenea de piedra a uno de los costados.

Draco la rodeó por la cintura y caminó con ella hasta la entrada. Sacó del bolsillo interior de su saco una llavecita que insertó en la cerradura. Abrió la puerta con algo de dificultad pues la madera estaba hinchada, pero al entrar inmediatamente se sintió un poco de cobijo.

Era una casita acogedora, lo primero que se apreciaba al entrar era una sala en la que fácilmente cabían diez personas sentadas, los sillones eran muy cómodos y estaban tapizados en color marfil. Había fotografías de niños en las mesitas, algunas más antiguas que otras, y sobre la chimenea estaba un enorme reloj con números romanos.

-¿Qué te parece? –preguntó Draco quitándose su saco y caminando hacia la chimenea para prenderla.

-Es magnífica –dijo Hermione respirando el calor de hogar a pesar de lo vacía que estaba la cabaña- ¿de quién es?

-Era de mi abuelo –respondió él- la hizo para venir aquí los veranos lejos de… todo.

Hermione supo que se refería al lujo y la ostentación que su casa debería tener. Pues aunque esta no era austera, era sencilla.

Al lado de la sala había una pequeña cocina. Tenía un horno antiguo y una mesa larga de madera. Sobre ella estaba puesta ya una vajilla rosa, dispuesta a alimentar a quien llegara a casa inmediatamente.

Por la ventana observó la densidad del paisaje que los rodeaba: un bosque nevado completamente distinto al de Hogwarts. Lejos de asustar, invitaba a internarse en él.

Había ahí toda una colección de manteles y guantes de cocina estampados en flores rosas, petunias al parecer. Draco la alcanzó con algunas manchas de hollín en su camisa, pero con una gran sonrisa que se le dibujó al verla.

-A mi abuela le gustaban mucho las petunias –explicó al ver que ella sostenía entre sus manos uno de los guantes.

-Ya me había dado cuenta –respondió ella- me encanta este lugar.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-No, todavía me siento llena con la cena, ¿y tú?

- Tampoco –respondió riendo-. Hay ropa arriba si quieres cambiarte –dijo señalando sus medias mojadas- y hay cobijas. Y la chimenea ya está prendida si quieres venir. ¿Segura que no quieres una taza de chocolate caliente?

Hermione accedió y subió al segundo piso, mientras Draco preparaba dos tazas de la bebida con la leche que aún traía por las mañanas el lechero de Hogsmeade y chocolate de la alacena. A pesar de los años, él seguía viniendo de vez en cuando por el mismo motivo que su abuelo: querer escapar.

Cuando salía de la cocina hacia la sala con las tazas, no pudo evitar reírse al verla bajar las escaleras descalza de puntitas y correr de la misma forma hacia el sillón más cercano a la chimenea.

-¡No te burles! El piso está frío –dijo Hermione acomodándose con los pies arriba del sofá.

Él colocó las tazas en la mesita, se sentó al lado de ella y la abrazó afectuosamente, pegándola a su cuerpo para que no sintiera tanto frío.

-¿Por qué no te ponías algo más abrigador? –quiso saber al verla temblar en el mismo vestido, pero sin las medias.

-Porque no encontré nada que me quedara –respondió ella- pero ya siento menos frío sin las medias mojadas y con el calor de la chimenea. Y supongo que tu abrazo ayuda.

-¿Supones? –se rió Draco- yo supongo que deberíamos quedarnos toda la semana así para evitar enfermar después de caminar entre la nieve.

-Sigo sin poder creerlo, esto es… surrealista. Después de tanto, esto es tan perfecto que siento que estoy soñando. Sólo el frío me recuerda que no es así.

-Entonces es un frío bienvenido –dijo Draco mirando fijamente su delicado perfil-. Si no te tuviera entre mis brazos en este momento creo que podría pensar que eso no iba a ser posible nunca.

-No digas eso –rogó Hermione acercando sus labios más a él.

-Esta mañana, me di cuenta de lo cerca que estuve de perderte de nuevo por tomar una decisión que no me correspondía. Fue algo estúpido. Y no quiero volver a ponernos a prueba.

-Tal vez fueron las pruebas las que hicieron que nos diéramos cuenta realmente, para convencernos de que esto es lo correcto –dijo ella en voz baja, casi en un susurro a pesar de estar solos.

-Fui tan prejuicioso, tan orgulloso... –dijo él también bajando su volumen y volteando su atención hacia el vacío.

-Fuimos. Y a decir verdad todos lo son. La incertidumbre nos hace ser así, nos hace estar a la defensiva.

-Pero es absurdo. ¿Cómo vivir en paz? ¿Cómo enamorarse si no se está dispuesto a conocer antes de juzgar?

-Me alegro de habernos conocido aunque hubiera sido tarde –suspiró Hermione mientras tomaba su taza de chocolate para calentar sus manos.

-Me alegra que me hayas conocido sólo hasta que me convertí en alguien digno de que me conocieras –dijo Draco tomando su taza también y abrazando de nuevo a Hermione- pero me duele no haberte conocido a ti desde siempre. Tal vez hubiera cambiado antes.

-No había nada que conocer de la tímida Hermione que ansiaba estar a la altura de su casa, pero prefería ocultarse detrás de un pesado libro –comentó escéptica acomodándose bien en sus brazos y probando su bebida para reconfortarse.

-Precisamente es eso que ocultaba lo que me hubiera encantado conocer. Viéndolo de esa forma… eras misteriosa, y eso es sexy –dijo Draco torciendo su sonrisa, y alzando su ceja derecha, y ese gesto tenía la instantánea habilidad de inhibir la conciencia de Hermione.

-¡Tenía once años pervertido! Eso no es sexy –exclamó riendo.

-Y doce y trece y hasta diecisiete, pero yo tenía la misma edad, así que no es tan perverso.

-Lejos de ser perverso es hermoso –casi cantó Hermione en su deleite y su reflexión- es como una historia de amor de dos niños, aún inocentes e ingenuos a comparación de nosotros, que tienen ambos algo dentro de ellos que el otro ansía, pero que no se atreven a revelar porque no saben qué hacer con ello, nadie les enseñó a manejarlo, y solamente ellos pueden ayudarse el uno al otro, y eso lleva a que se enamoren irremediablemente.

-Estoy conociendo el lado cursi de Hermione Granger… -rió él- pero la verdad es que nadie podría explicarlo mejor. Aunque al venir de tu boca la historia pienso en niños vestidos de encajes y no en túnicas negras. Tú le das ese toque de inocencia y de belleza a todo… y me encanta estar contigo para admirar eso.

-Nunca nadie había visto eso en mí, ni siquiera yo misma. Tú tienes la cualidad de ver lo bueno, Draco. Lo bueno de las personas, de las situaciones, de la vida…

-No, solamente de ti. Solamente tú me haces ver al mundo así, solamente tú tienes esa fuente interminable de cualidades que me cautivan.

-Solamente tú puedes verlas, entonces.

-¿Es que acaso el mundo está ciego? ¡Es lo más imperfecto que conozco!

-Pero es tu hogar…

-No hablo del lugar, hablo de la gente. Juzgan, lastiman, son egoístas y buscan el poder sin merecerlo.

-Si no hubiese eso, no valoraríamos a quienes deciden ser distintos… si no conociéramos la diferencia no podríamos ser distintos –explicó Hermione, que aunque sea incorrecto, no podía evitar hacer la comparación entre las sensaciones que la invadieron cuando aceptó ser novia de Ron y las de ahora-. No se puede valorar la cercanía hasta sufrir la distancia.

-El mundo puede ser imperfecto, pero tú me lo dibujas de otro modo. Incluso lo haces ver bello. Estar contigo es hacer un recorrido diferente por la vida.

-No logro comprender cómo sobreviven los Slytherins… no creen en nada, ni en nadie. No tienen una gota de optimismo. Me alegro de que ya no vivas en ese calabozo. Tal vez es el alejarte de todo eso lo que te ha hecho cambiar…

-Creo que fuiste tú la que me hizo cambiar. Al pasar tanto tiempo contigo es imposible no notar que eres extremadamente especial. Tú despiertas algo en mí…

Hermione volteó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, y él no pudo resistirlo, observándola fijamente, subió una mano a su cuello y la tomó con delicadeza. Y antes de que él hiciera otro movimiento, ella cerró los ojos y lo besó.

Él comenzó a acariciar su cuello, su mejilla, su oído, su cabello, y de nuevo su cuello, provocándole un cosquilleo delicioso, lejos de lo sano y cercano al éxtasis. Su otra mano se ocupaba de sostenerla de la cintura apretándola contra su propio cuerpo, debajo del cobertor. Ella tenía una mano en su hombro, que rápidamente deslizó por su espalda rodeándolo y disfrutando la deliciosa textura de su camisa. Su intoxicante y varonil perfume la hacía buscar la forma de hacerlo sentir lo que ella sentía.

Empezó a trazar suaves círculos en su espalda, mientras su beso se tornaba más sensible, cuidadoso. Lentamente, mientras sus labios se juraban amor, ella lo tomó de la barbilla con sus dedos, y extendió su mano hasta abarcar toda su quijada con la palma, y el calor de este inocente movimiento hizo suspirar a Draco dentro del beso. Ella lo percibió y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras acariciaba el cuello de él con sus uñas suavemente, y luego volvía a atesorar su mejilla en la palma de su mano.

Entonces él empujó su cintura hasta recostarla en su regazo, elevándola por la espalda para poder seguir su beso sin interrupción.

Esa cercanía enajenante jamás la había sentido Draco. Había tenido a muchas chicas cerca de él, arriba de él, a un lado de él, y un largo etcétera de adverbios. Pero nunca se había sentido cercano a ellas. Nunca le habían importado como le importaba Hermione, nunca había querido ni se había sentido comprendido por ellas. Y vaya que esto era solamente un beso.

Con el cambio de postura ella intensificó más el beso, aumentando su pasión y su profundidad. Él respondió contento y contagiándose de su incendio. El cobertor ya solamente cubría las piernas de Hermione, pero nadie tenía frío. Ya ni siquiera podían recordar haberlo sentido.

Él metió la mano con la que la sostenía entre el abrigo y su vestido, y cuando quiso elevarla más se encontró con la piel de su espalda, cálida y suave, con la textura más deliciosa que sus dedos hubieran disfrutado. No pudo evitarlo: la acarició con toda la ternura de la que logró hacer acopio, y ella gimió ante la exquisitez. Él la levantó un poco más, ladeándola hacia él. Esa maravillosa mujer era su novia, sólo de él. Solamente él podía besarla así. Solamente él podía escuchar sus gemidos.

Ella hizo algo maravilloso, en un arrebato de pasión, dio una suave mordida a su labio inferior, jalándolo hacia ella. Él obedeció. Sacando su mano de su cálido escondite, se apoyó en el sofá para quedar encima de ella sin aplastarla.

Sus manos se encontraron después de tanto camino recorrido, y fueron a descansar entrelazadas en la unión de cojines del sofá. La acción continuaba en sus bocas, y en todos los mensajes que estaban transmitiéndose sin tener que utilizar palabras: que ambos habían deseado esto desde hacía meses, que ninguno lo había imaginado con tanta delicia, que no querían separarse, que esto estaba lejos de lo carnal a pesar de las apariencias. A pesar de haber estado juntos durante seis años y medio, sólo ahora se habían encontrado. Y cada uno era exactamente lo que el otro había esperado.

Se separaron unos segundos, pero conservaron el profundo contacto con sus ojos fijos reflejando los del otro. Ambos sonreían.

-Esta noche ha sido… perfecta –dijo Hermione recuperando el aliento. Draco la miró incapaz de pronunciar una palabra, apreció cada rasgo de su cara a detalle, sus ojos sonrientes, sus labios hinchados, hasta su cabello despeinado. Le pareció que jamás se había visto más hermosa-. ¿Acaso no piensas decir algo?

-No puedo –dijo él sonriendo con sinceridad- me has dejado… idiotizado. No sé qué decir.

-¿Te gustó? –preguntó ella mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Esa no es la Hermione que habla con un espejo! ¡Claro que me ha encantado! –dijo acariciándola- cada segundo contigo me encanta. Esto… la noche entera ha sido lo mejor de mi vida. No puedo creer mi idiotez al trabajar para quien-tú-sabes y haber arriesgado mi vida sin antes haber probado tus besos.

-La vida da vueltas…

-Mejor que se quede así.

Los rayos del sol atravesaron por las ventanas. Y uno en particular, que se colaba entre dos cortinas, fue a molestar a la cara de Draco. Trató de moverse para que la luz no lo perturbara, pero fue inútil. Por fin, su cansancio se vio debilitado con la frustración y abrió los ojos.

Estaba recostado en el sillón, abrazando a Hermione que dormía a su lado. Estaban cubiertos por el cobertor, y en la mesita estaban las tazas de chocolate vacías. Se habían quedado dormidos mientras conversaban después de otra sesión, y ahora era de día.

Hermione se veía tan tranquila y relajada, que era difícil romper con esa visión. Pero no sabían qué hora era, y seguramente no tardarían en darse cuenta de que los Premios Anuales no habían llegado a dormir.

-Hermione –dijo suavemente acariciando su cara, pero ella no se movió- ya amaneció Hermione –subió un poco el volumen- tenemos que regresar al colegio hermosa, despierta.

Ella gimió, abrió un poco los ojos y sonrió.

-Buenos días –la saludó Draco.

-¿Cómo dormiste? –preguntó ella.

-Muy bien ¿y tú?

-Mmm delicioso –respondió ella estirándose y de nuevo encogiéndose en el cobertor.

-Siento tener que decirte esto, pero es hora de irnos.

-¿No podemos quedarnos unos minutos más? –preguntó Hermione en tono infantil abrazándolo.

-No creo que podamos arriesgarnos –respondió él conmovido, resistiendo la fuerte tentación de quedarse tal vez unas horas más, un día más, o una semana, o todo el semestre…

-Bueno… subiré a vestirme –dijo ella levantándose del sillón.

Draco también se levantó, se puso sus zapatos, apagó la chimenea y fue a la cocina a lavar las tasas rápidamente. Cuando Hermione bajó él salió a la sala, se puso su saco y se prepararon para salir.

Antes de que él abriera la puerta, ella lo detuvo.

-Esta noche fue maravillosa –le dijo tomándolo de la mano- gracias por todo.

-Gracias a ti. Esto no lo hice yo solo.

Le dio un beso suave en la boca, pero al separarse inmediatamente volvieron a unirse. Se enredaron en un delicado abrazo.

-Ahora sí es hora…

-Vamos.

Salieron de la cabaña a encontrarse con más nieve en los caminos de la que había por la noche. Inmediatamente extrañaron la calidez de la cabaña, pero debían de regresar al castillo. En cuanto se internaron en el camino hacia la carretera de Hogsmeade resintieron en sus pies el espesor de la nieve que de nuevo calaba en sus huesos.

Sin embargo, poco a poco la temperatura aumentaba. La carretera estaba desierta, nadie los vio mientras caminaban agarrados de la mano por ella. A medida que caminaban se iba haciendo visible el castillo.

No fue difícil entrar a los terrenos del castillo a pesar de la seguridad. Eran los Premios Anuales, y conocían las contraseñas de todo el colegio. El problema vino justamente al llegar a las puertas de roble.

La profesora McGonagall estaba ahí, con un abrigo de cuadros escoceses muy fuera de década. Y su expresión facial, más rígida que nunca, tampoco era deseable.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacían fuera del Colegio a estas horas? –preguntó con voz firme cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para escucharla.

-Profesora, nosotros… -empezó Hermione tratando de hilar rápidamente una buena excusa, una mentira que pudiera salvarlos en aquél momento.

-Hablaremos en mi despacho. Síganme –ordenó y les dio la espalda. Draco colocó una mano en la espalda de Hermione, se miraron unos segundos, con unos ojos nerviosos, carentes del relajamiento de minutos antes, y avanzaron detrás de la profesora.

Recorrieron los pasillos, subieron escaleras, hasta llegar a la gárgola que marcaba la entrada a la oficina de la directora.

-¿Contraseña? –preguntó con su horrible voz gangosa.

-"Team Jacob". Hermione la miró sorprendida, y al sentir esa mirada la profesora comentó- ¿ahora resulta que nada más las jovencitas pueden gustar de las películas románticas? Nunca me han gustado los vampiros.

Mientras Hermione se disculpaba insistente, subieron las escaleras de caracol y entraron a la oficina. La profesora se sentó detrás del escritorio, justo debajo del retrato del profesor Dumbledore.

-¿Y bien? ¿No fui clara al decirles al principio del año que debían de respetar sus habitaciones?

-Profesora es mi culpa –intervino Draco antes de que Hermione hablara. Ella lo miró con reproche. Tenía casi todo ya armado en su cabeza, podrían salir de esto.

-Después de todo lo que se ha hecho por su seguridad, señor Malfoy, decide tomarse una noche libre fuera del colegio. Si tal era su deseo ¿para qué quedarse aquí durante las vacaciones? Podía ir a su casa y de ahí a donde quisiera, Hogsmeade, el callejón Diagon… no tenían que romper las reglas, ninguno de los dos. No había obligación de quedarse en el castillo.

-Permítame ofrecerle una sincera disculpa, profesora –expuso Draco con lo que él suponía era un tono muy cortés, pero la profesora hizo un gesto de desdén ante su falsedad-. Sé que fue un acto irresponsable, aún más con las presentes circunstancias. Lo que sucedió es que fuimos a la fiesta que ofreció ayer Madame Puddyfoot…

-¡Ohh claro que ya escuché sobre lo que ocurrió en la famosa fiesta de Madame Puddyfoot! –exclamó la profesora mortificada, y Hermione se encogió en su asiento. Las cosas estaban ya muy lejos de su control-. Quiero que me digan ahora mismo dónde pasaron la noche, y por qué vino Millicent Bullstrode esta mañana a decirme que ustedes dos se estuvieron besando en la pista de baile –ambos sintieron cómo la ira de ser traicionados inmediatamente los recorría. Millicent no podía resistirse a la tentación de esparcir un chisme. Pero Draco sintió algo más: el miedo de que la noticia llegara a oídos de alguien más, y dado que la muchacha era Slytherin, era casi seguro que los primeros en enterarse serían los menos indicados-. Creí haber escuchado, señorita Granger, que me dijo que ni siquiera sus miradas se cruzarían. Les otorgué toda la confianza. No entiendo por qué me vienen a decir ahora que mis Premios Anuales dieron tal espectáculo. ¿Acaso bebieron demasiado?

-No hemos bebido más que una copa en toda la noche, profesora –dijo Draco-. Yo invité a Hermione a esa fiesta. Y lo que le ha contado Millicent es verdad. Respecto a eso estoy dispuesto a negociar con ella para que no siga hablando. Después de la fiesta hemos ido a una propiedad que pertenecía a mi abuelo, ahí el cansancio nos venció y por eso llegamos hasta ahora. Perdimos la noción de…

-¿Acaso no se da cuenta, señor Malfoy de lo que todo esto implica? ¡Y usted, señorita Granger, pensé que era mucho más responsable! Confié en ustedes para que cumplieran sus labores, para que pusieran un ejemplo. Después de tantos años de excelente comportamiento hacen esto…

-Profesora, Hermione y yo tenemos una relación. Todo empezó con una tregua que hicimos para no pelear en la torre ya que pasaríamos todo el año juntos, pero… resulta que al quitar los insultos pudimos conocernos realmente.

-No sean infantiles. Ahora no puedo confiar en que ustedes permanezcan en la torre juntos –dijo la profesora.

-Si quiere quitarle el puesto a alguien, le ruego que sea a mí. Yo me hago responsable de todo lo que sucedió –dijo Draco, pensando en las expectativas de Hermione, en sus sueños de trabajar en el Ministerio.

-¡No! Profesora, lo que sucedió esta noche no ocurrirá de nuevo –intervino inmediatamente Hermione. No podía permitir que él regresara a su antiguo dormitorio, donde sus compañeros podrían descubrirlo y denunciarlo ante el señor tenebroso- le aseguro que nuestra relación será guardada en secreto de ahora en adelante. Respetaremos la torre y…

-Hermione tiene razón. Acordamos que esto será un secreto. Ambos entendemos que por nuestra seguridad no podemos dejar que la gente se entere de esto y estamos de acuerdo en que no hay necesidad de exhibirnos. Ya hemos tenido algunos problemas con nuestros compañeros por sospechas. Fue irresponsable de nuestra parte besarnos en público, pero el momento fue más fuerte que nosotros. Los que nos vieron esta noche fueron pocos, puedo encargarme de eso.

-No puedo aceptar una relación entre mis Premios Anuales muchachos. Ambos lo saben. Y Draco, tú sabes que no puedo regresarte a los dormitorios de Slytherin –anunció la profesora.

-Profesora, pero todos los Premios Anuales han tenido una relación. Lo leímos en la Historia de Hogwarts. Todos los Premios Anuales terminan casándose. ¿Por qué va a ser inadecuada nuestra relación si durante muchas generaciones han sido permitidas otras? –dijo Hermione recordando la escena de su lectura.

-El problema, señorita Granger, son las circunstancias bajo las cuales se encuentra esa relación. Todas esas parejas ocultaron su noviazgo hasta después de haberse graduado. Algunos incluso esperaron años. Usted sabe que se encuentra en grave peligro ya con ser amiga de Potter, el ser pareja de Malfoy implicaría para usted y para él un riesgo aún mayor. Y para la orden eso significa aumentar esfuerzos en un caso totalmente innecesario. Como si no tuviéramos ya suficientes problemas, ahora un noviazgo totalmente infantil nos hará trabajar horas extras –dijo fuera de sí.

-No se trata de un capricho, profesora. Aún si me quita el Premio Anual, seguiremos siendo pareja. Obviamente sería mucho más fácil guardar ese secreto dentro de la torre –expresó Hermione molesta ante la incomprensión y los prejuicios de la que alguna vez fue su maestra favorita.

-Señorita Granger, usted ha salido con muchachos totalmente diferentes, Weasley, Mclaggen, Krum… me sorprende este cambio tan drástico.

-Son cosas inexplicables, profesora. A veces la felicidad no está en donde uno la busca.

-Profesora, nos comprometemos a cuidar el secreto de esto, y a que no se vuelva a repetir nuestra falta… –enunció Draco tratando de mostrar madurez y disposición para solucionar ese enredo, pero ella lo interrumpió bruscamente.

-Tienen dieciocho años, y creen que pueden con esto. No comprenden los peligros. No comprenden nada. No están concientes del problema que se están echando encima. No puedo dejar que sigan viviendo juntos en la torre. Mucho menos viendo que decidieron irresponsablemente pasar la noche juntos en Hogsmeade, lejos de la protección que tanto nos ha costado colocar en el castillo precisamente para ustedes que son dos de los alumnos que están en la lista de quién-ustedes-saben.

-Puedo asegurarle, profesora, que no ha pasado nada que…

-No me digan lo que pasó o no pasó –la profesora estaba más que molesta. Golpeó el escritorio con su mano y se levantó de su silla para caminar por la oficina, mientras la observaban con nerviosismo. Los directores de los retratos miraban la escena con mucha atención, incapaces de hacer algún juicio o sugerencia. Incluso sus gestos mostraban que ellos mismos no hubieran sabido cómo resolver esa situación.

En esos momentos, para Hermione la profesora estaba actuando con inmadurez, con verdadera ceguera y con deseos de manipular ese tesoro que tanto les había costado. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a permitir que alguien se metiera con su relación. Si habían logrado superar tanto, no iban a perderlo ahora por ideas anticuadas. Nunca hubiera pensado que la profesora iba a reaccionar con tan poco tacto ante un caso así. Dumbledore hubiera defendido al amor, tal vez se hubiera mostrado contento al conocer el hermoso lazo que los unía. Si tan solo Draco la hubiera dejado hacerse cargo, hubiera podido contar algo totalmente distinto, ni siquiera hubieran tenido que admitir que eran pareja. Y las cosas ya estarían solucionadas con ellos de camino hacia su muy apreciada torre.

Pero Draco entendía bien las palabras de McGonagall. Sabía que el peligro del que ella hablaba era totalmente real. Él también hubiera podido mentir, mil veces mejor que Hermione, hubiera sido mucho más convincente, pero había decidido ser sincero por ella. Porque ella lo había cambiado, Draco Malfoy era otro y era momento de hacerse responsable de lo que le tocaba. No engañaría ni manipularía más a la gente. Prefería mil veces regresar a Slytherin antes de fallarle a ella. Aunque ella aún no pudiera entenderlo.

-Ninguno va a regresar a sus casas –decretó la profesora decidida, ocupando de nuevo su lugar y apoyando sus manos en el escritorio- ambos seguirán siendo Premios Anuales. Pero con la condición de que cada uno cumpla una tarea que les encomendaré, y siempre y cuando estén dispuestos a seguir nuevas reglas.

»Señor Malfoy, quiero que hable con la señorita Bullstrode. Trate de negociar y en caso de que ella no coopere tiene mi permiso de borrar ese recuerdo de su memoria. Nadie más puede enterarse de lo que hicieron en la pista de baile. ¿Entendido?

-Claramente, profesora –respondió Draco aliviado.

-Señorita Granger, quiero que investigue hechizos para evitar que alguno de ustedes entre a la habitación del otro. Quiero su reporte esta misma tarde, y yo misma ejecutaré lo que crea conveniente.

»Nadie, ni en el colegio, ni en el mundo mágico, puede enterarse de esto. No lo escriban en cartas, no lo comenten por red flu. Absolutamente todo está intervenido. No quiero escuchar que con veritaserum lograron obtener eso de alguien más. Es por su propia seguridad. Continuarán sus deberes juntos como si nada ocurriese. Y están castigados. Ambos deberán cumplir con un servicio adicional al colegio. Más tarde le asignaré una cosa a cada uno. Empezarán junto con las clases. Espero de verdad que esta relación de ustedes sea algo por lo que valga la pena correr tantos riesgos.

-Le puedo asegurar que nuestras intenciones son serias –dijo Draco, a lo que Hermione asintió. No podía permitir que la profesora llamara ese regalo tan preciado y tan importante "infantil".

Ella los observó evaluándolos.

-¿Cuál es esta propiedad donde estuvieron?

-Está en las afueras del pueblo –respondió Draco- es una cabaña que perteneció a mis abuelos.

-¿Y a qué fueron ahí?

-Queríamos hablar, y en la fiesta había mucho ruido y gente. Queríamos un lugar con más calma.

-¿Y no pudieron considerar Las Tres Escobas o algún otro bar? –preguntó con sospecha la profesora.

-Como le dije hace un momento, profesora, nuestra intención es guardar esto en secreto. Acabamos de empezar y esta relación necesita crecer antes de que nuestras amistades nos den sus opiniones. Creo que fue en un momento de cordura en el que decidimos dejar la fiesta e irnos hacia la cabaña –explicó Draco.

-¿Están concientes de que no puedo confiar en que vivan juntos en la torre siendo pareja? –preguntó la profesora.

-Pero si acaba de pedirme que busque hechizos para las habitaciones…

-Como si eso fuera a detenerlos. ¿Creen que soy tan ingenua? He trabajado con jóvenes durante más de cincuenta años. Si los saco de las habitaciones se irán a las aulas, o fuera del colegio. Olviden lo de los hechizos en las habitaciones. Prefiero pedirles que sean concientes y respetuosos y esperar que no traicionen la confianza que les estoy otorgando. Les voy a rogar que no permitan que nadie más entre a la torre. Cuiden mucho su contraseña.

-No se preocupe, profesora.

-No crean que me quedo tranquila.

-Puedo asegurarle que respetaremos las habitaciones, la torre, el colegio, y a nosotros mismos –dijo Hermione.

-Realmente espero poder confiar en su palabra, señorita Granger. Ahora si es tan amable, le voy a pedir que me permita hablar a solas con el Señor Malfoy.

-No se preocupe, profesora, cualquier cosa que tenga que decirme ella puede estar presente –dijo Draco observando la ofendida expresión de Hermione.

-De verdad preferiría tratar este asunto a solas –insistió la profesora.

-No hay problema –dijo Hermione levantándose de su asiento- te veré más tarde en la torre, Draco. Con permiso profesora, y gracias.

La profesora observó su recorrido hasta la puerta del despacho, y esperó unos instantes después de que cerrara la puerta al salir para darle la noticia a Draco.

Hermione salió molesta de la oficina. No podía creer el comportamiento de la profesora y sentía como una grave falta de respeto que le hubiera pedido que se fuera.

Pero si alguien merecía poca importancia en esos momentos precisamente era la profesora McGonagall.

El baile de la noche anterior estaba más presente en su mente, dándole escalofríos de solo recordarlo. Los ojos de Draco, grises, hermosos, enmarcados en sus expresivas y sensuales cejas habían quedado grabados en su memoria y eran lo único en lo que verdaderamente podía concentrarse ahora.

Ya quería que la alcanzara en la torre para que le contara eso que McGonagall no había querido que escuchara y pudiera seguir apreciando sus bellísimos rasgos.

Él era tan diferente. No se parecían en nada sus besos a los besos de cualquiera de sus exnovios. Aquí no había chispas, eran fuegos artificiales.

Caminó por los pasillos sola, lentamente, recordando cada escena con un cariño especial. Aunque no pudiera compartir con nadie eso, ni siquiera con Harry y Ginny, quería atesorarlo en su memoria todos los días de su vida.

Si alguien tratara de entrar en su mente, le sería imposible hacer Oclumancia.

Hacía veinticuatro horas se había enterado de que Ron sería padre y se había disgustado con Draco por ocultárselo. Y ahora regresaba de haber pasado la mejor noche de toda su vida a su lado.

No tenía comparación despertar en Navidad esperando abrir los regalos, con despertar en los brazos de Draco Malfoy, y que sus ojos grises sean lo primero que ilumine el día. No había comparación entre su cama y sus sábanas de algodón egipcio y cuatrocientos hilos, y los brazos que la habían cobijado esa noche.

Dio la vuelta al final de un pasillo, y no pudo creer lo que vio: justo frente a la entrada a la torre estaba parada la persona que menos hubiera esperado, ni querido, ver en aquel momento. Y obviamente la estaba esperando a ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó sin preocuparse por su descortesía.

-Hermione, vine a pedirte perdón por la carta de ayer –dijo Ron acercándose a ella.

-Ya es tarde –objetó ella.

-Sé que no fue la manera correcta. Íbamos a partir ayer mismo con la familia de Lavender, pero no podía irme sin despedirme realmente de ti. Siento mucho haberte hecho esto, tú menos que nadie te lo merecías.

-Gracias Ron. Te deseo que te vaya muy bien en Holanda. Ojalá que seas muy feliz con Lavender y el bebé –dijo ella seria, pero con cierta sinceridad. Tenía prisa por que Ron se fuera y pudiera estar sola en la torre antes de que alguien los viera. Pero él parecía querer quedarse.

-Te voy a extrañar muchísimo. No tienes idea de cómo me arrepiento de esto.

-No te arrepientas. Mira esto como una nueva oportunidad de que las cosas entre tú y Lavender funcionen.

-No quiero casarme con Lavender –soltó Ron- sé que me dijeron muchas veces lo inmadura que era, y lo horrible de su carácter, pero sólo hasta ahora me estoy dando cuenta. Es realmente insoportable. Más con sus antojos y todas esas cosas… daría lo que fuera por no tener que casarme.

-No sé por qué vienes a decirme eso, Ron. Pero te pido que seas más flexible y trates de ver en ella lo que sea que viste cuando decidiste ser su novio y pongas de tu parte para que ese matrimonio funcione.

-¿De verdad quieres eso, Hermione? –preguntó él herido.

Hermione se sorprendió de la pregunta. Era como si Ron hubiera venido realmente sólo para que ella le pidiera que no se casara. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que ella le diría algo así? No lo hizo ni siquiera con Draco, mucho menos ahora. Ron y ella no podían ser, nunca habían podido, y ahora él debía de enfrentar la situación en la que solamente él se había metido.

-Mírame a los ojos, y dime que eso es lo que quieres –insistió tomándola de la mano.

Sorprendida por el gesto, pero con firmeza y seguridad en su voz le dijo, mirándolo directamente a sus ojos azules:

-Sí, Ron. Quiero que te cases con Lavender.

**Les daré la fecha de actualización en mi Twitter y en el Facebook d este fic en cuanto pueda. Espero que les haya gustado a pesar de las inconsistencias y que me perdonen por haberlos abandonado tanto tiempo. Estoy ansiosa por leer sus comentarios.**


	17. ¿Dónde están los Malfoy?

**No tengo perdón. Lo sé y lo lamento. De verdad era mi intención publicar este capítulo el viernes al medio día, pero aquí estoy 36 horas después entregando tarde mi deber. Este capítulo debí de haberlo terminado en agosto, pero por conflictos personales tuve que salir de la ciudad y despedirme de mi computadora un tiempo. Cuando volví fue mínimo lo que logré escribir antes de entrar a clases, y terminó siendo borrado. Este semestre llevé una sobrecarga de materias espantosa, hubo días en que para acabar las tareas tendría que haberme dividido en dos y tal vez hasta tres. Nunca había comprendido como hoy lo que es dedicarse 100% a la escuela. Mi vida social agonizó, y no leí nada además de los libros de la biblioteca para hacer tareas. No lograba dormir por la tensión del trabajo. Pero eso no es una justificación. Es un milagro que este capítulo haya quedado terminado hoy. Perdí apuntes, se descompuso mi máquina, salí de la ciudad para nada, y fueron mil y un enredos. Anoche tomé la laptop de mi prima y escribí hasta las tres de la mañana, y hoy cancelé todas mis actividades para poder venir y terminar. No es el mejor capítulo, pero no podía guardarlo un día más para corregirlo, pues no se hubiera tomado un día, hubiera tomado semanas, pues probablemente lo borraría todo y volvería a empezar. El apoyo de todos ustedes es invaluable para mí, después de haber salido de Potterfics frustrada por los malos manejos de la administración, y de haber tardado tanto, pensé que nadie volvería a leerme. Pero siguen aquí y eso me demuestra que hice bien al defender mi historia, y que por lo menos hasta el capítulo 16 hice bien mi trabajo. Ya sin más discurso, les dejo el capítulo, es transitorio y repito, no es el mejor, pero le da un giro enorme a mis planes para la historia que estaba volviéndose monótona y ahora tengo una idea más clara de lo que quiero para continuarla.**

**Capítulo XVII: ¿Dónde están los Malfoy?**

Era como si Ron hubiera venido realmente sólo para que ella le pidiera que no se casara. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que ella le diría algo así? No lo hizo ni siquiera con Draco, mucho menos ahora. Ron y ella no podían ser, nunca habían podido, y ahora él debía de enfrentar la situación en la que solamente él se había metido.

-Mírame a los ojos, y dime que eso es lo que quieres –insistió tomándola de la mano.

Sorprendida por el gesto, pero con firmeza y seguridad en su voz le dijo, mirándolo directamente a sus ojos azules:

-Sí, Ron. Quiero que te cases con Lavender.

Ron la miró herido, decepcionado. Hermione se sintió mal, pero no iba a ser ella quien le diera la excusa perfecta para seguir haciendo lo que se estaba convirtiendo en su profesión: herir a las personas.

-Hermione… -dijo la voz de Draco detrás de ella. Ron soltó su mano, y ella se volteó para verlo-. ¿Qué hace aquí? –estaba molesto y con todo derecho. Su rostro estaba irritado y no era un buen momento para probar su autocontrol. Ella se colocó a un lado de él decidida a explicar brevemente y terminar así la visita de su amigo.

-Ha venido únicamente a disculparse. Ya lo escuché, así que creo que ya se va.

Ron seguía sin cambiar su expresión de desilusión. Tal vez ella había sido su último recurso para evitar la boda. Draco lo miró impaciente, cosa que le causó perplejidad ¿acaso él y Hermione…?

-En realidad yo…

-Bien, entonces nosotros vamos a la sala que tenemos cosas que hacer –interrumpió Draco con toda la imponencia de un Malfoy: su tono y postura intimidantes como en los años en que vivió en los dormitorios de Slytherin.

Hermione inmediatamente hizo como él sugirió y caminó hacia la sala, pero Ron la llamó.

-Ahora veo que no voy a lograr que cambies de opinión, pero aún así te quiero pedir que me perdones.

-Te perdono, Ron. Que tengas un buen viaje –dijo ella sin moverse de su punto. Entonces se volteó y continuó caminando.

-Esperaba que pudiéramos hablar…

-Mira Weasley… -empezó Draco elevando su volumen de voz.

-No será posible –intervino Hermione- tú tienes que irte y nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer. Además ya hemos hablado todo lo que podía hablarse. Adiós, Ron.

Draco lo observó retador, dispuesto a hacerle entender a golpes que hasta ahí llegaba su conversación. Ron pareció entender entonces que era momento de irse.

-Está bien. Adiós, Hermione.

Él empezó a caminar en dirección contraria por el pasillo. Hermione pronunció la contraseña en voz baja para que Ron no escuchara, y cuando estaban a punto de entrar, desde el final del pasillo su exnovio gritó:

-¿Es por él?

Hermione detuvo a Draco para que no avanzara hacia él y hubiera algo que lamentar. Y se apresuró a decir.

-No sé de qué hablas, Ron. Aquí no ocurre nada.

Entonces entraron a la sala común y cerraron la puerta, zanjando de una vez por todas aquella errónea relación.

Draco se quedó parado en la sala, con el semblante preocupado e irritado. Hermione se dirigió a la cocina para buscar algo que pudieran desayunar.

Él quiso decirle que no se preocupara, que prepararía algo, pero no pudo. Sabía que si hablaba en aquel momento, cualquier palabra que dijera sonaría agresiva inevitablemente, dado que lo inundaba una mezcla de ira y belicosidad. Se sentía inquieto, ansioso, turbado. No era justo que ella sintiera que se estaba desquitando, así que guardó silencio, sin saber qué hacer. Cómo hablar con ella.

Hermione notó su silencio, su incomodidad. Pero a su parecer era completamente comprensible. Ron había venido con una intención muy clara, una que la hacía sentirse insultada. ¿Esperaba que le pidiera que abandonara a Lavender y a su bebé, y que se quedara en Hogwarts con ella? Definitivamente tenía que estar desesperado.

Sintió lástima, pero por Lavender, porque a pesar de todo no merecía que Ron le hiciera eso. Y sintió lástima por el niño o la niña que iban a traer al mundo, y por la vida que le darían.

Pero eso ya no era su asunto, no había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer y para ser sincera con ella misma, no tenía la verdadera intención de hacer nada. Ahora ella ya tenía su situación arreglada con Draco, y en estos momentos era lo único que le importaba. Ojalá pudiera encontrar la manera de quitarle esa dolorosa expresión del rostro.

Mientras buscaba la mantequilla para untar sobre las rebanadas de pan que tenía tostando, se le ocurrió preguntar:

-¿Qué es lo que tenía que decirte McGonagall?

Draco no supo responder. Se sorprendió de que ella fuera tan directa para preguntar precisamente lo que él quería evitar, así que decidió cambiar de tema a algo que pudiera parecer de más importancia.

-¿Qué te dijo Weasley?

La impresión que le dio a Hermione es que estaba helado de celos. Estaba furioso por haberlo visto tomándole la mano que solamente ahora había podido hacerle esa pregunta con tanta rigidez.

Él pudo ver inmediatamente que ella se había puesto nerviosa. Le había provocado miedo a su novia con la brusquedad de su pregunta. En realidad, no le importaba mucho lo que Weasley hubiera dicho. Él confiaba en ella. Claro que le había molestado verlo agarrándole la mano, pero él mismo había visto cómo ella lo había cortado cuando le pidió que hablaran, y sabía que su presencia nada tenía que ver con eso.

No era Weasley lo que lo tenía perturbado. Pero no quería alejarse de Hermione, y definitivamente no quería hablar tampoco de lo que lo estaba molestando.

-Dijo que vino para despedirse –respondió Hermione con la voz quebradiza- y quería pedirme perdón por haberme dado la noticia en la carta y no de frente. Como si eso cambiara las cosas…

Él no pudo evitar reprocharse mentalmente por estar haciendo eso. En lugar de darle afecto y confianza, la estaba intimidando igual que como lo había hecho con Weasley. Y había mucha diferencia entre uno y otro. No quería pedirle explicaciones a Hermione, tal vez al igualado de su exnovio, pero no a ella.

Fue hasta la cocina con ella, y súbitamente, sin ninguna explicación la abrazó. Ella correspondió aunque no entendía la razón de su gesto. Era justamente lo que él necesitaba: silencio y su cercanía. Sin explicaciones, sin preguntas. Solamente ellos y su atesorada relación.

Hermione después de todo se sintió aliviada con su abrazo. No estaba enojado con ella, pero aún estaba… raro. Supo entonces que tenía que contarle, no por obligación, sino porque sería mucho mejor externarlo que seguirlo guardando para ella. Lo único en lo que quería pensar era en la noche que habían pasado. Y además de ser su novio, Draco era su amigo, uno de los pocos en que podía confiar.

-Me dio la impresión… bueno no sé, tal vez son ideas mías, pero creo que vino aquí porque quería que le pidiera que se quedara –dijo casi en un murmullo, mirando por encima de sus torneados hombros.

Él acarició su espalda mientras pensaba en algo que pudiera decir. Claro que le molestaba que ése estúpido se tomara esas confianzas con su novia, pero no estaba con él, sino con ella, y debía de escucharla y alimentar su confianza. Lo último que deseaba era que su novia le tuviera miedo, y menos en su primer día como novios.

-En parte creo que lo entiendo –comentó después de un gran esfuerzo por sonar comprensivo- cuando supe que tenía que casarme con Pansy quise hacer de todo para evitarlo. Yo también te pedí que continuáramos…

-Pero nunca consideraste la posibilidad de abandonar ni a Pansy ni al bebé. Y ni siquiera lo sugeriste directamente –respondió Hermione que tenía muy claras las diferencias entre uno y otro. Se separó un poco de su abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos, estaba tenso a pesar de todo. Muy tenso.

-Weasley tampoco lo sugirió directamente –comentó Draco.

-Pero lo hubiera hecho si le hubiera dado el tiempo. Además, él sí tenía la intención de dejar a Lavender –argumentó ella.

¿Cómo no adorarla si se veía tan bella cuando hacía algo que amaba? Y definitivamente amaba debatir. Deseó estar ahí el día en que Hermione trabajara en el Ministerio, y verla juzgar a tantos malos sin piedad. Era gente como ella la que debía de estar a cargo.

-Si Harry escuchara lo que Ron me dijo… probablemente no volvería a hablarle nunca. No puedo creer que la bonita amistad que teníamos esté a punto de perderse.

-Todo es culpa de Weasley –garantizó Draco gustoso de poder culparlo de algo.

-Eso es verdad. Fue él quien armó el escándalo en la junta de los prefectos, y es él quien quiere abandonar a su bebé. Esa es una de las pocas cosas que Harry no perdona. Él sabe lo que se sufre. Y Ron siendo su mejor amigo y sabiéndolo también debería de ser un poco más conciente y asumir su responsabilidad. Justo ahora puede que las únicas personas que le queden de su lado sean su nueva familia…

-No sabes cómo agradezco en este momento que todo lo de Pansy haya sido una mentira. A pesar de que tú digas que yo actué de otra forma me siento completamente identificado con Weasley.

-Te aseguro que él no se identifica para nada contigo. Él es demasiado prejuicioso para identificarse con alguien.

-¿Segura que no quieres ser psicoanalista?

Hermione se rió de su comentario. Tenía razón. Tal vez Ron fuera prejuicioso, pero ella tenía esa obsesiva necesidad de analizar a la gente para juzgarla a fin de cuentas. Ninguno era peor que el otro.

-Me asustó mucho McGonagall, pensé que de verdad correría a uno de nosotros del puesto.

-Creo que se dio cuenta de que si lo hace tendría que dar alguna explicación a los demás estudiantes, y dado que no tiene algo convincente que no resulte peligroso revelar, prefiere evitar las preguntas.

-Cualquiera que sea su motivo me alegro de que nos haya dejado quedarnos. Extrañaría mucho que me hicieras de comer.

-¿Sólo eso extrañarías? –demandó falsamente indignado.

-Obviamente extrañaría más cosas. Pero ahora tengo hambre, y sinceramente prefiero los deliciosos desayunos que tú preparas que mis rebanadas de pan tostado con mantequilla –respondió Hermione. Miró de reojo hacia el comal donde tostaba el pan, pero regresó su mirada al ver que las rebanadas se habían convertido en carbón. Draco se rió a carcajadas al ver la tragedia y plantó en la frente de ella un beso.

-Te prepararé algo, no te preocupes –dijo apagando la estufa aún sin parar de reírse- ¿por qué no subes a cambiarte?

-Ya me estaba saboreando el pan –reconoció Hermione- pero si haces otra cosa por mí mejor.

Draco rió, y ella subió a su cuarto. Decidió darse un buen baño para regular su temperatura y sentirse más cómoda. Así que tomó unos jeans, un suéter de cashmere color azul cielo y unas botas planas azul marino junto con su toalla y salió de su habitación. Draco sonrió al verla pasar y continuó preparando algo que olía delicioso.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que McGonagall le había dicho. A pesar de que se sentía emocionado porque Hermione había aceptado ser su novia, ya no era la misma felicidad ni euforia de minutos antes. Estaba preocupado, sentía su cuerpo llenarse de una incómoda y desagradable ansiedad que tensaba cada músculo. Como un veneno recorriéndolo amenazante de llegar a su corazón para terminar de asfixiarlo. La intranquilidad era cada vez más difícil de ocultar. Sentía incluso ganas de ponerse a llorar, de salir en busca de algo que pudiera solucionar aquella desgracia. Pero ya la profesora se lo había dicho, no había nada que él pudiera hacer, lo mejor sería que se quedara en la torre esperando noticias.

¿Cuánto tardarían en llegar? Horas tal vez, pero en el peor caso… no quería ya pensar, y sin embargo era uno de esos pensamientos de los que uno no se escapa. Tal vez el no tener noticias era mejor. Tal vez era preferible esa ansiedad al dolor…

Pensar en la culpa sólo lo inquietó más. No encontraba un pensamiento de esperanza dentro de él que pudiera calmar su alarma. Pero debía de calmarse, porque pronto Hermione saldría del baño y él no podía mostrarse débil ante ella.

Aunque justamente, una de sus mayores debilidades había sido golpeada.

¿Cómo hacer acopio de paciencia si estaba angustiado hasta lo más profundo de su razón? No podía aceptar que no había nada que él pudiera hacer. No cuando estaba conciente de que había sido su culpa. Y menos conociendo el peligro.

La dura radicalidad de la situación no le permitía distraerse. Ni siquiera con Hermione.

Tenía que hablar de lo que sucedía, no podía soportarlo más. No había una persona en la que pudiera confiar más que en su novia, pero no era el momento adecuado para decirle algo así. Si él quería una novia era para muchas cosas más que para llorar sus penas con ella, el primer día de su relación no debía de tratarse de eso. Y a pesar de la confianza que le tenía, no se sentía listo para hablar de esas cosas tan personales con ella, bastante había hecho con contarle que la orden lo protegía, como para ahora explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo único que lograría sería espantarla de una vez por todas.

Con todas las indiscreciones que había cometido últimamente era difícil olvidar su culpa. Tal vez estaba mejor vigilado de lo que creía. Tal vez Lord Voldemort sabía desde hace tiempo que él ya no era su servidor, y solamente estaba esperando a ver qué tan lejos llegaría, y ahora lo retaba a continuar trabajando para la Orden.

Pues bien, no tenía muchas opciones.

-¿Estás bien, Draco? –preguntó Hermione. Iba saliendo del baño, con su cabello húmedo cayendo sobre una toalla que llevaba en los hombros para que no se mojara su ropa. Y lo miraba consternada.

-Sí, no pasa nada –respondió él tratando de recuperar su compostura.

Hermione se quedó en la barra, herida y un tanto decepcionada ¿es que ahora empezaban las desconfianzas?

Pero Draco quería sufrir en silencio.

-Preparé huevo y tocino –dijo mientras acomodaba la mesa.

Ella lo miró escéptica unos minutos antes de acercarse a ayudarle.

-Deberíamos de proponer que regresen las clases de baile –dijo Draco buscando una conversación diferente mientras se sentaba a la mesa en frente de ella- anoche la pasé muy bien contigo, extrañaba sentir eso.

-No creo que McGonagall acepte nuestras sugerencias durante un muy buen tiempo –comentó Hermione- bastante logramos con quedarnos en la torre. Aunque aún faltan los castigos…

-Mientras no nos asigne con Filch estoy seguro de que no tendremos que preocuparnos demasiado.

-Tal vez… es el último semestre, tenemos demasiadas tareas. Tener que apartar tiempo para un castigo podría costarnos mucho.

-Ya que lo mencionas, estoy pensando seriamente en cambiar algunas asignaturas.

-¿Puedes hacer eso?

-Solamente si quiero cambiar mi área de estudio profesional.

-¿Por qué quieres cambiarla?

-Es que… me gusta la defensa y las relaciones, pero últimamente me atrae más la medicina mágica. Aun no estoy seguro, pero creo que prefiero ser sanador.

-¡Sanador! Eso suena muy ambicioso ¡qué bien Draco!

-Sin embargo no quiero hablar con McGonagall todavía, quiero pensarlo bien. Me quedan dos semanas para tomar la decisión.

-¿Desde cuándo te llama la atención la medicina? –quiso saber Hermione.

-No lo sé, desde hace muy poco tiempo, la verdad ha venido a mí poco a poco la idea de dedicarme a eso y no sé… me agrada ayudar a la gente. Es algo que no me hubiera atrevido a explorar hace unos meses.

-¿Y qué te hace atreverte ahora?

Él la miró, sonriendo al ver su interés y su apoyo.

-Tú –respondió con sencillez-. Gracias a ti ahora me preocupo de la gente que me rodea, siento deseos de ayudar. Empiezo a sentir compasión.

Hermione se quedó muda. No llegaba algo coherente a su boca que mereciera ser dicho. Estaba muy impresionada.

-Es una carrera larga, y no estaba preparado para esto, pero estoy dispuesto a sacrificar algo de tiempo… después de graduarme tengo que estudiar tres años en San Mungo. ¿Tú qué opinas?

-¿Qué puedo decirte Draco? Yo me alegraré por ti con cualquier decisión que tomes. Las dos áreas que te gustan son muy interesantes y tienen un campo de trabajo muy bueno. Mientras tú te sientas bien, yo te apoyaré en lo que sea que elijas –expresó con toda la sinceridad que fue capaz. Sabía que no era fácil tomar una decisión que cambiara su rumbo vocacional, para nadie lo es. Venían ahora muchas preguntas difíciles de responder, mucha gente que dudaría, que no creería en él. Pero ella lo respaldaría, pues confiaba en que él comprendía la responsabilidad que adquiría al tomar esa decisión. Tomó su mano y la apretó, mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Quería que él se sintiera seguro de que ella estaba ahí, y estaría ahí todo el camino si él se lo permitía. Por largo que fuera.

Él le devolvió la mirada, y se sintió emocionado al ver sus ojos, sin poder explicarse por qué. La abrazó con fuerza, y se encorvó un poco para hundir su rostro en el cabello mojado.

Colocó sus manos en su estrecha y delicada cintura, y se dio cuenta de lo contradictorio que era que alguien como él, que buscaba siempre lo grande, se consolara ahora en una persona tan pequeña. Pero pensándolo bien, era la mujer más grande que hubiera conocido. Ella aniquilaba todo su machismo y sus prejuicios. Era estúpido seguir pensando como un Malfoy.

Las imágenes de la noche anterior pasaban insistentemente como una película por su mente, tratando de hacerlo olvidar, por lo menos de distraerlo de algo más. El cálido baile, la cena, el sí, las estrellas. Una estrella fugaz… cuánta falta le hacía poder pedir un deseo.

Si Draco Malfoy pensaba en pedir un deseo a una estrella, entonces Draco Malfoy había dejado de existir. Había sido remplazado por un ser no muy diferente a un Gryffindor, solamente menos ingenuo. ¿En qué momento se había dado cuenta de cuánto le desagradaba su antigua personalidad para cambiarla? ¿En qué instante se había logrado inmiscuir la idea de cambiar de carrera en su mente?

Toda su vida había tenido en su mente un futuro difuso y difícil de entender: lo que reinaba en su mente era la riqueza de su familia, la limpieza de sangre y el dominio de Lord Voldemort, pensar en una oficina, en viajes de trabajo o en cualquier cosa que significara una rutina y no un estilo de vida había sido complicado. De ahí que hubiera escogido áreas tan poco concretas para estudiar.

-Tal vez debas descansar un poco después de desayunar, Draco –dijo Hermione sintiendo aún la incomodidad en el ambiente.

-Estoy bien –respondió él. A pesar de que era muy buen pretexto, no deseaba estar solo, quería distraerse.- ¿Te parece si mejor vamos a caminar por los terrenos después de desayunar?

-Me parece bien –respondió ella, separándose de él para sentarse a la mesa.

-Esto no se siente real –comentó él una vez que se hubo sentado frente a ella- o más bien… no se siente posible. Estar contigo es como romper las reglas.

-¿Y qué son las reglas? Sino inventos de personas imperfectas. La posibilidad no viene de la sociedad, viene del individuo. Vino de nosotros –respondió Hermione.

Al volver de su paseo por los terrenos, Draco admitió estar muy cansado, y subió a su recámara para descansar un poco. Hermione mientras tanto subió a su habitación, recogió algunas cosas que, por lo rápido que había sucedido todo, no había tenido tiempo de arreglar. Se deshizo de algunas otras, como la correspondencia de Ron. Y con cierta inseguridad, se dispuso a leer la carta que Draco le había dado el día anterior en su encuentro en las escaleras.

Era de Harry y Ginny, y sabía lo que podía contener, y era justo lo que menos necesitaba. Condolencias por lo ocurrido con Ron. Pero eso ya había quedado atrás. Y sin embargo debía de leerla. Eran sus mejores amigos los que estaban en esas palabras, no solamente Ron y Lavender.

_Querida __Hermione:_

_Esperamos que hayas pasado una buena Navidad, a pesar de todo. Esta misma mañana nos hemos enterado, al igual que tú de lo que ha ocurrido. Si nos necesitas, pensamos regresar a Hogwarts en cuanto respondas a esta carta._

_No podemos expresar nuestro desacuerdo en esta situación sin sonar groseros, pero Ron aseguraba ser diferente a Draco, y ahora ha hecho exactamente lo mismo. Es indignante su modo de actuar en los últimos meses, rompiendo por completo con todos los límites de las responsabilidades de su vida._

_Tener a una chica como tú representa el cuidar de ella, y eso conlleva tus sentimientos. Y al igual que nos molestó cuando Draco te falló, nos molesta ahora esto, o tal vez más pues no esperábamos que él pudiera hacer algo tan ruin._

_Queremos que estés segura de que no estás sola en esto, estamos contigo los dos, y te apoyaremos de la manera en que nos digas._

_En cuanto a Ron, se marchará en unos días, y es lamentable que sean estas las circunstancias que lo obligan a partir, pues si fueran otras podríamos despedirnos de él con aprecio y esperanza._

_Esto pasará querida amiga, y llegará un día en que te encuentres tan feliz que creerás imposible haber sufrido antes por Ron._

_Esperamos tu respuesta:_

_Ginny y Harry_

Al terminar de leer, Hermione se sintió algo indiferente con la carta, sus amigos creían que de verdad estaba recorriendo el infierno descalza en aquellos momentos. Pero ni siquiera al terminar de leer la carta de Ron se había sentido tan mal como ellos creían, su vanidad se había herido, era cierto, pero no era más que eso y un poco de inseguridad. Quién iba a pensar que un día después se iba a encontrar tan feliz.

Que su mundo entero iba a tener un cambio tan drástico.

Pese a que estaba molesta con Ron por su comportamiento fuera de la torre aquella mañana, sabía que tenía que interceder por él. Hermione ya no podía brindarle su apoyo sin correr el riesgo de que él malinterpretara todo y volviera a ella, pero tenía que asegurarse de que no estaba solo, de que Harry y Ginny lo respaldaban, y justamente ahora era claro que no había nada de eso, sino decepción y enojo hacia él.

Tomó otro pedazo de pergamino, y entintando cuidadosamente su pluma, se apoyó en su mesita de noche para escribir:

Queridos Harry y Ginny:

Ha sido un duro golpe, no he de negarlo, el enterarme de lo sucedido. Pero estoy bien, tengo tiempo para pensar las cosas y me siento tranquila estando sola, no interrumpan sus vacaciones por mí.

En cuanto a Ron, ¿qué puedo decirles que no hayan pensado ya? Lo único que queda es brindarle apoyo en esta etapa tan cambiante y por tanto difícil. No debemos complicar más su situación con enojos y desprecios. Es hora de ser verdaderos amigos y verdaderos hermanos. No lo dejen solo, por favor. Y si no desean hacerlo por Ron y su amistad, entonces háganlo porque nadie tiene derecho a sufrir por su desestabilidad emocional que ya todos conocemos.

Muchas gracias por sus regalos, me han gustado mucho. Espero que hayan tenido una bella y cálida Navidad.

Con cariño,

Hermione

No se sentía para nada inspirada, o con ánimos de escribirles más. Era una de esas situaciones en las que solamente se habla por cortesía y no por voluntad.

Quería evitar en todo lo que fuera posible cualquier contacto con personas que pudieran dar una opinión sobre lo que su vida personal era o parecía ser. Y eso incluía a Harry y a Ginny en esta ocasión. No era que deseara guardar el secreto, en realidad tenía que reprimirse porque de sus pulmones brotaba el impulso de gritárselo al mundo: que ella y Draco eran ya novios y estaban felices. Pero no era sabio, no por los peligros, sino por los prejuicios.

Y es que todos tenemos una necesidad de opinar sobre cosas que desconocemos sin medir realmente la realidad y las consecuencias. Esto es, sin conocer las situaciones y circunstancias, y sin importar si dañamos a alguien justo.

Dicen que el amor lo puede todo, y contra todo. Y seguramente algún día afrontarían todas esas cosas, pero en las relaciones jóvenes, en las que el amor aún es tierno y está en su desarrollo inicial, no tiene sentido exponerse a situaciones que sólo un amor maduro podría enfrentar sin problemas. Y uno de esos problemas es la opinión del mundo. En el mundo hay muchas mentes, y cada una es mundo, así que ya se imaginarán el caos de tantos puntos de vista.

Solamente Harry y Ginny le hablarían de un millón de razones de por qué no era correcto lo que estaba haciendo. Pero aquí es donde entraba su juicio, que sin engañarla, le mostraba que no había una sola ley que rija las relaciones y que no había ningún impedimento verdadero.

Lo más sabio era dejar esa relación madurar antes de tomar alguna otra decisión.

Muy a su pesar, tomó un abrigo y salió de la torre para dirigirse a la lechucería y poder remitir la carta.

Se topó a poca gente en su camino, casi todos eran estudiantes jóvenes con los que no hablaba, pero en su regreso de la lechucería, al pie de la escalera del vestíbulo estaba Pansy Parkinson, observándola sin disimulo, vestida completamente de rojo, desde sus medias hasta su chaqueta, y con una mueca de desafío.

Al verla, Hermione pensó que lo mejor sería evitar problemas y evadirla. Pero fue imposible ignorar cuando Pansy la llamó por su nombre invitándola a detener su travesía hacia la torre y quedarse a charlar.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-¿Me puedes explicar qué hacías con Draco anoche?

-¿Me puedes decir por qué te importa?

-¿Qué tienes en la cabeza que te dice que puedes hablarme así?

-¿Qué tienes en tu cabeza que te dice que está bien fingir que estás embarazada para retener a alguien? –había ido demasiado lejos. Y lo supo en cuanto vio el rostro helado de Pansy contorsionarse de ira- Draco y yo simplemente fuimos a cenar al baile porque estamos hartos de la rutina de la torre. Draco quería ir a la fiesta, así que fuimos juntos, pero no significa nada. No sé quién te ha dicho que estuvimos ahí, pero seguramente es un irresponsable por hacerte venir sin ningún motivo.

-¿Dónde está Draco? –preguntó Pansy ya harta de escucharla.

-¿Cómo habría de saberlo?

-Vives con él en la torre.

-Y eso no significa que me preocupe de dónde está. Tal vez eso le moleste, Pansy, sentirse como un soldado que siempre tiene que reportar su ubicación y acciones.

-Deja de meterte en lo que no te importa, Granger. Y eso incluye lo mío con Draco.

-Lo cual, no existe –dijo la voz de Draco por detrás de Pansy. Ésta se volvió bruscamente para verlo- déjala en paz.

-Draco ¿tienes idea de lo que te va a costar esto? –exclamó la chica airada.

-Nada –respondió él tranquilamente sacando su varita y apuntándola rápidamente a su frente pronunciando:- ¡_Obliviate_!

Hermione captó en su mirada que era momento de dejarla sola, para que no pudiera recordar nada, así que se alejó mientras ella recuperaba el conocimiento, dejando a Draco con ella.

Salió del castillo, y caminó por los helados terrenos hasta llegar a la torre de la lechucería, que se hallaba cubierta de nieve en sus abiertos interiores. Con cuidado subió las escaleras para llegar a la punta, que estaban resbalosas por el hielo, se aferró al barandal congelado para evitar caer varias veces.

Las lechuzas estaban descontentas por el frío. Se apretujaban unas contra otras, pero incluso así resentían las bajas temperaturas. Hermione se aproximó a la más cercana, que descansaba sobre la repisa más baja. Con sumo cuidado ató a su patita la carta con un trozo de estambre de lana, extendió su dedo para que el animal se posara sobre él, y acto seguido, la echó a volar por la ventana.

Titilante, observó cómo iba empequeñeciéndose el ave al alejarse. Se quedó apoyada en el alféizar, contemplando el blanco paisaje, pensando en nada, y después en Draco, en ella y él, en lo hermoso, en lo que venía…

No supo si se estremeció por el frío o por el temor. Había tanto que temer ahora.

-¿No tienes frío? –preguntó Draco detrás de ella.

Se volvió y dedicándole una sonrisa lo abrazó.

-¿Cómo te fue con Pansy? –quiso saber Hermione.

-Nunca va a cambiar… me dio un largo sermón, pero no recuerda lo que le dijeron, y no recuerda haber hablado contigo.

-No importa si ella no cambia. Lo importante es que no cambie esto –suspiró ella mientras él la envolvía entre sus brazos. Aspiró su fragancia mientras se hundía en su pecho, sintiéndose cobijada de mil y un maneras por Draco.

Él acarició su espalda y su cabello con gran cuidado, y apoyó su barbilla en su cabeza, disfrutando de su presencia, de su cercanía, pero sobre todo de poder estar para ella, aunque no hubiera podido estar para nadie más.

-No vamos a cambiar –dijo Draco- no cuando lo único que podemos hacer es regresar a ser algo que ya no nos satisface.

-¿Pero ocultos? –cuestionó ella mirándolo a los ojos.- Sin poder contagiar a nadie de esto, siento que me ahogo. La carta que me diste ayer era de Harry y Ginny, diciéndome cuánto sentían mi tragedia. Pero no existe tal tragedia, por el contrario, creo que jamás había sido tan feliz como ahora.

-Sí, te entiendo Herms –dijo Draco evitando mirarla directamente a los ojos, con el semblante ensombreciéndose- yo también me siento muy solo en esto. Te tengo a ti, pero no hay nadie más para compartir mi alegría. Pero sólo será por un tiempo. Tarde o temprano esto tendrá que cambiar.

-Debería estar ahora mismo en la biblioteca, preparándome para ayudar a Harry a que toda esta guerra se termine pronto –suspiró Hermione triste, mirando hacia el paisaje blanco de la ventana.

Draco se volvió a mirarla sorprendido, preocupado de que ella sintiera que le correspondía tal responsabilidad tan peligrosa cuando era su familia la que había colaborado en el poderío de Lord Voldemort, y quienes se habían apartado de las buenas familias de magos para pertenecer a ese nuevo grupo. Eran los Malfoy y los mortífagos quienes tenían la obligación de derrumbar el mal, no Potter, y mucho menos Hermione. No debían de pagar más inocentes por la ambición de unos cuantos.

-Quiero que entiendas que no tienes por qué tomar esa responsabilidad, el Ministerio y la Orden se van a encargar de encontrar una forma… -empezó Draco, mirándola a los ojos de nuevo, fijamente. Hablaba despacio, como para asegurarse de que Hermione entendiera cada una de las palabras correctamente.

-Me corresponde a mí tanto como a cualquier mago –le interrumpió Hermione- Harry quiere hacerlo, sabe cosas que le ayudarían, pero él no podrá hacerlo sólo, es un desastre en encantamientos, necesitará mi ayuda, y la de mucha gente más, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a confiar en otras personas.

-Hermione, Lord Voldemort es poderoso, no tienes idea de cuánto. Yo lo he visto, es pura crueldad y no pensará dos veces antes de hacerte algo terrible. Ya perdí mucho a manos de él, no quiero que eso te pueda incluir a ti –suplicó Draco mirándola con tristeza, recordando con pesar la plática de aquella mañana.

-Draco no puedo cambiar esto, es algo para lo que nos fuimos comprometiendo Ron y yo con Harry desde que entramos a Hogwarts, y ahora que Ron no está, no puedo fallar yo también. Si algo ha de ocurrirme, espero que sea con la garantía de que Lord Voldemort no volverá a lastimar a otro inocente. No es mi intención morir, ni que me lastime, pero ¿cómo podemos esperar que esta guerra acabe, que tengamos un futuro mejor, si nadie se atreve a luchar? –explicó Hermione mientras se iban humedeciendo sus ojos. Veía en la mirada de Draco temor y angustia, y la preocupación que por ella sentía. Quería hacerle entender que no había otra opción para ella, pero sabía que él jamás lo entendería, pues si ella estuviera en su lugar tampoco lo haría.

-Puedes confiar en mí –dijo él decidido después de una pausa- no quiero que lo enfrentes tú sola, no quiero que ni él, ni ningún mortífago te haga daño.

-Draco no entiendes de lo que est…

-Ninguno de los dos lo entendemos, Hermione. Por favor, dame la tranquilidad de poder estar contigo. La Orden ya me protege, ahora quiero ser un miembro útil, quiero ayudar. No voy a dejar que trabajes sola con Potter.

-Draco, no es tan fácil, no van a dejar que entres por tu… -empezó a explicar Hermione ansiosa.

-¿Por mi familia? Créeme Herms, mi familia está pagando muy caro el haberse aliado al Señor Tenebroso, si hay alguien que la Orden sabe que ayudaría, ése soy yo –explicó Draco con su expresión ensombreciéndose.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó ella con temor.

-No tiene caso hablar de eso ahora, sólo prométeme por favor Hermione, que no harás esto sin mí.

-No puedo prometerte tal cosa, no depende sólo de mí…

-Háblalo con Potter entonces, pero permíteme ayudarte. Te juro que podrás confiar en mí totalmente, que los ayudaré y seré discreto.

-Harry jamás creería eso Draco, y lo sabes. Pensará que todo fue solamente para que pudieras acercarte lo suficiente para conocer nuestros planes.

-Pero tú sabes que no es así.

-Pero solamente yo lo sé.

-Sólo díselo Hermione, si quieren no sabré nada, yo iré solamente a cuidarte a ti.

Ambos guardaron silencio, contemplando la posibilidad de que lo que proponía Draco pudiera funcionar.

Él pensaba amargamente en el empeño de Hermione por ayudar a Harry hasta el último momento. No quería arriesgarla a ella, no podía permitir que todo lo que él quería pereciera en manos de Voldemort.

Y ella no dudaba de él, pero era demasiado lo que le estaba pidiendo, no podía arriesgarlo. Harry no llevaría a Ginny, que era muy capaz en sus habilidades, y aunque Draco también lo era, no podía permitir que Voldemort fuera a hacerle daño, y con eso también a ella, y frustrar todos sus intentos de derrotarlo. Lo más sabio era continuar con el secreto, y que él la dejara cumplir su deber.

-Draco ¿por qué me pides que confíe en ti, si tú no quieres decirme qué es lo que te preocupa? –preguntó Hermione.

-Lord Voldemort es lo que me preocupa –contestó Draco sorprendido por su pregunta.

-Sabes que no estoy hablando de eso –replicó Hermione.

-Herms, no hablemos de eso ahora, te prometo que te diré todo lo que me pidas cuando me sienta con la capacidad de hablarlo, pero justo ahora, no puedo. Por favor compréndeme.

Se miraron unos instantes, ella quería insistir, pues su interés se había multiplicado al saber que sí había una razón por la que él actuaba así. Pero en sus ojos lo comprendió todo, era grave lo que sucedía, y queriéndola tanto, lo menos que esperaba Draco era su comprensión. Tal vez en realidad estuviera siendo demasiado condescendiente al pedirle que lo dejara acompañarla, pues bien podía impedirle completamente participar siquiera ayudándole a Harry.

Lo miró ahora con más suavidad, y sin decirle nada, lo abrazó con más fuerza, reconfortándolo. Él no pudo apreciar más este gesto.

Así llegó por fin, cinco días después, el último día del año. Hogwarts mantuvo su tranquilidad aquellos días, los estudiantes que se habían quedado para las fiestas eran muy pocos, incluso algunos de los que pasaron la Navidad en el castillo, habían partido a sus casas para recibir con sus familias el nuevo año. Por lo que el festejo que se organizó en el Gran Comedor, tuvo que ser trasladado a un aula bellamente decorada. Y a cargo de esto estuvo Hermione.

McGonagall sabía que no tenía sentido engalanar el Gran Comedor si de todas formas luciría vacío. Así que esta aula fue vaciada en su totalidad de mobiliario y llenada de arreglos frutales y florales, todo en colores cobrizos, para dar calor en tan fría noche.

Se colocó una mesa mediana (en comparación con las mesas del comedor) en el centro, con espacio para unas veinte personas. Esta mesa era redonda, no rectangular y estaba hecha de una bella madera tallada por un hábil artesano. Encima, un mantel corto de color vainilla, y encima de éste, manteles individuales color cobre. La vajilla iba acomodada con perfección, y a su alrededor, una gran variedad de cubiertos. Las copas, tenían en su tallo un hermoso lazo de hilo de oro, que hacía juego con el adorno que pusieron en las servilletas. Las sillas las revistieron de color crema, con un moño de raso anaranjado en la espalda, las paredes fueron decoradas con motivos otoñales, y donde normalmente estaría el pizarrón se colocó un enorme reloj de madera con péndulo, para que éste pudiera indicarles la cuenta regresiva.

Se pidió a los elfos que prepararan pavos con distintos tipos de salsa, para que cada uno de los comensales escogiese el que más le apeteciera, y para tomar se pidieron botellas de vinos y champagne.

La directora estaba encantada con el trabajo de su premio anual, y con el hecho de que hubiera aprendido tan pronto a organizar tal banquete. Pues Draco solamente había tenido que ayudarla a elegir las botellas, cosa que aún no comprendía bien. Dobby había estando complacido en ayudarle con la preparación del menú, pero fue su idea el hacer la opción de buffet. Y la decoración había venido como por arte de magia, el asomarse por la ventana y volver a ver cada mañana los campos cubiertos de nieve terminó por hartarla, así que decidió hacer algo totalmente contrastante al pálido y ya aburrido paisaje.

Aún seguía molestándola y llenándola de ansiedad la enorme curiosidad que cada día acrecentaba, sobre lo que Draco estaba ocultándole desde la mañana en que volvieron de Hogsmeade. Se imaginaba toda clase de cosas, pero se supo mantener discreta, esperando pacientemente, y respetando la decisión de su novio de no hablar de eso tal y como se lo había pedido.

Durante esos cinco días, Draco lidió con su preocupación, pero eso no repercutió en Hermione más. Seguía cocinando, pasando tiempo con ella, besándola de la misma forma que la noche en el café de Madame Pudifoot. Y platicaba con ella de temas menos incómodos.

Mientras Hermione organizaba el banquete de año nuevo, él se sintió aliviado, al saber que tenía menos tiempo para ir a la biblioteca a investigar sobre artes oscuras o encantamientos para prepararse para el terrible enfrentamiento. Entre más lograra distraerla de eso, más se retrazaría el momento de tener que permitirle ir con Potter a terminar con todo. Y aunque no era nadie para impedírselo, tampoco era justo que ella partiera y lo dejara solo. Porque después de eso habría perdido absolutamente a todas las personas que le importaban en la vida.

Encima de eso, si se llegaba a sospechar que ambos estaban involucrados en una relación sentimental, y Lord Voldemort reconociera en Hermione a la amiga de Potter que era la responsable de toda la estrategia de sus planes, entonces la familia Malfoy no tendría ya ninguna esperanza, y ni para qué mencionar lo que sufriría Hermione y su familia. Él quedaría irremediablemente destrozado.

Se dedicó a preparar las siguientes juntas y asignaciones de los prefectos, a evaluar y mejorar las medidas de seguridad de regreso a clases que había propuesto Filch antes de enviarlas a McGonagall, y a buscar nuevas actividades recreativas y culturales en las cuales pudieran enrolarse los alumnos para distraerse de los terribles sucesos que ocurrían afuera del castillo, y tensaban a toda la comunidad estudiantil mucho más que los exámenes finales.

Para ambos no había un momento más reconfortador en el día, que regresar después de tanto trabajo al calor de la torre por la noche, cenar juntos, conversar sobre las novedades del día y compartir la lectura de un extracto de algún libro interesante, ya fuera de historia, filosofía o una novela; para terminar acurrucados en alguno de los sillones de la sala, y finalmente retirarse a dormir cada uno a su recámara, despidiéndose siempre con un suave beso a la puerta de las habitaciones.

Toda la mañana del 31 de diciembre, desde muy temprano Hermione estuvo en el salón supervisando cada detalle del banquete, y sólo cuando hubo contando con la aprobación y satisfacción de la directora, se permitió subir a la torre a arreglarse ella misma.

Había elegido un vestido largo de chiffón con mucho vuelo, sin un hombro, color dorado opaco con estampados cafés y rojizos que parecían manchas, tan vaporoso que al caminar parecía despedir, o bien vapor, o bien fuego como rastro. Su cabello iba suelto, completamente liso, pero con movimiento y su característico brillo. Como joyas eligió únicamente un par de pendientes de topacio, a juego con una hermosa y delicada esclava en una de sus muñecas. El rostro lo mantuvo natural en maquillaje, pero lo suficientemente marcado para resaltar. Se veía radiante cuando observó el resultado final de su arreglo en el espejo segundos antes de bajar a la sala común de la torre a reunirse con Draco que ya la esperaba.

Como último toque se puso un poco de perfume Flora, se calzó los zapatos de tacón, tomó su abrigo y salió de la habitación.

Draco la esperaba ansioso como siempre, vestido en un finísimo traje italiano negro combinado con una corbata de seda color mostaza y una camisa negra, maravillado al verla como si jamás la hubiera visto antes.

Juntos recorrieron los helados y vacíos pasillos del castillo hasta llegar al aula que habían preparado para el banquete.

Ya muchos alumnos estaban ahí, sentados a la mesa conversando entre sí mientras degustaban galletas con paté y queso.

Hermione y Draco ocuparon dos lugares juntos, pero se mantuvieron conversando con mucho disimulo, muchos estudiantes los observaban atentos, esperando algo que confirmara que realmente eran pareja como los rumores que habían esparcido quienes los vieron en el café de Madame Pudifoot decían. Pero ellos estaban preparados. Actuaron como habían actuado todo el semestre, como si Draco fuera Harry para Hermione.

Se unieron en temas de conversación a los otros estudiantes y estaban disfrutando bastante la discreta velada cuando llegó la directora, ataviada con un vestido largo y con mangas, con corte imperio y de color verde seco, que hubiera resultado elegante a no ser por el espantoso corte.

Ocupando el asiento principal saludó emocionada y dio inicio al banquete.

Inmediatamente los elfos hicieron aparecer al centro de la mesa los platillos para que cada alumno y maestro eligiera qué servirse. Dobby se encargó personalmente aquella noche de servir las bebidas.

Durante toda la cena, la mirada de la directora permaneció fija en ellos, mirándolos con aprensión.

Al terminar la cena, faltaban todavía algunos minutos para terminar el año. Se rellenaron las copas para hacer el brindis, y la conversación fue tan integradora que solamente había un grupo en toda la mesa, contrario a lo que siempre ocurría en el Gran Comedor cuando todos los estudiantes estaban. Esta cena resultó ser mucho más íntima y enriquecedora para todos.

Draco fue quien tuvo que interrumpir la conversación cuando faltaba ya solamente un minuto para la media noche, así que los comensales se volvieron a mirar el reloj a hacer la ansiada cuenta regresiva.

Cada estudiante repitió emocionado cuando llegaron los últimos diez segundos:

-Nueve.

-Ocho.

-Siete.

-Seis.

-Cinco.

-Cuatro.

-Tres.

-Dos.

-Uno…

-¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

El salón estalló en gritos y felicitaciones, todos se abrazaban y se expresaban sus deseos con entusiasmo.

Draco quiso besar a Hermione, pero hubiera sido demasiado irresponsable, así que se limitó a abrazarla amistosamente y desearle un feliz año mientras intercambiaba con ella una fugaz mirada cómplice.

-Muchachos, ¡pero qué noche más esplendida! –exclamó la profesora una vez que se hubo bajado un poco la algarabía- hacía mucho tiempo que no convivía tan de cerca con mis estudiantes. Esta noche ha sido espléndida, por favor demos un caluroso aplauso a nuestra premio anual Hermione, que organizó esta magnífica velada para celebrar la llegada de este nuevo año.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron a Hermione, que les sonreía y agradecía con sencillez.

-Les deseo que este sea un año de mucha paz para ustedes y sus familias, -dijo alzando nuevamente la voz- que todos sus sueños se realicen y que podamos mantener la unión de esta noche. Ahora deberán disculparme, pero tengo un compromiso importante mañana muy temprano por la mañana, así que debo de partir. Sigan disfrutando –y con eso la profesora salió del aula.

La plática se reanudó rápidamente, cada vez más estimulada por las copas que se iban rellenando una y otra vez por un Dobby que también disfrutaba del ambiente.

Hermione y Draco aprovecharon que la gente estaba tan distraída, y decidieron retirarse también de la fiesta. Dejando a Dobby y a los demás profesores a cargo de todo. Seguramente los estudiantes no se irían a sus dormitorios hasta pasado el amanecer, así que no tenía sentido cuidarlos más tiempo.

Subieron hasta la torre de los Premios Anuales, sin juntar siquiera sus manos, encogidos por el frío que había arreciado en los corredores del colegio. Una vez pronunciada la contraseña, y habiendo cerrado la puerta detrás de ellos, se miraron nuevamente, esta vez sin ocultar el fuego que ardía dentro de ellos.

-Feliz año Hermione –dijo él sonriéndole con su gesto tan típicamente Malfoy, ceja alzada como signo de prepotencia, boca curveada, voz ronca y palabras arrastradas.

-Feliz año Draco –respondió ella. Estaba radiante, sonreía y lo miraba con un cariño gigantesco. Mas su gesto también era de peligrosidad.

Él la tomó por la cintura, y apartando un mechón de cabello de su rostro, la besó, con su mano colocada en el delicado cuello, y la otra reposando en el suave chiffón de seda drapeado de su cintura.

Ella inmediatamente correspondió, besándolo con dulzura, y enredando sus brazos en él.

Al separarse, Draco sacó su varita y encendió la radio. Toda la noche bailaron, solos en su sala, recibiendo al nuevo año sin tener que ocultarse de nada ni de nadie.

Al día siguiente, al bajar Draco de su habitación notó una nota en la mesa de la cocina que no había estado ahí la noche anterior. Era de McGonagall, pidiéndoles que se presentaran en su oficina a la brevedad posible para asignarles sus castigos.

Ni hablar, se metió a bañar rápidamente, y al salir se encontró con Hermione que recién salía de su habitación.

-Pensé que se olvidaría de los castigos –comentó ella cuando Draco le hubo contado de la nota en la mesa.

-Es Gryffindor… –bromeó él.

Hermione se metió a la regadera mientras Draco preparaba el desayuno de ambos. Tal vez McGonagall malinterpretaría el hecho de que era casi el medio día y apenas se preparaban para presentarse en su oficina, pero no podían irse sin desayunar, ya que ignoraban cuándo podrían comenzar con sus castigos y peor aún, cuándo los terminarían.

Media hora después, habían terminado de desayunar apresuradamente, y habían salido de la torre en dirección a la oficina de la profesora.

-Pensé que mi nota se había perdido –dijo McGonagall al verlos.

-Disculpe nuestra tardanza, profesora… -jadeó Hermione que aún no había recuperado el ritmo normal de su respiración.

-No quiero escuchar sus explicaciones, no las creeré de todas formas. Miéntanle a sus conciencias, no a mí. Los cité para discutir sobre sus castigos que teníamos pendientes. Resulta ser que tengo dos cosas urgentes por organizar, que no representan verdaderamente un castigo, pero tienen que hacerse pronto. La primera es la organización de un desayuno de prefectos con el Ministro de Magia, este desayuno se realizaría en marzo, pero se adelantó porque en las fechas que estaba previsto el Ministro tendrá que efectuar un viaje diplomático. La segunda es la planeación y efectuación de un plan de revisión de equipaje de los alumnos que regresan. No me preocupa demasiado el equipaje, me preocupa que los chicos son listos e intentarán filtrar objetos oscuros de formas impensables. Ahora, ambos tienen experiencia en la organización de ambas cosas, por lo que no puedo elegir de acuerdo a capacidades. Necesito que me digan qué escoge cada uno.

-Revisión de equipaje –dijeron al unísono.

-Tú no puedes estar en la revisión –dijo Hermione- si alguien llegara a delatar que estás ayudando a proteger el castillo…

-No, tú no puedes estar ahí. Yo sé cuidarme sólo, pero si llegara a haber algo en alguna maleta que pudiera lastimarte…

-Sabría cómo reaccionar –respondió ella airada y sobreprotectora- no Draco, yo haré eso.

-Basta ya, decidiré esto a la suerte –la profesora tomó con sus dos manos una pequeña gema que descansaba en el escritorio y luego las separó, sin poder apreciarse dónde estaba la gema- escoja una mano señorita Granger.

-Derecha –respondió ella después de observar un momento.

La profesora abrió la mano, y su palma estaba vacía.

-Lo siento, señorita Granger, pero su novio se quedará con la misión peligrosa. Usted organizará el desayuno. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba hablar con ustedes, ya pueden retirarse y empezar sus labores. Quiero un proyecto en mi escritorio mañana mismo para autorizarlo y que se pongan a trabajar.

Ambos salieron de la oficina, caminaron en silencio por los corredores, con la tensión demasiado palpable.

Al llegar a la torre, Hermione dijo lo que había estado pensando desde que salieron de la oficina:

-Tú no puedes hacer la revisión de equipaje, Draco, es demasiado arriesgado.

-No importa lo que me suceda, no voy a permitir que te arriesgues tú –repuso Draco.

-Parece que no me entiendes, no necesito que me protejas, Draco –resopló indignada Hermione arrojando su abrigo al sillón más cercano.

-Eres tú la que no entiende, Hermione.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? ¿Que ahora quieres sobreprotegerme, cuando es mi obligación ayudar a acabar con esta situación? Draco miles de personas sufren a diario en manos de esas gentes, no puedo quedarme sentada esperando a que alguien más haga algo que pueda tener éxito. Sé lo que estoy haciendo, y Harry también.

-Si alguien está consciente del sufrimiento que ocurre en este preciso momento a manos de esos monstruos degenerados soy yo.

-Draco, lo que hayas visto no me va a aterrar –advirtió Hermione.

-No es lo que he visto –respondió Draco- es lo que estoy viviendo.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó ella fastidiada.

-De que Voldemort tiene a mis padres, y no puedo hacer nada al respecto, ni siquiera maldecirlo –reventó Draco, lo dijo en una voz reprimida, que angustiosa rogaba por ser un grito, pero que era mantenido a un tono medio.

-¿Qué? –atinó a preguntar Hermione, estaba en shock, no entendía nada, ni siquiera lograba hilar las frases y su voz se había quebrado para ser más aguda y suave.- ¿De qué hablas Draco? ¿Cuándo… cómo…?

-Es de lo que McGonagall habló conmigo cuando regresamos de Hogsmeade. Descubrieron la mansión saqueada durante la noche en que estuvimos fuera. Mis padres debían presentarse a una cena de Navidad y no asistieron. Ningún esfuerzo por comunicarse con ellos dio resultado, así que fueron a buscarlos… y no estaban. Al principio pensé que estaban huyendo, hasta que la directora me entregó esto –del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un hermoso dije de platino, con un camafeo en el frente, lo abrió, y en su interior estaba la fotografía en miniatura de un pequeño niño rubio, de no más de dos años- es de mi mamá, jamás se lo quita, no lo dejaría atrás si fuese a fingir un escape.

Hermione lo miró consternada, el niño del dije era Draco, y observar la delicada pieza en su mano la hizo tener conciencia de la gravedad de la situación de su novio: sus padres estaban perdidos, y el hecho de que su madre hubiera perdido tan atesorada e inocente pieza era terriblemente desconsolador. Sus ojos se empañaron rápidamente, sin poder dejar de recorrer el rostro de él y luego el camafeo.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? ¿Cómo es que lograste mantenerte tan tranquilo todos estos días sabiendo que…? –era claro que eso había sido de lo que Draco no había querido hablar cuando ella preguntaba qué le preocupaba. ¿Pero por qué no había confiado en ella? ¿por qué no había aceptado el apoyo que hubiera podido brindarle?

-No quería que nuestro primer día juntos se tratara de eso, no te lo mereces, Hermione, quería darte el noviazgo más… perfecto por llamarlo de alguna manera. No era justo preocuparte por un problema que es mío. Además tenía la esperanza de que de verdad todo hubiera sido una farsa, pero no me han contactado. Me pesa no haber ido a Aspen con ellos a esquiar la semana antes de la Navidad, no hay nada más valioso para mí que el tenerte ahora conmigo, pero aún así me pesan muchas cosas en estos momentos…

Hermione no soportaba verlo así, totalmente derrumbado el hombre que la había conquistado por su fortaleza, pero que ahora la necesitaba completamente.

-Draco, para eso estoy aquí, para eso somos novios, para eso confiamos el uno en el otro, no se trata de querer que las cosas sean perfectas, porque no lo serán, pero tenemos que confiar porque se supone que estamos aquí para apoyarnos. De la misma manera en que quiero que estés para mí cuando te necesite, yo quiero estar para ti en esto, no me apartes que por esto no corro más peligro que al no saber nada.

-Hermione es que no lo entiendes, puede que mis padres estén muertos en este momento, o que los estén torturando mientras hablamos –Hermione se estremeció al escucharlo hablar así, Draco al darse cuenta se acercó y la tomó de la mano- no puedo permitir que tú te arriesgues, si te pierdo a ti, lo habré perdido todo, estaré completamente solo. Si algo llegase a sucederte me moriría, no podría soportar algo así.

-Sólo te pido esto, Draco, que confíes en mí.

-Yo solamente te pido que no vayas a ayudar a Potter. Sólo piénsalo, Hermione, no me digas nada ahora, piénsalo. Sé que tu decisión está ya tomada pero dame esa tranquilidad de saber que por lo menos habrás reflexionado sobre eso pensando en mí también y no solamente en el mundo.

Hermione lo abrazó con fuerza, estaba demasiado asustada por la noticia de los padres de Malfoy y lo menos que podía hacer en aquellos momentos era pensar en hacer promesas que no iba realmente a cumplir.

Muchas veces el miedo había surcado su mente, diciéndole que se echara hacia atrás, que se alejara de todo lo relacionado con aquella guerra, pero siempre había ignorado esa idea. Prefería no pensar. Se convencía siempre de que era su deber y no había otra opción, no había un plan B en el que ella no tuviera que participar. Harry estaba perdido sin ella, y ambos lo sabían. Hermione confiaba en el plan de las horcruxes, y aunque era obligatorio admitir que era un camino peligroso encontrarlas todas, sabía que solamente así podrían acabar con la guerra, y que nadie más se propondría hacerlo si ellos se rendían. Si los padres de Draco sufrían ahora por ordenes de Lord Voldemort, entonces Harry y ella podrían liberarlos, y acabar con su sufrimiento, pero no había tiempo que perder, y eso era exactamente lo que Draco estaba buscando: que perdieran el tiempo para no partir en su búsqueda.

No era el momento sin embargo, para seguir discutiendo.

Él la rodeó entre sus brazos, y apoyó su frente en su hombro. Hermione acarició su cabello tratando de ser algo consoladora, pero en realidad no sabía que debía de hacer. Sintió lágrimas silenciosas recorrer sus mejillas mientras lo acariciaba, un remolino de ideas e imágenes se mezclaban en su cabeza aumentando a cada latido su sensibilidad.

-La Orden puede ayudar, ellos tienen muchas fuentes de…

-Ya están haciendo todo lo posible, es por ellos que la directora se enteró de que mis padres están desaparecidos. No quiso darme detalles, yo insistí en que me dejara ir a la casa a buscar alguna señal de que ellos están bien, pero no me lo permitió, dijo que es demasiado peligroso y que no hay nada que la Orden no haya visto y yo sea capaz de ver. Dijo que si necesitan mi ayuda me mandará llamar.

-No sé qué decirte. Sí, es demasiado arriesgado pero… simplemente el camafeo, solamente tú sabías el valor simbólico de la joya.

-¿Qué esperan ellos que haga? ¿Que me esconda, o que salga a buscarlos? No puedo soportar la idea del sufrimiento de mis padres, pero no tengo la menor idea de dónde puedan tenerlos. Maldigo el día en el que mi padre decidió servir a ese maldito traidor enfermo de poder…

-¿Y tu tía? ¿No te ayudaría?

-No, si fueron por mis padres es porque saben que la Orden me protege. Y mi tía despreciaría eso, tal vez ella misma los arrinconó.

-¡Pero es su hermana!

-¿Y qué más da? Una persona como mi tía Bellatrix, capaz de cometer tanta crueldad sin tener el menor remordimiento jamás pensará en los lazos de familia. No le importa eso mas que para temas relacionados con la limpieza de sangre.

Ella sentía que se ahogaba ¿qué iba a pasar si los padres de Draco morían? No debía siquiera de pensarlo, pero era tan latente la posibilidad que se sentía una estúpida al ignorarla. El aire entraba con dificultad y salía despedido rápidamente de sus pulmones, la ansiedad y el miedo la oprimían sin piedad.

-Draco debe de haber algo por hacer… una forma de encontrarlos.

Él la miró al percibir su voz cortada, y al ver su gesto de profunda miseria y preocupación no pudo creer que fueran solamente provocados por su tragedia. Ella realmente compartía su pesar.

Acarició su rostro, limpiando suavemente con sus dedos las lágrimas aún tibias.

-Hermione, perdóname.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó ella preocupada.

-Por no haberte dicho lo de mis padres en su momento.

-Está bien, ya me lo has dicho…

-No, tengo que explicarlo. No sabía lo que significaba compartir un sentimiento. Hermione jamás había vivido algo así, jamás alguien se había unido a mí de la forma en que lo estás haciendo tú. Jamás supe que podría tener a alguien como tú a mi lado. Siempre viví en un mundo donde a nadie le importaban los problemas de los otros. Pero contigo… todo es diferente, y eso me encanta de ti.

-Draco… se me parte el corazón con lo que te está pasando, si algo he de prometerte esta noche es que voy a ayudarte a encontrarlos. No me importa lo que diga McGonagall, ni la Orden.

La abrazó de nuevo, y se aferró a ella como si ahí residiera la vida y la paz.

Hermione solamente lo acariciaba sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. No podía parar de llorar y sollozar.

El dolor de Draco era su propio dolor.

**Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí! No puedo prometerles una fecha para el siguiente capítulo, pero sí puedo jurar que apartaré todo el tiempo posible para acabar pronto el capítulo 18. Por hoy esto es todo, les dejo una imagen en el facebook (que tiene el nombre de la historia, denle like y podrán ver todo) y los invito a seguirme en twitter para que puedan estar al tanto de cómo va el capítulo y la actualización, mi nombre de usuario es NatGutmor y de verdad apreciaría que me enviaran una mención diciéndome que son lectores, esto es porque soy muy paranoica con las redes sociales. Una vez más agradezco todo su apoyo, paciencia y comprensión, y les pido que me den su opinión mediante un review.**** Espero que nos leamos pronto.**


End file.
